La mejor amiga
by catumy
Summary: cap 21. EPILOGO
1. Una noche de fiesta

Hola a tods! Soy Catumy y este es el primer fic que publico, de modo que espero sinceridad vale? Aunque si soy muy mala espero un poco de comprensión y tacto por vuestra parte ¿verdad? Quiero aclarar que en este fic los personajes viven en la época actual y que, como no tengo muchos conocimientos acerca de la cultura japonesa, pues sus costumbres y su forma de hablar será mas occidental, por decirlo de algún modo. Si alguien se siente ofendido lo siento mucho. Prometo mejorar si sigo escribiendo. Bueno, allá vamos. Espero que os guste

Atención: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece ni pretendo ganar nada con ellos. Nada de denuncias, por favor.

- Con guión: lo que hablan.

En _cursiva _los pensamientos.

Si se hace difícil de seguir decírmelo y lo intentaré hacer de forma más clara.

LA MEJOR AMIGA

Por Catumy

**Capítulo 1. Una noche de fiesta**

El timbre sonó y una avalancha de estudiantes ocupó los pasillos de la facultad de psicología. Entre ellos, una muchacha caminaba a buen paso, la mirada al frente y la carpeta bajo el brazo. Vestida de forma informal, con un vaquero y una blusa sencilla, no llamaría la atención de no ser por sus luminosos ojos color chocolate, el cabello oscuro cayendo libre por la espalda y una figura esbelta que hacía a muchos girarse a su paso. Cansada después de todas las clases de la semana, estaba ansiosa por llegar a su casa, el viejo templo Higurashi, darse un buen baño y buscar un plan para el fin de semana. Nada mejor que unas copas con los amigos y unos bailes para liberarse del estrés acumulado durante toda la semana. Aunque no fuera una persona a la que le gustara la bebida en exceso, reconocía que el solo hecho de salir con su grupo le hacía sentir muy relajada, por muchos deberes o exámenes que tuviera. La noche del viernes era sagrada para ellos.

Ya fuera del edificio de la facultad un muchacho la llamó entre la multitud:

- ¡Higurashi!- Ella se giró presurosa haciendo que sus cabellos se agitaran con el viento, marcándose unos reflejos azulados que muchas envidiosas atribuían a un tinte pero que eran completamente naturales.

- Hola Hojo – se vio obligada a sonreír. Hojo era un buen chico pero siempre le andaba pidiendo citas y ella realmente se estaba quedando sin excusas. Y encima ese día precisamente…

- Higurashi, te andaba buscando. Es que he conseguido unas entradas para el... – El sonido de un teléfono móvil le interrumpió. Era el de la chica.

- Disculpa un minuto. – sacó en teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y leyó lo que aparecía en la pantalla. _"Salvada por la campana"_ sonrió interiormente sabiendo que, si quedaba para salir delante de Hojo él no le pediría una cita ese día y ella no tendría que excusarse.

- ¿Diga?

- Hola Kagome, soy Sango, ¿terminaste ya por hoy?

- Hola Sango. Si, ya terminé.

- ¿Entonces quedamos en el mismo sitio a la misma hora?

- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Seremos los de siempre?

- Déjame pensar… mmmm… pues tu, yo, Miroku, que ya sabes que nunca se lo perdería mmmm, Kouga dijo que también se pasaría.

- ¿Y Ayame?

- Ya sabes que va allá donde esté Kouga - Las dos amigas rieron con la broma. Pero ambas sabían que era de buena fe ya que Ayame era una bellísima persona y la querían como a una hermana.- Inuyasha, pues… no estoy del todo segura. Vendrá si Miroku logra convencerle - ante ese comentario Kagome hizo un mohín. Inuyasha formaba parte del grupo desde siempre pero desde que tenía novia (la Diva, como ellos la llamaban) pocas veces salía de fiesta con ellos.

- Bueno, vendrá siempre que Kikyo le dé permiso ¿no? – En ese momento vio que Hojo seguía esperando para hablar con ella. Tenía que cortar la llamada.

- Precisamente por eso, Kagome, hay algo que no sabes…

- Sango ahora no puedo hablar, nos vemos esta noche y me cuentas.

- Está bien pero… - Kagome colgó antes de que su amiga tuviera tiempo de explicarse. Entonces se giro hacia Hojo.

- Discúlpame Hojo, ¿qué me decías?

- Nada, no te preocupes Higurashi, como ya has quedado dejaremos las entradas para otra ocasión. ¡Cuídate! – Dicho esto se marchó con una sonrisa en los labios

Kagome iba en el autobús pensando en lo sucedido. Pobre Hojo. Levaba muchos años pidiéndole para salir pero a ella nunca le había gustado. Y bien claro se lo dejó en el instituto. Varias veces, de hecho. Pero él nunca se dio por vencido. _"En fin, él sabe a que atenerse conmigo, yo no le estoy dando esperanzas"_. Decidió no pensar más en eso. Al fin y al cabo, había sido él quien había retirado la invitación ¿no? _"De todas formas tengo que hablar seriamente con él. Pero eso será el lunes. Ahora a concentrarse para esta noche"_. El autobús legó a la parada donde Kagome bajaba. Siguió el trayecto a pie hasta el templo. No eran más de cinco minutos pero ella los usaba en planear lo que haría el resto de la tarde. Como no tenía deberes podría dejar de preocuparse por los estudios durante esos dos días. Recordó la conversación con Sango_. "El mismo sitio y la misma hora"_. Todos en el grupo sabían que querían decir esas palabras mágicas para ellos. El pub Shikon. Las diez de la noche. Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame, ella… Inuyasha… Todos decían que Inuyasha y ella tenían que terminar juntos para que así el grupo estuviera formado por parejas. Pero la aparición de la Diva en sus vidas había truncado esos planes. Desde que empezaron a salir Inuyasha no era el mismo que antes. Ya casi no salía con ellos, solo si Kikyo estaba ocupada. Y cuando venía tampoco era el mismo. Su carácter reservado y un poco gruñón se veía acentuado ¿Tan mal irían las cosas en esa relación? La verdad es que nunca contó nada a sus amigos. Así que si algo estaba mal entre ellos solo lo sabían ellos mismos.

Inuyasha… el demonio, como solían llamarlo en broma. Había cambiado tanto… Si antes eran tan buenos amigos ¿Por qué ahora ni siquiera se besaban al saludarse? Solo ella se atrevía de vez en cuando, pero no Sango ni Ayame. ¿El motivo? Porque no le importaba desafiar a la Diva. Inuyasha era su amigo y seguiría siéndolo por mucho que su novia fuera insoportable. Al pensar en ella frunció el ceño. Era tan prepotente y soberbia… De ahí el mote de Diva. Trataba a los demás peor que a perros y, por supuesto, Inuyasha no era una excepción. Solo que él no se daba cuenta.

Subió corriendo los escalones que llevaban al templo, por lo que llegó sin aliento a casa. Definitivamente, estaba en baja forma. Entró como una tromba y saludó a su madre con un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Fueron bien las clases hija?

- De primera ¿Qué cocinas? ¡Ramen!- intentó coger algo de la olla pero su madre se lo impidió con una palmadita cariñosa en la mano.

- Veo que estás muy contenta Kagome.

- ¿Vas a salir hermana? – la voz de Souta, el hermano menor de Kagome interrumpió a las mujeres. Conocía perfectamente las costumbres de su hermana. Y los viernes ella salía con sus amigos lloviera o luciera el sol.

- ¡Por supuesto! Me llamó Sango a la salida de universidad.

- ¿Vienen a recogerte? – Su madre sonaba preocupada. No le gustaba que su hija fuera sola por las noches.

- Mmmm, no mamá. Pero si te quedas más tranquila le pediré a alguien que me acompañe a la vuelta ¿de acuerdo? – Frente a la sonrisa de su hija, la señora Higurashi no tenía más remedio que ceder. Sabía el bien que le hacía a su hija el desconectar por unas horas. Además, conocía a todos sus amigos y le gustaban como compañía para su hija.

El día había llegado a su fin dando paso a una noche estrellada y sin nubes. El tiempo era caluroso así que Kagome lo tuvo fácil para elegir la ropa que se pondría: un vestido de gasa, con una abertura que dejaba ver sus piernas al andar y los tirantes anudados tras el cuello. Ni muy recatado ni muy sexy. Y el color del vestido, marrón, hacía juego con sus ojos. Sandalias de tacón para completar el conjunto. Un ligero maquillaje y lista.

Bajó las escaleras con el cabello ondeando tras ella. Su madre la miró sonriendo y se sintió orgullosa. Su pequeña era ya una mujer. La revisó con la mirada. No iba vestida como una "fresca". Ni pintada como una mujer de la calle. Kagome siempre había sido muy sencilla en eso. La vio coger su pequeño bolso y, después de despedirse de ella con un beso y de Souta despeinándole con la mano, salir de casa con una sonrisa en los labios.

El portero no le puso ningún problema para que entrara. Al fin y al cabo iban cada fin de semana y ya conocía sus caras. Así que allí estaba de nuevo. El Shikon. Era un local donde mucha gente joven se reunía como ellos, pero no estaba excesivamente abarrotado, por lo que se podía conversar sin tener que gritarse al oído. En el centro estaba la pista de baile, donde pudo ver a Ayame y Kouga contoneándose al ritmo de la música. A un lado estaban los sofás donde se sentaban siempre para hablar, tomar una copa, descansar después de los bailes y dejar abrigos, jerséis, bolsos y demás complementos. Se dirigió hacia "su" mesa. La mesa que siempre cogía. Sango la detuvo por el camino. Llevaba una falda estrecha de color negro y un top rosa con escote palabra de honor. Se extrañó que Miroku no anduviera cerca, pegado, literalmente, al trasero de su amiga.

- Kagome que bien que llegaste.

- Hola Sango ¿Y Miroku? – preguntó haciéndole un gesto significativo a su ropa, dando a entender que estaba muy provocativa.

- Fue a la barra a por algo para beber – contestó ella sonrojada. Miroku estaba loco por ella pero mientras fuera tan mujeriego y descarado no se decidiría a salir con él. Se volvieron para buscarlo entre la gente y lo vieron apoyado en la barra, con dos copas en las manos y, como no, coqueteando con la camarera descaradamente.- Discúlpame Kagome – Sango fue decidida a romperle algún hueso al pervertido de Miroku Houshi. ¡Y luego decía que solo tenía ojos para ella!

Kagome sonreía. Esos dos nunca cambiarían. Quitándose un mechón rebelde de la frente se dirigió a la mesa de siempre, donde había sentado alguien a quien ella ya se había hecho a la idea de no ver esa noche.

- ¡Inuyasha! – El chico alzó la vista, sorprendido de que alguien lo llamara con esa alegría en la voz. Kagome. La vio corretear hacia él, tirar el bolso distraídamente sobre las cosas de los demás y abrazarse a su cuello para besarle suavemente en la mejilla. Así era Kagome, todo dulzura. Sonrió levemente "Creí que nada me haría sonreír hoy". La miró y se vio reflejado en sus grandes ojos chocolate. Luego miró su vestido y procedió a hacer una broma que mantenían como ritual cada vez que salían juntos.

- ¿Acaso ahora te vistes solo con la ropa interior?

- ¿No te gusta? – dando una vuelta, coqueta – Pensaba salir sin nada pero mi madre me obligó a coger esto – Kagome rió muy contenta por ver a su amigo y, por lo que parecía estaba solo, sin la Diva.

- Te ves muy bien Kagome. Claro que si en lugar de tu ese vestido lo llevara cualquier otra luciría mucho mejor.

- Déjate de bromas Inuyasha y cuéntame como te está yendo en la empresa de tu padre. ¿Y que tal tú piso nuevo? ¿Cuándo me invitarás a conocerlo?

- Demasiadas preguntas juntas, mujer.

Miroku no había podido esquivar la bofetada certera de Sango. Realmente ya tenía práctica en golpearle y rara vez fallaba el tiro. Su bella Sango, tan dulce, tan provocativa con ese top… pero tan terrible cuando se enfadaba… Quizá era eso lo que más le gustaba de ella, su carácter fuerte. _"Inuyasha tendrá razón al decirme que soy masoquista. Realmente no me importa que me golpee"_. Al dirigirse a la mesa vio a Kagome besar a Inuyasha y después a éste sonreír _"Míralo, y decía que nada lo haría sonreír"_. De pronto una idea la preocupó. Se giró hacia Sango, que iba detrás de él para evitar que el libinidoso se propasara si caminaba tras ella.

- Sanguito, ¿le contaste a Kagome lo de Inuyasha? – Sango abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Si Kagome no estaba enterada podría darse una situación incómoda esa noche. Llegaron justo a tiempo de oír un fragmento de la conversación.

- Demasiadas preguntas juntas, mujer.

- Muy bien pues contéstame solo a una: ¿Dónde has dejado a tu Diva esta noche?

Kagome esperó su respuesta con una sonrisa.

Inuyasha bajó la mirada y apretó los puños con rabia.

Sango y Miroku deseaban no haber llegado justo e ese preciso momento.

CONTINUARA

Ahí lo dejo por ahora, espero que no sea demasiado patético. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Corto, sin emoción… Esto es solo una pequeña introducción, pero en los próximos capítulos intentaré que pasen muchas cositas y, para los más pervertidos, quizá me arriesgue con un lemon, todo depende del curso que siga la historia. Ojala me manden reviews con algún consejo para mejorar mi escritura, felicitaciones, tomatazos... Un saludo a todos.


	2. Buscando explicaciones

Segundo capitulo! Solo he tenido un review, el cual agradezco profundamente Snif snif… En fin, espero que este capi sea un poquito mejor que el anterior. Quizá no soy muy buena escribiendo pero lo hago con cariño.

Quiero aclarar que en este fic los personajes viven en la época actual y que, como no tengo muchos conocimientos acerca de la cultura japonesa, pues sus costumbres y su forma de hablar será más occidental, por decirlo de algún modo. Si alguien se siente ofendido lo siento mucho. Prometo mejorar si sigo escribiendo. Bueno, allá vamos. Espero que os guste

Atención: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece ni pretendo ganar nada con ellos. Nada de denuncias, por favor.

- Con guión: lo que hablan.

En _cursiva _los pensamientos.

Este es el segundo capi, a ver si me sale un poquito mejor que el otro. ¡¡Deseadme suerte!

**LA MEJOR AMIGA**

**Por Catumy**

(En el capítulo anterior…).

- Sanguito, ¿le contaste a Kagome lo de Inuyasha? – Sango abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Si Kagome no estaba enterada podría darse una situación incómoda esa noche. Llegaron justo a tiempo de oír un fragmento de la conversación.

- Demasiadas preguntas juntas, mujer.

- Muy bien pues contéstame solo a una: ¿Dónde has dejado a tu Diva esta noche?

Kagome esperó su respuesta con una sonrisa.

Inuyasha bajó la mirada y apretó los puños con rabia.

Sango y Miroku deseaban no haber llegado justo e ese preciso momento.

**FLASHBACK**

Inuyasha estaba realmente molesto. Parecía que las cosas no hacían más que empeorar.

Esa mañana Miroku se había presentado en su recién estrenado piso con la excusa de que hacía tiempo que no se veían, aunque estaba claro que lo único que quería era curiosear sus cosas, quien sabe en busca de que. Realmente Miroku nunca cambiaría. Aunque, por la forma de moverse y comportarse, Inuyasha intuyó que el chico de ojos azules y una pequeña coleta tenía algo que decirle y no sabía por donde comenzar.

Después de intentar abrir algunos cajones y armarios y recibir una buena reprimenda por parte del dueño de la casa, Miroku decidió sentarse en unos de los cómodos sofás del salón de Inuyasha. Realmente el piso estaba muy bien, amplio, cómodo… ideal para llenarlo de chicas bonitas como… ¿Sango? No se sorprendió de que ese fuera el nombre que había acudido a su mente, hacía tiempo que pensaba mucho en ella y no siempre era para fantasear sexualmente ¿se estaría enamorando? Realmente nunca había imaginado pasar el resto de su vida con otra chica. Entonces ¿Por qué le pasaba con Sango? _"Debe de hacer mucho que no salgo de caza. Este viernes quizá me cobre alguna pieza" _Se alegro de haberlo pensado y no comentado en voz alta. A Inuyasha no le hacía gracia que se refiriera a las chicas como presas de caza. Bueno, ni a Inuyasha ni a nadie que él conociera… _"Quizá si que soy un pervertido pero… con lo bien que me lo paso". _Una sonrisa pervertida apareció en su rostro.

Miró a su amigo. Sentado, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante, el largo cabello oscuro cayéndole sobre la frente, la mirada melancólica. Decidió que ya era hora que explicara el verdadero motivo de su visita. Pero era difícil tratar ciertos temas con Inuyasha así que decidió dar un rodeo para tantear la situación.

- ¿Qué tal en la empresa de tu padre? – Inuyasha había comenzado hacía pocas semanas a trabajar como ejecutivo en la empresa de Software de su padre. A pesar de su juventud había demostrado grandes aptitudes en ese campo y su padre había confiado en él ofreciéndole ese puesto, aunque todavía estaba en pruebas.

- No me quejo – Contestó el muchacho sin levantar la mirada de la pequeña mesa de centro que le separaba de su amigo.

- Ya veo… Y ¿Qué tal te manejas viviendo solo? ¿No echas de menos la cocina de tu madre?

- Miroku… ¿No has venido por eso verdad?- levantó la vista clavando sus ojos ambarinos, que a tantas chicas traían locas, en los azules de su amigo. No soportaba los rodeos. Si quería algo que lo dijera y se largara de una vez. Necesitaba estar solo.

- Tienes razón, pero es que no sé como decírtelo…

- Feh, ¡Haz lo que quieras pero no me hagas perder el tiempo!- Miroku se arrepentía de haber ido de visita. Parecía que estaba de bastante mal humos y el tema que quería tratar seguramente lo crisparía más _"Para algo están los amigos, ¡Valor!"_

- Esto… - Decidió atacar de frente, si lo pillaba desprevenido seguramente no se enfadaría tanto – Ya sé lo que ha pasado.

Inuyasha no se inmutó. - ¿Qué sabes?

- Todo.

- ¿Cómo lo has…?- No se atrevía a terminar su pregunta.

- Inuyasha no creo que quieras saberlo… - La mirada furiosa de el chico asustó por un momento a Miroku. Si no le contaba lo que sabía probablemente sería hombre muerto. _"Parece mentira que aún no le conozca. Sé muy bien el carácter que tiene ¿Cómo pude pensar en contarle solo una parte? Mi intención era ofrecerle mi apoyo y ya está, no contarle todo lo que se dice…"_ Si hubiera podido, Miroku habría hecho retroceder el tiempo para nunca entrar en esa casa. Pero ahora no tenía escapatoria. Sabía que lo que tenía que decir iba a dolerle a Inuyasha pero ya no había marcha atrás. _"Después de todo, tiene derecho a saberlo"_. – Si quieres saber Inuyasha, te lo contaré. Pero te advierto que no te va a gustar.

- ¡¡Feh!- se limitó a decir. Pero ambos entendieron el significado de esa exclamación: como no me lo cuentes te hago puré.

- Todo el mundo en la facultad lo sabe- Inuyasha apretó los puños pero su en su cara no se movió ni un músculo. – Ella se ha encargado de que así sea.

- ¡¡¿¿Qué!- al fin estalló, levantándose de golpe – Maldita, maldita…- Comenzó a pasearse por la sala.

- Ella… Ella ha ido contando que…- No se atrevía a seguir. Realmente temía por su integridad física. Inuyasha era terrible cuando se enfadaba y no tenía muy claro si no sería él quien pagara los platos rotos.

- ¿Ha contado que, Miroku?- sus ojos centelleaban de furia. Esa maldita mujer no se conformaba con manipularlo y aprovecharse de él como lo había hecho, sino que además iba contando cosas… _"Maldita perra…"_. Cogió una botella de agua de la nevera, necesitaba tranquilizarse un poco. Bebió un trago mientras el pobre Miroku hacía esfuerzos por ordenar sus pensamientos. Debía ser algo grave por la forma en que su amigo se movía sobre el sofá, como buscando una posición cómoda ¿o debería decir segura? Aunque, tratándose de ella, lo que le extrañaría sería que fuera contando cosas agradables de él sobretodo después de lo ocurrido.

Miroku se armó de valor. Inspiró fuertemente y dijo lo más calmadamente que pudo:

- Lo diré sin tapujos Inuyasha: ha hecho que corra el rumor de que tienes problemas para… ya sabes…- La cosa se estaba complicando. Encima, Inuyasha le daba la espalda por lo que no podía ver la reacción de su rostro ante sus palabras. Cosa que le dejaba en una mala situación - ¡Que eres impotente, vamos!- la botella de plástico fue aplastada por la mano de una persona furiosa. El agua salió disparada, resbalando rápidamente por la mano del chico, que seguía apretando con fuerza la botella. Miroku se encogió por un momento en su asiento. Al menos no se había llevado una paliza.

El odio y el rencor recorrían las venas de Inuyasha. Después de haber jugado con él, después de haberla amado tanto ¿Ahora ocurría esto? "_Maldita perra…". _Esa estúpida mujer no solo le había pisoteado el orgullo sino que también pretendía hacer lo mismo con su hombría. Pretendía dejarlo a la altura del betún. Hacerle ser el hazmerreír de, posiblemente, toda la universidad. - No pueden hundirte Inuyasha – colocó una mano sobre el musculoso hombro del pelinegro para demostrarle su apoyo y amistad – Nos tienes a nosotros. – Inuyasha pensó en sus amigos. Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Ayame, Kagome… ¿Qué pasaría ahora con ellos?

- ¿Cuántos lo sabéis?

- Que yo sepa solo Sango y yo. Pero pronto lo sabrá el resto si los rumores siguen circulando.

- No quiero… no quiero que piensen… eso… de mi… - Su mano aún apretaba la botella de plástico. El agua había formado ya un charco sobre la moqueta del salón.

- Somos tus amigos y estamos contigo. Las personas que te quieren no creerán en los rumores, ya lo sabes. En todo caso, si te quedas más tranquilo, Sango y yo nos ocuparemos de que los demás sepan lo ocurrido para que no crean nada de lo que les cuentes.

Los ojos dorados dirigieron una mirada de profundo agradecimiento. Él no era bueno para expresar sus sentimientos pero con Miroku bastaba una mirada. Eran amigos desde pequeños y siempre había sido de esa forma.

Minutos después, cuando Miroku había conseguido arrancarle la promesa de que la noche del viernes saldría con todo el grupo, el dueño del piso recogió lentamente el agua derramada. Todo le estaba saliendo mal aunque… quizá esa fuera la mejor forma de olvidarlo todo. Olvidarla a ella y los días que pasaron juntos. Olvidar las palabras que le dijo. Olvidar como se había reído de él.

Estos pensamientos le hicieron tensar sus marcados músculos. Entre los dientes apretados salió un murmullo apenas audible

- Esta me la pagarás Kikyo…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Ahora, frente a la inocente pregunta de Kagome, frente a sus dulces ojos chocolate, no sabía que contestar.

- ¿Dónde has dejado a tu Diva esta noche? - su rostro no había perdido la sonrisa. Estaba muy contenta de tener a su amigo esa noche y de que encima no estuviera acompañado de su prepotente novia. Decidió que eso era lo importante y que, en realidad, le importaba muy poco donde estuviera Kikyo. Por ella, como si decidía comprarse un bosque para perderse en él

– Bueno, que más da donde esté. Lo importante es que hayas venido ¿verdad chicos?- refiriéndose a Sango y Miroku, que miraban la escena sin mover ni un músculo. Kagome, que había provocado sin saberlo una situación muy tensa. Y, sin saberlo también la acababa de resolver. Los miró, esperando una respuesta. Sango acudió a su ayuda antes de que la cosa se estropeara más todavía.

- ¡Claro que si! La noche es joven chicos y hay que pasarlo bien… ¡Ahí viene Kouga!

Automáticamente se volvieron hacia donde Sango miraba. Kouga se acercaba a ellos esquivando a la gente que bailaba despreocupadamente. Vestía una camisa oscura, arremangada hasta los codos y unos vaqueros algo apretados que marcaban sus poderosas piernas y dejaban poco a la imaginación. Kouga no era demasiado sutil en algunas cosas.

- ¡¡Kagome te ves preciosa! –Se acercó y, ante la mirada de todos, le tomó las manos – tienes que dedicarme el siguiente baile preciosa ¿lo harás por mi?

Sin darle tiempo a nada, la arrastró hacia la pista al tiempo que sonaba una canción de esas que se bailan muy juntos, frotando los cuerpos uno junto a otro. Kouga había calculado el momento exacto para cambiar de pareja, aprovechando que Ayame había ido al lavabo y pidiendo al DJ que pusiera un ritmo que invitara a la seducción. Por algo él era el rey de la seducción. Esperó ver sonrojo en las mejillas de Kagome pero lo único que encontró fue una sonrisa divertida. Ella nunca había tomado demasiado enserio esos bailes provocativos que le dedicaba cada fin de semana desde hacía meses. Justo cuando había descubierto que la calentura con la que se levantaba los sábados era debida a ella.

Ya en la pista, pegado a la espalda de Kagome, con las manos en su cadera, acariciando suavemente al ritmo de la música esas curvas que le quitaban el sueño. Ayame estaba bien, por que negarlo, pero Kagome… Era SU mujer. Y ahora, al sentir las curvas femeninas entre sus manos, sus caderas balanceándose al ritmo de la música, seductoramente, su cabello suelto acompañando sus movimientos… Kouga se estaba volviendo loco. Ella le volvía loco. Se acercó más a la chica y colocó el brazo femenino hacia atrás, de forma que le rodeara por el cuello, haciendo el baile aún más estrecho.

Kagome le dejaba hacer: Kouga siempre bailaba así con todas así que no veía ningún mal en ello. También solía bailar con Inuyasha cuando él se decidía a acompañarlos al Shikon pero no de esa forma tan… ¿Por qué negarlo? Tan sensual… Con Miroku era diferente, en ese caso eran ella la que no se atrevía a intentarlo ya que el muchacho tenía unas manos muy rápidas.

Levantó la vista un momento y se encontró con la mirada de Inuyasha. Nada parecía haber cambiado en él. Seguía teniendo un cuerpazo impresionante, a juzgar por la cantidad de chicas que le miraban y cuchicheaban entre ellas, no es que ella se fijara en esas cosas. Iba vestido de negro, con una camiseta estrecha que marcaba sus bien marcados músculos. Realmente estaba muy bien físicamente, no iba a decir lo contrario. Entonces ¿Por qué sus ojos parecían tan furiosos? Él tenía mal carácter a veces pero cuando salían con el grupo siempre estaba alegre. Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse. ¿Sería por la Diva? Esa mujer nunca lo había tratado demasiado bien, todos lo veían menos él. Pero bueno, el amor es ciego. Solo que en el caso de Inuyasha también era sordo, mudo y andaba en silla de ruedas. Pero cualquiera le decía nada. Él nunca permitió que nadie se metiera en su vida privada y con Kikyo todavía menos.

- Kagome, no sabes como me pones, preciosa… - Dijo Kouga con toda la intención pero ella no le estaba escuchando. Se limitaba a bailar pero se notaba que su pensamiento estaba en otra parte. La mirada de Kagome volvió a cruzarse con los ámbares ojos de Inuyasha. Una mirada que el otro bailarín interceptó e interpretó. _"¿Así que estás preocupada por el demonio? Tranquila preciosa que yo haré que sepas toda la verdad sobre él, quizá así me prestes más atención a mí"_

- ¿Has oído lo que van diciendo las malas lenguas? Van diciendo que Inuyasha ha sido plantado de forma humillante…

- ¿Cómo?- la chica frenó su baile de golpe haciendo perder el equilibrio al chico de la coleta. _"No me lo puedo creer. Eso es lo que Sango debía querer decirme esta mañana por teléfono…". _No daba crédito… habían cortado la relación_… "Por eso está así de callado… ¿Qué habrá pasado para que corten tan de repente? Aunque desde luego estará mejor sin ella"._

- ¿Y quieres saber porque? Por lo que dicen Inuyasha tiene problemas en la cama y nuestra querida Diva se cansó de intentar enseñarle… Parece que su problema es realmente serio porque para que no se le levante con una chica como Kikyo…

- ¡¡Kouga! Ya sé que nunca os habéis llevado demasiado bien por culpa de esa estúpida rivalidad vuestra pero eso que dices es muy cruel.

- Pero Kagome te aseguro que no me lo estoy inventando… Por lo que dicen es ella misma la que lo ha confirmado. Va diciendo que estaba cansada de un niño y que lo que necesita es un hombre de verdad que sepa hacer disfrutar a una mujer en la cama y...

Kagome no quiso o no pudo oír más. Un impulso la recorrió de arriba a abjao haciéndola salir corriendo de la pista de baile en dirección a la calle. Sabía donde tenía que ir en ese momento y su prisa fue tal que no se dio cuenta de que se dejaba las cosas en la mesa y de que sus amigos la miraban sorprendidos. Tampoco se dio cuenta de que alguien se levantaba y se disponía a seguirla

Kouga estaba sorprendido ¿Por qué se iba de esa forma? Y encima dejándolo tan caliente… Por lo visto esa noche tendría que buscar otra chica a la que no le importara dejarle prestado su cuerpo y su cama durante una noche… solo una noche. Kouga no era amigo de las relaciones. En ese momento, los brazos de Ayame rodearon el varonil cuerpo para reclamarle un nuevo baile. _"Bueno, parece que no voy a tener que buscar demasiado…"._ Sonriendo lascivamente atrapó a la pelirroja con un brazo y la pegó a él para continuar con el baile. Después de todo, el balance de la noche sería positivo.

**0000000**

Inuyasha estaba enfadado. Más que enfadado estaba furioso. Miroku le había asegurado que nadie sacaría el tema de Kikyo, que él se encargaría de contárselo a todos de forma discreta para que no se crearan situaciones tensas como la que se había dado con Kagome. Precisamente con ella. Por todos era sabida la antipatía que se tenían su amiga y su ahora ex-novia. Y ambas eran impredecibles en muchos sentidos.

- Lo siento, fue culpa mía Inuyasha. Tenía que decírselo a Kagome pero me colgó el teléfono y al llegar fue más rápida que yo y…

- Olvídalo Sango, la cosa ya está hecha.

- Vamos amigo, no ha sido tan grave ¿verdad? De todas formas la señorita Kagome no parece haberse enterado muy bien de la situación así que…- Miroku intentaba apaciguar a su amigo quitándole importancia al asunto. Quizás si Kagome no preguntaba nada en toda la noche, Sango podría contárselo al día siguiente con más calma.

- Kagome no es tonta- interrumpió Inuyasha al tiempo que observaba a la pista de baile. Desvió la mirada para no ver como Kouga se acercaba de esa forma a la chica- Solo es cuestión de tiempo que sume dos más dos. Eso si no se lo cuentan antes.

- Pero ¿Qué más te da que lo sepa todo? Ella no va a juzgarte ni creerá en las habladurías de la gente- Preguntó Sango intrigada. Le molestaba que no tuvieran confianza con Kagome cuando había demostrado en innumerables ocasiones que se podía confiar en ella.

- Sanguito, no se trata de confianza ni de que juzgue a Inuyasha. Lo que ocurre es que a Kagome…como decirlo… Bueno, que Kikyo no era muy de su agrado.

- La detesta – aclaró la muchacha. Ahora entendía todo.

- Exacto. Y, conociéndola como la conoces ¿Qué crees que hará cuando se entere de lo que la Diva anda diciendo de Inuyasha?

Sango palideció levemente. Kagome, por defender a sus amigos, era capaz de cualquier cosa. Se la imaginó lo que le podría hacer a Kikyo si se la encontraba de frente. Y no le gustó nada. Puede que se lo mereciera por ir contando esa cantidad de embustes pero su amiga se podía meter en un lío. En un gran lío.

Inuyasha se había quedado callado ¿Por qué después de todo seguía tratando de proteger a Kikyo? No quería que le ocurriera nada pero tratándose de Kagome no las tenía todas consigo… No es que la chica fuera violenta ni peleona pero era demasiado impulsiva y muchas veces no era capaz de pensar con claridad.

Además, el problema no eran solo los comentarios que todo el mundo hacía. Había algo más. Algo que Kikyo no había contado, por su propio beneficio por supuesto. Algo que le había dolido más que todo eso de la impotencia sexual. Algo que, por supuesto, él tampoco quería contar. A pesar del daño sufrido, no quería caer a la misma altura que ella utilizando estrategias tan bajas.

Miró de nuevo a la pista. Kagome y Kouga habían parado de bailar y parecían estar hablando. Desde la distancia no podía oír nada, la música y la gente se lo impedían pero de los labios de Kouga le pareció leer su nombre. Al ver la cara de asombro de ella y la sonrisa maliciosa de él lo supo en seguida: Kagome ya lo sabía todo. Cuando la vio correr precipitadamente entre la gente solo se le ocurrió coger su chaqueta, el bolso de Kagome, despedirse precipitadamente y seguirla. Algo no le daba buena impresión y creía saber lo que era.

- ¿Tu entiendes algo Miroku?

- Que importa ahora eso. Lo importante es que nos han dejado solos Sanguito- contestó despreocupadamente mientras una mano traviesa se deslizaba hacia el trasero de la chica.

- En primer lugar no me llames Sanguito y en segundo ¡¡Deja de tocarme maldito pervertido!

La mano de Sango fue rápida en dejar cinco trazas rojas en la cara del chico. Él sonrió pensando que valía la pena el castigo si el pecado era palpar el delicioso y tentador cuerpo de Sango.

**0000000**

Inuyasha corría entre la gente intentando seguir la menuda figura que corría varios metros por delante de él. ¿A dónde se dirige tan rápido? _"Feh, no se porque aun me lo pregunto, si está más claro que el agua…"_. Kagome era muy impulsiva en cuanto a sus amigos. Para ella, eran intocables. Y pobre del que se atreviera a perjudicarlos.

Le recorrió una sensación de ternura cuando pensó en que estaba haciendo eso por él pero el sentimiento fue reemplazado por otro de miedo. Kagome no sabía hasta donde era capaz de llegar Kikyo cuando alguien se cruzaba en su camino. No le importaba pasar por encima de quien fuera para lograr sus objetivos y eso él lo sabía muy bien. Ella se había encargado de dejárselo bien claro el día en que la relación terminó. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacarse todos esos pensamientos e intentó llamar la atención de la muchacha que corría unos metros por delante de él.

- ¡Kagome! Párate ya mujer del demonio…

No sabía como la chica era capaz de correr tan deprisa con esos tacones tan altos y finos. Por suerte, él estaba en muy buena forma y ella no.

Se fijó en que aún sujetaba el pequeño bolso de kagome en una mano. La imagen era bastante extraña: un chico bien parecido, con el oscuro cabello cayéndole suelto por la espalda y cargando bajo el brazo una chaqueta y un bolso de fiesta. Mirando a los lados, para que nadie conocido le viera correr con esa imagen se puso la chaqueta y escondió el bolso en un bolsillo de ésta. Ahora ya podía correr más tranquilo que cargando todo ese equipaje.

Kagome solo corría, corría… le pareció escuchar su agitada respiración mientras iba acercándose a ella. Puede que los zapatos influyeran aunque lo más probable era que algo la tuviera alterada. Puede que no estuviera en buena forma pero siempre había sido capaz de correr bastante rato sin agotarse de esa forma. Quizá usaría esa excusa para tomarle el pelo más adelante.

- ¡¡Kagome! ¿Quieres pararte de una maldita vez?- La llamaba cada vez más cerca pero ella parecía no escucharle.

Al fin, solo tuvo que alargar la mano para tomarla de un brazo y obligarla a pararse. Pero lo que obtuvo fue un fuerte grito.

**0000000**

Sus tacones hacían ruido mientras corría furiosa hacia otro pub. Sabía que no debería meterse en los problemas de los demás pero no podía soportar que la estúpida de Kikyo hiciera eso y encima se quedara tan tranquila. Pues de momento iba a oírla. Sabía bien en que pub solía ir cuando dejaba a Inuyasha en casa con excusas variadas para salir luego a espaldas de él. Recordó que Miroku se lo contó en una ocasión pero él se puso furioso creyendo que todo era una estrategia para desprestigiar a su novia. Desde entonces, nadie del grupo había opinado ni se había metido en la relación de Inuyasha.

"_Tonta, tonta… ¿Cómo le ha podido hacer eso? Si estaba loco por ti... Ya sabía yo que había algo que no me gustaba en ella, por supuesto si es una maldita embustera y manipuladora… ¡¡Ya verá cuando la tenga delante! Le voy a decir lo que no está escrito… Y tendrá que asegurarse de que todo el mundo sepa que ese estúpido rumor es falso por que si no me encargaré yo personalmente de que así sea…"_

Iba tan enfadada que no se percató de que alguien la llamaba hasta que esa persona la agarró por un brazo obligándola a detener su alocada carrera y a darse la vuelta. No pudo evitar gritar del susto. Un instante después reconoció el rostro y la voz del que la había hecho detenerse.

- ¿Por qué demonios chillas maldita mujer?

- Inuyasha no sabes el susto que acabas de darme - Suspiró aliviada al ver que no era ningún violador ni ningún borracho de los que suele haber en las zonas de discotecas. Su respiración, antes agitada, se estaba estabilizando al haberse parado.

- ¿Cómo que no lo sé? Con ese grito lo saben hasta en Marte…

Sonrió. Era el Inuyasha de siempre, con su tonta costumbre de tomarle el pelo… Él siempre la había tratado como a una hermana, por eso no podía permitir que nadie hablara de él de esa forma. Recordó lo mal que se sintió cuando empezó su relación con Kikyo. Ella sabía que no se podían fiar de la novia de su amigo pero no podía hacer nada ya que él se dedicaba exclusivamente a su relación. Recordó la furia que sentía cuando lo trataba mal y lo humillaba delante de todos sin que él hiciera nada por evitarlo. Y le dolía no poder hacer nada por ayudar. Pero ahora nada le impedía decirle todo lo que pensaba a la esturada y prepotente de la Diva. Ya podía prepararse porque no sabía todavía lo que Kagome Higurashi era capaz de hacer por sus amigos. Su cuerpo clamaba de nuevo venganza.

- No puedo entretenerme Inuyasha, hay algo que tengo que hacer en estos momentos- Intentó que las lágrimas de rabia no salieran de sus ojos pero no le fue posible. Por suerte, se había dado la vuelta de nuevo antes de que él reparara en su silencioso llanto.

- ¿Se puede saber que es eso tan importante? – Kagome, que había comenzado a andar de nuevo, se paró en seco y, sin girarse contestó débilmente – Bien deberías saberlo tú…

- Kagome, mírame. – Al ver que no obedecía la hizo girarse hacia él tomándola por los hombros y fue cuando vio que su amiga estaba llorando. – Kagome ¿Por qué lloras? Contéstame, niña. Sabes que no me gusta que llores

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo silenciosas por su rostro. Sentía tanta rabia, tanta frustración. Odiaba ver sufrir a sus amigos y se ocupaba de ese sufrimiento como del suyo propio. Sobretodo cuando la persona en cuestión no parecía ir a hacer nada para solucionar las cosas.

- Kagome, ¿Ibas a buscar a Kikyo?- La vio fruncir el ceño al oír el nombre de la chica. _"Vaya, si que le cae mal. Nunca me había fijado"._ - ¿Y que pensabas hacer? ¿Pedir explicaciones de porque me ha dejado? ¿O el porqué va diciendo esas cosas sobre mí? Aunque quizá tu idea fuera cogerla del pelo y arrastrarla por el suelo hasta que te pidiera perdón… - intentaba hacer como si todo aquello no le importara y bromeaba sobre lo ocurrido aunque la verdad es que le dolía el alma de ver el sufrimiento de la muchacha de oscuros cabellos que tenía frente a él. Y le dolía más que, en cierto modo, fuera por su causa.

- ¿Es que tú no piensas hacer nada Inuyasha? ¿Vas a dejar que hablen así de ti? No puedo permitirlo… ¡Y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo! Tú no eres así, antes nunca dejabas que te pisotearan de esa forma…

El rostro de Kagome se había puesto rojo de la rabia. Él, sonriendo, alargó la mano y la posicionó sobre la cabeza de la chica, acariciando sus suaves cabellos mientras le decía:

- Kagome, siempre has sido mi amiga, casi mi hermana, por eso te pido que no hagas nada. Este es mi problema y seré yo quien lo solucione ¿de acuerdo? – Ella asintió débilmente con la cabeza. A pesar del enfado que sentía no podía actuar en contra de la voluntad de Inuyasha porque, al fin y al cabo, el problema era de él.- Ahora dime que ibas a hacerle a Kikyo.- la tomó por la barbilla y la hizo alzar la mirada. Los ojos femeninos brillaban a causa de los restos de lágrimas y la luz de la luna. Inuyasha pensó por un momento que nunca había visto unos ojos tan bonitos. Se sorprendió a si mismo por estos pensamientos y por encontrarse comparando esos tiernos ojos con la mirada fría e insensible de Kikyo. Parpadeó y se forzó a dejar de pensar en ello y a prestarle atención a las palabras de su amiga.

- Pues… la verdad es que… estaba improvisando. Supongo que le hubiera reclamado por hacerte esa jugarreta tan sucia. Aunque la idea de arrastrar a Kikyo por el cabello no suena nada mal- Sonrió de forma traviesa al ver el asombro en los ojos ámbar. Después, la dulzura sustituyó al asombro.

- Prométeme que no harás nada.

- Lo intentaré… ¡Pero si me entero de que sigue haciendo esas cosas, Inuyasha, no creo que vaya a poder contenerme y…!

Inuyasha se echó a reír, interrumpiendo el ímpetu con el que ella hablaba. Había olvidado la frescura de Kagome y su forma de afrontar la vida. La vio sonreír tímidamente mientras él reía. Sin poder evitarlo, sin saber que le movía a hacerlo, se encontró abrazándola contra su cuerpo. Fuerte, muy fuerte. Ella abrió los ojos asombrada. La sangre subió rápidamente a su cara haciendo que se sonrojara de nuevo pero esta vez por vergüenza. Nunca se habían abrazado así, públicamente y de esa forma tan… ¿íntima? No sabía como llamarlo pero no se sentía como si abrazara a su amigo de toda la vida. Estaba viendo a Inuyasha como hombre, no como el hermano que siempre había sido para ella.

Inuyasha notó que ella le correspondía el abrazo. Al principio lo hizo como sin saber como hacerlo, como si no supiera donde colocar sus brazos. Simplemente se limitó a agarrarse a la chaqueta de él con ambas manos. Respirando el perfume de sus cabellos, ya que ella era bastante más baja que él, pasó una mano dulcemente por los mismos, desde la raíz hasta las puntas ligeramente rizadas y le susurró un "gracias" al oído. Kagome sonrió y fue entonces cuando verdaderamente le correspondió al abrazo, rodeando su cintura con sus delgados brazos.

Allí, unidos estrechamente, Kagome respiró el aroma de Inuyasha. Era un olor fresco, masculino… nunca había tenido una sensación tan cálida ni se había sentido tan protegida… Recordó lo que Kouga le había dicho en la pista de baile _"Kikyo se había cansado de un niño y quería un hombre de verdad."_ Ella, al sentirse abrazada tan firmemente, pensó que si había una definición de hombre, ese era, sin duda, el que tenía entre sus brazos.

**0000000 **

Dos chicas paseaban intentando decidir en que local entrarían a bailar esa noche. Charlaban animadamente cuando ambas repararon en una pareja que se abrazaba en medio de la calle.

- Podrían irse a un motel ¿no? – comentó una con bastante mala idea.

- Oye, ¿ese chico no es aquel de los rumores?

- ¿El que tiene impotencia tan joven?

- Todo el mundo lo habla en mi facultad…

- Pobre chica, seguro que no sabe que no va a poder tener diversión esta noche.

- Ni esta ni ninguna posiblemente.

Pasaron por el lado de la pareja observándolos sin disimulo y riendo de forma malvada.

- Seguro que esos reflejos azulados del pelo son de tinte. Y debajo del vestido debe llevar una faja porque esa figura…

- ¿Y has visto el chico? Tiene muy buen cuerpo pero es una lástima que no funcione en el dormitorio.

- Que desperdicio de hombre…

- Es normal que Kikyo se cansara de estar con él ni no tenía nada que ofrecerle en el dormitorio… Vaya problema…

Kagome sintió que la rabia recorría su cuerpo. Se soltó como pudo del abrazo de Inuyasha, que intentó detenerla al verle las intenciones. Pero, por suerte o por desgracia, ella fue más rápida de modo que se giró hacia las chicas que acababan de insultarlos de una forma tan descarada y les gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

- Ni uso faja ni me tiño el pelo y por cierto el problema que tiene Kikyo no es que no tenia un hombre sino que es una frígida porque… ¡¡Inuyasha es el mejor amante que he tenido en mi vida!

Las chicas huyeron asustadas de la loca de cabellos negros que gritaba barbaridades en medio de la calle. Kagome sonrió. Había ganado a esas estúpidas envidiosas. Pero al girarse hacia Inuyasha su sonrisa desapareció porque lo único que encontró fue una mirada intimidatorio y una pregunta furiosa:

- ¿Se puede saber que demonios estás haciendo?

0000000

CONTINUARÁ

¿Qué tal? ¿Mejor? ¿Peor? Ayyy que si nadie me dice lo que opina no sé si esto gusta o no…

Bueno, para los que esperaran el encuentro entre Kagome y Kikyo para ver sangre… paciencia. Para los que quieren saber que más pasó entre Inuyasha y la tonta-zombi esa… más paciencia. Y para los que esperen el lemon… ¡¡Lo siento! Voy escribiendo de forma improvisada y, aunque tengo algunas cosas en mente para futuros capítulos, aún no se como lo voy a meter en la historia. Pero como buena lectora de lemons que soy, sería pecado si al menos no lo intentara.

Bueno, a ver si con éste consigo algo más de impacto entre los lectores. ¡¡Y manden reviews por favor!


	3. Novios

Quiero aclarar que en este fic los personajes viven en la época actual y que, como no tengo muchos conocimientos acerca de la cultura japonesa, pues sus costumbres y su forma de hablar será más occidental, por decirlo de algún modo. Si alguien se siente ofendido lo siento mucho. Prometo mejorar si sigo escribiendo. Bueno, allá vamos. Espero que os guste

Atención: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece ni pretendo ganar nada con ellos. Nada de denuncias, por favor.

- Con guión: lo que hablan.

En _cursiva _los pensamientos.

**LA MEJOR AMIGA**

**Por Catumy**

(En el capitulo anterior)

Kagome sintió que la rabia recorría su cuerpo. Se soltó como pudo del abrazo de Inuyasha, que intentó detenerla al verle las intenciones. Pero, por suerte o por desgracia, ella fue más rápida de modo que se giró hacia las chicas que acababan de insultarlos de una forma tan descarada y les gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

- Ni uso faja ni me tiño el pelo y por cierto el problema que tiene Kikyo no es que no tenia un hombre sino que es una frígida porque… ¡¡Inuyasha es el mejor amante que he tenido en mi vida!

Las chicas huyeron asustadas de la loca de cabellos negros que gritaba barbaridades en medio de la calle. Kagome sonrió. Había ganado a esas estúpidas envidiosas. Pero al girarse hacia Inuyasha su sonrisa desapareció porque lo único que encontró fue una mirada intimidatorio y una pregunta furiosa:

- ¿Se puede saber que demonios estás haciendo?

**Capítulo 3. Novios**

- Yo…- Toda la alegría y la seguridad en sí misma que experimentaba hasta hacía pocos segundos se habían esfumado al ver los centelleantes ojos dorados del chico – Ellas dijeron que…

- Me da igual lo digan los demás ¿No lo entiendes? Maldita sea, Kagome. No tienes ni idea de lo que acabas de hacer. Como Kikyo se entere… - Solo el escuchar el nombre de Kikyo, la joven sintió que la furia estallaba dentro de ella y no pudo reprimir que las palabras salieran de su boca.

- ¿Y que si se entera? O es que acaso no recuerdas lo que ella ha ido diciendo de ti. Yo solo he intentado arreglar las cosas.

- ¿Quién te ha pedido tu ayuda? Es más, prometiste que no harías nada al respecto.

- Yo solo prometí que no iría a buscar pelea, Inuyasha.

- Pues esta no es la forma de no buscar pelea.

- ¡Despierta de una vez Inuyasha! Ella ya no tiene ningún derecho sobre ti, te ha dejado.

- ¡Calla Kagome! – El grito del chico paró la discusión durante unos instantes. Los justos para que las lágrimas se agolparan en los ojos de Kagome. ¿Por qué la trataba así? Él nunca la había gritado de esa forma… ¿Tanto le había afectado la ruptura?

- Kagome, perdona, no quería…

- No entiendes que me preocupo… - apenas susurraba, luchando por contener las lágrimas – que todos nos preocupamos por ti… No entiendo como aún la defiendes, como aún sigues pensando en ella y en lo que pueda pensar…

- Kagome…

- Déjalo. Si te he molestado lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención.

Agachó la cabeza, mirando obstinadamente la punta de sus zapatos. Ella solo había querido defender a su amigo, hacer callar a la gente que lo insultaba tan injustamente y sin embargo… Lo único que había conseguido fue esa estupida discusión. Y ahora él estaba enfadado. De pronto, sintió una mano acariciando dulcemente su mejilla, en un gesto lleno de ternura. Alzó la mirada de sus ojos enrojecidos y encontró una mirada tranquila y serena. Las peleas con Inuyasha podían ser espectaculares pero también era cierto que no duraban demasiado.

- Kagome ¿quieres que volvamos con los demás? – Ella negó con la cabella, haciendo que su cabello oscuro se balanceara con ella - ¿Te acompaño a casa?- Ella sonrió y él lo tomó como un sí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome caminaba del brazo de Inuyasha y con la chaqueta de él sobre los hombros. Aún faltaba un largo trecho para llegar al templo Higurashi, por lo que iban hablando de forma amena, aunque en voz baja ya que estaba bien entrada la noche y no querían molestar a los vecinos que ya debían estar durmiendo.

Inuyasha había meditado sobre lo ocurrido y decidió que no era tan grave y que su amiga tenía razón: Kikyo había dado por terminada la relación de modo que él era libre para hacer lo que quisiera. Ella no tendría ningún derecho de reclamarle si se había acostado con Kagome, aunque eso solo fuera una metedura de pata de la alocada muchacha que caminaba a su lado. La sintió reír suavemente y la miró divertido.

- ¿De que te ríes?

- No creo que te guste – Su sonrisa traviesa lo advirtió de que no tramaba nada bueno pero la curiosidad pudo más que él.

- Vamos, podrías contarme eso tan divertido. A no ser que se trate del aspecto que tenía con tu bolso en el bolsillo- Añadió rápidamente haciendo que ella riera con ganas.

- No era eso, aunque tengo que reconocer que también fue divertido… Estaba pensando en lo celosa que se pondrá Kikyo si llegara a enterarse de lo que ha pasado antes…

- ¿Celosa? Después de todo lo que ha pasado no creo que sean celos lo que va a sentir.

- Pues yo creo que si. Piénsalo. Ella siempre ha tenido lo que ha querido, sin que tú fueras la excepción. Así que seguramente no podrá soportar que rehagas tu vida tan pronto y sobretodo, que lo hagas antes que ella.

- Podría ser…- Inuyasha estaba pensativo ¿Sentiría celos Kikyo? Se lo merecía aunque… él no quería hacerle daño.

- Quien sabe, quizá incluso quiera volver contigo. Ya sabes que no se aprecia o que se tiene hasta que se pierde. – Inuyasha se detuvo abruptamente, haciendo que Kagome se tambaleara y tuviera que sujetarse fuerte al musculoso brazo de él para evitar caerse.

- ¡¡Eso es! Kagome, eres un genio.

- Que… - El chico la volteó tomándola por los brazos y haciéndola quedar frente a él. La sangre subió rápidamente a las mejillas de Kagome ¿A que se debía eso? ¿Qué pretendía agarrándola de esa forma?

- Kagome, quiero pedirte algo. Quiero que me ayudes a recuperar a Kikyo.

- ¿Ayudarte?

- Tu misma me lo has dicho, si le doy celos puede que ella cambie de parecer y quiera volver conmigo.

- No lo veo tan claro… - Kagome estaba espantada. ¿Ayudarle a volver con Kikyo? Preferiría darle una pistola para que se disparara en la cabeza. Estar con Kikyo era lo peor que podía pasarle a Inuyasha, a su parecer. Pero él estaba tan ilusionado, parecía tan ansioso y necesitado de su ayuda… no podía negarse. Se mordió el labio deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla- Yo… No sé Inuyasha… ¿Como podría ayudarte yo? No me pidas que hable con ella porque la sangre llegará al río…

- No, no se trata de eso. Lo que quiero es que hagas exactamente lo que hiciste antes con las chicas a las que gritaste.

- ¿Quieres que grite a Kikyo? – La idea empezaba a gustarle. Nada deseaba más en esos momentos.

- Diablos no, lo que quiero es que hagas lo que DIJISTE a las chicas.

- ¡¿Quieres que me acueste contigo! – Se soltó del agarre del chico y dio un paso atrás. Si esas eran sus intenciones, más le valía mantener una distancia de seguridad.

- Kagome ¿estás loca o que? Ni loco me acostaría contigo.

- ¡OYE! ¿Y que tengo yo de malo si puede saberse?

- No digas más estupideces niña. Eres como mi hermana. Si me acostara contigo sería incesto o algo así.

- Eres un idiota, Inuyasha. – Empezó a andar dejándolo hablar solo. ¿Incesto? El hombre le crispaba los nervios_. "A ver si se da cuenta de una vez que ya soy una mujer, no la niña que conoció en el parvulario"._ Lo sintió caminar a su lado.

- No seas tonta Kagome… Sabes que bromeaba. En realidad me encantaría acostarme contigo siempre y cuando llevaras esos tacones de aguja que sabes que me vuelven loco y…

- ¡¡Inuyasha! – Fue a golpearle pero él fue rápido en evitarla. Se miraron a los ojos y rieron con ganas. La broma del chico había roto la tensión.

- ¿Me ayudarás? – Lo pedía tanto con palabras como con la mirada.

- Pero no sé que debo hacer… - _"Maldición, me está convenciendo"_

- Fácil – Sonrió al saberse ganador – Solo tienes que hacerte pasar por mi novia, así ella se pondrá celosa y tratará de volver conmigo.

- Lo tienes muy claro ¿no? Eres un creído Inuyasha.

- Sabes que podría funcionar. Además, eres la persona indicada ya que no le caes muy bien que digamos…

- El sentimiento es mutuo, te lo aseguro- Volvían a andar pero ahora sin tocarse.

- Lo se… Pero de esta forma sabrás que la estás fastidiando… - Era un golpe bajo. Sabía que ella no podría resistirse a humillar el tonto orgullo de Kikyo. La vio sonreír y supo que estaba meditando acerca de hacer rabiar a Kikyo.

- Pero… Si finalmente volvierais a salir juntos… ¿No sería como si ella me venciera a mí? No me parece muy justo que digamos…

Inuyasha se adelantó al paso de ella haciéndola detenerse. Se agachó ligeramente para que su mirada quedara a la altura de los ojos de ella.

- Por favor, hazlo por mí…

"_No me hagas eso maldito…"_

- Yo… de acuerdo lo haré pero con una condición.

- ¿Cuál? Te daré lo que quieras, lo que me pidas…

- Cállate anda. La condición que te pongo es que si esta táctica no funciona tendrás que olvidarla. Nada de andar detrás de ella humillándose como un perro ni nada por el estilo.

El chico la cogió con fuerza, levantándola del suelo en un apretado abrazo. Ella se quejó e intentó zafarse de los brazos del chico, como si eso la molestara realmente.

Habían llegado ya a las escaleras del templo. Kagome subió un escalón para estar más a la altura del chico mientras se despedía de él.

Inuyasha se inclinó levemente para besar la mejilla de ella.

- Gracias Kagome. Eres la mejor amiga que podría tener.

- Lo sé. Ya me cobraré la cuenta de los favores que me debes. – Su rostro se veía alegre pero su mirada estaba triste. Inuyasha no lo notó.

- Muy bien, ¿quieres que te los pague en la cama? Sabes que tengo fama de buen amante…

- ¡Cállate pervertido! Hablas demasiado con Miroku últimamente ¿No crees?

La risa de Inuyasha era lo único que rompía el silencio de la noche. Kagome pensó que cuando fue la última vez que lo había visto reír de esa forma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una vez en su cuarto, Kagome pensaba en todo lo que había pasado esa noche. El descubrimiento de la ruptura de Inuyasha, la pelea con él, el favor que había prometido hacerle… Era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Recordó las palabras que él le había dicho momentos antes de marcharse: _"Gracias Kagome. Eres la mejor amiga que podría tener"_. Una lágrima se deslizó silenciosa por su mejilla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente Kagome se encontraba en casa de Sango. Su amiga la había llamado muy apurada a primera hora de la mañana pidiéndole que fuera a visitarla ya que tenía algo importante que contarle.

Ahora, sentada en el sofá y bebiendo un té, se preguntaba por que Sango tenía todo el aspecto de haber llorado toda la noche.

- Te preguntarás por que te he llamado pero es que…

- Sango, tranquilízate y cuéntame que pasa.

Sango rompió a llorar. Kagome se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, acariciando el largo cabello castaño de la chica. Entre sollozos solo pudo descifrar una palabra: Miroku.

- ¿Qué demonios te ha hecho ese pervertido? Si se ha atrevido a tocarte lo mataré.

- No… no es eso es que….

Después de mucha paciencia, un par de tazas de té y un mar de lágrimas, Kagome se enteró de lo sucedido: Sango y Miroku habían avanzado en su relación. No se habían acostado ni nada de eso pero habían pasado gran parte de la noche entre besos y abrazos. Kagome no se sorprendió. Ellos dos hacía tiempo que andaban con esos juegos. Algunas noches se "enrollaban" y otras se peleaban, ya estaban acostumbrados. Pero nunca había visto así a la pobre Sango.

- Pero Sango, no entiendo cual es el problema. Si vosotros tenéis ese tipo de relación desde hace mucho tiempo ¿no?

- Ese es el problema. Que ya estoy cansada de ese tipo de relación de modo que ayer, después de habernos besado durante un rato, me armé de valor y le dije a Miroku que quería una relación en serio, como novios.

- ¿Cómo? – No pudo evitar levantar ligeramente la voz. Miroku no era amigo de las relaciones estables.- ¿Y que te contestó?

Sango volvió a llorar mientras susurraba que Miroku, el pervertido de Miroku le había dicho que eso era exactamente lo que él quería.

- Entonces ¿Estáis saliendo? ¿Cómo novios?

- Me despisté un momento, solo un momento. Fui a buscar una copa a la barra y cuando regresé a la mesa, Miroku estaba coqueteando con otra. ¡Y no hacía ni cinco minutos que me había dicho que era muy especial para él! Ni cinco malditos minutos. Me acerqué y, con mi mejor sonrisa, le di una bofetada que se quedó alelado, pero no le di tiempo para recuperarse: me fui corriendo del Shikon.

Kagome no supo que hacer más que abrazar a su amiga. En ese momento sonó el teléfono. La pantalla del aparato reveló el nombre del que llamaba: Miroku.

- Lleva todo el día llamándome pero no quiero hablar con él.

- ¿Quieres que lo coja yo?

- Por favor – Kagome tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para oír es susurro de Sango. Se levantó despacio y descolgó.

- Miroku, repugnante mujeriego ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- ¿Kagome eres tu? Ya veo que Sango te ha contado lo ocurrido pero todo tiene una explicación.

- Cuéntaselo a otra.

- Por favor ¿Sango está ahí?

- Si, pero no quiere ponerse. De todas formas le diré que has llamado aunque no sé si le importará demasiado.

- Espera Kagome. Tú eres mi amiga, hazme un favor ¿Quieres?

¿Por qué todos se aprovechaban de su gran sentido de la amistad para pedirle favores? Estuvo a punto de mandarlo a paseo pero la mirada suplicante de Sango la detuvo. Sonrió pensando que quizás si que existiera la explicación adecuada y que entre esos dos podría haber una verdadera historia de amor.

- Tú dirás.

- Dale un recado a Sango, es lo único que te pido. – Hubo un silencio por parte de los dos – Dile… Dile que todo fue un malentendido y que no me dejó tiempo a explicárselo. Dile que quiero hablar con ella, que venga a las dos al parque al que íbamos cuando éramos niños y… ¿Kagome?

- Si…

- Dile que no quiero perderla y que… Kagome, dile que la amo.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, Kagome tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Había sentido el amor en la voz de Miroku. Un amor que nunca nadie le había demostrado a ella y, solo por un segundo, sintió envidia de Sango. Sus ojos chocolate se encontraron con los de su amiga.

- Me ha dicho que te ama.

- ¿Qué? – la voz de Sango se ahogó en su garganta ¿Qué la amaba? ¿Entonces por que…?

- Dice que quiere verte para explicártelo todo, a las dos en el parque donde os veíais de pequeños. Dice que no quiere perderte… y que te ama, Sango. Miroku está enamorado de ti…

Sango se levantó de un salto. Faltaba apenas media hora para que dieran las dos y ella tenía que borrar los restos de lágrimas de su rostro ya que quería verse bonita para Miroku. Sería una tarea difícil ya que las horas de llanto fueron muchas pero, con la ayuda de Kagome, lo conseguiría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miroku hacía un rato que esperaba en el columpio mientras esperaba que Sango, su querida Sango, apareciera.

- Miroku- Una dulce voz lo llamó a su espalda. Se levantó de prisa y la miro. Allí estaba ella, vestida con pantalones vaqueros y un fino jersey rosa, marcando delicadamente sus sensuales curvas.

- Sango, has venido- Una sonrisa ilumino la cara del muchacho de ojos azules. Ella se aproximó al chico pero sin tocarle.

- Te escucho.

- Sango, no te mentí ayer cuando te dije que quería tener una relación seria contigo. Puede que siempre haya estado tonteando con otras sin tener demasiado claro lo que quería pero ayer…- Tragó saliva- Cuando me dijiste que querías estar en serio conmigo yo… De repente lo vi todo claro. Ya sé lo que quiero y esa eres tu, Sango.

Sango contenía las lágrimas a duras penas. Las palabras de Miroku habían calado hondo en su corazón. Quería perdonarlo pero aún quedaba algo pendiente.

- Si todo eso que dices es cierto ¿Quién era la chica con la que coqueteabas ayer?

- Querida Sango, lamento decirte que ayer te precipitaste al juzgarme. Sé que mi fama de mujeriego me precede por lo que no te culpo por lo que hiciste pero…

- ¡Déjate de evasivas y contéstame! – las lágrimas ya salían con total libertad recorriendo las suaves mejillas femeninas y dejando pequeñas marcas en ellas.

- La chica que estaba a mi lado era solo una compañera de la facultad que se había detenido a saludarme. Solo eso. Se mostró muy afectada cuando vio lo que ocurrió entre nosotros y se ofreció a hablar contigo para explicarte el malentendido.

Sango no podía creer como había sido tan estúpida. Deseaba que la tierra se la tragara. ¿Cómo podía ser tan celosa? Cierto es que Miroku no siempre había sido de fiar en estos temas pero… Había sido muy injusta con él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En ese mismo parque, alguien observaba la escena de una reconciliación. Cuando Miroku abrazó con fuerza a Sango, Kagome sonrió, contenta por sus amigos, y emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa. Apenas había andado unos metros cuando un coche se paró frente a ella. De la ventanilla del conductor asomó la cabeza de un joven apuesto que, mostrando su dentadura perfecta le pregunto en tono seductor:

- Preciosa ¿Qué haces tan sola? ¿No te gustaría que te acompañara a casa?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CONTINUARÁ

Jejeje, la sangre sigue sin llegar al río (oooooooooooooooh) pero todo se andará. De momento tenemos: Inuyasha que quiere darle celos a Kikyo para recuperarla, Miroku y Sango como dos tortolitos, Kouga aprovechándose de Ayame y Kagome en medio de todo eso. En el próximo capitulo… mmm… Creo que no haré declaraciones en ese aspecto. ¡Tendréis que leerlo!

Besos, Catumy


	4. Comienza la farsa

Quiero aclarar que en este fic los personajes viven en la época actual y que, como no tengo muchos conocimientos acerca de la cultura japonesa, pues sus costumbres y su forma de hablar será más occidental, por decirlo de algún modo. Si alguien se siente ofendido lo siento mucho. Prometo mejorar si sigo escribiendo. Bueno, allá vamos. Espero que os guste

Atención: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece ni pretendo ganar nada con ellos. Nada de denuncias, por favor.

- Con guión: lo que hablan.

En _cursiva _los pensamientos.

((blabla)) Lo digo yo

**LA MEJOR AMIGA**

**Por Catumy**

(En el capítulo anterior)

Cuando Miroku abrazó con fuerza a Sango, Kagome sonrió, contenta por sus amigos, y emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa. Apenas había andado unos metros cuando un coche se paró frente a ella. De la ventanilla del conductor asomó la cabeza de un joven apuesto que, mostrando su dentadura perfecta le pregunto en tono seductor:

- Preciosa ¿Qué haces tan sola¿No te gustaría que te acompañara a casa?

**Capítulo 4. Comienza la farsa**

- Hola Kouga – contestó ella alegremente – No te molestes, iré dando un paseo.

- ¿Crees que voy a permitir que una chica tan provocativa como tú camine sola por unas calles tan peligrosas? Venga, mueve tu lindo trasero hasta aquí y sube.

Kagome sonrió. Kouga siempre la trataba así, con camadería y confianza y a ella no le molestaban en absoluto las alusiones a su trasero. Rodeó el bonito coche del chico y subió al asiento del copiloto. Después de saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla se acomodó en el asiento y se ajustó el cinturón. Él arrancó el coche y salió a gran velocidad.

- ¿Vamos directos al templo?

- Si, directos al templo.

- ¿Quieres salir esta noche? Inauguran un nuevo local y quizá pudiéramos ir a conocerlo.

- ¿Por qué no? Después llamaré a Sango para decírselo.

Kouga tuvo que contenerse. Él quería ir pero solo con Kagome, no con todos los del grupo. Pero, de todos modos, Kagome solía estar más relajada cuando estaban todos así que le sería más fácil acercarse a ella. Sango y los demás serían una baza a su favor. O eso esperaba él.

El corto trayecto lo usaron para fijar el sitio y la hora a la que se verían esa noche. Una vez aparcado el coche frente a las escaleras del templo, Kagome se bajó de éste, agradeciendo a Kouga su amabilidad. Después de cerrar la puerta, volvió sobre sus pasos para besar de nuevo la mejilla de Kouga a través de la ventanilla, cosa que él agradeció con una amplia sonrisa. Le encantaba esa proximidad con ella, su dulce aroma embriagándolo… De nuevo se volvió a preguntar cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar para hacerla suya.

Kagome subía las escaleras del templo mientras Kouga se perdía calle abajo. Sus ojos castaños miraban distraídamente el suelo cuando una voz llamándola la sacó de su ensoñación. Se giró para ver quien era y encontró los dorados ojos de Inuyasha mirándola fijamente. ¿Por qué parecía enfadado?

- Hola Inuyasha.

- Déjate de 'Hola Inuyasha'. ¿Se puede saber porque vas en el coche de Kouga?

- ¿Disculpa? – Ella no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo - ¿Y desde cuando tú me pides explicaciones acerca de con quien voy o dejo de ir?- Siguió subiendo escaleras, dejando al chico atrás sin posibilidad de contestarle ¿Quién se había creído que era? Parecía un novio celoso…

Inuyasha también se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. ¿Por qué le habían entrado ganas de partirle la cara al chico?

- Kagome, no me malinterpretes estúpida.

- ¿Encima me insultas¿Qué diablos te pasa Inuyasha? – Se volteó para mirarlo a la cara.

- ¿Y si te hubieran visto? Todo nuestro plan se iría al carajo.

- ¿Plan¿Todo esto es por el dichoso plan? Inuyasha, abre bien los oídos porque no pienso repetírtelo: te ayudo porque eres mi amigo pero eso no te da ningún derecho ¿Oyes¡Ningún derecho! a controlar con quien voy o dejo de ir ¿Queda claro?

Él se quedó helado. Kagome nunca se comportaba así. Meditó unos segundos y comprendió que él no podía tratarla como si fuera de su propiedad. Corría el riesgo de que ella se echara atrás en el asunto Kikyo. Con un par de saltos la alcanzó de nuevo.

- Kagome… Kagome vamos párate de una vez.- Ella se detuvo y lo volvió a enfrentar cara a cara. – Perdóname Kagome. Tienes razón en que no tengo derecho a hablarte de esa forma.

- Que no se repita- levantó el dedo índice, amenazándolo con él. Inuyasha rió al verla tan seria.

- Entiéndeme tú a mi Kagome. Si Kikyo o alguien cercano a ella te vieran con otro… Yo no saldría muy bien parado ¿no te parece?

- Kikyo se puede ir al…

- ¡Kagome! – la interrumpió, divertido. Todavía no entendía como nunca había reparado en la forma tan graciosa en la que Kagome arrugaba la nariz cuando hablaba de Kikyo. Sinceramente, le encantaba. _"¿Pero que estoy pensando?"_

- Está bien…- por fin habían llegado al templo pero en lugar de ir hacia la casa, se sentaron bajo la sombra del árbol centenario que había cerca de la entrada ((Lo siento, no recuerdo el nombre)). Kagome recordó la conversación que había tenido minutos antes con Kouga. - ¿Qué haces esta noche?

- Pensaba quedarme en casa a trabajar.- contestó él mirando al cielo, distraído.

- Nada de eso. Esta noche inauguran un local nuevo y vamos a ir todos – al ver las pocas ganas de salir que Inuyasha tenía, tuvo que inventar rápidamente una excusa para convencerlo – Sería una buena forma de hacerle llegar a Kikyo el rumor de que estás con alguien ¿No crees? Y demostrarlo con hechos, no con habladurías.- la sonrisa de Kagome denotaba cuánto estaba disfrutando de la posibilidad de hacer rabiar a Kikyo.

- No es mala idea.

- Muy bien, entonces ven a recogerme hacia las 9 de la noche ¿de acuerdo? – Empezó a levantarse pero se detuvo en seco. Una idea perturbadora había acudido a su mente – Inuyasha… ¿Qué les diremos a nuestros amigos? Tendrían que saber la verdad de lo que va a pasar entre nosotros…

- Mmmm. Sinceramente, Kagome, creo que es mejor que nadie sepa que estamos fingiendo. Les diremos a todos que ayer, cuando nos fuimos del Shikon, nos dimos cuenta de que nos gustábamos y decidimos darnos una oportunidad.

- No creo que suene muy convincente…- Ella tenía sus dudas. Quizá fuera fácil engañar a los demás pero Sango seguro que sospecharía de inmediato ya que ellas siempre se lo habían contado todo desde siempre. – Al menos Sango no se lo creerá. Y Miroku querrá pruebas.

- No había pensado en eso. Supongo que si Sango lo sabe no pasa nada porque ella es muy discreta y sabe guardar secretos.

- ¿Y Miroku¿Y Kouga y Ayame? Aunque les digamos que estamos juntos no se lo creerán con solo vernos bailar o ir de la mano.- Kagome estaba pensativa. No había pensado en esas cosas y ahora aparecían todas de golpe ¿Hasta donde sería capaz de llegar Inuyasha? Supuso que él decidiría terminar con esa historia. Después de todo, estaba destinado a no salir bien ya que iba a ser imposible engañarlos a todos de esa forma. Pero Inuyasha no estaba de acuerdo. Se le había ocurrido una forma de hacer más creíble su situación.

- Kagome… Bésame. – Ella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y lo miró. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Los ojos dorados mostraban seguridad y un magnetismo que impedía que ella separara los suyos de él. – Tarde o temprano tendremos que hacerlo ¿no? Así que es mejor que sepas lo que se siente al besar a un hombre para que no te asustes cuando lo hagamos delante de los demás.- Kagome se levantó de un salto.

- ¡Estúpido arrogante! Para tu información, sé muy bien que se siente al besar a un hombre y no voy a asustarme por besarte a ti.- Las carcajadas de Inuyasha la hicieron detenerse.- ¿De que te estás riendo idiota?

- Deberías haber visto la cara que has puesto. Estás preciosa cuando te enfadas – Ella enrojeció. Definitivamente él era la única persona capaz de sacarla de sus casillas de esa forma. Inuyasha se levantó y se colocó junto a ella, acariciándole suavemente los brazos. – Entonces¿Qué te impide besarme ahora?

- No eres tan irresistible ¿sabes?

- Claro que lo soy- añadió él con una sonrisa arrogante. Kagome tuvo que reconocer que, con el sol haciéndole brillar la oscura cabellera, la bonita sonrisa y esos ojos que la hechizaban, Inuyasha era el hombre más atractivo que jamás había visto. Pero eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a que él supiera.

Los brazos masculinos abrazaron suavemente la cintura de Kagome. Ella contuvo la respiración al ver como la boca de Inuyasha se acercaba peligrosamente a la suya, dejando apenas unos centímetros de separación entre ambas.

- ¿Me dejas que te bese Kagome?

Ella suspiró suavemente. No podía resistirse a él, deseaba besarle como nunca había deseado nada antes pero… él solo la besaba por Kikyo. Por Kikyo y por el estúpido plan que habían elaborado la noche anterior, seguramente tras haberse tomado un par de copas. Cierto es que ella estaba completamente sobria cuando aceptó pero… se le hacía tan difícil hacerlo… _"Inuyasha está tan cerca… ¿Será correcto besarle ahora? No quiero que se dé cuenta de lo que siento… Pero QUIERO que me bese…Necesito sentirlo cerca aunque solo sea una vez…"_ Se le ocurrió una idea para conseguir lo que quería sin dar a conocer sus sentimientos. Debía mostrarse dura con él.

- Si tanto lo deseas hazlo pero date prisa que tengo más cosas que hacer ¿Sabes?

Dicho y hecho. Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó. Las bocas se juntaron dulcemente, labio con labio, como si cada uno estuviera hecho a la medida del otro. Apenas fueron unos segundos, pero los suficientes para que Kagome olvidara cualquier tipo de remordimiento por haber aceptado ese beso. En ese momento, podría decirse que Inuyasha era suyo.

Sus bocas se separaron, finalizando ese íntimo contacto. Inuyasha sonrió mientras ella lo miraba a los ojos. Kagome se dio cuenta de que se estaba mostrando demasiado vulnerable ante él y eso era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento _"Piensa, Kagome"_

- ¿Estarás contento? Ahora lárgate de una vez – Se separó abruptamente de él, nerviosa ya que no se veía con fuerzas de soportar otro beso sin poder abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, deseando que él continuara hasta donde quisiera. Rezó para que no le pidiera que se metiera con él en la cama ya que era muy capaz de aceptar sin rechistar. Era capaz de todo por Inuyasha.

Inuyasha también estaba afectado por ese corto beso. No había sido muy íntimo, ni nada del otro mundo pero, se había sentido tan bien, tan en paz. La sensación fue como de haber encontrado su sitio. Pensó que con Kikyo nunca se había sentido así, a pesar de haberla besado innumerables veces y de formas variadas. Nunca se había sentido tan… compenetrado. _"Por Dios, se trata de Kagome. No puedo estar pensando esas cosas de ella. Si es mi mejor amiga, es como… como mi hermana"._ Se reprendió a sí mismo e intentó bromear con la chica para quitarle importancia a lo sucedido.

- Kagome, ya sé que te encanta mi compañía y desearías poseer mi cuerpo pero es hora de que me vaya. A las 9 pasaré a buscarte.

Ella asintió suavemente, sin tiempo ni ganas de pensar en una respuesta lo bastante cortante. Lo vio comenzar a bajar y girarse al haber recorrido apenas un par de escalones. Inuyasha la vio allí parada y no pudo evitar tomarle el pelo para hacerla reaccionar

- ¡Kagome! Esmérate esta noche e intenta ponerte guapa para variar.

Bajó el resto de las escaleras riéndose a carcajadas por la expresión enfadada de la chica y aún más después de evitar una piedra que voló bastante por encima de su cabeza. Para su suerte, la puntería de Kagome nunca había sido muy buena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A las nueve en punto la esperaba bajo las escaleras del templo Higurashi, como siempre habían hecho cuando quedaban. Estaba distraído comprobando el estado de las ruedas de su deportivo plateado cuando el repiquetear de unos tacones le hizo levantar la vista. Sencillamente se quedó asombrado.

Sabía bien que Kagome era una chica bonita, preciosa más bien, pero no se había imaginado que pudiera estarlo tanto. Un vestido negro, que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. Sandalias de tacón que se anudaban en la pantorrilla estilizando su pierna de forma asombrosa. Un escote vistoso, no demasiado pronunciado, que insinuaba pero no mostraba nada. Cuando estuvo a su lado pudo observar con detenimiento su cara. Iba perfectamente maquillada, resaltando sus ojos oscuros y con los labios adornados de un ligero brillo que, para Inuyasha, tenían pintada la palabra BESO sobre ellos.

- Espero que así estés contento Inuyasha – La voz de ella sonaba molesta pero a la vez con un leve matiz de timidez.

- Estás preciosa Kagome, de verdad.

Ella no se esperaba ese cumplido ni mucho menos. Más bien esperaba alguna de las típicas bromas que él solía hacerle sobre su aspecto. Por eso, al escucharle decir que estaba preciosa y, sobretodo, al ver la mirada de admiración que le dirigía, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y murmurar un tímido 'gracias'. Estaba a punto de subir al vehículo cuando la voz de él se lo impidió.

- ¿No te olvidas de algo? – Ella miró su vestido, los zapatos, el bolsito colgado de su mano. Repasó mentalmente lo que llevaba en él: las llaves, el móvil, una carterita con algo de dinero, un pequeño estuche para retocarse el maquillaje…

- No me he olvidado de nada. Lo he repasado antes de salir.

- Entonces ¿Dónde está mi beso? – le dedicó una sonrisa provocativa que consiguió hacer temblar las rodillas de Kagome.

"_¿Un beso¿Quiere que le bese? Dios mío, esto no puede estar pasando, pero si él quiere a Kikyo, no a mí… Cálmate Kagome, Inuyasha se está refiriendo al beso que siempre le doy cuando nos vemos. Un inocente beso en la mejilla…"_ Intentando que el desorden de sus pensamientos no se notara en su cara, se acercó a él y, poniéndose de puntillas, lo besó suavemente la mejilla, pudiendo notar el masculino olor de su loción de afeitar. Se apartó suavemente deseando que no se le notara el rubor de las mejillas y trató de subir de nuevo al deportivo pero Inuyasha se lo impidió. Para ello, le bastó con estirar ligeramente el brazo, tomarla a la altura del codo y pegarla a su musculoso cuerpo. Hecho esto, y antes de que ella pudiera hacer o decir nada, se inclinó sobre ella como había hecho esa mañana y la besó en los labios de forma firme, sin dejar lugar a ningún tipo de protesta. Kagome se abandonó a ese beso, que esta vez duró un poco más que el anterior. Puso sentir la tibieza de los labios de Inuyasha, su aroma, el tacto de su cabello movido por el viento que le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla… Consiguió contener sus manos cerca de ella para que no fueran a buscar la piel del rostro de él.

Inuyasha volvió a ser el que dio por terminado tan particular saludo. Dirigiéndole su más sexy sonrisa y sin soltarla del codo le dijo:

- Creo que a partir de ahora sería más prudente sin nos saludáramos de asta forma.

- Pero si no hay nadie… - Kagome tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para conseguir que le saliera la voz. – Podrías habértelo ahorrado… - Él se acercó a la oreja adornada de unos largos pendientes de plata.

- Así te vas acostumbrando a mi sabor…

Hasta que escuchó las risas de él, Kagome no se dio cuenta de que sólo estaba bromeando. Pero para ella, el hecho de besarse con Inuyasha no era nada que tomarse a broma. Aunque, si siempre se iba a sentir tan bien, no le importaría repetirlo algunas veces, hubiera gente delante o no.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Espero que os guste, a partir de ahora se armará una buena ¿Una pista? En el local se encontrarán ciertas personas con las que no deseaban encontrarse… Pero eso será en el siguiente capítulo…**

**Besos, catumy**


	5. El sengoku

Quiero aclarar que en este fic los personajes viven en la época actual y que, como no tengo muchos conocimientos acerca de la cultura japonesa, pues sus costumbres y su forma de hablar será más occidental, por decirlo de algún modo. Si alguien se siente ofendido lo siento mucho. Prometo mejorar si sigo escribiendo. Bueno, allá vamos. Espero que os guste

Atención: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece ni pretendo ganar nada con ellos. Nada de denuncias, por favor.

- Con guión: lo que hablan.

En _cursiva _los pensamientos.

((blabla)) Lo digo yo

**LA MEJOR AMIGA**

**Por Catumy**

(En el capítulo anterior)

_Inuyasha volvió a ser el que dio por terminado tan particular saludo. Dirigiéndole su más sexy sonrisa y sin soltarla del codo le dijo:_

_- Creo que a partir de ahora sería más prudente sin nos saludáramos de asta forma._

_- Pero si no hay nadie… - Kagome tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para conseguir que le saliera la voz. – Podrías habértelo ahorrado… - Él se acercó a la oreja adornada de unos largos pendientes de plata._

_- Así te vas acostumbrando a mi sabor…_

_Hasta que escuchó las risas de él, Kagome no se dio cuenta de que sólo estaba bromeando. Pero para ella, el hecho de besarse con Inuyasha no era nada que tomarse a broma. Aunque, si siempre se iba a sentir tan bien, no le importaría repetirlo algunas veces, hubiera gente delante o no._

**Capítulo 5. Sengoku**

- Te lo estás tomando muy en serio ¿no te parece?- Kagome estaba muy tensa. Desde que la recogió en el templo y la besó no habían hablado nada durante todo el trayecto hasta el nuevo local, el Sengoku. Ahora, después de aparcar el coche, Inuyasha caminaba junto a ella con el brazo por encima de sus hombros, abrazándola de forma un tanto posesiva.

- Estas cosas tienen que hacerse bien o si no nadie nos creerá. – Decía eso tanto para ella como para él mismo porque la verdad era que no se estaba tan mal en ese abrazo.

A medida que se acercaban a la cola para entrar, vieron entre la multitud a Sango y Miroku, fácilmente reconocibles debido a su altura, de modo que se dirigieron hacia ellos para no tener que aguantar un largo rato de espera. Mientras andaban se dieron cuenta de que mucha gente los miraba, algunos descaradamente y otros con disimulo, en su mayoría chicas. Inuyasha pudo otra que el tono de los murmullo había cambiado. Ya no se reían de él, sino que muchas le estaban mirando de forma coqueta. Los gritos de Kagome el día anterior parecían haber surgido efecto.

- Parece que los rumores vuelan… - Murmuró Kagome. Si el día anterior hubiera sabido que todo el mundo dejaría de hablar de Inuyasha por el 'comentario' que les hizo a aquel par de arpías, lo más seguro es que no hubiera aceptado comenzar esa farsa. Pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse ¿verdad? Definitivamente, no podía fallarle a Inuyasha y, siendo sincera consigo misma, la verdad es que no lo estaba pasando tan mal… aunque no sería nada agradable para ella si el plan tenía el efecto deseado sobre Kikyo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miroku y Sango estaban tonteando en la cola cuando vieron a la pareja que se acercaba. Les llamó la atención lo extrañamente juntos que venía y la cara sonrojada de Kagome. Mientras Sango se quedaba asombrada, su novio se echó a reír.

- Que calladito lo teníais…

- Calla Miroku – suspiró Inuyasha. Sango reaccionó.

- ¿Qué se supone que…?

- Dejaros de interrogatorios ¿De acuerdo? Lo que veis es lo que hay – Inuyasha la interrumpió. Sabía que Kagome lo pasaría mal si tenía que engañar a sus amigos así que pensó que cuanto menos contaran, menos mentirían.

La respuesta de Inuyasha intrigó a Sango, quien miró a Kagome para encontrarse con una cara pensativa y la mirada perdida entre la gente.

- ¿Kagome? – la chica reaccionó al escuchar su nombre. Se acercó a Sango para besarla en la mejilla y le susurró un 'hablamos dentro' que Sango contestó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Mientras Miroku intentaba conseguir información morbosa de Inuyasha pero fue forzado a detenerse por un pellizco de Sango en el brazo.

- Si están juntos es cosa suya así que no sigas molestando Miroku. – Inuyasha se reía de buena gana de las ansias de conocer detalles íntimos de todo el mundo. Al principio le molestaba pero ya estaban todos más que acostumbrados al carácter del chico de ojos azules. Miró a Kagome, que parecía buscar a alguien. La abrazó por la espalda acercándose a su oreja para que la pregunta que formuló no fuera escuchada por los demás.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Solo es que… me pareció que alguien nos observaba… - ella mantenía la mirada sobre la otra gente, en ningún momento miró a Inuyasha, ya que la ponía nerviosa cuando estaba tan cerca y no quería que viera el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

- Mucha gente va a mirarnos hoy así que no te preocupes. – volvió a colocar el brazo por encima de ella y se preparó para entrar en el Sengoku.

Pero Kagome no estaba equivocada. Alguien les había estado observando con más interés que el resto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La música era muy buena, pero estaba atestado de gente. Casi tuvieron que pelearse por conseguir una pequeña mesa en un rincón par poder dejar sus cosas tranquilamente mientras estuvieran allí. Nada más hacerlo, Sango y Kagome se perdieron entre la gente con la excusa de ir al lavabo. Miroku e Inuyasha se miraron como diciendo '¡Mujeres!' y se fueron a pedir algo de beber.

Las chicas optaron por buscar un rincón relativamente tranquilo, dentro del desorden que era el Sengoku, para poder hablar con calma.

- ¿Por qué no me habías contado nada? Kagome creí que era tu mejor amiga…

- No hay nada que contar, Sango… -ella mantenía la mirada baja.

- Pero estáis juntos ¿no? Es lo que siempre habías querido…

- ¡No Sango! No es lo que parece… - Sango la miró. Había algo extraño en todo ese asunto. Si Kagome estaba enamorada de Inuyasha ¿Por qué no le alegraba estar saliendo con él? – Todo esto… es solo un montaje, una farsa – Abatida, Kagome lo confesó. Sango cada vez entendía menos.

- ¿Una farsa¿Qué quieres decir?

Kagome se lo contó todo: lo que pasó después de su huida del Shikon, la conversación que mantuvieron de camino al templo, el trato que habían hecho, e incluso lo que había pasado cuando Inuyasha había ido al templo, cuando la besó. Sango estaba seria.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que haces? Esto puede hacerte mucho daño…

- Es por Inuyasha…

- Pero él no conoce tus sentimientos, Kagome. ¿Qué pasará si vuelve con Kikyo?

- Tendré que seguir con mi vida- murmuró tristemente.

- Kagome, esto te está costando mucho ¿Verdad?

- Yo… No esperaba ese tipo de contacto con él. No esperaba que me besara… Me… me sentí tan bien Sango, me sentí querida…

- Pero Inuyasha…

- Sé que en realidad no me quiere, que quiere a Kikyo. Y que cuando me ha besado lo estaba haciendo por ella.

- ¿Tan claras tienes las cosas? – Sango no lo veía nada claro. Entendía que Kagome quisiera ayudar a Inuyasha a pesar de lo mal que le caía Kikyo pero, no sabía si su amiga podría aguantar esa situación, sobretodo conociendo la magnitud de los sentimientos que tenía hacia Inuyasha.

- No tengo nada claro. Una parte de mí sabe que esto es temporal y que no me tengo que hacer ilusiones pero… La otra parte me dice que aproveche, que disfrute de la situación mientras pueda, ya que nunca podré tenerlo realmente para mí.

- Carpe Diem… - Susurró Sango.

- Exactamente. ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?

- Vivir el momento. Es un juego peligroso Kagome, pero de momento es el único chance que tienes. Ahora tienes ventaja sobre Kikyo.

- Pero si él no me quiere…

- Pero puedes conseguir que lo haga – Sango sonrió mientras sus ojos brillaban bajo el maquillaje rosado, a juego con su vestido. Kagome era una chica maravillosa, sólo faltaba que Inuyasha se diera cuenta.

Volvieron con los chicos mucho más animadas que antes. Ambas sabían que podían contar la una con la otra, y estaban contentas por ello. Cuando apenas les faltaban unos metros, Inuyasha se abalanzó sobre Kagome, puso ambas manos en el delicado rostro de ella y la besó con desespero. Kagome abrió los ojos, sorprendida ¿A qué venía ese beso? Parecía sentirse ansioso por sentir sus labios… Sango los miraba, asustada. Quizá Kagome no fuera tan fuerte como para soportar esas muestras de cariño sin hacerse ilusiones con Inuyasha. Ni siquiera Miroku la había besado a ella con tanto… ¿deseo?

Cuando se separaron Kagome estaba sin aliento, pero Inuyasha miraba a un punto más lejano y sonreía. Ese estúpido muchacho sabría ahora que no debía intentar nada con Kagome…

- ¿A qué ha venido eso? – La chica estaba totalmente ruborizada y no sabia a donde mirar para sentirse menos violenta.

- Sólo es que te extrañaba

"_Ahora ese tío no se intentará acercar a Kagome, al menos mientras yo esté con ella. Mejor así ya que sino habría tenido que partirle la cara… ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando¿Desde cuando me importan los pretendientes que Kagome pueda tener?"_

-.-.-.-

Kouga estaba enfadado, por no decir furioso. Había tenido problemas con el coche con el consiguiente retraso para llegar a la hora acordada al Sengoku. Por tanto, tuvo que esperar una larga cola antes de poder entrar. Una vez allí le había costado una eternidad encontrar a su grupo de amigos.

Se estaba acercando, mostrando su mejor sonrisa ya que había divisado a Kagome entre la gente, caminando con Sango, cuando vio algo que lo dejó clavado en el sitio. Inuyasha y Kagome se estaban besando. Y no era precisamente un beso de amigos, sino un verdadero beso, cargado de necesidad. Como si Inuyasha tratara de demostrar que Kagome era 'propiedad privada'. Maldito bastardo… Kagome tenía que ser suya, no del maldito demonio… en ese momento, necesitaba descargar su furia, pero una pelea contra Inuyasha no era la mejor opción que tenía en esos momentos… optó por marcharse por donde había venido, echando chispas por los ojos, en busca de su chica de repuesto. Ayame. La pobre estaba tan colada por él que nunca le decía que no a nada. Quizá esta noche estuviera dispuesta a dejarle pasar la noche con ella…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche estaba transcurriendo sin imprevistos. Kagome había tratado de mantenerse lo más alejada posible de Inuyasha sin demasiado éxito ya que él parecía estar siempre a su lado, acariciando su brazo desnudo o sonriéndole con picardía. Los nervios de la chica estaban a flor de piel. ¿Cómo iba a poder soportar todas las coqueterías de Inuyasha si se moría de ganas de arrojarse a sus brazos y besarlo mientras le quedaran fuerzas? Sango pensaba que quizá podría enamorarlo pero ella cada vez estaba menos segura, lo único de lo que era consciente era de que si seguían con ese juego, ella iba a pasarlo verdaderamente mal cuando todo se terminara. Porque Inuyasha no sentía nada más que amistad por ella. Era su mejor amiga.

Inuyasha, por su parte, no entendía porque Kagome estaba tan distante. Si le hubiera molestado el beso que le dio, pensaba que ella ya se lo hubiera dicho o, en todo caso, habría impedido que se lo diera. De modo que el motivo tenía que ser otro pero ¿Cuál? Vio como Sango se acercó al oído de Kagome, divertida, y le susurró algo que provocó risas por parte de ésta, que asintió con la cabeza ¿Qué estarían tramando esas dos? Las chicas se levantaron y fueron a la pista de baile. Miroku, atraído por un gesto de la cabeza de Sango las siguió pero él prefirió quedarse donde estaba y observar como se desarrollaba la broma que seguramente querían hacerle el chico de ojos azules.

Sango y Kagome se tomaron de las manos, moviendo sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música y atrapando a Miroku en el hueco que dejaban sus cuerpos. Luego empezaron a moverse las dos de forma provocativa, logrando algo imposible: hacer que Miroku se sonrojara. Desde su sitio, Inuyasha se reía con ganas al ver la comprometida situación en la que se encontraba su amigo, rodeado de dos mujeres preciosas y sin poder hacer nada con ninguna, ya que la estrechez del agarre se lo impedía. Las dos chicas se estaban divirtiendo con el baile pero decidieron que ya era hora de dejar en paz al pobre chico.

Sango se quedó bailando sensualmente con Miroku, mirándose a los ojos y manteniendo un apretado agarre así que a Kagome no le quedó otra opción que volver al lugar donde estaba Inuyasha y enfrentarse a su profunda mirada, su dulce sonrisa y sus tentadores labios.

- No sabía que te movieras de esa forma. – Dijo él en cuanto ella estuvo a su lado.

- Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes- Ella le guiñó un ojo y desvió la mirada. Por un momento había tenido el fuerte impulso de volverle a besar, pero pudo contenerse.

- ¿No me las dirás?

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Si bailarías de esa forma conmigo.

Kagome tragó saliva. Bailar de esa forma con Miroku era una cosa, por que también estaba Sango pero ¿Con Inuyasha? Sería demasiado comprometedor para ella. Al verla titubear, Inuyasha le recordó que el día anterior había mantenido un baile similar con Kouga y que en ese momento no le había importado hacerlo. Ante estos argumentos, Kagome se vio 'obligada' a aceptar.

Empezaron a bailar a una distancia prudente pero pronto la mano de Inuyasha se deslizó velozmente hasta la nuca de la chica, atrayéndola hacia si mismo. Colocó una pierna en medio de las de ella, logrando así un agarre íntimo, y empezó a bailar pegado a ella, manteniendo ambos cuerpos pegados y moviéndose al mismo ritmo. Pero lo que para Inuyasha era solo un baile, para Kagome era una verdadera tortura. Tenerlo tan cerca, sintiendo su aliento en la cara, el roce de su pierna contra su suave piel… sintió como la sangre golpeaba sus mejillas y dio gracias a Dios por la oscuridad de la sala.

La mano de Inuyasha dejó la nuca de la chica para tomarla ahora por la cintura, dejándola con pocas opciones de escape. El pecho de Kagome se movía frenéticamente contra la camisa de él. Los labios entreabiertos trataban de coger algo de oxígeno. Las piernas empezaban a temblarle… Kagome se sintió invadida por una oleada de lujuria que nunca antes había experimentado con nadie. Se encontró de pronto mirándolo a los ojos fijamente, creyendo ver en los de él una pequeña llama de deseo.

Sus alientos se mezclaban en el estrecho espacio que separaba sus caras. El corazón de Kagome empezó a latir más deprisa y casi llegó a la arritmia cuando sintió los labios de él sobre los suyos propios. La estaba besando de nuevo, pero este era un beso completamente diferente a los anteriores. En éste había algo más que el mero hecho de disimular. Estuvo segura de ello cuando sintió algo húmedo que acariciaba suavemente su labio inferior, presionándolo ligeramente para abrirse paso al interior de su boca. Kagome, obediente, la dejó entrar. Sus lenguas entrelazadas probaban por primera vez el sabor del otro, haciendo durar ese beso algunos minutos. La chica se sentí desfallecer. Estaba haciendo algo con lo que había soñado durante años, desde que se reconoció a sí misma que estaba loca por Inuyasha.

Cuando se separaron levantó la mirada hacia los ojos de él y se decepcionó de inmediato. Estaba sonriendo pero no la miraba a ella. Se giró de golpe para seguir la dirección de su mirada y ahogó un débil sollozo al ver una figura de mujer que caminaba en dirección contraria a donde ellos estaban, como si huyera después de presenciar la escena.

- Kikyo…

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Sé que lo dejo en mal momento pero si no lo hago así quizás no seguiríais leyendo… **

**Besos, Catumy**


	6. Dudas

Quiero aclarar que en este fic los personajes viven en la época actual y que, como no tengo muchos conocimientos acerca de la cultura japonesa, pues sus costumbres y su forma de hablar será más occidental, por decirlo de algún modo. Si alguien se siente ofendido lo siento mucho. Prometo mejorar si sigo escribiendo. Bueno, allá vamos. Espero que os guste

Atención: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece ni pretendo ganar nada con ellos. Nada de denuncias, por favor.

- Con guión: lo que hablan.

En _cursiva _los pensamientos.

((blabla)) Lo digo yo

**ATENCIÓN:** Debido a la presión general y a algunas amenazas hacia mi integridad física he actualizado antes de o normal pero que no sirva de precedente (No me gusta que haya gente que me quiera pegar porque corto las historias en los mejores momentos…) jajajaja, Es broma, pero como precaución intentaré no dar demasiada información sobre mi paradero, por si alguien estuviera tentado a cumplir sus amenazas.

**LA MEJOR AMIGA**

**Por Catumy**

(En el capítulo anterior)

_Cuando se separaron levantó la mirada hacia los ojos de él y se decepcionó de inmediato. Estaba sonriendo pero no la miraba a ella. Se giró de golpe para seguir la dirección de su mirada y ahogó un débil sollozo al ver una figura de mujer que caminaba en dirección contraria a donde ellos estaban, como si huyera después de presenciar la escena._

_- Kikyo… _

**Capitulo 6. Dudas**

Inuyasha estaba confuso. Por un lado estaba satisfecho de la reacción de Kikyo al verle con otra mujer, sobretodo después de haber visto el beso que habían mantenido. No es que lo hubiera planeado, simplemente surgió al ver la cara ofendida de la chica mientras ella miraba la manera en la que tenía a Kagome entre sus brazos. En cambio, por otro lado, se sentía miserable por haber utilizado de esa forma a su amiga. Después de todo, ella era su mejor amiga desde siempre y no se merecía que la besara cuando a él le diera la gana a pesar de estar de acuerdo en fingir ser su novia. Pensándolo detenidamente, pesaba más el posible daño causado a Kagome que el buen camino que estaba tomando su plan. Pensó en pedirle disculpas a Kagome, si es que ésta pensaba regresar algún día del lavabo, a donde había ido hacía unos diez minutos _"¿Qué demonios debe estar haciendo allí dentro?". _Pensó que era normal entre las mujeres el estarse horas en el lavabo.

Miroku y Sango, por su parte, estaban cansados de tanto bailar pero esa noche prometía mucho más movimiento para ellos, ya que el compañero de piso de Miroku, Hatchi, no estaba en la ciudad, por lo que tendrían la casa para ellos solos ((Quería poner el nombre del mapache ese amigo de Miroku pero no estaba segura de cómo se ponía)). Así pues, fueron a recoger sus abrigos de la mesa donde habían estado sentados cuando vieron a un Inuyasha extrañamente pensativo.

- ¿Por qué no estás con Kagome? – Preguntó Sango muy confundida.

- No puedo acompañarla a todos lados… - Inuyasha seguía distraído en sus pensamientos de forma que no vio la cara alarmada de sus amigos.

- ¿Y la dejas que se vaya sola? Pensaba que eras su novio, Inuyasha, tendrías que cuidar más de ella. – Miroku puso su brazo sobre el hombro de Sango, como dando a entender que él nunca cometería esa locura.

- Pero al baño no voy a seguirla…

- ¿Al baño?

- Se fue hace un rato…

- Inuyasha, Kagome se ha ido a casa hace unos diez minutos. Ha venido a decirnos adiós a la pista de baile.

Inuyasha se levantó lo más deprisa que le permitieron sus piernas. ¿Se había ido a casa? ¿Sin decirle nada? Agarró sus cosas rápidamente y salió corriendo, dispuesto a encontrarla y a darle unos azotes si fuera necesario.

Miroku y Sango se quedaron en el sitio preguntándose que habría pasado entre sus amigos, aunque ella tenía una ligera idea de lo que Kagome debía estar sintiendo en esos momentos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha corrió hacia donde habían dejado el coche cuando llegaron al Sengoku. Arrancó y salió haciendo patinar las ruedas. En esos momentos no pensaba en Kikyo, ni en su plan de reconquista. Solo le preocupaba que Kagome estuviera bien. Había un largo trayecto hasta el templo Higurashi así que, si ella iba a pie no tardaría en encontrarla. A no ser que le hubiera pasado algo por el camino. Cruzó los dedos deseando que estuviera bien pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

Apretó los dientes y maldijo internamente. ¿Por qué habría hecho Kagome la estupidez de irse sola de esa forma? No se había dignado a decirle nada… Definitivamente se merecía que la sermoneara durante horas por la imprudencia que acababa de cometer. Tokio no era una ciudad segura a esas horas de la noche y menos siendo una chica tan bonita como Kagome.

"_¿Desde cuando pienso que Kagome es bonita? Feh, es solo fruto de la preocupación… ¿Qué demonios tiene esta chiquilla en la cabeza? Si le pasa algo yo…"_

De pronto, algo le llamó la atención lo suficiente como para detener el coche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome caminaba despacio y con la cabeza gacha. Sabía que no estaba bien lo que acababa de hacer pero no le importaba lo más mínimo. Simplemente, se había visto sin fuerzas para hacer frente a esa situación. No podía fingir que no le importaba, ni pedirle explicaciones a Inuyasha, ni mucho menos darle bofetadas a Kikyo. Aunque tuviera ganas de hacerlo, debía reconocer que por una vez, ella no había tenido la culpa de lo sucedido, al menos directamente.

Sintió un ruido tras ella y apretó el paso. Si por casualidades de la vida fuera Inuyasha, no le interesaba que la atrapara ya que, por una vez, no sabía como enfrentar al chico. Su relación siempre se había basado en la sinceridad pero en esta ocasión le era difícil hacerlo de esa forma. No podía simplemente decirle que se había marchado porque la estaba utilizando sin tener en cuenta que estaba completamente enamorada de él. Que ese beso había sido el detonante de cientos de sensaciones diferentes. No podía decirle que sus labios se habían convertido en necesarios para ella en apenas unas horas, que la volvían loca y los deseaba sólo con mirarlos. Una lágrima comenzó a rodar por su mejilla.

- ¡Higurashi! – La voz de un hombre acompañaba a una fuerte mano que la tomó por el hombro y la hizo detenerse. Kagome, sobresaltada al principio, se tranquilizó al reconocer la voz de Hojo, su compañero de la universidad. Se volteó intentando mostrar una sonrisa pero la mueca se quedó congelada en su cara al ver el aspecto del chico.

Hojo, normalmente bien arreglado y limpio, aparecía ante ella despeinado, sucio, con ojos vidriosos y arrastrando los gestos y la voz. Sin duda, había bebido demasiado.

- ¿Estás bien Hojo?

- Perfectamente ¿no me ves? ¿Te quedas a tomar unas copas conmigo?

- Creo que ya has bebido demasiado Hojo… Deberías volver a casa.

- Eso es lo que haría un buen chico ¿verdad? ¡Pues ya estoy cansado! – Kagome respingó al oírlo chillar. Hojo siempre mantenía la calma – Siempre he sido un buen chico y ya ves para lo que ha servido.

- Hojo… - intentó tocarle la cara pero él se retiro bruscamente, quedando fuera del alcance de ella.

- No quiero que me toques. Ya estoy harto de que te burles de mí.

- Yo no me he burlado nunca de ti.

- ¿No? ¿Y que me dices de las esperanzas que me dabas? Debías pasártelo genial comentando con ese tipo lo idiota que es el pobre Hojo, siempre detrás de ti como una sombra…

- ¿De que hablas? ¿Qué tipo? – Kagome empezaba a asustarse. Hojo seguía bebiendo mientras hablaba con ella y parecía cada vez más fuera de control. Miró a su alrededor para comprobar, como sospechaba, que no había nadie más en toda la calle.

- ¿Qué tipo? El idiota ese con el que te besabas. Ya me dejó muy claro tu amigo que no me acercara a ti, que solo él tenía derechos sobre tu cuerpo… - Kagome estaba cada vez más pálida ¿Qué había dicho Inuyasha?

- ¿Inuyasha? Pero Hojo, todo es un error, deja que te explique…

- ¡NO! – Kagome dio un paso atrás al escuchar el grito del muchacho – Ya lo creo que es un error, pero a partir de ahora dejaré de ser yo el eterno equivocado. A partir de ahora, el equivocado será el idiota ese – Empezó a andar hacia ella, lanzando la botella vacía, que se rompió en pedazos.

- Hojo basta ya. No tiene gracia. No te acerques más.

- Dile que a partir de ahora los derechos sobre tu cuerpo los tendrá que compartir conmigo.

Se abalanzó sobre ella, atrapándola con su cuerpo contra una pared. Intentaba besarla torpemente pero Kagome tuvo tiempo de colocar su mano como defensa, lo que impedía que el chico lograra su propósito.

- Higurashi… Déjame probarte, siempre lo he deseado… Yo te quiero Higurashi…

- ¡Suéltame! Hojo me haces daño…

El olor a alcohol empezaba a marear a la chica, quien buscaba desesperadamente algo que la ayudara a defenderse. Hojo seguía proclamando su amor por ella y el profundo desprecio que sentía por Inuyasha mientras que su mano intentaba encontrar ahora el borde de la falda de Kagome.

- Seguro que a él le permites que te haga todo esto y que gimes como la perra que eres. – La mano de Kagome se estrelló contra su mejilla, haciéndole girar la cara por el impacto. Él le dirigió una mirada cargada de lujuria mientras que cinco trazos rojos se dejaban ver claramente, mostrando el lugar exacto de la bofetada. Las lágrimas de Kagome corrían libremente por su rostro pero su mirada era dura. La noche se empeñaba en golpearla una y otra vez.

- ¿Quieres jugar? Hagámoslo, pero necesitarás más que una bofetada para detenerme…

Antes de que pudiera volver a inclinarse sobre ella un puño lo golpeo en la mandíbula, haciéndole caer al suelo. Solo que esta vez no pertenecía a Kagome.

- ¿Esto es suficiente o quieres más? – Una voz masculina cubrió el sonido del llanto de Kagome. Hojo se levantó tambaleándose debido al exceso de alcohol de su cuerpo y se encontró cara a cara con un hombre fuerte, de facciones masculinas, cabello oscuro y unos ojos dorados que lo miraban como si fuera el mismísimo demonio en persona.

- ¡Maldito bastardo! ¿No tenías suficiente con quitármela una vez? ¿También ahora tienes que interferir?- Otro golpe lo hizo callar. Hojo, intentó defenderse pero había bebido demasiado como para poder acertar ni siquiera un golpe en el cuerpo de su contrincante. Cansado, decidió rendirse y salió corriendo aunque de forma muy inestable. El vencedor se giró hacia Kagome, que estaba todavía apoyada en la pared, respirando entrecortadamente.

- ¿Estás bien Kagome?- Ella lo miró a los ojos y leyó en ellos puna preocupación sincera. Asintió con la cabeza mientras intentaba reponerse del desafortunado encuentro con Hojo.- ¿No te ha hecho daño? – Él intentó tocarle el brazo como para comprobar que todo estaba en su lugar pero ella lo retiró disimuladamente. Lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos era una nueva situación comprometida.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

- ¿Qué no me preocupe? No tienes ni idea de hasta que punto me has preocupado, niña. Debería golpearte también a ti ¿A que ha venido esa estupidez de marcharte sola?

- ¡Deja de tratarme como a una cría!

- Es lo que te mereces, por irresponsable. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que podría hacer pasado? Si no fueras tan estúpida como para actuar sin pensar nada de esto habría ocurrido.

- No me… trates así… ahora no… - las lágrimas volvieron a correr con fuerza mientras ella apretaba los labios hasta dejarlos casi blancos, intentando detener su curso. El chico deseó haberse mordido la lengua. Ahora lo que Kagome necesitaba era sentirse segura y él le reprochaba sus actos. En un segundo, la chica se vio rodeada por unos fuertes brazos. Unos brazos que ella siempre había deseado.

- Inuyasha…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Finalmente habían llegado a la entrada del templo. Kagome bajó del coche sin despedirse e intentó llegar a las escaleras pero la profunda voz de Inuyasha la hizo detenerse. Quería hablar.

- ¿No vas a decirme porque te marchaste así?

- Estaba cansada – No era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos mientras le mentía ya que Inuyasha siempre había leído en su cara como si fuera un libro abierto.

- Podrías habérmelo dicho y yo te hubiera acompañado.

- Quiero irme a casa.

- Kagome… ¿Vas a decirme que fue lo que realmente te hizo marcharte sin despedirte de mi? – Ella solo agachó más la cabeza. La tenía atrapada y no habría forma de irse a la cama sin darle una buena excusa. - ¿Es por lo que pasó mientras bailábamos?

Ella sintió una punzada en el corazón. Incapaz de hablar, movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

- Kagome ¿puedes mirarme?- ella negó suavemente – No seas cría… - La tomó por el mentón y la miró a los enrojecidos ojos. –Pareces un panda… - Ella sonrió tristemente mientras pasaba la mano por debajo de sus ojos tratando de borrar los restos de maquillaje que habían dejado una mancha negra.

- Inuyasha, no quiero hablar de esto. – él volvió a tomarla por el mentón y, mirándola fijamente murmuró:

- Lo siento. Siento haberte utilizado de esa forma. Pero te juro que no lo tenía preparado, que solo fue un impulso. Después de bailar tan agarrados creí que tú…

- Déjalo Inuyasha, estoy cansada… - Empezaba a molestarse ¿La estaba usando a ella como excusa?

- ¿Me perdonas? Por todo lo que he hecho esta noche…

- ¿Hay algo que no sepa? – En ese momento le vino a la mente lo que Hojo le había dicho un rato antes _"Ya me dejó muy claro tu amigo que no me acercara a ti, que solo él tenía derechos sobre tu cuerpo…"_ - ¿Hablaste con Hojo?

- Si – Inuyasha sabía que seguramente la conversación iba a terminar mal pero ella se merecía sinceridad por su parte.

- Cuéntamelo ahora mismo.

- ¿No decías que estabas cansada?

- ¡Inuyasha!- el tono amenazante advirtió al chico que su única opción de salir con vida era contarle la verdad.

- Él venía siguiéndote todo el rato desde que llegamos al Sengoku ¿Te acuerdas que dijiste que creías que alguien nos miraba? Pues era él.

- ¿Cuándo hablaste con Hojo?

- Verás…

**FLASHBACK**

Kagome y Sango se habían marchado juntas, supuestamente al baño mientras que Inuyasha y Miroku pedían unas bebidas. Casualmente, Hojo estaba junto a ellos charlando con un amigo suyo. A Inuyasha le llamó la atención esa conversación porque precisamente hablaban de Kagome.

- Es un verdadero bombón, Hojo.

- Lo sé, es tan bonita y dulce… Y esta será la noche – Hojo ya estaba un poco bebido. Él había querido invitarla pero ella tenía otros planes. Y esa noche, al encontrarla en el Sengoku, tan femenina, tan provocadora… La noche estaba a su favor. Tendría lo que hacía tanto tiempo había deseado: el cuerpo de Kagome.

- ¿Vas a acostarte con ella?

- Dalo por hecho.

Inuyasha apenas podía contenerse. Estaban hablando de Kagome, de SU Kagome. Y la trataban como un vulgar objeto, como a una prostituta. La idea de apalizar a ese chico le atraía enormemente pero pensó que lo mejor sería quitarle esas ideas de la cabeza.

- Disculpa pero no he podido evitar escuchar vuestra conversación

- ¿Quieres algo?- Hojo estaba molesto y algo borracho. No pensaba permitir que ese desconocido se metiera en sus cosas.

- Simplemente quería decirte que da la casualidad de que ese bombón del que hablas es mi novia.

- Higurashi no tiene novio.

- Ya lo creo que lo tiene. Y más te vale que te quede claro, no voy a permitir que te acerques a ella mientras viva ¿Te ha quedado claro?

- Hojo, vámonos – El amigo del chico intentaba calmar la situación pero el alcohol ya estaba haciendo efecto en el chico.

- Ni lo sueñes tío. He esperado demasiado tiempo para tenerla y no me voy a echar atrás solo porque un imbécil dice ser su novio. Higurashi tiene que ser mía. – Inuyasha ya estaba completamente furioso mientras que Miroku solo observaba la situación. Sabía que su amigo resolvería solo la situación y que no le sentaría demasiado bien que él interviniera. Inuyasha cogió a Hojo por la camisa, acercándose amenazante a su cara.

- Te lo diré por última vez. El único que tiene derecho para tocar a Kagome soy yo y pobre de ti si te veo cerca de ella.

- Inuyasha, las chicas…- Miroku lo avisó al verlas venir desde lejos. Ambos sabían que ellas no les perdonarían una pelea de ese tipo en público.

- Mantente alejado de Kagome o tendrás que rendirme cuentas después. – Dicho esto, Inuyasha soltó violentamente a Hojo, haciendo que éste diera un pequeño traspiés hacia atrás. Hecho esto, se lanzó sobre los labios de Kagome como si los necesitara para vivir.

Por su parte, Hojo se marchó de allí arrastrado por su amigo.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- Más o menos fue eso lo que pasó…

Kagome no dijo nada. Respiró fuertemente y se dispuso a subir las escaleras del templo.

- ¡Espera Kagome! ¿No vas a decirme nada?

- No sé que decirte…

- Kagome, ese tipo pretendía utilizarte, usar tu cuerpo y yo…

- ¿Acaso no es lo mismo que haces tú? – El comentario fue dicho sin pensar y Kagome se arrepintió de inmediato.

- Kagome…

- No quería decir eso. – Ella miraba a todos lados, buscando alguna escapatoria mientras evitaba el contacto visual con el chico.

- ¿Te sientes utilizada?

- Lo he dicho sin pensar pero… - Inspiró para coger fuerzas. Era ahora o nunca – Lo que ha pasado en la discoteca… No vuelvas a hacerlo. Me sentí utilizada – _"Y muy humillada"_ pensó para sí misma. Inuyasha creyó entender. Era lógico, después de todo solo eran amigos y los amigos no se besan de esa forma.

- Lo prometo. ¿Y que hay de lo del tal Hojo? ¿Me perdonas por eso?- Kagome lo pensó un momento. Si no fuera por Inuyasha quien sabe como habría acabado todo.

- Te doy las gracias por eso.

- Para eso estamos los amigos ¿verdad?- Ambos sonrieron, aunque la cara de Kagome reflejaba tristeza y decepción.

- Será mejor que me vaya a casa.

Subió un par de escalones y oyó el carraspeo de Inuyasha, claramente hecho a propósito para que ella se volviera. Al hacerlo lo vio en una postura seria y tocándose la mejilla con un dedo, reclamándole un beso de reconciliación. Algo se removió en el interior de Kagome pero ella lo obligó a callar. Solo era un beso en la mejilla, sin ningún tipo de peligro.

Volvió a bajar los escalones y se puso de puntillas para llegar a la cara de Inuyasha. Los suaves labios de Kagome besaron dulcemente la mejilla varonil, dejando una leve marca de carmín. Inuyasha, sin saber porque, sintió una oleada de bienestar que le recorría pero ésta desapareció tan rápido como había llegado, justo en el momento en que Kagome apartaba sus labios de él. Se sintió extrañamente decepcionado con ese beso, como si su cuerpo reclamara más. Parpadeó y la miró a los ojos.

Ella sonreía levemente y acercó su blanca mano para retirar los restos de carmín. Inuyasha atrapó esa mano en la mitad de su camino y la mantuvo suspendida en el aire. Kagome lo miró a los ojos dorados, pero no supo descifrar el significado de esa mirada. Sintió como su respiración comenzaba a hacerse más rápida, como una alarma de lo que estaba por venir. Y lo que su cuerpo anunciaba finalmente ocurrió.

Una fuerza misteriosa empujó a Inuyasha a inclinarse levemente, buscando inconscientemente los dulces labios femeninos. Kagome se puso tensa ¿podía permitirse el lujo de besarlo de nuevo? Justo antes del íntimo contacto, la chica retiró la cara, estampándose los labios de Inuyasha contra la mejilla de Kagome. Cuando se miraron, en los ojos de él se reflejaba confusión y en los de ella, vergüenza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez solo e su piso, Inuyasha se dio el lujo de recapitular lo que había pasado en ese extraño fin de semana y lo que sentía con respecto a ello. Primero había rumores de que él era impotente hasta que Kagome se aseguró de escampar que era un amante de lujo. Se alegraba de que los comentarios hubieran cambiado aunque no creía que ese hubiera sido el mejor método para lograrlo.

Después había hecho un trato con Kagome para recuperar a Kikyo. ¿Por qué había elegido a Kagome? ¿Por qué era su mejor amiga, porque era la que estaba más a mano o porque Kikyo la odiaba? Ni él mismo sabía que responder a eso.

Se había metido en una pelea por defender a Kagome. De eso no le cabía ninguna duda de que había actuado correctamente. No iba a permitir que nadie intentara abusar de ella pero ¿Era solo por la amistad que les unía? Si era así, ¿A que se debía esa extraña furia que sintió cuando la vio en el coche de Kouga o cuando percibió las intenciones de Hojo de conquistarla? Él no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella así que no entendía porque esas cosas le molestaban tanto. Se dijo a sí mismo que sólo era el afán de protección que sentía por ella. Después de todo era su mejor a miga, como una hermana para él.

"_Entonces ¿Por qué me he sentido así cuando la he besado?"_ Se habían besado cuatro veces, una de ellas de forma bastante íntima y Kagome le había correspondido. ¿Por qué era todo tan confuso? Intentaba autoconvencerse de que todo era fruto de la necesidad pero esa extraña sensación en el estómago… Nunca antes la había sentido, ni siquiera con Kikyo. Pero no podía estar sintiendo nada por Kagome porque él aún quería a Kikyo a pesar de lo que ella le había confesado el día en que dejaron la relación…

"_¿Y porque diablos me he sentido decepcionado cuando ella ha retirado la cara?"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lejos de allí, una pareja se encontraba haciendo el amor. Ella, pelirroja y él con una larga coleta. Los cuerpos sudorosos se movían al compás pero había algo que no estaba bien. Cada uno de sus encuentros había sido parecido. Él llegaba, frustrado, y ella lo dejaba pasar hasta que inevitablemente terminaban en el dormitorio.

De pronto, los cabellos pelirrojos desaparecieron dejando paso a una larga melena oscura, los ojos se oscurecieron y la piel palideció. La voz que gemía su nombre con cada embestida dejó de ser la de Ayame para convertirse en la de Kagome. Kouga sonrió para sí mismo. De momento, tenía que conformarse con tenerla en su imaginación, pero algún día la tendría bajo su cuerpo, mientras lo abrazaba con sus largas piernas, como la pequeña Ayame hacía en esos momentos.

- Te quiero Kouga…

Kouga gimió como respuesta mientras que esparcía su semilla en el interior de ella.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Bueno, he actualizado dos capítulos en una semana, no os quejaréis…**

**Recapitulando: Kikyo se ha enterado de que Inuyasha está rehaciendo su vida y pronto intervendrá en ello. Kouga mantiene relaciones con Ayame. Inuyasha empieza a confundir sentimientos ¡¡Esto toma buen rumbo! **

**En cuanto a la sugerencia de algunos de que entre un nuevo personaje masculino en acción… lo tengo en cuenta. ¿Shessoumaru? ¿Bankotsu? ¿Naraku? Estoy en fase creativa, así que os pido apoyo antes de que aparezca algún bloqueo.**

**Besos, Catumy**


	7. Viernes de nuevo

Quiero aclarar que en este fic los personajes viven en la época actual y que, como no tengo muchos conocimientos acerca de la cultura japonesa, pues sus costumbres y su forma de hablar será más occidental, por decirlo de algún modo. Si alguien se siente ofendido lo siento mucho. Prometo mejorar si sigo escribiendo. Bueno, allá vamos. Espero que os guste

Atención: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece ni pretendo ganar nada con ellos. Nada de denuncias, por favor.

- Con guión: lo que hablan.

En _cursiva _los pensamientos.

((blabla)) Lo digo yo

**LA MEJOR AMIGA**

**Por Catumy**

(En el capítulo anterior)

_¿Por qué era todo tan confuso? Intentaba autoconvencerse de que todo era fruto de la necesidad pero esa extraña sensación en el estómago… Nunca antes la había sentido, ni siquiera con Kikyo. Pero no podía estar sintiendo nada por Kagome porque él aún quería a Kikyo a pesar de lo que ella le había confesado el día en que dejaron la relación… _

"_¿Y porque diablos me he sentido decepcionado cuando ella ha retirado la cara?"_

**Capitulo 7. Viernes de nuevo**

La semana trascurrió lentamente, día a día, sin que pasara nada digno de mención. Inuyasha había ido a trabajar a la empresa ganándose el respeto y la admiración de muchos por su forma diligente y eficaz de realizar sus tareas. Ya nadie le miraba mal por ser el hijo del jefe ni por creer que no había entrado a la empresa por sus propios méritos. Había demostrado con creces que era un buen trabajador y que no iba a cobrar un sueldo que no se mereciera. Aunque le había parecido obtener miradas lujuriosas de algunas de sus compañeras de trabajo, no estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba. En todo caso, no le interesaban.

Las noches fueron lo peor. Solo en su apartamento había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar. Sobretodo en Kikyo. Después de mucho meditarlo, creía que había llegado a la conclusión de que la ansiedad que días antes sentía por recibir alguna señal de Kikyo se había desvanecido. Hacía una semana habría hecho cualquier cosa por una llamada, una visita, una reconciliación… ¿Qué había pasado en esos siete días? La expresión de ella cuando lo vio besándose con Kagome había sido de ¿Celos? No estaba seguro pero, durante esos siete días, Inuyasha no pensaba en la cara de Kikyo. Pensaba en la que puso Kagome.

Tenía que reconocer que se había portado como un canalla con su amiga, usándola de cebo para atraer de nuevo a su ex novia. No era justo para la pobre chica que el la tratara como si fuera un vulgar objeto… recordar la cara de decepción cuando descubrió a Kikyo entre la gente en el Sengoku o la forma en que retiró la cara cuando fue a besarla en la entrada del templo… Le dolía, tenía que reconocerlo. ¿Por qué? Al principio quiso pensar que era simplemente arrepentimiento por haber jugado con los sentimientos de ella. No se besa a una amiga de esa forma. Pero día a día, teniendo tiempo para pensar en cada detalle, en cada expresión, en cada palabra… Deseó golpearse a sí mismo cuando descubrió que no tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba con Kagome. Ni la más remota idea.

-.-.-.-.-.

Era viernes, el día socialmente más importante de la semana pero para ella ese día iba a ser sólo uno más. Desafortunadamente no podía salir a despejarse como tenía por costumbre sino que debería quedarse en casa todo el fin de semana. Su hermano Souta viajaba con el equipo de fútbol y su madre se había ofrecido para acompañar a los chicos durante esos días, junto a otras madres. Así que solo quedaba ella para cuidar de la casa y había prometido que no saldría para no preocupar a la mujer.

Para ella la semana también había transcurrido lenta y aburrida. En varias ocasiones se había descubierto a si misma mirando el teléfono en espera de que sonara para que alguien la sacara de ese estado de hibernación que mantenía desde que Inuyasha la acompañó a casa. Desde ese fatídico momento en que retiró la cara para evitar que la besara ¿Era decepción lo que creyó ver en la mirada masculina? Seguramente solo fueron imaginaciones de una mente demasiado desquiciada. No podía seguir jugando a ser la novia del hombre del que estaba enamorada. Aunque, a decir verdad, se había maldecido mil veces por no haber aceptado ese beso y probado una vez más el sabor de Inuyasha.

Sango la animó a seguir adelante con la tarea de enamorarlo pero ella seguía sin estar segura. Si se entregaba demasiado estaba segura de que iba a sufrir ya que Kikyo tarde o temprano haría su aparición, sobretodo después de ver la expresión de su cara cuando descubrió el beso entre ella e Inuyasha. Eso si no estaban juntos de nuevo, ya que Inuyasha no había dado señales de vida en toda la semana. Seguramente porque no la había necesitado.

Kagome se odió a si misma al pensar así del chico. De acuerdo que lo que hacía no estaba bien pero también debía tener en cuenta que eran amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo y que él nunca había fallado en nada que ella había necesitado en ese tiempo. Nunca.

Era la última clase del día. Tamborileaba nerviosamente con los dedos, deseosa de poder marcharse a casa. Mientras trataba de seguir la aburrida explicación notó como algo dentro de su bolso se movía. Con disimulo, miró dentro para comprobar que acababa de llegarle un mensaje al móvil. Agradeció mental mente el haberse acordado de ponerlo en modo vibración, que vergüenza si hubiera sonado en medio de clase. El mensaje era de Inuyasha.

"¿Paso a buscarte a clase?"

Ella sonrió. Inuyasha nunca mandaba mensajes demasiado largos. Pensó que si venía a recogerla llegaría antes a casa y así podría despedirse de su madre y su hermano antes de que se fuesen a la estación_. "Pero ese no es el único motivo ¿verdad Kagome? Reconoce que te mueres de ganas de verle de nuevo"_. Obligó a la vocecilla de su interior que se callara y contestó al mensaje lo más rápido que pudieron escribir sus temblorosos dedos.

"Termino en media hora, te espero en la puerta principal de la facultad".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aún se asombraba de haber escrito ese mensaje. ¿Pasar a buscarla? Un acto aparentemente inocente pero que podía írsele de las manos con facilidad. Quizá lo mejor sería dejar que fuera ella la que actuara primero, para no volver a meter la pata si se le antojaba besarla.

Tuvo la fortuna de encontrar parking a la primera, en un sitio desde el que podía ver la gente que entraba y salía del edificio donde estudiaba Kagome. Mientras esperaba la salida de la chica, dejó que su cerebro divagara un rato.

**FLASHBACK**

- Kagome, ese tipo pretendía utilizarte, usar tu cuerpo y yo…

- ¿Acaso no es lo mismo que haces tú? – El comentario fue dicho sin pensar y Kagome se arrepintió de inmediato.

- Kagome…

- No quería decir eso. – Ella miraba a todos lados, buscando alguna escapatoria mientras evitaba el contacto visual con el chico.

- ¿Te sientes utilizada?

- Lo he dicho sin pensar pero… - Inspiró para coger fuerzas. Era ahora o nunca – Lo que ha pasado en la discoteca… No vuelvas a hacerlo. Me sentí utilizada

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Pensamientos de ese tipo habían estado acosándolo toda la semana. Pero lo peor de todo es que había llegado a la conclusión de que no se arrepentía de haberla besado. No se arrepentía en absoluto. Es más, si se concentraba, podía recordar el sabor de los labios de Kagome, el suave tacto de su lengua…

Sacudió la cabeza y maldijo por lo bajo ¿Desde cuándo era un pervertido? Eso se le daba mejor a Miroku… ¿Por qué tenía que recordar tan vividamente el beso de Kagome? La única solución que estaba dispuesto a afrontar era hablarlo directamente con ella, contarle su extraña confusión. De este modo, cuando ella le dijera que solo eran amigos, todo se arreglaría dentro de su cabeza. Estaba seguro de ello.

Unos metros más lejos, divisó la esbelta figura de Kagome. Iba vestida de forma cómoda, con vaqueros ajustados y un suéter blanco. Sin embargo, la sencillez de su atuendo no impedía que muchos chicos se volvieran a su paso y que murmuraran entre ellos. A Inuyasha le molestó ver eso. Salió del coche para que ella pudiera verlo y poderse marchar de una vez por todas de ese sitio donde todos parecían estar mirando o hablando de su amiga. Sin embargo, vio algo que lo obligó a detenerse un segundo.

Kagome. Con un chico. Se fijó más y pudo ver que se trataba de Hojo, ese idiota con el que había peleado unos días atrás. Enfurecido, vio como él tenía el descaro de tomar a Kagome por las manos mientras ella tenía una sonrisa que saltaba a la vista que era forzada. Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la paciencia de Inuyasha. Cerró la puerta del coche de un portazo y se acercó a la pareja dando grandes zancadas, estando junto a ellos en un instante. Estiró el brazo y, tomando a Hojo por el hombro con fuerza, lo obligó a separarse de Kagome, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio de modo que casi lo tiró al suelo.

- ¡Creía que te había quedado claro que no te quería cerca de ella!

- ¡Inuyasha! – A Kagome no le hizo falta mirar a su alrededor para notar como un grupo de personas observaba la escena con curiosidad. Hasta podía escuchar los murmullos "Es un triángulo amoroso", "Ese es el chico que dicen que es una máquina en la cama". No les hizo demasiado caso porque lo que tenía en frente requería mucho más de su atención que ese grupo de chismosos.

- Espera, estás equivocado. – Intentaba explicarse Hojo mientras el enfadado hombre de cabellos oscuros avanzaba hacia él.

- ¿Tan equivocado como la otra noche? Eres una basura.

- Inuyasha está bien- Ella lo tomó del brazo evitando que diera un paso más en dirección al asustado chico de ojos claros. –Él solo se estaba disculpando. – Inuyasha volvió la cara para mirarla a los ojos. Kagome sintió que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho cuando sus ojos entraron en contacto con esas fascinantes orbes doradas.

- ¿Disculpando?

- Exacto. Me comporté como un desgraciado con ella y quería disculparme… Y contigo también Inuyasha. No la respeté aún sabiendo que era tu novia. Te ruego que me perdones – Inclinó casi medio cuerpo mientras hacia una especie de reverencia, pidiendo perdón.

Inuyasha no confiaba del todo, aunque debía reconocer que las intenciones del muchacho parecían sinceras. Kagome solo deseaba que se la tragara la tierra. Ahora todo el mundo creería que ese apuesto chico de cabello oscuro era su novio. Que humillante sería si finalmente regresaba con Kikyo.

- Está bien, pero mantén tus manos alejadas de ella. ¡Kagome! - ella dio un respingo, extasiada hasta ese momento con las hermosas facciones del rostro de Inuyasha. – Vámonos.

El círculo de gente empezó a disolverse al ver que ya no había nada de interés. Kagome casi trotaba para poder seguir el ágil paso de Inuyasha que la guiaba hasta el coche.

Unos minutos después, ya en camino al templo, Inuyasha miraba a la chica de reojo, observando el aire distraído que ella tenía esa tarde.

- ¿Ocurre algo Kagome?- Ella levantó la vista al escuchar su nombre – No has dicho nada en todo el camino.

- Solo pensaba… No es nada, no te preocupes- La verdad era que si estaba muy preocupada. Preocupada por no lanzarse literalmente al cuello del chico y besarlo con ansia. Preocupada por no reclamarle que apagara el fuego que encendió aquella noche en la discoteca. Preocupada porque sabía que, a pesar de todo, él solamente la veía como a su hermanita, como a su mejor amiga.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, él volvió a aventurarse a hablar.

- ¿Has quedado para salir hoy?

- ¿Qué? No, no. Este fin de semana me quedo en casa.

- Que raro en ti… - Dijo con toda intención. Ella le sacó la lengua.

- Mi madre y mi hermano salen de viaje y yo me tengo que quedar a cuidar la casa.

- ¿Tienes la casa entera para ti sola? Podrías aprovecharlo…

- No pienso dar una fiesta – Contestó ella automáticamente. La última vez que lo intentó, acudió la policía a causa del escándalo que armaron así que estaba escarmentada de la experiencia.

- Yo me refería a algo más privado. Lo tienes perfecto para mantener relaciones sexuales con toda comodidad.

Aunque el chico le guiñó el ojo dándole a entender que solo bromeaba, ella no pudo evitar que la sangre subiera a toda velocidad a sus mejillas, lo único que atinó a hacer fue girar la cara como si mirara por la ventana. No quería que Inuyasha le preguntara en que demonios estaba pensando y porque se ruborizaba de esa forma. No podía confesarle que se había imaginado manteniendo esas relaciones sexuales con él.

- N… no… no hagas bromas Inuyasha. – él se limitó a reírse.

- ¿Vas a decirme que no sería la ocasión ideal? – Volvió a reírse. Al ver que no contestaba inclinó un poco la cabeza para ver la cara de ella. Aunque la tenía apoyada contra el cristal pudo ver el color rubí de sus mejillas.

- Cállate Inuyasha.

- Kagome ¿Quieres decir que tu nunca…?

- Cambiemos de tema ¿Quieres? – todavía era incapaz de mirarlo a la cara. Con cada palabra sentía sus besos, sus caricias… estaba muy, pero que muy nerviosa. Pero si un Inuyasha bromista era difícil de soportar, nunca supuso la tortura que supondría uno seductor.

- Kagome, si necesitas que alguien te enseñe algunas cosas – Hizo énfasis en 'algunas cosas' – No dudes en pedírmelo- Ella se giró abruptamente, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Le estaba haciendo proposiciones?

- ¿Qué? N… no… sabes… no sabes lo que dices.

- Piénsalo¿Quién mejor que alguien a quien conozcas tan bien como a mí para perder tu virginidad? - ¿Alguien a quien conoces? Kagome se dio cuenta entonces de que solo se estaba riendo de ella, lo que la hizo contestar echando mano de su orgullo.

- ¿Y quien te ha dicho a ti que necesito que me enseñen nada? Quizás te sorprendiera Inuyasha.

El chico apretó el volante entre sus manos. El imaginarse a Kagome bajo las manos de otro lo puso furioso sin saber por que. Se dijo a si mismo que era solo la sobreprotección típica del mejor amigo, nada más que eso.

- ¿Y quien es el afortunado?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Kagome volvió a acomodarse en el asiento, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Odiaba la facilidad con la que el chico podía sacarla de sus casillas. Lo miró de reojo y vio que volvía a estar serio _"¿Me habré pasado con mis comentarios?"_

- Inuyasha…

- Déjame decirte algo: cuando te canses de niños y necesites un hombre de verdad, no dudes en llamarme – Volvió a reírse mientras Kagome le golpeaba en el brazo más cercano.

- ¡Eres un maldito arrogante!

- Fuiste tu misma la que dijiste que era un buen amante. Ahora solo te falta comprobarlo.

- Ni loca me acostaría contigo – Murmuró por lo bajo, haciendo que el chico riera todavía con más ganas.

La conversación terminó en ese punto, pero dentro de la cabeza de ambos, aún duró un largo rato más.

"_¿Lo habrá dicho en serio? Acostarme con Inuyasha… la verdad es que no me importaría pero… No de esta forma, mientras él está pensando en otra. Si solamente lo dijera en serio… Y ¿Cuántas mujeres habrán pasado por su cama? Maldita sea, no quiero ser otra víctima de sus encantos. Quiero… quiero ser la única para él… Kagome ¿En que demonios estás pensando?"_ Si la cabeza de Kagome era un caos, la de Inuyasha no estaba en mejores condiciones.

"_Nunca se acotaría conmigo… ¿Y porque querría yo acostarme con ella? No es tan bonita… que estoy diciendo, si es preciosa pero no puedo pensar en ella de esa forma. No DEBO siquiera imaginarme como sería tenerla en mis brazos. ¡Maldición¿Será verdad que alguien ha pasado por su cama? Daría lo que fuera por saber quien ha sido el desgraciado… ¿Hojo? No creo, es un pelele ¿Kouga? Si fuera él lo mataré… Maldita sea, Inuyasha ¿En que demonios estás pensando?"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y una voz femenina anunció su llegada. Souta acudió arrastrando una enorme maleta tras él, dispuesto a pedirle ayuda a su hermana para cargar el pesado equipaje. Su sorpresa fue mayor al descubrir con la muchacha a ese amigo al que tanto admiraba: Inuyasha.

- Hola Souta¿No te parece que esa maleta es un poco grande? Solo os vais dos días.

- Son cosas de mamá, ya la conoces – Contestó haciéndose el mayor para impresionar a Inuyasha. Siempre había sido como un hermano mayor, un modelo para seguir.

- Parece que os vais a la guerra- rió Inuyasha ante el panorama. Varias maletas, una bolsa por la que salían algunos paquetes con comida, zapatos por en medio… En ese momento apareció la madre de Kagome, con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Inuyasha, hacía mucho que no venías por casa.

El chico la saludó educadamente, mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas, lo que molestó a Kagome, quien se quitó los zapatos de cualquier manera, sin detenerse a desatar los cordones primero.

- Perdona el desorden Inuyasha y pasa a la cocina. Acabo de hacer té.

El chico, después de descalzarse también, obedeció a la amable señora y pasó a la cocina donde un delicioso aroma a té proporcionaba un cálido ambiente, como de hogar.

- Kagome cariño¿podrías traer unas tazas? Sota, retira ese balón de la mesa. – La señora Higurashi se dirigía con cariño a sus hijos, sonriéndoles con dulzura. Inuyasha se preguntó cuanto tiempo hacía que no se sentía tan… cómodo… sentado en la cálida cocina de Kagome, rodeado de su familia, con un té que proporcionaba calor a sus manos.

- Dime Inuyasha ¿Qué tal te va todo¿Tienes trabajo¿Vives solo?

Mientras duraba el té se produjo el típico interrogatorio materno. Inuyasha contestaba todas las preguntas que tanto la señora Higurashi como Souta le iban haciendo una tras otra acerca de su trabajo, su piso, su familia… Todo iba bien hasta que:

- Inuyasha casi no te había reconocido, estás tan alto y tan guapo… Debes tener muchas chicas detrás de ti ¿verdad? – Inuyasha casi se atraganta ante la pregunta de la señora Higurashi mientras que Kagome lo miraba con ojos divertidos _"Antes te has reído de mi así que ahora tendrás que enfrentarte tu solo a mi madre porque no pienso pedirle que pare"._

- Bueno… No sé que decirle…

- ¿No tienes novia? – siguió preguntando interesada la señora Higurashi.

- Ejem, estooo. No, en estos momentos estoy soltero.

- Que pena Inuyasha. Creo que deberías buscar una buena mujer, que ya tienes la edad adecuada para sentar la cabeza.

Eso fue el límite humanamente soportable. Se puso rojo como un tomate mientras que Kagome estallaba en carcajadas al ver la expresión de su amigo. Inuyasha la miró deseando poder estrangularla ¿De que demonios se estaba riendo¿Y porque no le había ayudado a salir del paso?

- ¡Kagome¿Se puede saber de que te estás riendo? –Souta miraba extrañado a su hermana. ¿A que venían esas risas?

- Oh dios mío, mirad que hora es. Lo siento Inuyasha pero tenemos que coger un tren y aún no hemos llamado al taxi para que venga a recogernos. Souta, coge tu maleta.

- Eso te pasa por ser tan cotilla, mamá.

- ¡Souta! Perdónanos Inuyasha pero tenemos algo de prisa. Me ha gustado verte de nuevo, a ver si vienes más a menudo de visita. Kagome, hija, ayuda a tu hermano mientras llamo al taxi.

- No se preocupe señora Higurashi, yo puedo acercarles hasta la estación, así no tendrán que esperar que vengan a recogerles.

- ¿Tu les llevarás?- Kagome lo miraba desconfiada. A su madre no le gustaba nada la velocidad mientras que a él le encantaba- Mamá, si aprecias tu vida no vayas – agregó con una risita.

- No digas eso Kagome. Inuyasha, eres muy amable pero no queremos ser una molestia…

- En absoluto señora Higurashi – Levantó con facilidad la maleta con la que Souta forcejeaba y se la cargó al hombro como si no pesara nada. Todos se quedaron mirando la tensión de los poderosos músculos de sus brazos. En especial Kagome, por supuesto.

- Muy bien, si no te parece mal… Corre Souta, coge la bolsa de la comida.

- ¿Para que llevas comida mamá? – preguntaba Kagome mientras miraba como entre los tres cargaban toda esa cantidad de maletas y bultos.

- Ya sabes que no me fío de la comida de los trenes, así que voy preparada. Haremos un picnic entre todos ¿Verdad Souta? – el niño enrojeció ¿Cómo podía su madre ponerlo en evidencia de esa forma delante de Inuyasha?

- Mamá, vámonos ya. Hasta el domingo por la noche Kagome. – Normalmente la hubiera besado pero preferiría que se lo tragara la tierra antes de hacerlo delante de Inuyasha.

- Suerte en el campeonato hermanito. Marca un gol en mi honor- contestó la hermana mayor mientras reía por la formalidad del niño.

- Kagome, ten cuidado. Cierra bien todas las ventanas y… ¿Te di el teléfono del hotel? El de la policía y los bomberos está en la nevera y…

- Mamá, que ya no soy una niña… Vete tranquila que no va a pasar nada. – Madre e hija se dieron un abrazo como despedida. La señora Higurashi estaba preocupada por dejar sola a su hija. Tenía miedo de que algo pudiera pasarle a pesar de no ser la primera vez que se quedaba sola en casa. Inuyasha sintió una leve punzada de envidia al ver la escena. Tomó nota mentalmente de ir a visitar pronto a su madre.

- Bien, ya podemos irnos Inuyasha. Que encanto de chico… Debes hacer mucho ejercicio para poder levantar las maletas como si nada – la señora Higurashi volvió al ataque mientras que Kagome no podía aguantar la risa. Inuyasha, con las mejillas levemente coloreadas, se acercó a Kagome, como para despedirse de ella y aprovechó para susurrarle al oído.

- Esta me la pagas Kagome…- Después depositó un beso en su mejilla con infinita ternura, haciendo que la sonrisa de ella desapareciera inmediatamente, dejando paso al ruborde sus mejillas.

Después de esto y una vez seguros de que no se dejaban nada, emprendieron el camino para bajar las largas escaleras del templo mientras la hija mayor de la familia los despedía desde la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hacía un rato que había oscurecido. Kagome estaba echada en el sofá vestida con unos pantalones cotos y un top ceñido, una vestimenta ideal para pasarse la noche viendo alguna película con uncuenco de palomitas en las manos. Ojeaba una revista pensando en que sería buena idea levantarse para prepararse la cena cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. _"¿Quién será a estas horas? Que extraño"_

Descalza, caminó hasta la puerta y se asomó por la mirilla antes de quitar el cerrojo. Toda precaución era poca teniendo en cuenta que se encontraba sola en casa. Rió para sus adentros al comprobar que su madre le había metido el miedo en el cuerpo. Aún así, se pudo de puntillas para ver quien había al otro lado de la puerta. Después abrió de un tirón para encontrarse con una brillante mirada dorada y una sexy sonrisa.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Es obvio. Vengo a pasar la noche contigo.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Me lo he pasado bien mientras ponía a Inuyasha en el apuro de enfrentarse a las preguntas de una madre, seguro que todos hemos pasado alguna vez por eso. De todas formas, aparte de crear una situación divertida, el interés de la señora Higurashi tiene otra función, que se verá un poco más adelante.**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo y que así me lo hagáis saber (aunque también son bienvenidas las críticas).**

**Una cosa más: la llegada de otro chico está cercana, solo estoy buscando el momento apropiado. Sigo aceptando sugerencias acerca de quien puede ser.**

**Besos, Catumy**


	8. Una noche con sobresaltos

Atención: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece ni pretendo ganar nada con ellos. Nada de denuncias, por favor.

- Con guión: lo que hablan.

En _cursiva _los pensamientos.

((blabla)) Lo digo yo

**LA MEJOR AMIGA**

**Por Catumy**

(En el capítulo anterior)

_Descalza, caminó hasta la puerta y se asomó por la mirilla antes de quitar el cerrojo. Toda precaución era poca teniendo en cuenta que se encontraba sola en casa. Rió para sus adentros al comprobar que su madre le había metido el miedo en el cuerpo. Aún así, se pudo de puntillas para ver quien había al otro lado de la puerta. Después abrió de un tirón para encontrarse con una brillante mirada dorada y una sexy sonrisa._

_- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

_- Es obvio. Vengo a pasar la noche contigo._

**Capítulo 8. Una noche con sobresaltos**

- ¿Qué vienes a que?- Kagome no daba crédito a sus oídos.

- ¿Estás sorda? Vengo a pasar la noche contigo. Pero no te hagas ilusiones mujer, que mis intenciones son totalmente castas.

Kagome simplemente se quedó petrificada ¿Iba a pasar la noche con ella? Ni en un millón de años podía permitirlo… Al decir que sus intenciones eran castas, la mayor parte de sí misma suspiró aliviada: no hubiera sabido como reaccionar ante un Inuyasha 'cariñoso', por decirlo de alguna manera. Sin embargo, se vio obligada a reconocer que una pequeña parte, una parte oscura y lujuriosa, se lamentaba de que sus intenciones no fueran más que las de un amigo.

Inuyasha pasó con confianza y se acuclilló para quitarse los zapatos antes de que su amiga lo invitara a pasar. Desde su posición, dirigió una mirada disimulada al cuerpo escasamente cubierto de Kagome mientas ella cerraba la puerta con cuidado, echando el cerrojo después, especialmente a sus largas piernas, de las que tenía una buena visión en esos momentos. Normal, ya que el pequeño pantalón negro no cubría demasiada carne. Sintió un pequeño temblor en cierta parte de su anatomía masculina que lo hizo sonrojarse sin quererlo. _"Piensa Inuyasha, no puede verte de esta forma"._ Decidió que la mejor defensa era un buen ataque. Si era él quien hablaba primero, no se encontraría en situaciones tan comprometidas como en la que se encontraría pronto si no dejaba de mirarle las piernas a Kagome. Así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué te paseas medio desnuda por la casa?- _"Mierda, ¿Cómo he podido decir eso? Debería haberle hablado del tiempo o algo así… Ahora me preguntara que demonios hago yo mirándola de esa forma. Soy un maldito pervertido"._

El color subió a las mejillas de Kagome. Tímidamente, estiró un poco de su camiseta blanca, tratando de ocultar su vientre plano. Ella normalmente vestía de esa forma cuando estaba sola en casa debido a la comodidad del atuendo para sentarse de cualquier manera en el sofá. Pero no era ropa adecuada para recibir ninguna visita, y muchos menos la de un hombre como Inuyasha. Mirando a otro lado intentó excusarse por su forma de vestir.

- Yo… no esperaba que viniera nadie y… - Unas risas la interrumpieron. El chico sintió un inmenso alivio al comprobar que ella no se había percatado de la poco casta mirada que había recibido unos segundos antes. Dio gracias a Dios del despiste que hacía gala su amiga. Inuyasha, descalzo ya, subió el escalón que separaba el recibidor del resto de la casa y se paró junto a Kagome para susurrarle al oído.

- Yo creo que te sienta de maravilla el ir tan destapada.

Cuando Kagome quiso reaccionar ante tal comentario, lo único que pudo hacer fue darse cuenta de que estaba sola en medio del pasillo y que las risas de Inuyasha se escuchaban en el salón. Kagome no sabía que hacer. ¿A que había venido esa mirada cuando pasó por su lado? Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para pensar con claridad, lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era que tenía que conseguir que se marchase o podría pasar cualquier cosa esa noche. Lo encontró cómodamente sentado en el sofá, con los pies sobre la mesa de centro. El jersey que antes traía puesto estaba colgado distraídamente en el respaldo del sillón de modo que Inuyasha solo llevaba ahora una camiseta roja que resaltaba enormemente los músculos de sus brazos. Kagome carraspeó tratando de poner en orden esa oleada de pensamientos desorganizados que la mareaban. Por un momento había imaginado esos brazos rodeándola y acariciando su cuerpo desnudo.

- Inuyasha no puedes quedarte aquí.- Intentó que no le temblara la voz al hablar.

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó el chico inocentemente. Al contestar movió ligeramente la cabeza, haciendo que su pelo brillara bajo las luces. Parecía un actor o un modelo sacado de un anuncio de champú. Kagome se dijo que la única oportunidad que tenía era intentar aislar sus sentimientos para comportarse como una amiga ligeramente enfadada. Quizás así conseguiría no perder los pocos papeles que le quedaban.

- ¿Cómo que por que? Inuyasha, por si no lo has notado estoy sola en casa y mi madre me mataría si… ¿Por qué te ríes de esa forma?

- Te pones preciosa cuando intentas darme sermones.- Nuevamente le dedicó una sonrisa seductora.

- ¿Qué? – ni siquiera parpadeaba. Eso había sido, definitivamente, un golpe bajo.

- Ey Kagome, que ya te he dicho que no venía para hacer nada contigo así que baja de las nubes. – Kagome cerró los puños con fuerza. De nuevo había estándole tomando el pelo. Ya estaba cansada de tanta arrogancia.

- ¡Serás idiota! Ya te dije que no eres tan irresistible como crees. – él se puso de pie de un salto y se colocó al lado de ella, mirándola con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa arrogante en los labios.

- Sabes de sobra que si lo soy…

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás lo más disimuladamente que pudo, buscando distancia entre ellos. Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el salón, mientras Kagome miraba la interesante forma en que la camisa se adhería a su cuerpo, marcando los músculos de su espalda, y se escondía en el interior de sus pantalones vaqueros. Tragó saliva con dificultad. ¿Qué pasaría si por casualidad se le ocurriera sacar esa camiseta de su lugar? Mejor no pensarlo si pretendía conservar todas sus capacidades mentales en esos momentos.

El muchacho pareció cansarse de dar vueltas por la habitación de modo que se dirigió a la cocina, seguido de Kagome. Se sentía extraña al verlo moverse con tanta familiaridad en su casa. A pesar de conocerse desde hacía tanto tiempo, nunca se había comportando con tanta confianza, como si ése fuese también su hogar. Descubrió que le gustaba ver al chico tan cómodo entre sus cosas.

Ya en la cocina, Inuyasha pasó la mirada por toda la habitación, buscando algún indicio de la presencia de algún otro hombre, que era lo que había estado haciendo durante su paseo por el comedor, sin ningún éxito, por cierto. Todo estaba perfectamente limpio y recogido, sin platos sucios ni comida por encima de la mesa. Perfecto. Suspiró al reconocerse a sí mismo que no iba a encontrar nada en esa habitación. Se volteó para encontrarse de frente con unos grandes e intrigados ojos color chocolate. Kagome levantó una ceja de forma interrogante, preguntándose que demonios hacía Inuyasha dando vueltas y husmeando sus cosas.

- ¿Qué te parece si cenamos? Estoy hambriento… - Fue una excusa rápida, lo primero que le vino a la mente. Por suerte estaban en la cocina, de otra forma hubiera sonado un tanto extraño su pregunta. La voz de ella al contestar parecía serena.

- Inuyasha no vamos a cenar. Yo voy a cenar y tú probablemente lo hagas después pero cuando estés en tu casa, no aquí ni ahora.

- Que descortés eres con tus invitados – Simulo estar ofendido aunque la verdad era que estaba conteniendo las ganas de reír.

- ¡Pero tu no estás invitado! – la paciencia de Kagome se hallaba bajo mínimos. Ese Inuyasha travieso, bromista, era lo que ella siempre había querido, pero nunca en esa situación, en su propia casa y con tan poca ropa de por medio. La sangre latía caliente, demasiado caliente en sus venas pero ella reprimió sus oscuros deseos, arrinconándolos en un apartado lugar de su mente y se centró en el problema que tenía delante. Inuyasha no podía quedarse a dormir con ella. Punto. Si así fuera, ni su cuerpo ni su mente soportaría la tensión del momento.

- Ahí te equivocas mujer.

- Deja de jugar Inuyasha, te advierto que estás agotando mi paciencia.

- Tu madre me ha invitado amablemente a pasar la noche en tu casa. – Sonrió triunfalmente. De alguna forma, tenía derecho a estar allí ya que había sido invitado por la matriarca de la familia.

- ¿Qué mi madre ha hecho que? – levantó la voz sin quererlo. _"Esto no puede estar pasándome a mi"._

**FLASHBACK**

Inuyasha conducía diestramente por las concurridas calles que lo llevaban a la estación. Souta, en el asiento trasero, miraba el interior del coche maravillado, con los ojos brillantes por la emoción. No en vano estaba en el cochazo de su ídolo, de su modelo a seguir desde la infancia. La señora Higurashi hablaba cordialmente con Inuyasha, continuando la conversación que había comenzado en la cocina de su casa. Aunque, claro está, esta conversación derivó irremediablemente hacia la muchacha que los unía de alguna manera.

- Me preocupa mi pequeña Kagome. Nunca me ha gustado dejarla sola en casa, con tanto ladrón y delincuente suelto.

- No debe preocuparse por Kagome. Seguro que estará bien. – Inuyasha sonrió levemente. Esa mujer era tan tierna con sus hijos…

- ¿Y si la atacan durante la noche? ¿Y si se incendia la casa? Ya una vez trataron de robar la colecta del templo y…

- Mamá, Kagome es mayorcita y sabe arreglárselas bien sola. ¿O no recuerdas como corrió el tipo ese cuando ella lo atacó con el bate de béisbol? Pobrecito del que intente robar mientras ella esté en casa – la voz de Souta interrumpió el desfile de desgracias que la señora Higurashi veía padecer a su hija. Inuyasha no pudo evitar reírse ante la súbita imagen que le vino a la mente de una Kagome vestida con un camisón de animalitos y un bate en la mano. Esa niña estaba llena de sorpresas. La señora Higurashi enrojeció levemente al ver que estaban dando una mala imagen de su hija.

- Para mí sigue siendo mi niña y no puedo evitar preocuparme.

Su mirada viajó a su alrededor, lentamente, pasando del paisaje al interior del vehiculo e, inevitablemente, a su conductor. Debía reconocerse a sí misma que Inuyasha se había convertido en un hombre increíblemente atractivo. Sonrió al recordarlo siendo un crío todavía, corriendo por el jardín del templo seguido de una Kagome despeinada pero alegre. Ese par siempre había estado muy unidos y, sin saber por que, sintió que era un hombre en el que se podía confiar.

- Inuyasha… No quisiera abusar de tu amabilidad pero…

- Dígame señora Higurashi – El chico la miró de reojo sin quitar las manos del volante. Sabía que un gesto así hubiera asustado inútilmente a la señora, si era cierto su temor a la velocidad que le había revelado Kagome en el templo.

- Me siento muy violenta pidiéndote esto pero… ¿Qué planes tienes para esta noche?

- ¡Mamá!- Souta quería que se lo tragara la tierra. Nunca pensó que su madre sería capaz de pedirle una cita a un hombre delante de él. Y mucho menos a un hombre veinte años más joven que ella. Vio como Inuyasha trataba de mantener la compostura ante una pregunta tan directa.

- No me malinterpretes Inuyasha. No te lo preguntaba por mí.- Una oleada de alivio recorrió a los dos varones del vehículo. – Lo decía por si tú podrías ocuparte de que no le pase nada malo a Kagome.

- ¿A que se refiere con ocuparme? ¿Quiere que la llame para ver que todo está correcto?

- En realidad… Me sentiría más tranquila si te quedaras con ella en casa, al menos durante esta noche.

- ¿Quedarme en su casa? No sé si Kagome estaría de acuerdo…

- No te preocupes – exclamo extrañamente alegre – Tú dile que yo te lo he pedido y ella no podrá ninguna queja. Y si lo hace, recuérdale que esta noche han anunciado que puede haber tormenta eléctrica. Recuérdale lo mucho que las detesta cuando está sola en casa.

- Mamá, pero si eso es mentira. Además, estás sacando conclusiones precipitadas… – La voz de un niño puso algo de lucidez en una conversación ya de por sí surrealista.

- Perdona Inuyasha, seguramente ya tendrás planes para esta noche. Ya debes haber quedado con alguna chica y yo te estoy poniendo en un compromiso.- Inuyasha temió un nuevo interrogatorio acerca de su vida amorosa por lo que contestó rápidamente y si dejar a la mujer que siguiera hablando.

- Con mucho gusto cuidaré de su hija señora Higurashi. Déjelo todo en mis manos.

Después se preguntó que diablos había hecho. Se había comprometido a pasar la noche con Kagome. Algo que nunca habían hecho a pesar de conocerse desde el parvulario. Pensó en lo confundido que se había sentido durante toda la semana al no saber descifrar las extrañas sensaciones vividas con Kagome durante el fin de semana pasado. Pensó que estar solas con ella quizás lo ayudaría a aclarar sus pensamientos y que podía ser una buena oportunidad para tratar de descubrir si era cierto eso de que alguien podía haber pasado por la cama de su amiga.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Y ahora estaba allí sentado, en una de las sillas de la cocina de Kagome, tal como había estado aquella misma tarde. Claro que había unas cuantas diferencias con respecto a lo que él había imaginado. Ella no había aceptado mansamente como su madre predijo sino que más bien parecía furiosa. Y además, no había ni rastro del pijama de animalitos, sino que la chica aparecía vestida extremadamente provocativa, si es que se le podía llamar ropa a lo que llevaba. Aunque lo más seguro era que ella ni siquiera se diera cuenta de lo revelador que era su atuendo. O quizás se hubiera puesto así para recibir a alguien y su inesperada visita le acababa de fastidiar los planes y…

- ¿Por qué demonios le dijiste que si? – la voz de Kagome puso fin a la retahíla de pensamientos de matar al tipo que supuestamente tenía que acudir esa noche a ver a la chica. Levantó la vista. Tenía que contestar algo ¿verdad? La pregunta era que demonios era lo más adecuado en esos momentos…

- Es tu madre Kagome, no podía negarme.

- Por Dios, no necesito una niñera. Debiste decirle que no.

"_La mataré cuando regrese. ¿Cómo se le ocurre mandarme a un hombre para cuidarme? Y nada menos que a Inuyasha…Pero me va a oír"._

Sin pensarlo cogió el teléfono de la pared de la cocina y buscó algo en el papel que colgaba de uno de los imanes de la nevera. Inuyasha la miraba intrigado.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- ¿Qué te parece que hago? Llamar a mi madre

Unos dedos largos oprimieron el botón de colgar del teléfono, cortando así la llamada. Kagome levantó la vista, dispuesta a gritarle por colgar el teléfono, pero la expresión seria de Inuyasha la detuvo.

- Si la llamas a estas horas solo conseguirás preocuparla. Cualquier reprimenda guárdala para cuando vuelva de su viaje.

- Maldito seas Inuyasha, siempre te sales con la tuya. – Colgó el teléfono violentamente.

- Ya es hora de que te acostumbres a eso ¿Cenamos?

"_De acuerdo, simplemente se quedará a cenar pero después que se largue a su casa"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hicieron unos botes de fideos instantáneos que comieron en la cocina, conversando amigablemente acerca de cómo habían transcurrido la semana cada uno. Inuyasha habló de su trabajo, Kagome de sus clases. La noche avanzaba tranquila, sin más alusiones de contenido sexual ni nada por el estilo. Pero, aunque aparentemente la situación era típica entre una pareja de amigos, cenando y hablando, sus cabezas funcionaban a toda velocidad.

La de Kagome analizaba cada gesto, cada palabra del chico que tenía delante. Observaba maravillada la forma en que esos largos dedos sujetaban los palillos para llevarse a la boca la comida. Aguantaba la respiración viéndolo sorber con cuidado los fideos, pasando su lengua por el labio superior para retirar los restos del caldo. Veía su nuez moverse suavemente al tragar cada bocado. Nunca pensó que podía ser tan sexy el ver comer a un hombre.

Por su parte, la de Inuyasha no estaba a una temperatura inferior, ni mucho menos. Mientras intentaba que su voz y su conversación sonaran normales, dirigía su mirada lo más imperceptiblemente que podía hacia el cuerpo de Kagome. Esa maldita mujer lo ponía nervioso, muy nervioso con cada uno de sus movimientos. Podía sentir el movimiento nervioso de sus pies bajo la mesa. Después veía apenas de reojo una de sus piernas cubierta apenas hasta un tercio del muslo por ese cortisimo pantalón negro. Si miraba por encima de la mesa intentaba inútilmente mantener su mirada en los ojos de Kagome pero ésta se desviaba sutilmente hacia sus labios, sus brazos desnudos, su ligero escote. _"Mierda, mierda, mierda, no puede estar pasándome esto. No puedo estar deseando a Kagome… Imposible, es mi amiga, no puedo siquiera pensarlo."_

Kagome se levanto para recoger los cacharros usados durante la cena, lo que no mejoró la situación de Inuyasha en absoluto. Ahora tenía una vista completa de la parte trasera del cuerpo de la chica, su largo cabello cayendo sobre su espalda, el trasero redondeado… _"Tengo que pensar en otra cosa"_

- Que… ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Ella apenas se volteó desde el fregadero, donde dejaba caer el agua para lavar los platos.

- Pues… Es tarde, creo que ya deberías irte a casa Inuyasha.

- ¿Irme a casa? – Era lo último que había esperado escuchar.

- Ya te has asegurado de que estoy bien ¿no? Vete a casa que ya le diré a mi madre que pasaste la noche aquí. – Puede que estuviera siendo un poco desagradable con él pero no quería que se quedara más tiempo. Lo mejor era que se marchara o haría algo de lo que después iba a arrepentirse. _"Que diga que sí, que diga que sí"_, rogaba la chica mentalmente.

- Kagome le prometí a tu madre que me quedaría y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

- ¡Maldita sea Inuyasha! – Arrojó con fuerza una bayeta sobre el fregadero y se marchó con paso decidido hacia su habitación - ¡Haz lo que se te antoje!

Inuyasha tampoco esperaba esa reacción, pero la rabieta de Kagome solo confirmó sus sospechas: estaba esperando a alguien esa noche. Y probablemente fuera un hombre. Escuchó un portazo en el piso superior, la última muestra del enfado de la chica. _"¿Te he fastidiado los planes Kagome? Pues lo siento mucho pero al menos esta noche no vas a salir con nadie. Después de todo, tu madre fue la que me pidió que cuidara de ti."._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llevaba al menos quince minutos tocando la puerta, o mejor dicho, aporreándola, pero sin conseguir ninguna respuesta de la chica que se escondía detrás. Todavía no entendía porque se había enfadado tanto, ni que temiera que él fuese a hacerle algo… Aunque la idea de besarla como aquella vez si había pasado por su cabeza.

- ¿Kagome? Déjame entrar, tenemos que hablar.

Silencio.

- Si no me abres echaré la puerta abajo, te lo advierto.

Más silencio.

- Muy bien, tú lo has querido. Aparta de la puerta o te haré daño. Uno… Dos…

La puerta se abrió de golpe antes de que él la embistiera con su cuerpo dejando salir a una Kagome con el semblante serio, el cabello descolocado y… un bate de béisbol en la mano. Inuyasha dio instintivamente un paso atrás al ver lo que llevaba su amiga y recordar lo que Souta dijo en el coche:

"¿O no recuerdas como corrió el tipo ese cuando ella lo atacó con el bate de béisbol?"

¿Acaso tenía la intención de hacer lo mismo para librarse de él?

- Kagome espera, no te precipites, hablemos. – Había colocado sus manos enfrente, a modo de protección. Ella apenas lo miró, concentrada como estaba.

- He escuchado algo abajo.

Inuyasha reaccionó, centrando su atención en los sonidos que provenían del piso inferior. En efecto, unos segundos después se oyó claramente algo caer, seguramente en la cocina. Kagome pasó por su lado empuñando el bate con fuerza. Parecía dispuesta a todo. A Inuyasha le gustaba esa actitud decidida por parte de la chica pero él era el encargado de cuidarla, por lo que no podía permitir que bajase a enfrentarse con el peligro. Intentó detenerla pero ella ya bajaba las escaleras de puntillas pero a toda velocidad. Si alguien había tenido el atrevimiento de colarse en su casa, como se llamaba Kagome que iba a pagarlo con creces.

- Kagome…

- Quédate aquí arriba, yo me ocupo – susurró ella poniéndose un dedo en los labios, indicándole que guardara silencio.

Se deslizó con sigilo hasta la puerta de la cocina, donde claramente había alguien. Tomó aire con fuerza y entró levantando el bate por encima de la cabeza y con un grito de guerra por delante. En ningún momento se le ocurrió encender la luz.

Inuyasha se encontraba apenas unos metros detrás cuando escuchó un grito, señal de que esa alocada muchacha se había arrojado sin pensar contra el supuesto intruso. Pero el grito de miedo que vino después lo dejó helado.

- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

- ¡Kagome! – corrió esos últimos metros que lo separaban de su amiga con el alma en vilo. Si alguien se atreviera a dañarla…podía darse por muerto.

Entró furiosamente en la cocina para ver entre las sombras a Kagome semi inclinada hacia delante, forcejeando con una especie de bulto que se encontraba sobre su cabeza. Un bulto que se separó de la mujer para saltar directo a su cara. Sintió un escozor en su mejilla y en el brazo que había colocado instintivamente a modo de defensa.

Kagome se volteó ¿Qué demonios era lo que le había saltado encima? Descubrió una sombra tras de ella y, creyendo que se trataba del intruso, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que el bate hiciera contacto con lo que pensaba que eran las costillas del intruso. Pero la voz que contestó después de un gemido de dolor le resultó extremadamente familiar.

- ¿Qué coño estás haciendo maldita estúpida?

- ¿Inuyasha?

Corrió a encender la luz. Ante ella se encontraba el chico, sujetando a un gato con una mano mientras que la otra apretaba el costado golpeado. Kagome dejó caer el bate, asustada.

- E… ¿estás bien?

- Maldita sea Kagome, presta más atención a lo que haces. Toma, solo era un estúpido gato.

- Buyo… ¿Todo este desorden lo has causado tu? – La cocina estaba patas arriba, con restos de basura por el suelo. El pobre animal, hambriento, se las había ingeniado para llenarse el estómago con los restos de la cena que Kagome había dejado a medio recoger cuando se marchó a su cuarto. Su ama lo cogió en brazos y lo sacó fuera de la casa.

- Ya has causado bastantes problemas gato malo…- Lo regañó mientras cerraba la puerta. El gato, una vez satisfecha su hambre, se limitó a buscar un rincón caliente para pasar la noche.

Volvió dentro y se detuvo frente a Inuyasha, quien se había sentado en una silla. Un hilillo de sangre manchaba su mejilla y su brazo estaba lleno de arañazos.

- Vamos, te curaré esos rasguños.

Inuyasha no dijo nada. Se dejó llevar de la mano como un niño bueno hasta el salón, donde Kagome le hizo sentarse. Después corrió en busca del botiquín.

- No te preocupes Kagome, no es más que un arañazo… - Levantó la voz para que la chica pudiera escucharle.

- Buyo ha estado escarbando en la basura así que seguramente tenía las patas sucias. Es mejor limpiar y desinfectar las heridas. – Entró al salón llevando un pequeño botiquín entre sus manos. La chica se arrodilló a su lado y procedió a limpiar los pequeños cortes. Mientras iba le iba curando, Kagome se mordía el labio, nerviosa.

- Inuyasha… Lo siento mucho.

- No es culpa tuya que el gato haya saltado sobre mi cara.

- Pero te golpeé con el bate. ¿Y si te he roto una costilla? – Bajó la mirada hacia la cura que estaba realizando, intentando ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

- No tienes tanta fuerza, mujer. – Dijo él con media risa. La verdad es que había golpeado muy fuerte y que si él no estuviera en tan buena forma seguramente si le hubiera podido partir algún hueso. Pero por suerte, parecía que no era nada grave ya que el dolor estaba remitiendo lentamente.

Una lágrima traviesa recorrió la mejilla de Kagome, yendo a parar en el brazo del chico. Él notó el contacto húmedo contra su piel y de inmediato supo cuál era su procedencia.

- ¿Por qué lloras?

Ella levantó la vista, mostrando unos ojos llenos de lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Ahogó un sollozo.

- Podría… podría haberte lastimado y…

Inuyasha acarició con sumo cuidado la suave piel de la mejilla de Kagome, limpiando con su mano los restos de la lágrima que la había surcado segundos antes. Ese gesto infinitamente tierno fue el detonante para Kagome. Sin poder evitarlo, pasó sus brazos por detrás de los del chico, abrazándolo con fuerza. Él tardó solo un segundo en reaccionar. Pasó un brazo por la espalda de Kagome y con el otro acarició su largo cabello.

- Kagome, está bien. No ha pasado nada.

Ella no contestó. Así, apretada estrechamente contra el cuerpo del chico, lloró para desahogar su sensación de culpa. Inuyasha estaba bien, así se lo demostraba su abrazo.

Entre lágrimas notó como él la levantaba del suelo para sentarla en sus rodillas, acunándola como si fuera una niña pequeña. Algo se movió en su interior pero ella no le dio importancia. Él simplemente estaba tratando de consolarla, de hacerla sentir bien.

Pasados unos minutos, las lágrimas se habían esfumado pero ellos seguían abrazados. Kagome sabía que tenía que bajarse de encima de él ya que si no estaba llorando ni la estaba consolando, no tenía sentido que estuviera allí sentada. Levantó la cabeza y, sonriendo, trató de moverse. Pero él la mantenía bien sujeta.

- Gracias por todo Inuyasha. Me encuentro mejor.

Volvió a intentar bajarse pero él seguía sin soltarla. Para ser más exactos, comenzó a acariciarle la espalda. Kagome tragó saliva. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Tenía que salir de ahí…

- Será mejor que vaya a recoger la cocina. – Se movió con algo más de fuerza pero Inuyasha la tomó por la cintura y clavó sus ojos en los de ella.

- No sigas moviéndote porque no voy a dejarte bajar – Susurró con una voz extrañamente ronca y seductora.

- ¿Por qué? – No podía apartar sus ojos de los dorados de él. Se sentía deliciosamente acorralada.

- Por que si te quitas no podré besarte…

Kagome no tuvo tiempo de contestar cuando unos suaves y firmes labios capturaron los suyos. Pensó que iba a morirse. Inuyasha la estaba besando. Estaba sintiendo de nuevo sus calidos labios. Y no había nadie por en medio, simplemente estaban ellos dos. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento. En su cabeza volvieron a sonar todas las sirenas, advirtiéndola que estaba sola en casa y que la situación podía terminar de muchas formas, pero Kagome no quiso ni oírlas. Se limitaría a vivir el momento. Carpe Diem.

La lengua de Inuyasha pidió permiso para entrar en su boca y ella se lo entregó encantada. Si los labios del chico eran como la miel, su lengua era ambrosía. Jugaban con sus lenguas despacio, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo para conocerse. Kagome pasó sus dedos por la oscura cabellera de él mientras que Inuyasha la apretaba más fuerte contra su cuerpo. No pensaba dejarla escapar.

Mientras continuaban besándose, cada vez con un poquito más de necesidad, Kagome notó algo clavándose en su muslo. Algo caliente y duro apretándose contra ella. Si continúan a ese ritmo seguramente la situación se les iría de las manos. Aunque no estaba segura de querer detenerla.

La mano de Inuyasha acarició el costado de Kagome, como queriendo tocar pero sin atreverse a hacerlo. _"Sé un hombre Inuyasha"_ Pensó para sí mismo. Movió su temblorosa mano, se moría de ganas por acariciarla y no sabía por que. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar su objetivo, el pecho de Kagome, una musiquilla le distrajo de su labor. Estaba sonando su teléfono móvil. Kagome abrió los ojos de golpe, como si ese sonido le hubiera hecho regresar de las nubes y estrellarse de cabeza con la realidad. Estaba sola en casa, besándose con un hombre. Con Inuyasha. Se retiró de las piernas del chico, que estaba demasiado fastidiado como para darse cuenta de sus intenciones antes de que ella las llevara a cabo. La miró interrogante ¿Por qué se retiraba de esa forma? ¿Acaso no le estaba gustando?

- Deberías contestar. – murmuró ella, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por ser capaz de hablar dada la situación.

El chico asintió de mala gana. Se levantó tratando que la erección no se notara demasiado. ¿Se habría dado cuenta Kagome de su excitación? Podría tomarlo como un pervertido… _"Estaba tan concentrado en sus labios que ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de que se me estaba levantando…"_

Dando la espalda a la chica saco el móvil de su bolsillo mientras éste continuaba sonando insistentemente. Deseó matar a la inoportuna persona que decidía llamar a esas horas cuando vio el nombre grabado en la pantalla del teléfono, la última persona que esperaba que lo llamara. Sin quererlo, pronunció su nombre. Un murmullo apenas audible pero que Kagome escuchó con claridad.

- Kikyo….


	9. El día después

Atención: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece ni pretendo ganar nada con ellos. Nada de denuncias, por favor.

- Con guión: lo que hablan.

En _cursiva _los pensamientos.

((blabla)) Lo digo yo

**LA MEJOR AMIGA**

**Por Catumy**

**Capitulo 9. El día después**

Kagome sentía un puñal clavándose en su pecho pero no se movió ni hizo ningún gesto que pudiera delatar sus sentimientos. Simplemente se quedó allí sentada. Con la mirada perdida en la mesa de centro pero el oído atento a Inuyasha, esperando que cogiera la llamada. Pero parecía que no pensaba contestar, pues estaba mirando fijamente el teléfono, como si se tratara de un fantasma.

El chico deseó inmediatamente morderse la lengua o morirse allí mismo. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido de decir el nombre de Kikyo en voz alta? Su maldito subconsciente le había traicionado en un momento tan delicado. Miró de reojo a Kagome, viendo que ella no sa había movido del sillón. ¿Significaba eso que no le importaba lo que había ocurrido¿Qué le daba igual que Kikyo le llamara?

- ¿No vas a cogerlo Inuyasha?

El chico respiró profundamente, cogiendo fuerzas para atender esa llamada. Si bien durante bastante tiempo hubiera dado lo que fuera por recibirla, ahora daría su vida porque nunca se hubiera producido. O, al menos, no delante de Kagome ni mientras se estaba besando con ella. ¿Cómo se podían complicar tanto las cosas en un solo momento?

- ¿Inuyasha?

"_Vamos maldita sea, cógelo de una vez. Tarde o temprano ibas a tener que enfrentarte a ella ¿No? Es el momento de saber si solamente estabas jugando conmigo"_

Inuyasha descolgó, encomendándose a Dios o al diablo, que más daba en esa situación.

- ¿Diga?... Hola Kikyo… Estoy bien… Si, ya…- Kagome veía la tensión en el rostro masculino ¿Qué demonios le estaría diciendo la Diva? - ¿Ahora? Lo siento, no me va bien…- La miró de reojo, deseando que no pudiera escuchar nada de lo que Kikyo le estaba diciendo – Está bien, mañana. Adiós.

Colgó. No se había dado cuenta en que momento había comenzado a transpirar pero lo cierto era que su camiseta comenzaba a pegarse a su torso. ¿Por qué ahora¿Por qué en ese preciso momento? Dejó el teléfono en la mesa y se sentó en el sofá, junto a Kagome. Ella encogió las rodillas, apoyándolas sobre su pecho, como si quisiera protegerse de algo, probablemente de él. _"Perfecto Inuyasha, a ver como arreglas esto". _Se volteó para tenerla en frente y poder verle la cara.

- Era Kikyo…

- Lo sé – murmuró ella, evitando el contacto visual directo. Temía que a través de sus ojos él pudiera descubrir sus sentimientos.

- Quería… quería que quedáramos hoy- ¿Por qué se sentía con la obligación de contárselo a Kagome¿Porque había sentido que la estaba traicionando mientras hablaba con su ex? Kagome no contestó, se limitó a mover los dedos de los pies. – Pero le he dicho que no

- ¿Por qué?- los ojos de Kagome se iluminaron. ¿La había rechazado? Quizás eso significara algo. Lo miró a los ojos, haciendo contacto directo por primera vez desde que dejaron de besarse.

- Por que estoy aquí contigo.- Ella comenzó a sonreír tímidamente – Y le prometí a tu madre que no te dejaría sola…

Kagome escondió de nuevo la cara ¿por su madre¿Y que pasaba con ella misma¿Es que acaso no le importaba que unos minutos antes se hubieran estado besando? Tensó la mandíbula esperando que él continuara.

- Pero hemos quedado para mañana por la tarde, para hablar.

- Para hablar…- repitió ella mecánicamente.

- Dice que me ha echado de menos y que quiere verme, que tiene algo importante que decirme y…

Kagome se levantó del sofá. Necesitaba espacio para respirar, para pensar…

- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa Kagome? – Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza – Si me echa de menos es posible que quiera que… volvamos a estar juntos

- ¿Vas a volver con ella?

- No lo sé… - Indecisión de nuevo. Kagome no pudo soportarlo más. Se giró hacia él, con los ojos llameando por la furia y los brazos crispados, de forma que no pudo evitar levantar la voz.

- ¿Vas a ser tan idiota de darle otra oportunidad después de todo lo que hizo? Pensaba que eras más inteligente como para caer de nuevo en sus brazos. – Inuyasha se levantó, poniéndose a la altura de ella.

- Solo hemos quedado para hablar, eso no quiere decir nada

- No es eso lo que me acabas de decir.

- ¿Y que acabo de decir?

- ¡Que es posible que quiera que volváis juntos!

- ¿Y no era ese el objetivo de nuestro trato? – Kagome se quedó callada, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por respirar – Creí que eras mi amiga y que te alegrarías por mí.

Kagome dio un paso atrás, separándose de él. Apretó un puño para no abofetearle ¿Alegrarse por él? Claro, siempre es motivo de alegría que la persona a quien amas se largue con una mujer que no hace más que utilizarlo. Cuando habló, su voz sonaba aparentemente tranquila, como si toda la furia que sentía antes hubiera desaparecido, dejando su sitio a la tristeza y la decepción.

- Soy tu amiga pero no esperes que me alegre por esto.

- Kagome… - intentó acercarse a ella, tocarle un brazo pero de nuevo la muchacha se alejó de él - ¿Qué pasa?

- Estoy cansada… Me voy a dormir

Corrió hacia la puerta, deseando escapar de esa mirada dorada. No podía soportarlo más ¿Tan rápido se había olvidado de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos? Oyó que la llamaba suavemente y se volvió.

- Puedes irte si quieres, Inuyasha. Yo estaré bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_¿Por qué¿Por qué? Nunca debí aceptar ese juego. ¿Y ahora que? Se irá con Kikyo y yo… Yo tendré que joderme, que remedio me queda… nunca debí hacerme ilusiones, ya sabía como podía terminar esto… Solo que nunca pensé que fuese a doler tanto ¿Por qué has jugado conmigo Inuyasha¿Por qué has tenido que besarme? Maldito seas, lo has olvidado como si nada pero la verdad es que estabas dispuesto a todo ¿verdad? Porque lo que sentí junto a mi muslo no estaba dentro de tus bolsillos precisamente… Dios mío¿Qué hubiera pasado si no llega a sonar el teléfono¿Hubiéramos sido capaces de…? Tengo que olvidarlo, no puedo hacerme más daño a mí misma…"_

Mientras pensaba esto, Kagome lloraba tendida en su cama. Se sentía traicionada aunque no tuviera ningún tipo de relación con Inuyasha. No entendía porque la había besado ¿Solo quería pasar el tiempo¿O compensar el sacrificio de quedarse a dormir en su casa? Al final, después de jugar con fuego, había terminado quemándose.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Joder que estoy haciendo… He quedado con Kikyo. Bien. Es lo que quería hacer pero… ahora no estoy tan seguro de ello. Kagome tiene razón, Kikyo me ha hecho mucho daño y ¿yo voy a darle una segunda oportunidad? Mierda, es todo tan difícil… Por una parte creo que todavía podrían arreglarse las cosas entre nosotros pero por otra… por otra parte está Kagome. ¿Qué me pasa con ella? La he besado. La he besado por mucho rato y ella me ha correspondido ¿verdad? Claro que lo ha hecho. Y yo he sido tan capullo de quedar con Kikyo delante de Kagome… Cuando aprenderé a mantener la boca cerrada. Pero en fin, Kagome es mi amiga, entenderá que lo que ha pasado entre nosotros pues… Que no debe volver a pasar. Somos amigos, casi hermanos. Ha sido un error y seguro que ella está de acuerdo conmigo. Pero ¿Por qué he tenido que besarla?"_

Se durmió pensando que nunca entendería a las mujeres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome se levantó temprano al día siguiente. Tenía los ojos hinchados por haber llorado casi toda la noche y por la consiguiente falta de horas de sueño. Se vistió con un chándal azul, ideal para ocuparse de las tareas domésticas, como su madre le había encargado. Bajó las escaleras despacio, preguntándose si finalmente Inuyasha se habría marchado a su casa. Obtuvo la respuesta cuando entró en el salón. Se había quedado.

Lo encontró en el sillón, tumbado y profundamente dormido. Llevaba todavía sus vaqueros pero la camiseta estaba colgada junto al jersey que se quitó por la noche. Por tanto, Kagome tenía una vista privilegiada del fuerte torso del chico, y de su expresión serena mientras dormía.

En condiciones normales, Kagome se hubiera quedado mirándolo embobada pero ese día era diferente. Se había prometido a sí misma olvidarlo, sacárselo de la cabeza por difícil que fuera. Después de todo, Inuyasha nunca podría ser suyo, estaba demasiado atontado con Kikyo. Así pues, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para no ver el espectáculo, se fue a la cocina a prepara el desayuno.

El tranquilo sueño de Inuyasha fue interrumpido por el ruido de una tetera hirviendo. Abrió los ojos perezosamente para descubrir que no estaba en su cama. Estaba en el sofá del salón de Kagome. Eso explicaba su dolor de cervicales. Se sentó y estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza, como para quitarse el sueño del cuerpo. No había pasado muy buena noche, ocupado en sus pensamientos y justo cuando cogía el sueño, tenía que levantarse. Parecía que ese no iba a ser su día.

Desde la cocina, llegó a sus oídos el sonido de un golpe de algo al ser soltadocon brusquedad y una maldición que salía de la boca de Kagome. Se levantó para ver que era lo que daba pie a ese lenguaje tan ordinario.

Entrando en la cocina, lo primero que vio fue un abundante desayuno colocado en la mesa. Lo segundo, a Kagome murmurando por lo bajo mientras mantenía su mano debajo del agua del grifo. La tetera metida de cualquier forma en el fregadero daba muchas pistas de lo ocurrido. Se acercó a ella sin ser notado hasta que habló.

- ¿Te has quemado? – Kagome dio un respingo pero no se giró.

- No es nada. – Inuyasha se colocó pegado a ella, para tomar su mano y ver el estado de la quemadura. De reojo, Kagome pudo ver que seguía sin camiseta. – Cogí mal la maldita tetera y…

- ¿Tienes alguna pomada? – lo interrumpió. La quemadura no parecía muy profunda, pero era mejor prevenir. La chica asintió levemente con la cabeza, manteniendo su mirada fija en las manos de Inuyasha, que sujetaban la suya con cuidado y mimo. Inuyasha se fue al salón, donde estaba el botiquín desde la noche anterior y regresó con el pequeño tubo de pomada para las quemaduras. – Siéntate Kagome

Ella obedeció en silencio, sentándose a la espera de que sería lo siguiente. Inuyasha se sentó a su lado y volvió a tomarle la mano dañada, a lo que Kagome trató de resistirse.

- No estoy inválida, puedo curarme sola.

- Puede ser, pero tu me curaste ayer a mi y hoy es mi turno.- la miró de tal forma que ella solo pudo mirar hacia otro lado, dándole licencia para que curara su herida.

Inuyasha se puso algo de pomada en su mano, pare después extenderla suavemente en la mano de Kagome, masajeando suavemente para no lastimarle la piel quemada. Ese masaje, poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en una caricia para ambos. Los dos miraban sus manos, sin atreverse ninguno a levantar la mirada _"Detenlo Kagome, tienes que quitártelo de la cabeza y esta no es la mejor forma…"._ Carraspeó suavemente y se levantó, rompiendo el contacto que los unía. Susurró un débil 'gracias' y fue a tomar la última bandeja que faltaba para el desayuno. Inuyasha no dijo nada, solo cerró el tubo y se lavó las manos en el fregadero para quitarse los restos de pomada. Pero en su interior lamentaba haberse tenido que separar de la suave mano de Kagome.

- Inuyasha, el desayuno ya está pero… ¿te importa vestirte antes?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome, acurrucada en la cama, miraba las manecillas del reloj recorrer la esfera de forma constante, sin detenerse. Era la hora. En esos momentos Inuyasha estaría con Kikyo, Dios sabe haciendo que. Desearía poder espiarlos por un agujerito pero sabía que eso era imposible, aunque se muriera de ganas por saber lo que estaba pasando. Estiró las piernas.

Todo se había complicado tanto en una semana… Desde que aceptó hacerse pasar por la pareja de Inuyasha, por hacerle un favor aunque ya sabía que las cosas iban a terminar mal para ella. Y así había sido. Inuyasha estaba con Kikyo, seguramente terminarían volviendo a salir mientras ella… a ella solo le quedaba llorar. De hecho, llevaba un largo rato haciéndolo. Se puso boca arriba, mirando e techo de su cuarto. ¿Por qué había tenido que enamorarse de Inuyasha? Su mejor amigo, nada menos. Un amor tan imposible como si se hubiera enamorado de un príncipe. Totalmente inalcanzable para ella. Maldito Inuyasha. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan atractivo, divertido, dulce…¿Por qué tenía que ser tan sexy y provocador¿Por qué tenía que estar tan enamorada e ese hombre? Preguntas a las que nunca encontraría una respuesta, por más que las buscara.

Y Kikyo… Había vuelto a conseguirlo. De nuevo lo iba a tener a su disposición, a su lado, en su cama… Sacudió la cabeza. Inuyasha era lo bastante adulto como para darse cuenta de cómo era Kikyo en realidad, de cómo había jugado con él durante mese. Pero, si no lo había descubierto hasta ese momento ¿Iría a hacerlo ahora?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha miró el reloj. Para no variar, Kikyo llegaba tarde. Se sentía estúpido esperando en esa cafetería desde hacía más de 15 minutos. Pensó en marcharse pero inmediatamente rechazó la idea. Si se iba no sabría que era lo que Kikyo tenía que decirle y no podía evitar sentirse interesado. Después de todo, había estado enamorado de esa mujer durante mucho tiempo. ¿Había o seguía estando? Ni él mismo conocía la respuesta. Se acomodó en la silla, dispuesto a seguir esperando el tiempo que fuera necesario.

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió, dejando entrar a una mujer alta, delgada, de piel pálida y cabellos oscuros, largos hasta la cintura. Inuyasha la miró pensando que se trataba de Kagome pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que no era así. No había ni rastro de esa mirada luminosa y la eterna sonrisa que caracterizaban el rostro de su amiga. En cambio, se encontró con unos ojos fríos, apagados y una mueca que pretendía ser una media sonrisa. No era Kagome, era Kikyo.

La mujer lo vio en seguida. Su cabello oscuro y ojos dorados eran fáciles de localizar entre la gente. Sonrió satisfecha de que hubiera acudido a su llamada, como un perrito acudiendo a la voz de su amo. Caminó contoneándose hacia la mesa donde Inuyasha la esperaba sin quitarle la vista de encima. Punto para ella. El largo rato que había pasado frente al espejo, vistiéndose y acicalándose para el reencuentro habían merecido la pena al ver la mirada con la que el hombre la obsequiaba. Aunque ¿A que se debía ese cambio en su expresión en el último momento? Decidió no hacer caso, seguro que estaba demasiado nervioso de encontrarse de nuevo con ella. Intentó sonreír y usó su voz más sensual para saludarle.

- Inuyasha… Me alegro de que hayas venido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando el teléfono sonó tuvieron que detener su sesión de besos y caricias para atender. Miroku maldijo a su mala suerte cuando Sango se separó de él para tomar su teléfono móvil para ver quien era el causante de esa interrupción. Era Inuyasha.

- ¿Diga?

- Sango ¿está Miroku contigo?

- Si. ¿Quieres que te lo pase?

- No, tranquila. Solo quería preguntaros a ver si os podéis pasar esta tarde por mi casa, a eso de las ocho. Tengo algo importante que deciros.

- ¿Ocurre algo Inuyasha?

- Luego os cuento pero ¿podrías avisar también a Ayame y a Kouga? Necesito que estéis todos.

- Claro… ¿Aviso a Kagome también?

- No, no. Ya he hablado yo con ella. Gracias Sango, nos vemos a las ocho.

Colgó sin esperar respuesta. Ella se quedó mirando el teléfono preguntándose que demonios sería tan importante como para convocar a todos sus amigos. ¿Tendría algo que ver con Kagome? Quizás al final se había enamorado de ella… Si así era, se sentía muy feliz por su amiga. Miroku se acercó a ella y la besó en el cuello. Bueno, aún faltaban un par de horas para las ocho…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome fue la primera en llegar, de eso se había ocupado él personalmente, diciéndole que acudiera media hora antes que los demás. Necesitaba que ella fuera la primera en saber lo que había pasado en la cafetería con Kikyo. Después de todo, era gracias a Kagome que se encontraba en esa situación. ¿Gracias a ella o por su culpa?

Abrió la puerta y la miró sutilmente: un pantalón gris y un jersey de punto. Iba sencilla como siempre pero a la vez resultaba tan femenina… Inició un movimiento para besarla en la mejilla pero ella entró rápidamente en la casa sin ser invitada, evitando así el contacto entre ambos.

- ¿Soy la primera en llegar?

- Si. De hecho, soy yo que te he hecho venir antes.

- ¿No irás a pedirme que te ayude con las bebidas? – recorrió el confortable salón con la mirada. No era para nada como ella se lo había imaginado. Estaba bastante ordenado, teniendo en cuenta que era el apartamento de un hombre soltero. No se hubiera sorprendido si las sillas estuvieran llenas de ropa y el fregadero hasta los topes.

- En realidad, quería hablar contigo ants que con el resto pero si no te importa preparar algo… - Ella se giró y lo miró con una cara que decía "¿Se supone que tengo que reírme de eso?" que hizo que se borrara de golpe la sonrisa en la cara de Inuyasha. Kagome no estaba para bromas. Se fijó con algo más de detenimiento en su cara, encontrando unos ojos ligeramente hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando. - ¿Ocurre algo Kagome?

- No¿Por qué?

- Tienes mala cara – ella miró hacia otro lado, haciendo como si le interesara mucho el mobiliario del salón.

- Estoy bien… - Su vista se paró en una fotografía que le era familiar. Fue tomada hacía bastantes años, cuando todavía iban a la escuela primaria. En ella, amontonados unos encima de otros como si fueran un equipo de rugby, aparecían todos: Ayame, Kouga, Sango, Miroku y ellos dos. Sucios, despeinados… pero felices. Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír al ver esa imagen. Recordó como ese día habían terminado de barro hasta las cejas, ya que habían jugado en el jardín trasero de Inuyasha, y que su madre la regañó cuando regresó a casa.

- ¿Te acuerdas de ese día? – Inuyasha apareció súbitamente detrás de ella, tomando la foto entre sus manos para verla más de cerca. También una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

- Te peleaste con Kouga.

- Intentó besarte. – Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, hasta que Kagome desvió la mirada de nuevo. Era muy difícil para ella esa situación, esa incertidumbre. Necesitaba saber que había pasado con Kikyo y que papel iba a ocupar ella de ahora en adelante.

- ¿Que es lo que me quieres contar? – se sentó despreocupadamente, intentando parecer casual al preguntarle eso.

- Pues… - Se pasó una mano por el cabello, pensando como abordar el tema – Se trata de Kikyo.

Ella tragó saliva. Había llegado el momento. Las siguientes palabras de Inuyasha podían hundirla en la miseria o levarla a las nubes. Pero dependía de él. Lo miró con ansiedad mal disimulada.

- Tu dirás...

- Resumiendo: me dijo que me echaba mucho de menos y que quería que volviéramos a intentarlo. - ¿Por qué se le hacía tan difícil decir lo que seguía¿Por la mirada de Kagome fija en la suya? Decidió que lo único que se veía capacitado para hacer era confesarlo todo del tirón. Sería lo más fácil para ambos. Tomó aire y habló de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Seis personas estaban reunidas en el salón. El silencio reinaba en la habitación, esperando todos expectantes lo que Inuyasha quería contarles. Sango miraba de reojo a Kagome que no se había movido ni un ápice desde que llegó la última persona, Ayame. ¿Seria verdad que la noticia tenía algo que ver con su amiga? Pero Kagome no la miró. Mantenía la mirada fija en un punto indeterminado, pensando en lo que había pasado solo unos minutos ante, en lo que Inuyasha le había dicho…

El anfitrión no sabía por donde empezar. Miroku le habló pero ni siquiera entendió sus palabras, debido al desorden que había en su mente. Todavía podía escuchar las duras palabras de Kagome en su cabeza "No sabía que fueras tan estúpido". Respiró fuerte. Se arriesgaba a recibir la misma respuesta por parte del resto del grupo pero ellos le habían apoyado siempre, y se merecían saber lo ocurrido de sus propios labios.

- Inuyasha ¿vas a decirnos de una vez por que nos has hecho venir?- la voz de Kouga lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Aunque le molestara reconocerlo, el chico tenía razón, ya era hora de hablar.

- Pues… - Todos le miraron ¿Había dicho lo que ellos habían creído escuchar? Sango miró discretamente a Kagome para ver su reacción pero la muchacha seguía sin reaccionar. Eso quería decir que lo que Inuyasha había dicho… no era una broma.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto Inuyasha?- Miroku formuló la pregunta que casi todos tenían en mente en esos momentos.

- ¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado? – Ayame no podía creerlo.

- Es su decisión, basta de preguntas – Kouga les detuvo, sonriendo. Había segundas intenciones en sus palabras. Ahora iba a tener camino libre…

Kagome parpadeó por primera vez en mucho rato, con tal mala suerte que al hacerlo una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Movió su mano rápidamente para retirarla deseando que nadie se hubiera percatado de ello pero no notó que unos ojos dorados habían estado observando sus movimientos. Le había dolido tanto escuchar esas palabras por segunda vez en los labios de Inuyasha.

- He vuelto con Kikyo…

**CONTIINUARA**

**Se que queréis torturarme, matarme y enterrarme bien profundo pero no os preocupéis por nada que yo todo lo que fastidio lo acabo arreglando después.**

**Besos, catumy**


	10. Lagrimas

Atención: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece ni pretendo ganar nada con ellos. Nada de denuncias, por favor.

- Con guión: lo que hablan.

En _cursiva _los pensamientos.

((blabla)) Lo digo yo

**LA MEJOR AMIGA**

**Por Catumy**

**Capitulo 10. Lágrimas**

Kouga estaba encantado. Con Inuyasha fuera de juego, Kagome seguramente necesitaría un hombro sobre el que llorar. Un hombro fuerte y masculino como el suyo. Una sonrisilla lasciva adornó su cara al pensar en la forma en la que le gustaría consolarla, una forma bastante íntima, a decir verdad. Kagome era una chica sensible y romper con su novio para que éste se largue con su ex seguramente había sido un golpe fuerte para ella. La miró para ver si estaba llorando pero no pudo enfocar sus ojos, ya que seguían fijados en el vacío. Seguramente estaba destrozada por dentro. Y él se ocuparía de confortarla.

Ayame no entendía nada. Un día se enteraba de que sus dos amigos estaban juntos y al siguiente resultaba que Inuyasha regresaba con Kikyo. Miró a Kagome, viéndola sumida en sus pensamientos. La admiraba al mantenerse tan serena dadas las circunstancias. Si ella saliera con Kouga y éste la abandonara, seguramente no podría dejar de llorar. Pero Kagome siempre había sido una chica fuerte y enfrentaba los problemas con enorme entereza. Jamás se había mostrado débil ni siquiera delante de sus amigos.

Sango entendía demasiado bien los sentimientos de Kagome, por algo era su amiga más íntima. Sabía perfectamente que ahora debía estar sintiéndose utilizada y humillada. Había jugado a algo muy peligroso y había perdido. Lamentó el haberla animado a tratar de enamorar a Inuyasha, ya que debería haber contado con la estupidez de los hombres y la obsesión del chico por esa mujer, por Kikyo. Pensó en que hablaría con Kagome cuando estuvieran a solas pero que en esos momentos tenía que disimular si no quería poner en evidencia los sentimientos de su amiga.

Miroku, ese chico eternamente alegre y aparentemente sin preocupaciones, no miró a Kagome sino a Inuyasha. Él sabía mejor que nadie de los presentes lo mal que su amigo lo había pasado durante su ruptura con Kikyo. Por es mismo no entendía como era capaz de caer de nuevo en la misma trampa. Quizás fue esa amistad que unía a ambos chicos la que le empujó a hablar, preguntando lo que casi todos tenían en mente.

- Después de todo lo que pasó ¿Le das otra oportunidad? – Inuyasha respiró profundamente. Había esperado esa pregunta desde el mismo momento en que aceptó reanudar su relación con Kikyo, por lo que sabía que era lo que tenía que contestar.

- Kikyo no se portó bien conmigo pero ahora es diferente. Ha cambiado.

Tres personas intercambiaron miradas. Kouga estaba demasiado contento planificando su estrategia de seducción como para darse cuenta del absurdo que Inuyasha acababa de decir y Kagome no reaccionaba a las palabras que se decían a su alrededor. Ella ya sabía todo lo que se estaba diciendo.

- Inuyasha, sinceramente, no creo que sea una buena idea.- Ayame habló tímidamente. Nunca se había metido en los asuntos de los demás pero sabía perfectamente lo que Kikyo había estado diciendo de él durante días y no le parecía sensato darle otra oportunidad a una persona tan manipuladora. El chico apenas sonrió.

- Ya sé que odiáis a Kikyo pero…

- Nadie odia a Kikyo.- e apresuró a decir Miroku. Si era el mejor amigo de Inuyasha debía permanecer a su lado aunque no le gustaran las relaciones que éste mantenía.

- Yo sí la odio. – por primera vez en mucho rato, la voz de Kagome se dejó escuchar, calmada, serena y aparentemente sin demostrar ningún sentimiento. Simplemente indiferencia, como si la conversación no fuera con ella. Ni siquiera se había movido al decirlo ni había mirado a nadie. Solo habló. Sintió que muchas miradas se clavaron en ella, tal vez esperando que siguiera hablando pero nada ocurrió después.

Sango creyó necesario apoyar a la chica.

- Yo no la soporto.

- A mi tampoco es que me caiga demasiado bien - murmuró Ayame algo insegura.

Los dos chicos restantes no se atrevieron a decir nada. A kouga no le convenía tratar de convencer a Inuyasha de que era una mala idea y Miroku se encontraba en una situación complicada. Por suerte el chico de ojos dorados no le pidió que diera su opinión.

- Pero ahora es diferente. Quiere que empecemos de nuevo – recordó las palabras de Kagome cuando se lo contó a ella "Y tu has sido tan iluso como para creerla"

**FLASHBACK**

- Inuyasha, me alegra que hayas venido

La delgada mujer se sentó frente al chico, manteniendo su mirada fija en el rostro de él, tratando de ver alguna expresión que delatara que aún podía dominarlo. Una camarera acudió para preguntarles lo que deseaban tomar. Minutos después, con sendos cafés frente a ellos, hablaron del tema por el que se habían citado esa tarde.

- Te preguntarás porque te llamé anoche.

- Dijiste que me echabas de menos.

- Y así es. En estos días que hemos estado separados me he dado cuenta de que te necesito a mi lado Inuyasha.

- ¿Y has necesitado tanto tiempo para darte cuenta?- Intentaba mantenerse firme.

- Traté de olvidarte, pero fue imposible- alargó una mano para acariciar el brazo de él – No podía olvidar tus caricias, tus besos, todas las cosas que vivimos juntos – Inuyasha era un hombre y, por tanto, débil ante una mujer hermosa como ella. Era un plan que había pulido con calma desde que lo vio besarse con aquella niña hacía una semana. Ni loca iba a dejar escapar un partido como Inuyasha, aunque para ello tuviera que representar un papel por el resto de su vida. Y jamás permitiría que se lo arrebatasen.

- Tampoco pudiste olvidar mi dinero ¿verdad?- retiró su brazo, rompiendo el contacto entre ambos. El dinero era un punto que debía ser aclarado.

- Sé que cuando te dejé dije cosas imperdonables pero… - bajó la cabeza, dando una impresión de profundo arrepentimiento

- Dijiste que solamente habías estado conmigo porque pensaste que cuando entrara en la empresa de mi padre ocuparía un alto puesto. Y que no querías saber nada de un empleado como cualquier otro. Que querías una vida que yo ni podía soñar con darte. Y que solo te habías aprovechado de mi durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos- el decir lo que tanto le atormentó durante un tiempo, los motivos que le dio Kikyo para dejarle, le hicieron temblar las manos de la rabia. Quiso levantarse y alejarse de allí pero no pudo. Kikyo estaba llorando.

- Fui una estúpida Inuyasha. Puede que al principio si me interesara tu posición y tu apellido pero… Me he dado cuenta de que me enamoré de ti sin darme cuenta.

- No llores… - Había golpeado su punto débil. Él nunca pudo soportar el ver a una mujer llorar.

- Sé que me merezco que me rechaces, que me culpes por todo lo que ha pasado pero he cambiado. Me he dado cuenta de que estaba realmente enamorada de ti, no de tu dinero, y que no podía permitir dejar escapar a un hombre como tu. Creo… creo que eres el hombre de mi vida…

Las lágrimas salían sin parar. Inuyasha comenzaba a titubear. Parecía tan arrepentida, tan dispuesta a todo.

- Kikyo, han pasado demasiadas cosas en este tiempo

- ¿Lo dices por esa chica? Si estás con ella me mataré, te lo prometo. No podré soportar el verte con otra mujer – comenzó a sollozar con más fuerza, haciendo que algunas personas se giraran para ver lo que pasaba en su mesa. – Dime que estás con ella y acabaré con mi vida.

- No digas estupideces…

- ¡No entiendes que no quiero vivir si es contigo! Pero ya lo entiendo, he llegado tarde ¿verdad? Entonces no tenemos nada más que decirnos. Adiós Inuyasha.

Fue a levantarse, poniendo su mano sobre la mesa para que él pudiera ver claramente el temblor que la dominaba.

- Espera Kikyo – ella sonrió tras su máscara de lágrimas. Había hecho diana. – Yo… no estoy con nadie. Lo que viste fue solo… un hecho puntual

Los ojos de ella se iluminaron

- ¿Quieres decir que me darás otra oportunidad¿Podemos empezar desde cero?

Él la miró a los ojos, tratando de descubrir mediante su mirada si estaba siendo sincera o no. Pero en ellos lo único que vio son lágrimas ocultando cualquier pista de los sentimientos de Kikyo. Pero, maldita sea, si lloraba sería por algo ¿verdad?

- De acuerdo Kikyo. Nos daremos otra oportunidad

Ella se abalanzó a los brazos del chico, haciendo que la mesa se tambaleara ligeramente. Lo abrazó con fuerza mientras le murmuraba al oído que no iba a arrepentirse, que sería la mejor novia que jamás hubiera soñado con tener.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando él la acompañó a casa, Kikyo le ofreció subir a su piso, para demostrarle cuanto lo había extrañado.

**FINAL DEL FLASHBACK**

El silencio reinaba en el salón. Inuyasha solo había contado la escena por encima, omitiendo, claro está, lo del beso de Kagome y lo que hizo después en el dormitorio de Kikyo. Pero básicamente les había dejado clara la idea de que se sentía arrepentida y que quería volver a intentarlo. Miroku fue, de nuevo, el primero en hablar.

- Si tu crees que es lo correcto, cuenta con mi apoyo Inuyasha.

Todos asintieron, dejando claro que iban a respetar lo que él decidiera, aunque no creyeran que fuera la mejor opción, ni mucho menos. Por su parte, Kagome seguía sin moverse. No le extrañaba, después de la discusión que habían tenido antes de que llegasen los demás, cuando le contó a ella en privado que Kikyo y él estaban juntos de nuevo. Todavía le dolían los oídos por la reprimenda que tuvo que soportar por parte de ella.

**FLASHBACK**

- ¿Que es lo que me quieres contar? – se sentó despreocupadamente, intentando parecer casual al preguntarle eso.

- Pues… - Se pasó una mano por el cabello, pensando como abordar el tema – Se trata de Kikyo. Estuvimos hablando… Dijo que me había echado de menos, que se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de mí y que quería intentarlo de nuevo. – calló porque Kagome había empezado a reírse.

- ¿Pero como se puede ser tan falsa?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Está claro Inuyasha. 'Casualmente' se ha dado cuenta de que te quiere… Pero solo después de haber hablado mal de ti a tus espaldas, de hacer creer a todo el mundo que eras, bueno, impotente.

- Está siendo sincera, Kagome. – ella lo miró, con profundo dolor en su mirada.

- Y tú has sido tan iluso como para creerla.

- No estaba mintiendo Kagome. Eres injusta con ella.

- Eso quiere decir que has aceptado – él asintió con la cabeza - No pensaba que fueras tan estúpido Inuyasha.

- ¿De que hablas?

Ella apretó los puños e intentó controlar su respiración. Había vuelto con Kikyo…

- ¿Quieres saber de que estoy hablando? De que se va a volver a aprovechar de ti ¡Eso es de lo que hablo! Lo estuvo haciendo mientras salíais juntos y volverá a hacerlo ahora.

- Ha cambiado.

- ¡Reacciona de una maldita vez Inuyasha! Esa mujer es una manipuladora y una farsante, siempre lo ha sido y no va a cambiar precisamente ahora.

- ¡Cállate! No pienso permitir que sigas insultándola – se arrepintió de inmediato de haber levantado la voz. Kagome no se movió – Perdóname Kagome, pero…

Intentó poner una mano en el hombro de ella, a modo de disculpa, pero una fría pregunta hizo que detuviera su mano en el aire.

- ¿Por qué me besaste entonces¿Era solo un juego para ti?

- Era… parte de nuestro trato. – se sintió un miserable al decir eso, pero no tenía otra escapatoria. No podía decirle que se sintió muy atraído por ella durante un tiempo.

Eso fue lo último que Kagome escuchó. Así que todo ese tiempo, cuando la besaba, había sido solo por Kikyo…

- Kagome, dime algo. No te quedes así…

Pero justo entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta, anunciando la llegada de sus amigos.

**FINAL DEL FLASHBACK**

Todos recogían sus cosas para marcharse a casa y Kagome no era menos que el resto. Pero era la única que no comentaba acerca de lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Después de todo, era sábado y la noche aún era joven. Uno a uno, se fueron despidiendo de Inuyasha, de forma natural, dando a entender que el nuevo intento de relación con Kikyo no iba a afectar su amistad. Por cosas del destino Kagome fue la última en salir. Pasó por el lado del dueño de la casa sin mirarlo a la cara ni dirigirle la palabra. Pero Inuyasha no quería dejar las cosas así. Necesitaba hablar con ella. Así pues, estiró un brazo y la obligó a detenerse.

Sango se giró para ver por que tardaba tanto Kagome en salir de la casa.

- ¿Kagome?

- No te preocupes Sango, yo la acercaré después a su casa.

- Yo puedo llevarla Inuyasha, me queda de camino – habló Kouga con toda la intención del mundo. Ahora era el momento idóneo para consolar a Kagome…

- Kagome y yo aún tenemos cosas de las que hablar. Vete a casa que yo me ocuparé de acompañarla. – la voz de Inuyasha unida al cierre de la puerta no permitieron más comentarios por parte del chico, quien tuvo que marcharse malhumorado. Fue entonces cuando vio delante de él un trasero pequeño y firme que bajaba las escaleras pausadamente.

- Ayame… ¿Qué haces esta noche?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de cerrar la puerta de su piso, Inuyasha se volvió a la chica, quien continuaba con la cabeza baja pero que seguía mansamente en el lugar donde él la había hecho detenerse.

- Kagome, no has dicho nada.

- Todo está dicho Inuyasha. Sal con Kikyo si quieres, no es mi problema.

- Kagome… - intentaba tener paciencia con ella pero era difícil cuando se volvía tan terca. Posó su mano en la barbilla de ella para hacerla levantar la cara pero ella lo rechazó con fuerza.

- Quiero irme a casa.

- No sin que hablemos antes.

Ella suspiró, resignada. Conocía a Inuyasha demasiado bien como para pensar que podría marcharse antes de que él lo considerara oportuno.

- Tú dirás.

- No has dicho nada en todo este rato.

- No tenía nada que decir

- Kagome…

Ella lo enfrentó. En esos momentos no podía soportar que intentara tratarla como si nada.

- ¡No me vengas con 'Kagome'! Has dejado todo muy claro Inuyasha. Has vuelto con Kikyo que es lo que siempre quisiste. Yo no tengo nada que decir así que déjame volver a casa.

El chico trataba de entender lo que le pasaba a su amiga aunque sin éxito. Comprendía que no le cayera bien Kikyo pero tampoco era como para ponerse así. Se quedó callado unos segundos.

- Respóndeme a una cosa Kagome ¿Por qué te has quedado tan callada? No es solo porque detestas a Kikyo ¿verdad? – Kagome lo miró a los ojos mientras se ruborizaba levemente. Esa era la última pregunta que había esperado escuchar. ¿Qué podía responder¿Debía decirle la verdad? Antes de decidirse a contestar Inuyasha habló de nuevo.

- ¿Es por lo que pasó anoche? – ella volvió a mirarlo antes de bajar la mirada. Asintió con la cabeza mientras se preguntaba si era rubor lo que le había parecido ver en las mejillas del chico. – Siento haberte besado Kagome.

- ¿Lo sientes? Entonces ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- No lo sé… Pero no debió pasar.

No debió pasar… esas palabras resonaron con eco dentro de la cabeza de Kagome. Estaba arrepentido de haberla besado. Entonces estaba claro que durante todo el tiempo había estado pensando en Kikyo, no en ella.

- Pero pasó – susurró más para ella que para Inuyasha, aunque tuvo la suerte o desgracia de ser escuchada.

- Lo sé, pero tenemos que olvidarnos de eso.

- ¿Pensabas en Kikyo?

Inuyasha clavó su mirada en ella. Después metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, como buscando una respuesta que él no conocía. ¿Había pensado alguna sola vez en Kikyo mientras estaba con Kagome? Solo había una respuesta verdadera.

- No. Solo me dejé llevar por la situación.

- ¿Instinto?

- Kagome…

- ¿Lo único que querías era satisfacer tus instintos? – el negaba con la cabeza mientras que ella hablaba - ¡Entonces que demonios era lo que se clavaba en mi pierna! Si hubieras podido lo habrías aprovechado ¿no es verdad?

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron un poco más de lo normal al escuchar las últimas palabras de la chica. Había notado como él se excitaba con solo besarla… Eso no le dejaba en muy buena posición, más bien como un pervertido. Reaccionó sin pensarlo.

- ¡No me habría aprovechado!

Ella se quedó callada. ¿No hubiera aprovechado¿Por su amistad o por ella? No se atrevía a preguntar…

- Kagome… ¿Acaso tu…¿Sientes algo por mí?

_"Maldición"._ No tenía demasiadas opciones. O le decía la verdad o le mentía. Y mintiendo era pésima así que Inuyasha se daría cuenta… Hiciera lo que hiciera él iba a conocer sus sentimientos… Y nada menos que el mismo día en que retomaba su relación con Kikyo… Una pequeña bombilla se encendió en su mente.

- Llévame a casa.

- Responde Kagome.

- Me llevas tú o me iré a pie. Y sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finalmente había conseguido que la llevara, negándose a decir nada más que no fuera un 'llévame a casa'. Durante todo el trayecto Kagome no había dicho ni una palabra, por más que el chico intentara hacerla hablar. Nada. Cualquier cosa que dijera sería analizada hasta la extenuación por Inuyasha. De eso estaba segura. Y no quería que él conociera sus sentimientos. Puede que el día anterior no le hubiera importado, teniendo en cuenta como estuvieron las cosas, pero en esos momentos preferiría cualquier cosa antes de confesárselos.

Soltó el cinturón de seguridad para bajarse del coche y alejarse de esos ojos dorados que no se separaban de su cara pero una mano fuerte atrapó la suya a medio camino.

- Aunque no quieras, tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar de ello.

Ella, en lugar de retirar la mano como esperaba, lo que hizo fue entrelazar sus finos dedos con los de él. Inuyasha la miró ¿A que venía esta reacción por parte de Kagome? Primero rechazaba hablar, mirarle y todo lo que significara cualquier tipo de contacto con él y ahora… ¿Por qué le daba la impresión de que se aferraba a su mano como un náufrago se aferra a una tabla salvadora?

- ¿Kagome?

- Olvida todo lo que ha pasado estas semanas, por favor.

- Pero…

- Si lo que quieres es estar con Kikyo, yo no tengo nada que objetar - ¿Nada? Tenía millones de cosas que objetar pero no podía decir nada. Prefería estar con Inuyasha como amiga que no estar con él en absoluto. Había tenido bastante tiempo para meditar acerca de lo que sería más adecuado en esa situación y llegó a la conclusión que cerrarse en banda y evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con Inuyasha solo lo alejarían más de ella. De modo que decidió dejar su tristeza para cuando estuviese en la intimidad de su casa, no delante de él.

- Gracias Kagome. – fue lo único que acertó a responder.

Ella soltó la mano de Inuyasha y se bajó del coche, deseándole unas buenas noches. Después, subió las escaleras lo más rápido que se lo permitieron sus temblorosas piernas. En cuanto entrara en su casa, ya no tendría la necesidad de seguir fingiendo, podría llorar hasta quedarse sin lágrimas.

Tenía la respiración agitada cuando llegó a la puerta y se puso a buscar las llaves dentro de su bolso. Todo había terminado. Sabía que iba a terminar así desde hacía bastante tiempo, pero no imaginó que fuese a dolerle tanto. Sentía como si cientos de espinas se clavaran en su corazón, mientras que alguien le rociaba las heridas con vinagre, haciendo que escociesen más todavía. Cuando encontró por fin las llaves, apenas podía controlar que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos. Justo entonces, escucho unos pasos detrás de ella. ¿Inuyasha? Volteó deprisa. Era un hombre alto, fuerte y de cabellos oscuros, pero no era Inuyasha. Una larga trenza la ayudó a reconocerlo de inmediato.

- ¿Bankotsu?

- ¿Ya ni siquiera saludas a tus amigos pequeña maleducada?- la miró de arriba abajo mientras sonreía. Tan bonita como siempre. Pero algo iba mal. Estaba llorando - ¿Qué ocurre Kagome?

Ella no respondió, sus lágrimas lo hicieron por ella resbalando sin control por sus mejillas y cayendo al vacío hasta impactar contra el suelo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Kagome¿Te han hecho algo?

Ante su sorpresa, la chica se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. No podía aguantar más. Necesitaba descargar todo lo que llevaba dentro: rabia, frustración, tristeza, decepción… Bankotsu entendió. La chica no estaba en condiciones de explicar lo que le sucedía pero estaba pidiendo ayuda a gritos, aun sin decir nada. Se arrodilló junto a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que apoyara la cabeza contra su pecho, acunándola como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Permanecieron así durante un largo rato, sin percatarse ninguno de los dos de que un hombre de ojos dorados los había visto abrazarse antes de darse la vuelta y bajar las escaleras del templo.

Preocupado por el estado de Kagome, Inuyasha había subido detrás de ella para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula la encontrársela en el suelo, siendo abrazada con fuerza por un tipo al que parecía conocer muy bien. Seguramente el hombre del que hablaba el día anterior, ese que había tenido los privilegios en su cama, ese al que había fastidiado al quedarse él a dormir con ella… Ahora no le quedaba ninguna duda de que ese hombre existía y que no era producto de su imaginación. Al ver como los brazos de Kagome rodeaban el cuerpo del hombre, apretándose contra él, decidió que lo único que podía hacer era alejarse. Después de todo, Kikyo estaría esperándole.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sango y Miroku se llevaron una gran sorpresa al llamar al timbre de Kagome y encontrarse con que era un hombre el que acudía a abrirles.

- ¿Sois amigos de Kagome? Pasad.

La pareja entró preguntándose quien sería ese chico que se movía con tanta familiaridad en la casa de los Higurashi. ¿Un familiar quizás? El muchacho los acompañó hasta el salón, donde se encontraron con Kagome acurrucada en el sofá, cubierta hasta la nariz por una manta de cuadros. La chica apenas levantó la mirada cuando los vio entrar.

- Lleva así un buen rato. No se ha movido ni ha querido cenar nada.

Sango se arrodilló junto a ella y le acarició el cabello suavemente. Kagome sacó su mano de debajo de la manta para estrechar con fuerza la de su amiga. Sin decirse nada, las dos chicas se habían hecho entender muchas cosas con ese simple gesto. Miroku habló al chico.

- Me llamo Miroku y ella es Sango, mi novia. ¿Quién eres tú?

- Perdona, no me he presentado. Me llamo Bankotsu, voy a clase con Kagome.

Sango recordó que el nombre de ese chico había salido algunas veces durante las conversaciones que mantenía con su amiga. Si no recordaba mal, ese tal Bankotsu era un chico divertido y optimista, siempre dispuesto a cualquier locura, pero un chico en el que se podía confiar ciegamente. A pesar de todo, se sintió algo incómoda al saber que había estado a solas con su amiga, sobretodo viéndola a ella en ese estado. Hizo una señal a Miroku con la cabeza para que salieran fuera de la habitación y la dejaran hablar a asolas con Kagome. Los chicos entendieron rápidamente la indirecta y se fueron a la cocina a preparar té.

- ¿Qué ha pasado¿Desde cuando está así?

- Bueno… Debe hacer más o menos una hora…- se rascó la cabeza ligeramente, como si así pudiera ayudarse a pensar – Venía a traerle unos apuntes a Kagome y pensé que no había nadie en casa. Después miré el reloj y vi que era un poco tarde así que quizás estaban durmiendo así que me iba. Pero entonces llegó ella corriendo, como si escapara de algo. Yo quise hacerle una broma porque pasó por mi lado y ni me vio pero cuando me quise dar cuenta… estaba llorando, completamente ida. Entonces no se me ocurrió otra cosa que hacer que entrarla dentro de su casa y tratar de calmarla.

- Entonces debo darte las gracias por cuidar de ella.

- Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo – respondió modestamente el chico de la trenza.

- Pero si llega a venir otra persona quizás hubiera pensado en aprovechar la situación y tocar de forma poco conveniente a Kagome y… - se detuvo al ver como una gota de sudor caía por la frente de Bankotsu. Quizás estaba hablando de más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome había dejado de llorar. Ya no le quedaban ganas ni fuerzas para seguir haciéndolo. Sango, sentada a su lado, seguía sosteniendo su mano con dulzura, igual que lo hubiera hecho una madre. En esta ocasión, las palabras sobraban. Kagome había terminado de contarle todo lo sucedido a su amiga y ahora no necesitaba ni reproches ni ánimos, solamente quería sentirse apoyada.

Bankotsu y Miroku entraron llevando unas tazas de té y algunas galletas, aunque estaba claro que dada la situación, ninguno de ellos iba a comer nada. Pasaron un buen rato tratando de mantener una conversación mínimamente normal, evitando tocar el tema de Inuyasha y Kikyo, de forma que al final lograron que Kagome sonriera un par de veces. Bien, era una chica fuerte y saldría adelante.

A la hora de irse a casa, Sango se ofreció para quedarse a pasar la noche con ella, sobretodo porque no había nadie más en la casa y no quería dejarla sola. Pero Kagome rechazó su oferta amablemente, diciéndole que no se preocupara y que estaría bien.

- Si quieres me quedo yo Kagome. – sonrió Miroku inocentemente

- ¡Tu eres demasiado peligroso Miroku! – Sango lo tomó por la oreja, obligándolo a salir de la casa. Bankotsu salió detrás de ellos, girándose en el último momento hacia Kagome.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

- Lo superaré. – su sonrisa era sincera, pero triste a la vez.

- Si necesitas cualquier cosa, ya conoces el número de mi casa, da igual la hora que sea.

- Gracias por todo Bankotsu.

Una vez se hubieron marchado, Kagome caminó despacio por las diferentes habitaciones de su casa. El sillón donde se habían besado, la cocina donde le golpeó con el bate de béisbol… Todo le recordaba de una forma u otra a Inuyasha. Cuando llego a su cuarto tomó una fotografía que estaba sobre la mesilla de noche. Era la misma que había estado mirando en casa de Inuyasha esa en la que salían todos de pequeños. Miró los ojos dorados de ese niño, tan limpios, tan puros… Dejó la foto prometiéndose a sí misma que no iba a llorar más por Inuyasha. Era su mejor amigo, y además tenía novia, por muy arpía que fuera, así que se acabaron las lágrimas. Tenía que olvidarle.

Aunque… Quizá empezaría a olvidarlo al partir del día siguiente…

**CONTINUARA**

**Os informo que he blindado mi casa para que todas aquellas antisufrimiento de Kagome no podáis hacerme nada jajaja ni siquiera Yumi, la perraca que se ha olvidado de cómo se responde a los correos ejem. Estoy lanzada con esta historia. En seguida me pongo con el capitulo siguiente.**

**Besos catumy**


	11. Bankotsu e Inuyasha

Atención: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece ni pretendo ganar nada con ellos. Nada de denuncias, por favor.

- Con guión: lo que hablan.

En _cursiva _los pensamientos.

((blabla)) Lo digo yo

**LA MEJOR AMIGA**

**Por Catumy**

**Capitulo 11. Bankotsu e Inuyasha**

- Kagome, no puedes seguir así.

La muchacha levantó la cabeza para mirar al chico que le hablaba. Durante toda la semana había intentado mostrarse animada delante de los demás, especialmente delante de su familia, aunque se había pasado la mayor parte de las noches llorando en el refugio de su habitación. A pesar de no haber tenido en toda la semana ninguna noticia de Inuyasha, seguía dándole vueltas a todo lo ocurrido, especialmente al arrepentimiento de él después de haberla besado. Finalmente, después de muchas horas colgada al teléfono con Sango, había llegado a la conclusión de que si él se arrepentía no era problema de ella. Por el contrario, ella no estaba en absoluto arrepentida así que se limitaría a quedarse con lo que pasó y no pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado.

Ese día se encontraba sentada en la cafetería de la universidad, tomando con Bankotsu un café caliente que la ayudaría a soportar la última clase, la más pesada de toda la semana: la última clase del viernes. Había pasado una semana entera… dos semanas desde que aceptó jugar a algo muy peligroso y una semana desde que perdió. Se había preguntado varias veces si alguna vez tuvo la más mínima posibilidad de ganar, y la respuesta siempre había sido la misma. Nunca tuvo nada que hacer.

- Kagome, contesta cuando se te habla niña maleducada.

- ¿Qué? Perdona, estaba distraída.

Le dedicó una sonrisa al chico tratando de ablandarlo para que éste no la regañara como llevaba haciendo una semana entera. Pero no funcionó.

- Nada de sonrisas seductoras conmigo niña. Estabas pensando otra vez en ese chico.

Ella desvió la mirada y se sonrojó. ¿Cómo podía ese Bankotsu conocer tan bien sus pensamientos en tan poco tiempo? Se conocían desde el principio de la carrera pero había sido en ese último curso en el que se habían vuelto amigos íntimos.

- No intentes esconderte porque se perfectamente lo que estás pensando.

- ¿Ah si? – era un juego divertido. Él decía conocer lo que ella pensaba y pocas veces se equivocaba.

- Estás pensando que es lo que hará ese tal Inuyasha esta noche, si saldrá con vosotros como siempre o ya ha empezado a ser manipulado por la arpía de Chirrio.

- Kikyo – corrigió Kagome con una sonrisa. Bankotsu llevaba toda la semana poniéndole nombres a Kikyo solo para animarla.

- Eso he dicho, Chirrio. ¿He acertado?

- Pues no, no pensaba en que hará Inuyasha hoy.

- ¿Pero a que ahora te lo estás preguntando?

Ella lo miró y no pudo evitar una pequeña carcajada al verlo tan serio. Elle dio un sorbo a su café fingiendo estar indignado por esas risas, aunque por dentro estaba encantado.

- Vale, me rindo. Ahora me lo estoy preguntando.

- Sabes que solo hay una forma de saberlo ¿verdad? – la miró con una sonrisa traviesa. Estaba planeando algo. Ella intuyó lo que el muchacho iba a decirle y palideció levemente.

- No pienso salir hoy.

- ¿Tienes miedo de encontrártelos? No sabía que fueses una cobarde Kagome Higurashi

- No lo soy.

- ¿Tienes miedo de encontrarlo o de que no aparezca?

- No lo sé.

No creía ser capaz de soportar el verlos acaramelados, besándose y haciéndose arrumacos. Pero era igual de malo el no verlos ya que significaba que Kikyo estaba haciendo lo que quería de Inuyasha, como siempre había ocurrido. En todo caso ¿Cuál era la peor opción? Meditó un poco sobre eso. Si salían con Sango, Miroku y los demás, quizás significara que de verdad Kikyo había podido cambiar, con lo que tendría que desearle suerte a Inuyasha. Así que lo peor sería que no los encontraran… pero para ella sería mejor ya que no tendría que mirarlos a la cara.

- ¡Baja de las nubes Kagome! – ella respingó al oír esa exclamación casi en su oído.- Te repito, ya que me estabas ignorando de nuevo, que solo lo sabrás si vas con ellos, como siempre has hecho.

- No me apetece salir hoy Bankotsu.

- ¿Por qué¿No eres capaz de mirarlo a los ojos¿Sigues deseándole?

- ¡No! – Sus mejillas estaban rojas de nuevo. Bankotsu no tenía pelos en la lengua en ningún tema – Solo es que…

- Te da miedo aparecer frente a Pikyo como la perdedora.

- Se llama Kikyo… No quiero que me miren con lástima, como la que perdió frente a Kikyo.

- ¿Y desde cuando te preocupa lo que piensen? Y dime¿no habrá más habladurías si no eres capaz de salir de casa? Pobrecita Kagome, se quedó tan destrozada que tuvo que meterse a un convento para que nadie le viera la cara nunca más ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

¿Ir o no ir? Si no iba seguro que no se encontraría con esos ojos dorados… pero ella nunca había sido una gallina. Aún así tenía miedo de lo que pudiera sentir al ver a Inuyasha con Kikyo entre sus brazos. Esos brazos que por unos minutos fueron de ella.

El timbre sonó en ese momento, librándola de tener que contestar en ese momento. Los dos se levantaron de la mesa, tomando sus carpetas para dirigirse a la última clase del día. Pero Bankotsu no había dicho su última palabra.

- Tienes una hora para pensarlo, después quiero una respuesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha miró el teléfono por enésima vez aquella tarde. ¿Qué esperaba? Kikyo le había dicho que saldría del trabajo con el tiempo justo para cenar así que no era su llamada lo que esperaba a esas horas de la tarde. Pero aun así no podía apartar su mirada del teléfono por demasiado tiempo. Sus ojos terminaban volviendo irremediablemente al aparato una y otra vez. ¿Qué esperaba? Tuvo que reconocerse a sí mismo que lo que quería era llamar a Kagome.

Desde el sábado anterior no sabía nada de ella. Desde que se despidieron en su coche y ella se alejó tan abatida… desde que la encontró en el suelo abrazándose a ese hombre del cabello trenzado. Cogió el teléfono dispuesto a marcar el mismo número que marcó una semana antes a la misma hora. Cuando fue a recoger a Kagome a la universidad. Pero cambió de opinión antes de pulsar una sola tecla. Se puso de pie, cogió su abrigo y salió del piso.

Si la llamaba se arriesgaba a que ella no quisiera cogerle el teléfono. Así que optó por la solución más obvia. Ir a recogerla. De esa forma no tendría escapatoria. Eso si había acudido a clases, claro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llevaba un rato sentado en uno de los bancos cercanos a la salida del edificio cuando escuchó un timbre sonar de forma estridente. Minutos después se vio rodeado por una multitud de estudiantes deseando llegar a sus casas para empezar oficialmente el fin de semana. Le sería difícil encontrar a Kagome entre tanta gente.

Una melodía conocida llamó su atención. Era el sonido que Kagome tenía en su teléfono. Se volteó hacia donde sonaba la musiquilla y vio desde lejos a Kagome, cargada con dos carpetas bastante abultadas, de forma que tenía que usar ambas manos para aguantarlas. Parecía esperar algo. De pronto a su lado se levantó un muchacho, que parecía haberse detenido a atarse los cordones. La chica le ofreció su carpeta para poder coger el teléfono que seguía sonando en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros pero él no la cogió, sino que hizo algo que Inuyasha pudo distinguir a la perfección a pesar de la distancia. Ante las protestas e intentos de escape de Kagome, ese chico de cabello trenzado cogió a Kagome por la cintura y metió la mano en el pantalón de la muchacha para sacar el aparato que sonaba incesante. Y luego tuvo el descaro de contestar a la llamada. Desde donde estaba, Inuyasha pudo escuchar la conversación telefónica, ya que siempre había tenido buen oído.

- Sango preciosa, cuanto tiempo… Soy Bankotsu… ¿Kagome? – En ese momento se apartó del lado de la chica, que trataba de arrebatarle el teléfono- No puede ponerse ahora mismo, tiene las manos ocupadas.

- ¡Bankotsu devuélveme mi teléfono! – cansada de cargar con las carpetas, las dejó en el suelo y, de un salto, subió a la espalda del chico, a caballito, intentando quitarle el teléfono. Pero él lo tenía bien agarrado y no parecían importarle los tirones que estaba recibiendo en su mano.

- ¿Le doy algún recado de tu parte Sango?... Ajá… Esta noche en el Shikon, como siempre… ¿Me invitas a mi también? Eres un ángel Sango… Si, esos gritos que oyes son de Kagome pero no te preocupes que yo me encargaré de que vaya… Si, si, hasta la noche.

Cuando colgó el teléfono Kagome le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué demonios has hecho?- se bajó de la espalda de Bankotsu y recogió las carpetas que seguían en el suelo.

- He quedado con Sango.

- Querrás decir que has quedado por mí…

- Vamos Kagome no te fijes en esos detalles – pasó un brazo por los hombros de ella y la arrastró obligándola a caminar. – Sango me ha invitado y sería muy desagradecido por mi parte el no ir pero, por otra parte, como no conozco a vuestro grupo es mejor que vengas conmigo para que no me sienta solo ¿No te parece?

- ¿No tengo escapatoria?

- Ninguna. Ahora ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tu casa a escoger lo que te pondrás esta noche?

Eso fue suficiente para Inuyasha. Después de ese numerito en medio de la calle lo último que necesitaba escuchar eran los arrumacos de na parejita, ya tenía bastante con los de Kikyo. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin ser visto por Kagome ni por su amigo, ese tal Bankotsu. Lo último que escuchó fueron unas risas que provenían de la pareja de la que ahora se alejaba en dirección contraria, ajenos a que habían sido observados por esos ojos dorados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Inuyasha cariño¿Vamos a salir esta noche?

- No me apetece.

- ¿No eran los viernes cuando salías con tus amigos¿Por qué no vamos¿Era el Shikon verdad?

- No me apetece salir Kikyo – respondió casi de malos modos. Ella no se lo esperaba. La última semana había conseguido todo de Inuyasha poniéndose melosa pero por alguna razón ese día no estaba dando resultado. Tendría que usar el plan B.

- Ya veo. Ya sabía que no les caigo bien a tus amigos pero no pensaba que fuera hasta tal punto como para que no quieras que salgamos con ellos. ¿Acaso te avergüenzas de mí?

- No es eso… -Inuyasha estaba intentando ser paciente. No podía decirle que no quería salir para no encontrarse con Kagome y su novio porque ni él mismo sabía que era lo que le molestaba de ese tipo. ¿Quizás el que la tratara y tocara con tanta familiaridad?

- Reconócelo Inuyasha, no soy lo suficientemente buena como para poder lucirte conmigo ¿es eso? – Empezó a llorar haciendo un gran drama - ¿Por qué volviste conmigo si luego ibas a avergonzarte de nuestra relación? – Inuyasha la tomó por los hombros, haciendo que se callara.

- No es eso Kikyo. ¿Quieres que salgamos con los chicos? Pues saldremos.

"_Y que pase lo que tenga que pasar"_ Pensó al soltarla bruscamente.

Kikyo y Kagome se caían fatal, lo que podía acabar en discusiones. Por otra parte, Kagome estaba con ese chico de la larga trenza, un chico al que ya odiaba sin conocerlo siquiera… Pensó que si por cualquier motivo veía una mano fuera de lugar no sería capaz de controlarse demasiado tiempo… ¿A que venía ese pensamiento acerca de que él pudo haber tocado más allá de lo que permite la amistad? Lo que pasó aquella noche tenía que ser olvidado, por su propio bien y el de Kagome, además de por la seguridad de ese tal Bankotsu.

Largo rato después, cuando Kikyo consideró que estaba lista, condujo con tranquilidad hasta el aparcamiento privado del local, donde le dejaban pasar por ser cliente fijo, al igual que al resto de sus amigos. Vio a lo lejos el coche de Kouga y unos metros más allá estaba el monovolumen de Sango. Parecía que llegaban tarde. Y no era raro porque Kikyo había tardado una hora y media en arreglarse, eligiendo ropa, complementos, maquillaje y hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo que iba a ponerse. Al final había optado por una minifalda estrecha de color rojo y un top blanco que dejaba toda la espalda al descubierto. Además llevaba unas botas de piel blancas y el cabello recogido en una coleta alta para que se viera mejor la tersa piel de su espalda.

Inuyasha la miró detenidamente. Demasiado provocativa para su gusto. Pero parecía tan contenta de haber salido esa noche que no quiso decirle nada para que no se molestara. Kikyo se giró y le ofreció una sonrisa, para después colgarse de su brazo de forma posesiva.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al igual que Inuyasha, Kagome y Bankotsu entraron directamente, saludando amistosamente al hombre que cada viernes les ahorraba una buena cola. Algunas personas les miraron con envidia por poder entrar antes que el resto, otras envidiaban a Kagome por ir acompañada de un chico tan apuesto y algunos más desearían estar en el lugar de Bankotsu para simplemente poder llevar de la mano a una muchacha con unas piernas tan esbeltas como las de Kagome. En cualquier caso la pareja no pasó desapercibida.

Él, con pantalones oscuros y una camisa blanca con algunos botones abiertos, dejando ver parte de su pecho musculoso. Ella, con una mini falda al estilo de la de su antiguo uniforme escolar, en tela vaquera, y un top con escote cuadrado que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto. Hacían muy buena pareja.

Inuyasha fue el primero que los vio entre la gente. Sin quererlo, había estado pendiente de su llegada. Quería ver a Kagome, hablar con ella, conocer al tipo que tenía tan poca vergüenza como para meter su mano dentro de los pantalones de ella sin importarle que estuvieran en medio de la calle. Aunque ni siquiera él sabía a que venía tanto interés en esa pareja. Al fin y al cabo, él estaba con Kikyo, a la que, por cierto, había perdido de vista unos minutos antes, cuando ella se fue a retocarse el maquillaje.

Sango besó a Kagome y a Bankotsu como bienvenida y Miroku la imitó, aunque con el chico se limitó a estrecharle la mano.

- Perdonad por el retraso pero es que esta chica es imposible.- Kagome le dio un codazo en las costillas.

- No hace falta que saques a relucir mis trapos sucios, Bankotsu

- ¿Trapos sucios? Cuéntanoslo Bankotsu – apoyó Miroku mientras que Sango sólo se reía. Tenía ganas de escuchar lo que había pasado y se hizo la loca cuando Kagome la miró con cara de súplica.

- ¿Queréis saberlo? Lo siento Kagome, linda, pero gana la mayoría.

- No está bien contar los secretos de los demás – Una voz de hombre se dejó oír detrás del grupo. Kagome se dio la vuelta temerosa porque habría reconocido esa voz en cualquier parte del mundo, aunque hablara en otro idioma. Era Inuyasha. Pese a sus nervios, se forzó a comportarse de manera natural.

- Ayúdame Inuyasha, son tres contra una.

- Así que tú eres Inuyasha. Mucho gusto, me llamo Bankotsu, soy compañero de clase de Kagome.

Los hombres se estrecharon la mano cordialmente aunque la tensión entre ambos podía ser cortada con un cuchillo. Bankotsu lo miraba. Ese era el hombre por el que Kagome había llorado tanto. Ese que estaba tan ciego como para no darse cuenta de lo que tenía al lado. Bien, en su opinión, no había para tanto.

Inuyasha, por su parte, tampoco tenía muy buen concepto del chico de la trenza. ¿Ése era el tipo con el que Kagome se estaba acostando? Viéndolos ahora no le parecía que tuvieran ese tipo de relación pero… las apariencias no siempre se corresponden con la realidad.

- No digas nada Inuyasha, que Bankotsu tiene que explicarnos porque llegan tan tarde.

- ¡No lo cuentes! – Kagome trató de detenerlo pero fue ignorada por todos.

- Primero casi tuve que obligarla a que viniera, decía que no tenía ganas de vestirse ni arreglarse para salir. ¿Y que es lo que se tiene que hacer en estos casos? Está claro, como ella no quería vestirse, yo lo hice por ella.

- ¿Queee? – todos lo miraron con los ojos extremadamente abiertos. ¿Kagome permitía que un hombre la vistiera? La susodicha volvió a golpear al chico.

- ¡No lo estás contando bien! Lo único que hizo fue elegir el modelito.

- Aunque casi tuve que obligarte a que te pusieras la falda, reconócelo.

Seguían bromeando con el tema cuando Kikyo pasó entre ellos sin dirigirles ni una mirada y corrió a abrazarse al brazo de Inuyasha. Kagome se quedó muda_. "Así que finalmente han venido juntos… Quizás eso quiere decir que realmente ella ha podido cambiar ¿no?"_. Todos se quedaron esperando a que alguien dijera cualquier cosa. Al final, fue Inuyasha el encargado de romper el incómodo silencio.

- Kikyo, éste es Bankotsu, un amigo de Kagome.

- Mucho gusto Bankotsu.

- Es un placer Kirryo.

Antes de que nadie pudiera corregirle, Kagome tiró de su brazo para llevárselo a la pista, mientras intentaba disimular las enormes ganas de reír que tenía.

- ¿Cómo has podido llamarla así?

- ¿Me he equivocado de nombre?

No muy lejos, unos ojos dorados miraban como la pareja se reía con complicidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kikyo estaba muy disgustada. Primero ese hombre la había llamado ¿Kirryo? Y ninguno de los presentes le había hecho ver su fallo, ni siquiera Inuyasha. Y segundo ¿Por qué su novio no dejaba de mirar a esa niña? Una y otra vez había tratado captar la atención del chico pero éste parecía que solo tenía ojos para la dichosa parejita. Decidió probar suerte de nuevo.

- Inuyasha cielo¿Por qué no bailas conmigo?

- No me apetece…

El chico estaba decaído, sentado y con la copa en la mano. No le apetecía hablar, ni reír, y mucho menos bailar con Kikyo. Si al menos fuera con Kagome… recordó aquella vez que habían bailado de forma tan cercana… Aquella primera vez en la que había probado el dulce sabor de la lengua de ella. Apretó los puños pensando que era Bankotsu el que la probaba ahora. Mierda. ¿Por qué tenía que importarle¿Por qué Kagome se lo pasaba tan bien con ese tipo¿Por qué estaba tan tentadora esa noche? Desde el primer momento no había podido apartar su mirada de las largas piernas de la chica. Haciendo memoria, se dio cuenta de que con él nunca había mostrado las piernas tan abiertamente, exceptuando la noche en que se quedó a dormir en su casa, cuando la cogió por sorpresa. Pero con Bankotsu se vestía de esa forma… ¿por él?

Un muchacho se acercó a su mesa y le pidió a Kikyo que bailara con él. Inuyasha ni se inmutó. A decir verdad, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo la mujer lo miraba furiosa mientras se levantaba para bailar con el desconocido. Su mirada y sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado, aunque en un sitio cercano.

Kagome se lo estaba pasando en grande. Gracias a Bankotsu, no había pensado en Inuyasha en toda la noche. Pero la pista de baile estaba llena a rebosar y ella se sentía sofocada. Tuvo que gritar para que el chico la escuchara.

- Bankotsu, estoy muerta de calor, voy al baño a refrescarme un poco

El chico levantó el dedo pulgar, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo y después se volvió para bailar seductoramente con un grupo de chicas que había cerca. Kagome sonrió. Ya conocía las manías de Bankotsu con las mujeres, coqueteaba con todas pero no se quedaba con ninguna.

Abriéndose paso como pudo, consiguió llegar al lavabo en el que, aunque pareciera extraño, no había cola para entrar. Saludó a una chica que se retocaba el maquillaje en el espejo y entró dentro del cubil del WC, cerrando con pestillo. Apenas un minuto después escuchó como la chica lanzaba un gritito, como si estuviera asustada. Luego la voz de un hombre.

- Calla mujer, no vengo a violarte.

La chica salió corriendo, lo supo por el sonido de sus tacones y el golpe de la puerta.

- ¿Kagome?

¿La estaba llamando¿Un hombre dentro del lavabo de mujeres? Rezó por haberse equivocado y haber confundido la voz. Temiéndose lo peor, abrió la puerta del lavabo y salió. No. No se había equivocado. Era Inuyasha. De pie frente a ella, estaba más atractivo que nunca, con la camisa ligeramente abierta y unos pantalones negros que enfatizaban sus estrechas caderas. Kagome tragó saliva y decidió enfrentarlo.

- ¿Sabes que esto es solo para mujeres?

- Feh, muchas veces he encontrado mujeres en el baño de hombres así que ahora no seáis mojigatas.

Kagome no quiso seguir mirándolo y comenzó a lavarse las manos. Inuyasha se acercó a ella y no pudo evitar recordar esa mañana, hacía una semana, e que ella se remojaba la mano bajo el agua después de haberse quemado. Recordó como después él la había curado, acariciando suavemente su mano… Si seguía así, no iba a adelantar nada.

- Parece que te estás divirtiendo. Bankotsu te mantiene entretenida ¿no?

- Si, Bankotsu es muy divertido y baila de maravilla. – ella no se dio cuenta del tono que él había usado, cargado de segunda intención.

- No me refiero a eso.

- ¿No?- ella lo miró inocentemente, una mirada que se quedó clavada en los ojos dorados de Inuyasha. Consiguió no tartamudear cuando preguntó - ¿A que te refieres?

- ¿Te estás acostando con él? – acusó directamente, sin apartar su mirada de la de ella.

- ¿Pero quien te has creído que eres? No tienes derecho a preguntarme eso. – Kagome apretó la mandíbula. ¿A que venía esa acusación?

- Es un mujeriego, en cuanto te diste la vuelta se puso a coquetear con otras.

- ¿Y eso a ti que te importa?

- ¡Me importa porque no quiero que te haga daño!

- Él nunca me haría daño – estuvo a punto de añadir que el único que la dañaba era él pero se contuvo. No quería pelarse. – Y no tengo por que darte explicaciones Inuyasha.

Intentó salir pero él se lo impidió, tomándola por el brazo y haciendo que se girara

- Te equivocas si crees que me quedaré con los brazos cruzados, Kagome.

Ella forcejeó intentado soltarse pero el agarre era muy fuerte.

- Si no me sueltas gritaré.

- Entonces tendré que obligarte a callar.

- ¿Y como piensas hacerlo?

Antes de que el chico pudiera contestar, unas chicas entraron en el baño. Inuyasha, haciendo uso de sus rápidos reflejos, tiró de Kagome y la metió dentro de uno de los estrechos cubículos, entrando tras ella y cerrando la puerta después. El sitio era muy pequeño para dos personas, teniendo en cuenta el considerable tamaño del chico y no podían evitar que sus cuerpos se tocaran. Kagome se puso nerviosa. Si los pillaban se meterían en un buen lío. No se dio cuenta de que su pecho estaba pegado al tórax de Inuyasha, de modo que él notaba perfectamente la velocidad de sus respiraciones.

- ¿Qué demonios haces Inuyasha? Si nos pillan… - tuvo que susurrar para que no la oyeran aunque, con la charla animada que mantenían las chicas, era difícil que prestaran atención a su conversación.

- Cállate. – él también susurró. Estaba nervioso por la forma en la que Kagome estaba pegada a él. Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir el suave aliento de ella acariciándole el pecho. Intentó alejarse un poco pero lo único que consiguió fue frotarse involuntariamente contra ella, haciendo que cierta parte de su cuerpo empezara a reaccionar, aunque todavía de forma sutil. Maldijo en voz baja, deseando que no se diera cuenta.

- Deja de moverte Inuyasha.

El chico enrojeció, pensando que lo había notado.

Kagome estaba alterada. Tener tan cerca de Inuyasha, sentir su olor, su cuerpo… cuando se movió tocó con la pierna la zona más sensible de su cuerpo, sin darse cuenta, y Kagome no pudo evitar estremecerse. Si seguían así podía pasar cualquier cosa…

Durante un largo rato permanecieron callados, tratando no tocarse, aunque con escaso éxito. Finalmente las chicas salieron y volvieron a quedarse solos. Entonces Kagome se atrevió a hablar.

- Salgamos antes de que venga alguien más.

- No, tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Aquí?

- Es tan buen lugar como cualquier otro. – la verdad era que le estaba gustando esa proximidad y no quería perderla de momento.

-Pero Inuyasha…

- Calla y escucha maldita sea.- ella se calló de golpe. Inuyasha parecía enfadado. O preocupado. Era difícil entender lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento ya que tenía las pupilas bastante dilatadas, lo que dificultaba a Kagome que lo conociera por su mirada, como muchas veces antes había hecho. Pero esa mirada era nueva para ella.

Inuyasha respiró, tomando fuerzas. La había seguido, se había metido con ella en el baño y la mantenía prisionera con su cuerpo. Ahora tenía que decirle algo importante si quería salir ileso de la situación. La miró a los ojos pero fue incapaz de sostener su mirada. La boca fue una idea todavía peor, no podía evitar desearla. Bajó un poco más la mirada y encontró un largo cuello y un sugerente escote. ¿Desde cuando esa niña ya no era una niña?

- Estoy esperando Inuyasha. – Kagome estaba muy, pero muy nerviosa. Había notado perfectamente el tipo de mirada que acababa de recibir. Sin darse cuenta, se humedeció ligeramente los labios.

- Yo… No me gusta la actitud que tienes con Bankotsu.

- ¿Qué actitud?

- Estás ofreciéndote a él.

- ¿De que hablas? No me estoy ofreciendo a nadie - ¿La estaba llamando fresca?

- Claro que lo haces. En primer lugar te vistes… así. y luego te pasas la noche tonteando, sonriéndole y…

- Estábamos bailando.

- Pues vaya forma de bailar. Lo único que se movían eran sus manos. Y tu se lo estabas permitiendo

- No digas estupideces. No era más que un baile.

- Yo diría que estaba tanteando el terreno, como si se preparase para meterse en tu cama. Aunque puede que ya lo haya conseguido – no dijo más porque una bofetada se lo impidió. Miró a Kagome y vio que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas. Al momento se arrepintió de lo que acababa de decir.

- Kagome…

- No digas nada, ni una palabra más Inuyasha. Ahora serás tu el que se calle y escuche. En primer lugar, no tengo porque darte explicaciones pero en consideración a nuestra amistad te diré, si tanto te preocupa, que entre Bankotsu y yo no hay nada y que nunca lo ha habido. Solo estábamos bailando, como otras veces he bailado con Kouga e incluso contigo. En segundo lugar, me visto como me da la gana y si quiero ponerme una mini falda me la pongo y no tengo porque dar explicaciones a nadie.

- Pero Kagome…

- ¡He dicho que te calles! No voy a permitirte, ni a ti ni a nadie, que insinúe que dejo que cualquiera se meta en mi cama ni nada por el estilo ¿has entendido? No soy una cualquiera. Y, en todo caso, ese sería mi problema.

- Lo siento…

- Es demasiado tarde para sentirlo Inuyasha. Deberías haber escuchado lo que me has dicho…

- Y tú deberías haber visto como te miraba. Parecía un perro frente a un filete.

- ¡No eres mi padre Inuyasha! Deja de controlarme

- ¿No entiendes que me preocupo por ti?

- Deberías haberte preocupado cuando lo necesitaba, no ahora.

- ¿De que…?

- ¿No lo sabes? – Lo miró a los ojos, con rabia – claro que no, nunca has tenido ni idea de lo que yo sentía.

- Kagome, no digas eso, eres mi mejor amiga – intentó acariciarle la mejilla.

- ¡No me toques por favor¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que haces? – un par de lágrimas cayeron lentamente por sus suaves mejillas. Inuyasha se moría por abrazarla y consolarla pero después de que ella le pidiera que no le tocara, no se atrevía.- dices que soy tu mejor amiga… pero eres la persona que más daño me hace Inuyasha.

- ¿Te hago… daño? –ella asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar - ¿Por qué? Kagome… ¿Acaso… sientes algo por mí?- Ella levantó la mirada, asustada. ¿se había dado cuenta? Pues había tardado bastante… - ¿Es eso Kagome?

**CONTINUARA**


	12. Revelaciones en el baño

Atención: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece ni pretendo ganar nada con ellos. Nada de denuncias, por favor.

- Con guión: lo que hablan.

En _cursiva _los pensamientos.

((blabla)) Lo digo yo

**LA MEJOR AMIGA**

**Por Catumy**

**Capitulo 12. Revelaciones en el baño**

- ¿Acaso… sientes algo por mi¿Es eso Kagome?

Llevaban varios minutos encerrados en ese baño, apretados el uno contra el otro. A Inuyasha se le iban apareciendo imágenes de lo que había ocurrido las semanas anteriores. Cuando aceptó ayudarle, cuando se besaron por primera vez bajo el árbol del templo, cuando bailaron juntos… La tristeza que emitía ella cuando Kikyo llamó para quedar con él y su posterior decepción cuando se enteró de que habían vuelto a empezar de nuevo… ¿Había estado su amiga enamorada de él? La verdad es que eso explicaría muchas cosas… Pero ¿seguiría sintiendo algo por él? Por más que la miraba no podía saber cuáles eran sus sentimientos ya que mantenía bajos sus bonitos ojos.

Kagome se encontraba en un verdadero aprieto, sin salida aparente. Su única oportunidad hubiera sido negarlo todo en el mismo momento en que él le preguntó pero lo único que había acertado a hacer fue ruborizarse y agachar la cabeza avergonzada. Ahora seguro que no la creería si le decía que no… ¿Qué ocurriría si le confesaba la verdad? Quizás no fuera malo que él conociera lo que sentía pero… No podía meterse en una pareja a pesar de que la otra parte implicada fuera Kikyo, eso seguro. Su cabeza iba a una velocidad de vértigo, intentando encontrar una respuesta más o menos aceptable y, sobretodo, creíble. Pero Inuyasha volvió a insistir.

- Kagome…

- Dime – fue lo único que acertó a decir en las condiciones en las que se encontraba. Inuyasha se movió ligeramente con lo que ella perdió cualquier pensamiento medio coherente que estuviera pasando por su mente un segundo antes. El sentir el cuerpo de Inuyasha la seguía poniendo nerviosa. Él no lo notó y creyó que su sonrojo se debía a la pregunta que le había formulado.

- Todo el tiempo que estuvimos fingiendo ser novios… ¿Estabas enamorada de mi verdad? Por eso te afectaba tanto estar conmigo a solas. Por eso respondías cuando te besaba…

- No me lo recuerdes, por favor.

-¿Lo estabas?-insistió él, sin apartar su dorada mirada de ella. Necesitaba saberlo.

Kagome suspiró. No existía forma alguna de pretender engañarlo. La venda de los ojos de Inuyasha había caído y quizás ese era el momento idóneo para sincerarse con él, por mucho que le costara. Tenía que ser fuerte y afrontar los hechos. Inuyasha quería saber la verdad y ella estaba dispuesta a dársela.

- ¿Lo estabas? – volvió a preguntar él. Aunque el silencio de Kagome hablaba por si solo, se sorprendió agradablemente cuando escuchó la respuesta saliendo de sus temblorosos labios.

- Si… - sus ojos permanecían fijos en la punta de un mechón de pelo que le caía por encima del hombro. Si mirara a Inuyasha a los ojos en un momento como ese, una de dos: o le besaba o se echaba a llorar. Y no estaba dispuesta a ninguna de las dos cosas.

- Por eso me dijiste que te sentías utilizada… y te pusiste tan nerviosa la otra noche en tu casa…

Creyendo que él iba a interrogarla sobre esa noche, quiso atajar cualquier pregunta que pudiera hacerle.

- Lo que pasó esa noche fue un error Inuyasha. Nunca debería haber pasado.

Él se sorprendió de nuevo. ¿Un error? Pero si acababa de reconocer que estuvo enamorada de él ¿Dónde estaba el error? A él le había gustado mucho, si era sincero consigo mismo. ¿Debería decírselo?

- Kagome… - se acercó todavía más a ella, apretándola entre su cuerpo y la pared. Ella contuvo la respiración - ¿Sigues sintiendo algo por mí?

- ¿Qué…? – susurró casi sin aliento.

- Todo ese tiempo estuviste enamorada pero ¿Ahora¿Aún lo sientes?

- Qui… ¿Quién te ha dicho que estuviera enamorada? Era solo atracción física. Recuerda que me estuviste provocando y… - las palabras salían de su boca a toda velocidad aunque era poco consciente de lo que estaba diciendo.

- Y dime- la interrumpió divertido por la forma en que ella se empeñaba en negarlo a pesar de la evidencia. ¿Quería hablar solo de atracción física? Mejor para él, después de todo, no quería hablar de sentimientos cuando él mismo no tenía claros los suyos. – Esa atracción que sentías por mí… ¿por eso me correspondías cuando te besaba¿Me deseabas?

- Inuyasha por favor… - su voz apenas se escuchaba ¿Estaba jugando con ella? Miró a los lados tratando de encontrar una salida pero sólo vio como él acomodaba los fuertes brazos apoyándolos en la pared a cada lado de su cabeza, impidiendo cualquier tentativa de escape. Sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo de nuevo.

- Contéstame Kagome. Tengo derecho a saberlo. Quiero saber si te pone nerviosa estar a mi lado, si sientes deseos de besarme como los que yo estoy sintiendo ahora mismo…

Ella levantó la cara encontrándose con una mirada turbadora, casi negra. Bajó su vista un instante a la boca del chico, lo suficiente para notar que sus labios estaban húmedos, preparados para besar, y cerca, muy cerca de los de ella. Tragó saliva.

- Inuyasha, no…

- ¿No vas a contestarme? Entonces tendré que descubrirlo por mí mismo.

Antes de que ella pudiera objetar nada, ya se había hecho dueño de su boca, besándola despacio al principio y, al ver como no se apartaba, incrementando la presión cada vez más, hasta que pudo introducir su lengua en la húmeda cavidad de la boca de Kagome. De nuevo sintió la caricia de su lengua, el sabor de sus labios, el sonido de su respiración entrecortada. Apartó las manos de la pared para colocarlas en las caderas de Kagome, apretándola ligeramente contra él. La chica, con el último resto de cordura que le quedaba, colocó sus propias manos en el estómago de Inuyasha, como para alejarlo de ella, aunque la fuerza se le terminó pronto cuando sintió que una de las manos de Inuyasha se deslizaba suavemente y acariciaba su cadera con suavidad pero con firmeza, hasta llegar a la nalga, donde se quedó unos instantes antes de apretarla con fuerza para acercarla todavía más a su cuerpo.

Kagome abrió los ojos, desconcentrándose de la lengua de Inuyasha, cuando sintió ese agarre que la apretaba contra algo duro que le presionaba la cadera. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para impedir que Inuyasha siguiera besándola. Cierto que lo deseaba como nunca, sobretodo después de ese beso, pero no estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante. No en un baño publico. No mientras él saliera con Kikyo.

- Detente Inuyasha – susurró muy a su pesar.

- Ya me has contestado Kagome – dijo él con una risita. – Me deseas… - intentó besarla de nuevo pero ella retiró la cara.

- No juegues conmigo Inuyasha. No puedo soportarlo.

- Kagome mírame. – le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, obligándola a levantar la cabeza y a mantenerla a la misma altura que la suya. – No estoy jugando. Quiero besarte y tú quieres besarme a mí ¿Dónde está el juego?

- Yo no… - trató de negarlo pero él la estaba besando de nuevo. No le había soltado la cara así que no pudo apartarse y finalmente acabó correspondiendo su beso.

Inuyasha enredó sus dedos entre el suave cabello de Kagome, peinando los leves rizos que encontraba a su paso. Había olvidado que con un beso se pudiera sentir tan bien, tan compenetrado… se separó bruscamente para mirar a Kagome a los ojos y convencerse de que era ella la que estaba entre sus brazos. Que no era una ilusión como le había ocurrido algunas veces durante esa semana, cuando se había descubierto recordando los momentos de intimidad con ella.

Kagome abrió sus ojos oscuros cuando sintió que Inuyasha se detenía. Deseaba tener la fuerza suficiente para alejarlo de ella, para pedirle que parara pero cualquier pensamiento racional que pudiera haber en su mente pasaba de largo. En esos momentos, solo estaban ellos dos. No existía nadie más…

Inuyasha recorrió con su mirada las facciones del rostro de Kagome, sus grandes y brillantes ojos enmarcados por unas cejas perfectas y largas pestañas, la pequeña nariz, el suave contorno de sus mejillas y la curvatura tentadora de sus labios, esos labios de los que no podía mantenerse apartado por más tiempo. Volvió a abalanzarse sobre ellos antes de que su dueña pudiera tener la más mínima tentación de hacerle parar. Sabía que si seguían así perdería el control, pero no se veía capaz de detenerse teniendo a esa mujer entre sus brazos y viendo la forma en la que ella estaba respondiendo.

Los besos, largos y apasionados, los dejaban sin aliento. Kagome mantenía una lucha interna. Su parte buena le gritaba que lo detuviera, que estaba mal que ese besara con él sabiendo que estaba con Kikyo. Su parte mala… su parte mala había conseguido dominar su cuerpo, haciendo que deseara cada uno de los besos que estaba recibiendo, que sus piernas temblaran ante las caricias que estaba recibiendo, que sus manos cobraran vida propia y acariciaran la fuerte espalda de ese hombre. La sensación era tan maravillosa que decidió seguir de esa forma un poco más, solo un poco. Después le pediría que parara pero primero quería disfrutar un poco más de esos besos que tanto había anhelado y que ahora estaban al alcance de su mano.

Inuyasha abandonó su boca para dedicar su atención al largo cuello blanco de Kagome. Ella gimió levemente pero no sabía si era una forma de protestar o de agradecerle su atrevimiento. Al ser ella más baja, la postura que mantenía mientras le besaba el cuello le estaba forzando la espalda a Inuyasha así que sus manos acariciaron los muslos descubiertos de Kagome un segundo antes de agarrarlos con fuerza y alzarla en un solo movimiento, haciendo que apoyara su cuerpo contra la pared. Las largas piernas de Kagome se vieron fuertemente sujetas contra ambos lados de la cadera de él. Así, manteniéndola levantada en vilo, con las manos en los suaves muslos y la boca en el cuello, Inuyasha pensó que la ropa le estaba apretando demasiado, sobretodo la que cubría el centro de su cuerpo.

Kagome se excitó sin quererlo ante ese agarre. Tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no hacer ruido ya que se exponían a ser pillados. Tenía a un Inuyasha bastante…caliente, para que negarlo. Y lo tenía entre sus piernas. Pero era incapaz de pensar en que sus sexos estaban rozándose ya que estaba abandonada al placer que le provocaba la ardiente lengua de Inuyasha al recorrerle el cuello. Lo escuchó susurrar su nombre con una voz ronca desconocida para ella y sonrió a la vez que apretaba la presión de sus piernas contra las caderas del hombre.

Inuyasha, entendiendo con ese gesto que ella se aguantaría en torno a él con la ayuda de las piernas, se atrevió a dar libertad a sus manos para que exploraran ese cuerpo que le estaba volviendo loco. Primero volvió a apretarle las nalgas con fuerza, levantándola un poco más y colocando frente a su cara ese sugerente escote que antes no se hubiera atrevido a mirar demasiado tiempo. Esos pechos que una vez estuvo a punto de tocar antes de que una inoportuna llamada le interrumpió en su tarea. ¿Debía hacerlo? Quizás fuera ir demasiado rápido para ella… pero la verdad era que él estaba deseando probarla por completo. Si su boca era dulce, sus pechos serían como la miel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Largo tiempo sin verte Kikyo.

- Has sido muy atrevido invitándome a bailar. Inuyasha podría sospechar algo.

- ¿Inuyasha? Si apenas se ha dado cuenta de que te has levantado.

Kikyo y su pareja de baile miraron hacia donde se había quedado sentado Inuyasha y vieron que se dirigía a los lavabos. Kikyo gruñó ligeramente. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba esa noche a Inuyasha? Ella estaba haciendo lo posible para que la relación funcionara pero él parecía ausente…

- Espero que no estés volviendo a estropearlo todo Kikyo…- ella le sonrió de forma seductora mientras se miraba en los ojos ligeramente rasgados del hombre.

- No te preocupes, cariño. Inuyasha es mío. Lo que planeamos dará resultado.

El hombre, aprovechando la ausencia del novio de Kikyo, se acercó más a ella y, disimuladamente, le apretó un pecho.

- No te olvides de que esto es mío ¿has entendido?

- No te preocupes. Sabes que mi cuerpo es mi mejor arma con Inuyasha pero nunca lo usaría de esa forma.

- Más te vale.

Una vez realizada su amenaza, la soltó bruscamente y se alejó tan misteriosamente como había llegado. Ella, mirando por si alguien conocido la hubiera visto, se dirigió a la mesa a esperar a Inuyasha. Tenía que asegurarse de que lo tenía bien sujeto. La vez anterior lo había echado todo a perder por una reacción impulsiva cuando se enteró del puesto que iba a ocupar en la empresa de su padre. ¿Iba a ser novia de un mediocre informático? Ella quería un empresario, accionista… alguien con poder. Menos mal que el hombre de ojos rasgados y cabellos rizado le había abierto los ojos. Inuyasha era un simple informático, si, pero la empresa era de su padre y tarde o temprano, acabaría heredándola. O al menos subiría puestos con más facilidad que los demás. Por algo era el hijo del jefe. Además de un hombre atractivo con una voluntad fácilmente manejable para alguien como ella. Fue sencillo hacerle regresar a su lado.

Sango, Miroku y Bankotsu estaban charlando en la mesa. Le extrañó que la niña no estuviera con ellos, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta la forma en que había estado pegada toda la noche de ese hombre con trenza, el que la había faltado al respeto al no llamarla por su nombre.

Sonriendo de forma malvada, pasó de largo y se fue directamente a los lavabos cuando escuchó que Sango comentaba que Kagome tardaba mucho en regresar del lavabo y Miroku bromeaba sobre si sería necesario que fuera a buscarla. ¿En el baño? Pues como que se llamaba Kikyo que pondría a esa niña en su sitio si tenía la oportunidad. Kagome debía aprender que no podía besar a Inuyasha y quedarse tan tranquila.

Entró al baño mirando a su alrededor a ver si Kagome estaba por allí. Ni rastro. Debía estar dentro de alguno de los cubículos… La puerta se abrió detrás de ella y dos chicas entraron, sorprendiéndose de encontrársela allí.

- Kikyo que sorpresa verte aquí.

Inuyasha y Kagome se separaron inmediatamente. ¿Kikyo? Se miraron a los ojos con expresiones diferentes. La de Inuyasha reflejaba fastidio, la de Kagome, miedo.

- Dinos ¿Es cierto que has vuelto con Inuyasha¿Después de todo lo que se dijo de él?

Kagome bajó las piernas al suelo y se acomodó la falda. Dio gracias a dios porque las puertas llegaran hasta el suelo y las personas que hubiera fuera no pudieran ver que allí dentro había dos personas. Inuyasha la dejó apartarse muy a su pesar, aunque no opuso resistencia. Estando Kikyo al otro lado de la puerta, no podían seguir como si nada.

- Es cierto Kikyo ¿No decías que Inuyasha era impotente y que no valía nada en la cama? – la pregunta malintencionada de la chica brindó la oportunidad ideal para que Kikyo llevara a cabo su plan.

Kagome miró de reojo a Inuyasha. Parecía furioso al haber recordado los rumores que circularon acerca de él. La chica enrojeció al pensar en la dureza que había sentido entre las piernas y los besos recibidos. No compartía para nada la opinión de que Inuyasha fuera mal amante y mucho menos que tenía problemas de erección. Es más, si miraba un poco más abajo, podía ver como todavía el cuerpo de Inuyasha no se había calmado del todo. Retiró la mirada inmediatamente cuando él la miró de forma interrogante.

Inuyasha no pudo resistir la tentación de mirarla de arriba abajo. Allí, de pie, con el cabello desordenado, las mejillas coloreadas y los labios ligeramente hinchados… Miró de nuevo el suave movimiento de sus pechos, esos pechos que finalmente no había podido tocar y mucho menos probar… la voz de Kikyo le impidió seguir pensando en lo que podría haber ocurrido si no les hubieran interrumpido.

- Eso era lo que se decía pero, en realidad, Inuyasha es un amante fantástico. Y me demostró lo que me había echado de menos el mismo día en que volvimos. Solo le faltó arrancarme la ropa, imaginaos lo encendido que estaba.

Kagome se quedó sin respiración y palideció. ¿Habían estado juntos el mismo día en que volvieron? Entonces quedaba claro que ella no había sido más que una diversión para Inuyasha…

El chico no movía ni un músculo ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Kikyo?

Kikyo seguía con su discurso, alabando las cualidades amatorias de su novio.

- Como os lo cuento. Me hizo el amor de una manera… Incluso los vecinos llamaron a la puerta asustados por el ruido que hacíamos.

- Y dinos Kikyo ¿es cierto eso de que cuando lo dejasteis se estuvo acostando con su amiga¿Kagome era su nombre? – la chica volvió al ataque. Envidiaba a Kikyo por el hombre que tenía y estaba dispuesta a remover cielo y tierra para molestar a la mujer.

- ¿Kagome? Ella solo fue un juego para Inuyasha. La usaba para intentar olvidarme. Aunque está claro que nunca lo consiguió ¿Cómo iba a poder una niña borrar la huella de una mujer de verdad?

Las tres mujeres rieron encantadas de poder criticar a alguien que no estaba presente para defenderse. Escucharon pasos alejándose y supieron que se habían marchado y que estaban solos de nuevo.

Inuyasha se volvió hacia Kagome y la encontró pálida.

- ¿Kagome? – tocó levemente su hombro para hacerla reaccionar pero ella le retiró la mano de un golpe.

- No te atrevas a tocarme nunca más. – él la miró a los ojos y vio que estaba luchando por no llorar.

- Kagome déjame explicarte. Lo que Kikyo dijo…

- ¡He escuchado perfectamente lo que Kikyo ha dicho¡No intentes arreglarlo ahora!

Le empujó para salir del baño pero él apretó la puerta para que no pudiera abrirla.

- Déjame salir Inuyasha.

- No hasta que hablemos.

- ¿Qué más quieres de mi? Has vuelto a jugar conmigo y yo he caído como una estupida. Pero no te preocupes por mí y vete con Kikyo a ver si consigue bajarte el calentón porque conmigo no vas a conseguir nada, ni ahora ni nunca.

Inuyasha se quedó tan asombrado por la ruda forma de hablar de Kagome que no pudo evitar que ella abriera la puerta y saliera corriendo a pesar de sus tacones. Tristemente, pensó que aquella imagen de ella huyendo se estaba repitiendo con demasiada frecuencia últimamente.

Inuyasha se sentó en la taza del váter y apoyó los codos en las rodillas. Ahora Kagome pensaba que había aprovechado la situación, que solo era calentura lo que tenía… ¿Por qué Kikyo había dicho esa sarta de mentiras? Que Kagome solo había sido un juego… Vale, puede que al principio no se lo tomara en serio pero desde el momento en que la vio vestida tan sexy y acompañada por Bankotsu… había tenido que reconocerse a si mismo que era algo más que amistad lo que sentía por ella. ¿Deseo? Definitivamente si ¿Amor? Esperaba que no. No podía haberse enamorado de su mejor amiga. Era solo, como ella misma había dicho, atracción física.

Pero además de todo eso de Kagome ¿A que había venido eso de decir que ellos se habían acostado de forma salvaje el día en que volvieron? Por una parte le gustaba que hablara bien de él, para que negarlo, pero ¿Por qué mentía? Ese día habían subido a la casa de ella, supuestamente para que le demostrara cuanto lo había añorado, pero no habían hecho nada. Apenas unos besos y poco más. Ella había intentado seducirlo de varias formas pero él se negó. Su excusa fue que ella siempre le había dicho que quería llegar virgen al matrimonio así que intentar nada en ese momento era una mala idea, ya que lo iba a dejar a medias cuando lo hiciera pararse como otras veces ya había hecho. Lo seducía, lo calentaba y a la hora de la verdad… le obligaba a pararse. Si tan segura estaba que quería entregarse solo al que fuera su marido ¿a que venía el incitarlo tanto? Era algo que siempre le había molestado mucho pero no fue realmente por eso por lo que se negó ese día. La verdad era que se sentía culpable, como si estuviera faltando al respeto a alguien. En ese momento no sabía el porque de esos pensamientos pero ahora, sentado en un baño de mujeres, después de haber estado más caliente que en toda su vida junta, sabía a quien hubiera fallado si se hubiera acostado con Kikyo. A Kagome. Y ahora ella creía que había mantenido relaciones sexuales con su novia.

Se levantó de un salto y salió del baño como una tromba, sorprendiendo a una mujer que acababa de entrar. Tenía que explicarle a Kagome que no era cierto, que no se había acostado con Kikyo… la buscó entre la gente y no la encontró. Vio a Miroku y corrió hacia él.

- ¡Miroku¿Dónde está Kagome?

- ¿Kagome? Vino diciendo que se encontraba mal. Estaba muy pálida y como había tardado tanto en el baño… Supongo que algo le ha sentado mal porque no ha bebido nada

- ¿Dónde está ahora? – volvió a preguntar, impaciente.

- Sango se la ha llevado a su casa.

Inuyasha no escuchó ni una palabra más y salió corriendo. Recordó que había visto el coche de Sango aparcado cerca del suyo así que si se daba prisa todavía podría atraparlas. Tenía que decirle a Kagome que todo era un error, que nunca había jugado con ella y que no se había acostado con Kikyo.

Pero un hombre se interpuso en su camino cuando entraba en el aparcamiento. Un hombre alto, atractivo y con una larga trenza.

- Parece que tienes prisa Inuyasha.

- Ahora no tengo tiempo Bankotsu. – Mirándolo desafiante pasó por su lado pero el chico le empujó, impidiéndole el paso.- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – deseaba golpearle pero no podía entretenerse.

- Óyeme bien Inuyasha, no se lo que le has hecho a Kagome pero no dejaré que sigas haciéndole daño así que quédate lejos de ella.

- ¿Y tu quien eres para decirme que no me acerque a Kagome? Siempre ha sido mi amiga y tú no vas a cambiarlo.

- No hará falta Inuyasha. Tú mismo estás haciendo méritos para perderla en todos los sentidos.

- No pienso perderla

- Puede que ya lo hayas hecho.

Las chispas saltaban entre ellos. Cualquier movimiento podía favorecer una pelea y ambos lo sabían.

- Déjame pasar Bankotsu, no te lo repetiré.

- Si de verdad es tu amiga, si sientes algo por ella aunque solo sea amistad… déjala tranquila. Ya ha llorado bastante por ti

Inuyasha estaba furioso ¿Quién se creía que era ese tipo¿Acababa de conocerle y ya se atrevía a juzgarle?

- Pero eso te conviene ¿No es así Bankotsu? Así estás tu para consolarla y quien sabe que más.

- Estás equivocado. Kagome es una gran mujer y me encantaría que se fijara en mí. Pero si sigues atormentándola así nunca podrá olvidarse de ti ¿No lo entiendes? Si quieres que sea feliz deja que te olvide.

La mirada de Inuyasha cambió. De la furia pasó a la duda ¿Tanto daño le había hecho a Kagome¿Estaba impidiendo que fuera feliz? Pensó en ella, en lo alegre y divertida que había sido siempre… ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no se reía con él como se había reído esa noche con Bankotsu? Mucho. Demasiado.

- Bankotsu… ella y tú…

- Solo somos amigos. Nunca hemos estado juntos si es lo que quieres saber.

Los músculos de Inuyasha se relajaron. Si hubiera llegado a decir que la había tenido de alguna manera, seguramente le habría partido la nariz de un puñetazo. Pero no. Solo eran amigos. Aliviado, le pasó por la mente la sonrisa de Kagome cuando bailaba con Bankotsu y las lágrimas que había en sus ojos cuando salió del baño. Pero inmediatamente recordó los suaves gemidos que había conseguido arrancarle, la pasión con la correspondía a sus besos… ¿Tenía que dejar que se marchara de esa forma¿Con la idea de que solo la usaba como distracción? No tuvo tiempo de decidir nada.

- Inuyasha cielo, has tardado mucho- la voz melosa de Kikyo sonó en su oído mientras ésta se abrazaba a su brazo - ¿Me acompañas a casa? Estoy cansada.

Inuyasha miró como Bankotsu se subía en un coche y se marchaba antes de prestarle atención a Kikyo.

- Vamos Inuyasha por favor… Llévame a casa y después podemos… ya sabes… podría intentar…

- No. Te llevaré a tu casa pero no subiré contigo. Si estás cansada lo estás para todo.

Bankotsu tenía razón., Kagome no era feliz. Pero no podía permitir que se quedara con esa idea de él. Decidió que acompañaría a Kikyo a su casa y que después visitaría el templo Higurashi. No era muy tarde y tenía muchas cosas que explicarle a Kagome.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Kagome salió del baño, con la cara completamente desencajada, Sango no necesitó más para comprender y se ofreció de inmediato para acompañarla a su casa. Por el camino habían decidido que Kagome pasaría la noche con ella así que avisaron al templo para que no se preocuparan. Después, ya que los padres de Sango también habían salido y que su hermanito dormía en casa de un amigo, aprovecharon para hablar en el comedor, ya que había un fuego encendido en la chimenea y se estaba mejor que en las otras habitaciones de la casa.

Kagome estaba bebiendo una manzanilla mientras Sango trataba de digerir todo lo que su amiga le había contado ¿desde cuando Inuyasha era tan… tan… canalla¿Había jugado con los sentimientos de su amiga desde el principio? Pero Inuyasha nunca había sido así…

- Quien sabe Kagome, quizás todo haya sido cosa de Kikyo.

- ¿Pero como iba a saber ella que estábamos allí dentro? Es imposible Sango.

- Quizás solo pretendía que la escucharas tú… Como si fuera su forma de vengarse de ti por haber estado con Inuyasha.

- Podría ser… Pero Sango, él me estuvo besando, me estuvo acariciando… y ella… ella… - de nuevo rompió a llorar. Sango le acarició el pelo pensando que si ella se enterara de que Miroku se había acostado con otra, lo más probable es que le cortara los testículos. Pero ella no era Kagome. Al fin y al cabo, su amiga no tenía derecho a pedirle explicaciones a Inuyasha acerca de con quien se acostaba o se dejaba de acostar. Era su vida y Kagome no era su novia.

- Kagome, eso no quiere decir que estuviera pensando en ella mientras estaba contigo.

La chica levantó la cabeza del regazo de su amiga. ¿En quien estaría pensando Inuyasha mientras la apretaba contra la pared y le lamía el cuello¿Sería tan apasionado con Kikyo como lo había sido con ella? No quiso pensar más, le hacía demasiado daño.

Una musiquilla las alertó. Era el móvil de Kagome. Miró el aparato aterrada, incapaz de moverse para cogerlo. Sango comprendió y se levantó a cogerlo ella.

- Es él…

- No lo cojas.

- Pero Kagome…

- Sabrá que estoy aquí y es bien capaz de venir. Lo último que quiero es verle ahora, Sango.

Al cabo de un buen rato sonando la musiquilla se paró. Pero un segundo después comenzó a sonar el de Sango. Inuyasha de nuevo.

- Sería raro que no le contestara... – Kagome asintió con la cabeza mientras se hundía en el sofá - ¿Inuyasha?... Oye habla más despacio que no entiendo nada de lo que dices… ¿Kagome? – Miró a su amiga y vio como ella negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza – No, no está aquí ¿por qué?... ¿Cómo?... ¿Qué en su casa te han dicho que estaba aquí? – Las dos amigas se miraron sabiendo que ya no había forma de ocultar que Kagome estaba en esa casa – Vale, de acuerdo, está aquí… Ni se te ocurra Inuyasha, es mejor que no vengas… Pero… ¿Quieres escucharme?

Sango no podía hacerse escuchar y Kagome estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Seguramente Inuyasha trataba de convencer a su amiga de que le permitiera ir a su casa y ella estaba en una posición complicada ya que Inuyasha era un buen amigo. Así que, decidida, le quitó a Sango el teléfono de las manos y habló ella misma.

- ¿Inuyasha? No digas nada porque no pienso escucharte. Estoy en casa de Sango y estoy bien así que no te preocupes.

- Kagome tengo algo importante que decirte…

- No hay nada más que hablar. Los dos somos personas adultas y nadie nos obligó a nada así que no hay que darle más vueltas. Vete a dormir que yo haré lo mismo.

- Pero Kagome, necesito verte y decirte…

- ¡Basta Inuyasha¿No entiendes que no quiero verte? He intentado hacértelo entender pero contigo no hay manera. No se te ocurra venir o te juro como me llamo Kagome Higurashi que llamaré a la policía ¿Has entendido?

- Kagome… es importante que entiendas que yo…

- No hay nada que entender. Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy. ¿Quieres hablar? Hablaremos, pero será cuando pueda mirarte a la cara sin recordar la forma en que me has utilizado. Ahora déjame en paz.

Colgó el teléfono de malas maneras y le pidió a Sango que por favor lo apagara y que por nada del mundo le dejara entrar si es que él fuera capaz de presentarse en la casa esa noche.

Inuyasha, por su parte, miró el teléfono sin articular palabra. Kagome no le había dejado explicarse y, además, le había dejado claro que no quería verle. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora¿Ir de todas formas o era mejor esperar unos días?

- Maldita sea…

Entró en el coche y cerró la puerta de golpe. Vale que Kagome no quisiera hablar con él y que ni loca permitiría que Sango le abriera la puerta pero seguro que había algo que podía hacer para que ella le escuchara. Y como que su nombre era Inuyasha, iba a conseguir hablar con Kagome. Tarde o temprano, hablaría con Kagome.

**CONTINUARA**

**me sentia tan culpable por dejar la historia así que no pude evitar tirarme toda la tarde escribiendo la continuación. Espero no defraudaros...**

**FELICES FIESTAS!**


	13. Amigos de nuevo

Atención: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece ni pretendo ganar nada con ellos. Nada de denuncias, por favor.

- Con guión: lo que hablan.

En _cursiva _los pensamientos.

((blabla)) Lo digo yo

**LA MEJOR AMIGA**

**Por Catumy**

**Capitulo 13. Amigos de nuevo**

Hacía rato que Sango y Kagome se habían ido a dormir. Los padres de Sango llamaron para decir que la fiesta se alargaría tanto que seguramente no volverían hasta el día siguiente, probablemente incluso después de comer. Kagome estaba tan cansada que se durmió en cuanto tocó la almohada con la cabeza y Sango, después de velar unos minutos el sueño de su amiga, decidió imitarla.

El reloj del salón marcaba las cinco y media de la madrugada. Kagome abrió los ojos de pronto y miró su reloj de pulsera. ¿Por qué se despertaba a esas horas? No tenía ganas de ir al baño y el sueño era notable en todo su cuerpo ¿Qué la había despertado? Se dio la vuelta y ahuecó un poco la almohada cuando lo oyó con toda claridad. Una puerta abriéndose en el piso de abajo. ¿Los padres de Sango? Pero si ellos habían dicho que no volverían esa noche… se acercó a donde dormía su amiga y la movió suavemente para despertarla.

- ¿Sango? – un ligero gemido salió de los labios de su amiga – Sango despierta.

- Estoy durmiendo, lo que sea dejémoslo para mañana…

- Sango ¿Tienes un gato?

- ¿De que hablas Kagome?

- He oído un ruido abajo

Sango abrió los ojos de golpe y encendió la lámpara de la mesilla de noche. ¿Un ruido? Prestó atención pero no se oía nada. Miró a Kagome preguntándole con la mirada si estaba segura a lo que su amiga asintió con la cabeza. De pronto ambas se sobresaltaron al escuchar con claridad el ruido de algo caer al suelo. Algo grande. Después una maldición salida de la boca de un hombre. Y la voz no era la del padre de Sango y mucho menos la de su hermano.

- ¿Lo has oído Kagome?

- Debe ser un ladrón…

- ¿Bajamos? Podría atacarnos…

- No si le atacamos nosotras primero.

Las dos mujeres se miraron con complicidad y corrieron de puntillas hasta la habitación del hermano de Sango, Kohaku, donde intentaron armarse como pudieron: un palo de hokey para Sango y un bate de béisbol para Kagome. Ésta se sintió más segura con su arma tradicional entre las manos. Que se preparara el ladrón.

- ¿Lista? – susurró Sango. Kagome movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

Abrió la puerta procurando no hacer ruido y salieron de puntillas. Querían tomar al ladrón por sorpresa. Escucharon con atención pero no se oía nada. ¿Se habría marchado? Sango movió la cabeza señalando la escalera y después comenzaron a bajar poco a poco, con todos los sentidos en alerta. Una vez abajo cruzaron todo el pasillo y seguían sin escuchar nada. Pero alguien tomó a Kagome por la espalda y le cubrió la boca con la mano, impidiendo que gritara. Pero Kagome tenía otros recursos. Golpeó un jarrón que se hizo triazas por el impacto, llamando así la atención de su amiga. Y de que manera.

Gritando que le quitara las manos de encima a su amiga, levantó el palo por encima de su cabeza y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas antes de que la sombra pudiera decir nada. Al sentir el golpe en su hombro derecho, soltó su bonita presa. Antes de que pudiera gritar o contraatacar Kagome imitó la actuación de su amiga, pero golpeó bajo, en el muslo del agresor, con lo que consiguió que éste perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

- Muy bien maldito ladrón, no te muevas ni un pelo si no quieres recibir más golpes. Llama a la policía Sango. – mientras hablaba apuntaba al ladrón con el bate, dejándole ver que estaba dispuesta a usarlo de nuevo.

- Cada día que pasa eres más buena con el bate Kagome, esta vez si me has hecho daño.

La oscuridad impidió que la palidez de las dos chicas fuera visible. Ambas habían reconocido la voz del presunto ladrón. Sango corrió a encender las luces y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. En el suelo, a merced del bate de Kagome, estaba Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Inuyasha? – preguntó Sango asombrada. - ¿te das cuenta del susto que nos has dado?

- Pues si supieras el que me habéis dado vosotras al golpearme de esa forma. Kagome, bonita¿no crees que podrías dejar de apuntarme con eso? – levantó las manos en señal de paz pero ella no se movió.

- Mereces más que un par de golpes Inuyasha.

Las tres personas se quedaron calladas. Sango, viendo la tensión en el ambiente decidió intervenir. Se acercó a Kagome y puso su mano sobre la de ella, obligándola suavemente a bajar el bate. Después le tendió una mano a Inuyasha y lo ayudó a levantarse.

- ¿Estás bien? Espero que no te hayamos roto nada…

- No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a recibir golpes.

El chico movió sus articulaciones comprobando que todo estaba en su sitio. No tenía nada roto. Miró a Kagome y supo que ella si estaba herida pero no físicamente.

- Inuyasha¿A quien se le ocurre entrar en una casa de esa forma? Podrías haber tocado el timbre…

- Lo sé Sango pero ¿hubieras abierto la puerta? – la muchacha se quedó callada. Supo que, por Kagome, no le hubiera dejado pasar. Pero ahora que estaba dentro tampoco iba a echarle ¿verdad? Esos dos tenían que hablar de una vez por todas. – No te culpo si no lo hubieras hecho pero necesito hablar con Kagome.

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

- Kagome… - Sango intentó actuar como mediadora pero Kagome no estaba por la labor.

- ¡He dicho que no, Sango! No… puedo… - Inuyasha se acercó rápidamente y le tomó las manos, impidiendo así que se fuera corriendo.

- Déjame que te explique mi versión y después te juro que me iré y no volveré a molestarte. Por favor Kagome…

Inuyasha miró a Kagome. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y las mejillas muy pálidas. Pero, de alguna forma, estaba más hermosa que nunca. Vulnerable. Deseó estrecharla entre sus brazos y jurarle que la protegería siempre. Pero ese no parecía ser el momento más adecuado para hacerlo… Kagome fue la que rompió el silencio esa vez.

- No me importa lo que pase entre Kikyo y tú. Lo único que quiero es que dejes de divertirte a mi costa Inuyasha.

Sango subió a su habitación para dejarles algo de intimidad. Inuyasha lo agradeció enormemente, sobretodo cuando le tocó hablar a él. No hubiera soportado tener que dar su versión de los hechos con Sango delante. Estuvo mirando largamente a Kagome, sin soltar su mano, mientras pensaba en la respuesta más adecuada.

- Kagome, te aseguro que mi intención nunca fue divertirme ni reírme de ti. Hemos sido amigos durante muchos años y sabes que nunca te haría daño. – Kagome asintió levemente con la cabeza – Yo… en el baño… no sé que es lo que me ha pasado Kagome. Estábamos ahí, los dos solos y perdí el control. No pude evitar besarte.

- Yo tampoco pude evitarlo – murmuró ella tratando de ocultar sus mejillas encarnadas.- Pero no debió pasar. Inuyasha tú estás saliendo con alguien.

- Kikyo… me gustaría explicarte algo sobre mi relación. Si quieres escucharme.

Kagome no contestó. Se limitó a entrar al salón de Sango y sentarse en el amplio sillón. Inuyasha la imitó y se sentó a su lado. El chico se pasó una mano por el cabello, dándose tiempo para poner sus ideas en orden.

- Kikyo y yo… estamos juntos pero… no en todos los sentidos.

- No te entiendo.

- Nosotros nunca… ya sabes.

- ¿De que estás hablando?

- ¡Nunca nos hemos acostado! – no la miraba. Se sentía demasiado avergonzado al confesárselo a una mujer. Kagome no podía digerir esa información. Lo miraba, asombrada.

- Pero lo que dijo antes, en el baño…

- Era mentira. Nunca nos hemos acostado. Por Dios, si apenas vamos más allá de los simples besos… Dice que quiere llegar virgen al matrimonio y yo se lo respeto pero a veces la necesidad es muy grande y…

Kagome se levantó de golpe. No quería escuchar nada más. Con una voz helada formuló una única pregunta.

- ¿Acaso querías saciarte conmigo? – Inuyasha entendió que sus palabras podían, y de hecho habían sido malinterpretadas.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso Kagome? Lo que ha pasado entre nosotros simplemente surgió. Pero nunca te utilizaría para bajarme la calentura. Para eso ya tengo dos manos.

Kagome enrojeció un poco al imaginarse al hombre que tenía delante acariciándose hasta calmar sus apetitos. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa si no quería excitarse en ese mismo instante.

- Kagome – colocó sus fuertes manos encima de los hombros femeninos, acariciando la fina tela del pijama que seguramente era de Sango – No quiero que nuestra a mistad se rompa por… lo que nos ha pasado. Fue solo…

- Atracción física… - murmuró mirándolo a los ojos. Se sorprendió de que apenas pudiera ver el color dorado característico de la mirada del chico.

- Atracción física… - sus palabras fueron como una caricia para Kagome. Una caricia que hizo que se le erizara el vello de la nuca. – Y no puede ocurrir de nuevo Kagome.

- No ocurrirá… Somos amigos. Sólo amigos – añadido con rapidez.

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente. La mirada de él bajó hasta los labios femeninos de forma imperceptible. Le estaba pasando de nuevo. A pesar de haber dicho que no volvería a pasar, estaba cerca, muy cerca, de perder el control de nuevo y abalanzarse sobre Kagome. Ella, por su parte, no podía desviar la mirada. Recordar la forma en que él la había acorralado contra la pared del lavabo había sido suficiente para excitarla de nuevo. Creía que si la tocaba de forma un poco más íntima, acabaría rogándole que la tomara encima de la mesa del salón de su amiga. Así que se separó haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad. Si no tenía que pasar nada entre ellos de ahora en adelante, lo mejor era mantener la distancia física.

- Bueno – habló de forma nerviosa – ahora que todo está claro entre nosotros es mejor que te vayas Inuyasha. No vaya a ser que vuelvan los padres de Sango y te encuentren aquí…

- Supongo que tienes razón – estaba algo confundido por la rápida reacción de la chica pero estaba de acuerdo en que era lo mejor. Tenía que mantener la distancia o no podría evitar besarla de nuevo.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta.

- Kagome… supongo que las cosas no cambiarán entre nosotros…

- Claro que no, seguiremos siendo amigos.

- Los mejores amigos…

- Por supuesto…

El chico se inclinó levemente como si quisiera besarle la mejilla pero se retiró inmediatamente. No era buena idea. Se despidió de ella y comenzó a andar hacia su coche. Pero no había andado más que unos metros cuando se dio la vuelta de nuevo.

- ¿Nos vemos mañana donde siempre¿En el Shikon?

Ella asintió y cerró la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió la puerta de su piso y tiró las llaves sobre la mesa. Se deshizo de su abrigo, dejándolo colgado del respaldo de una silla. Se dejó caer sobre un sillón en medio de un suspiro. Estaba agotado.

Supuestamente ya estaba todo arreglado. O no. Todavía no sabía porque Kikyo había contado todas esas cosas en el baño. Ni tenía muy claro que era lo que Kagome estaba sintiendo por él ¿Sería verdad que solo se trataba de atracción física? Algo le decía que había algo más, pero no estaba seguro si solo se trataba de puro egocentrismo.

- Los mejores amigos… - Murmuró para sí mismo.

Siempre habían sido amigos. Pero a una amiga no se la besa. A una amiga no se la desea. Cuando se ve a una amiga no está bien imaginársela entregada como la había tenido esa noche. Y vaya noche. La había tenido entre sus brazos, había saboreado de nuevo sus labios y acariciado sus cabellos. La había levantado en vilo, manteniéndola arrinconada contra la pared mientras frotaba su cuerpo contra el de ella. Nunca se hubiera imaginado en esa situación con Kagome. Nunca.

Se levantó pesadamente y vio que tenía dos mensajes en el contestador. De mala gana, pulsó el botón de reproducir. El primero era de Kikyo.

"Inuyasha cielo, no hemos quedado en que haremos mañana. ¿Vas a querer salir de nuevo con tus amigos? Si lo prefieres podemos quedarnos en casa y… Bueno, quizás esta vez pueda funcionar… Llámame cuando vuelvas".

- Vete a la mierda – murmuró Inuyasha al escuchar el mensaje. ¿Vas a querer? Si era ella la que había insistido en salir… Pues si, iba a querer salir porque así se lo había dicho a Kagome. Y no, no pensaba quedarse en casa para que ella lo calentara de mala manera y después le dijera que no estaba preparada. Él no quería presionarla, quería que fuera ella la que decidiera cuando y donde pero no estaba de humor para los calentones que cogía cada vez que iba a su casa. Entonces comenzó a sonar el segundo mensaje.

"Inuyasha soy Kagome… Quería decirte que… me alegro que hayamos hablado. No quiero que nuestra amistad se vaya al traste por… bueno, por… tú ya me entiendes… Lo mejor es que pasemos página y olvidemos lo sucedido. Yo… no quiero perderte… Nos vemos mañana". Cuando la máquina dejó claro que no había más mensajes con un pitido estridente, Inuyasha seguía clavado en el mismo sitio donde se había parado al escuchar el mensaje de Kagome. No quería perderle… Y él tampoco quería perderla a ella maldita sea. ¿Pero solo quería conservarla como amiga o había algo más?

Se acercó al mueble y tomó una fotografía. Aquella de su fiesta de cumpleaños que Kagome estuvo mirando unos días antes. En aquella época todo era más sencillo para todos. Tenían claro lo que era la amistad y donde estaban sus límites. Y creían que las cosas serían siempre iguales. Pero no fue así.

Quería a Kagome, eso no se lo iba a negar nadie. Pero ¿hasta que punto¿Hasta el punto de querer estar con ella más allá de la amistad¿O se trataba solo de deseo físico? Quizás ella tuvo razón al decir que quería saciarse con ella. ¿Tan desesperado estaba? Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras apretaba el marco entre sus manos. No. Kagome no era solo una cuestión física. No lo era

¿Qué era entonces? Ni él mismo lo sabía. Lo único que tenía claro es que preferiría cortarse las manos antes de hacerle daño, antes de volver a hacerla llorar. Se había comportado como un auténtico canalla con ella. Con su mejor amiga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Inuyasha se fue Kagome había corrido a echarse en los brazos de Sango, buscando algo de protección en ellos. Y después le contó todo. Lo que habían hablado, lo que no se había dicho pero flotaba en el aire… el hecho de que habían querido proteger su amistad… Kagome no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo al recordar que Inuyasha nunca había estado con Kikyo y, sin embargo, la había besado y acariciado a ella como si le fuera la vida. ¿La estuvo utilizando¿O simplemente se dejó llevar por la situación?

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Sango después de que Kagome dejara el mensaje en el contestador.

- Como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón para meterlo después en una licuadora. Pero más aliviada.

- Es un comienzo – Sango le dio un cálido abrazo a su amiga. Ella no podía comprender lo que sentía Kagome ya que nunca se había encontrado en una situación similar, pero sabía que en esos momentos necesitaba más apoyo que nunca.

Kagome agradeció ese gesto desde lo más profundo de su alma. Sango era una buena amiga, siempre estaba cuando se la necesitaba. Y ahora ella la estaba necesitando y ahí la tenía. Se relajó. Ya no tenía ganas de llorar. Tenía las cosas más claras en su cabeza.

Un buen rato después, las dos chicas estaban acostadas de nuevo, esperando a que llegara el nuevo día pero Kagome no dormía. Seguía pensando. No quería perder la amistad con Inuyasha pero a la vez quería conseguir algo más. Sabía que era una idea absurda descabellada, pero no podía quitarse a ese hombre de la cabeza. Cerraba los ojos y era su cara la que veía. Se levantó y fue a lavarse la cara.

Se miró al espejo y, con disgusto, encontró una marca en su cuello. Una de esas marcas que demuestran la pasión que hay entre dos personas. Un chupetón. Lo tocó con la punta de los dedos ¿Lo habría visto Inuyasha¿Qué habría pensado de ella? Porque al dejarse hacer de esa forma, se había comportado como una chica 'fácil'. A pesar de todo sonrió. Sonrió al pensar que Inuyasha había enloquecido, había perdido el control de sus actos. Y había sido con ella. Con su mejor amiga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Te importa venir a mi casa? Necesito hablar con alguien…

Kagome caminaba apresuradamente por las calles de Tokio dirigiéndose a casa de Ayame. El tono de voz de la pelirroja la había preocupado. Había cogido el abrigo sin pedirle ninguna explicación a su amiga. Solo había corrido.

Tenía que reconocer que, desde que empezó todo el problema con Inuyasha, su amistad con Ayame se había enfriado mucho., probablemente por su culpa. Así que se sentía culpable. Si le pasaba algo a su amiga… al girar una esquina se la encontró de frente. Tenía la cara desencajada por el llanto.

- ¿Ayame que ocurre?

La pelirroja solo susurró que, como tardaba mucho, había salido al camino a esperarla, y después se desplomó en el suelo, llorando desgarradoramente.

- ¡Ayame!

Pasaron más de diez minutos en plena calle, una llorando y la otra tratando de calmar a su amiga. La cabeza de Kagome hervía de preguntas ¿Por qué estaba así su amiga¿Habría pasado algo malo? Pero mientras no se tranquilizara un poco, no conseguiría saber lo que pasaba. La ayudó a levantarse del suelo y se dirigieron a un solitario parque, donde se sentaron en un viejo banco.

Ayame, sollozando todavía, sacó algo de su bolso y se lo tendió a Kagome. Era un test de embarazo

- ¿Estás…?- No le hizo falta terminar la pregunta. Estaba claro. La línea era azul. Ayame estaba embarazada. - ¿Cuánto tiempo hace…?

- Es mi primera falta pero… Lo sabía Kagome, sabía que este era el motivo. Estuvimos juntos varias veces y nunca usamos protección – Volvió a llorar, recriminándose lo estúpida que había sido.

- ¿Lo sabe él?

- Se ha portado fatal Kagome, me ha dicho que no quiere saber nada, que seguramente tenía uno diferente cada noche – el llanto le impidió seguir hablando. Kagome estaba muy tensa. Si descubría quien era ese tipo iba a lamentar toda su vida lo que había hecho – No ha habido nadie más Kagome, lo juro. Solo él.

Kagome le acarició la cabeza mientras la cunaba en sus brazos. Estaba segura de que su amiga no le mentía. Ayame siempre había sido tan dulce, tan tierna… y se habían aprovechado de ella. Pero eso no iba a quedar así. Como se llamaba Kagome Higurashi que iba a hacer algo al respecto.

- ¿Sabes lo que vas a hacer¿Quieres tener un hijo?

Ayame se quedó callada unos minutos. Había barajado la posibilidad de tener un aborto pero no era capaz. Llevaba dentro un hijo al que ya amaba, a pesar de haberse enterado unas horas antes. Y era un hijo de la persona de la que estaba enamorada… a pesar de la forma en la que él se había desentendido.

- Quiero tenerlo. Me da igual estar sola. Es mi hijo y lo tendré

- No estarás sola. Me tienes a mí. Y a Sango, Miroku, Kouga... – Ayame volvió a llorar fuerte - ¿Qué ocurre¿Acaso he dicho algo malo?

- ¡Es Kouga! – los ojos de Kagome se abrieron, sorprendidos ¿Kouga? - ¡Kouga es el padre de mi hijo!

Kagome se levantó del banco. ¿Kouga¿Era él el canalla que se había aprovechado de su amiga¿El que la había abandonado al saberla embarazada? Si así era iba a hacer que se arrepintiera toda la vida de haberlas conocido. Tanto a ella como a Ayame.

- No puede ser tan…

- Olvídalo Kagome. Él ha elegido ya. No quiere saber nada de nuestro hijo. Y yo no voy a obligarle.

- ¡Tú no pero espera a que me lo encuentre!

- Kagome, por favor, te suplico que no hagas nada.

- Ayame…- se sentó de nuevo junto a su amiga.

- Esta noche saldremos como siempre y tendrá que decirme lo que piensa a la cara. Si es capaz de mirarme a los ojos y volver a decirme que él no es el padre, demostrará que no merece la pena ser el padre de mi hijo.

- ¿Tan claro lo tienes Ayame?

- Si es capaz de rechazarme a la cara, o de insinuarme que pierda al bebé… Lo borraré de mi vida para siempre

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Horas después, mientras se arreglaba para salir, Kagome seguía pensando en las palabras de su amiga. Ayame tenía las cosas tan claras… Si Kouga no la amaba a ella ya su hijo, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo desaparecer de su vida. A pesar de la amistad de tantos años. Aunque también estaba el pequeño detalle de que él la había dejado embarazada y que después no había querido ni oír hablar de responsabilidades. Cerdo canalla…

Se miró en el espejo de su cuarto. Se sentía muy triste. Supuso que era la acumulación de sucesos durante las últimas semanas. Sin darse cuenta, todo su mundo estaba cambiando de forma radical. Sango y Miroku salían juntos y les iba muy bien como pareja. Kouga había dejado embarazada a Ayame, aunque aún no estaba claro como terminaría ese asunto. Y en cuanto a Inuyasha… Ya había tomado su propia decisión. Lo mejor era que continuaran siendo amigos. Ya había sufrido demasiado y no quería perder su amistad.

Se miró una última vez al espejo antes de salir. No tenía ganas de salir pero se había forzado por Ayame. Pasara lo que pasara con Kouga, ella quería estar al lado de su amiga. Pero eso no quería decir que tuviera que estar alegre y festiva como siempre que salía. Se había puesto unos pantalones negros, un top con bordados brillantes y unos tacones bajos, algo raro en ella que siempre los usaba altos. Pero no estaba de humor para arreglarse excesivamente. Ni para eso ni para nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Inuyasha cielo, no has comido nada…

Kikyo, enfundada en un estrecho vestido de licra y cubierta con un delantal blanco intentaba que su novio comiera lo que ella misma había preparado. Pero él no estaba por la labor. Desde el momento en que entró por la puerta lo había notado muy extraño, sin tener en cuenta que la noche anterior no la había llamado a pesar de haberle dejado un mensaje en el contestador. Apenas hablaba, y evitaba mirarla.

- ¿Acaso no te gusta lo que te he preparado?

- No es eso…

- ¿Entonces?

- No quiero comer Kikyo.

Inuyasha volvió a romper el contacto visual. La mujer creyó entender. Estaba enfadado. Posiblemente por sus negativas a tener relaciones sexuales. A ella no le importaba tanto en realidad el hecho de hacerlo o no pero era algo que no formaba parte de sus planes a corto plazo. Y Naraku la mataría si se enterara… pero no podía dejar que Inuyasha se le escapara de nuevo. Ni él ni la fortuna que tarde o temprano iba a heredar. Así que jugó su carta más fuerte. El sexo.

Sabía que Inuyasha no podría resistirse a ella si sabía como seducirle. Después de todo, no era más que un hombre. Fácilmente manipulable para una mujer con sus características. Esa noche se vistió con lo más ajustado que encontró en su armario: el vestido negro, y se presentó en la casa del chico diciendo que le apetecía prepararle una cena. Y eso había hecho, a pesar de la inicial negativa de su novio.

Después de horas en la cocina, durante las que o dejó todo hecho un desastre, había conseguido preparar unas ostras. Ideal para aquella ocasión ¿No decían que las ostras eran afrodisíacas? Pues pensaba comprobarlo esa misma noche. Lo único que faltaba era que Inuyasha comiera algo, ya que ella no pensaba probarlas. De todas formas ya había cenado.

- ¿Te encuentras mal?

- Algo así – Él no quería darle explicaciones acerca de su estado. Lo único que quería era estar solo para poder pensar. Aunque llevara haciéndolo todo el día, no había sacado nada en claro de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Entonces hoy nos quedamos en casa? Si quieres podría hacerte un masaje y…

- No quiero quedarme en casa – la interrumpió. Acababa de acordarse de que la noche anterior había quedado con Kagome en que se verían en el Shikon. – Quiero ir al Shikon.

- Pero Inuyasha… pensé que podríamos estar solos hoy y tal vez… - empezó a acariciarle seductoramente una oreja pero él se apartó disimuladamente.

- Tal vez nada Kikyo. Si no quieres salir quédate tú pero hoy me apetece ver a mis amigos.

- Ya los viste ayer…

- Y a ti te he visto hoy.

Inuyasha no sabía porque la estaba tratando así ¿Por qué intentaba controlarle¿Por qué se había presentado en su casa sin ser invitada¿Por que parecía empeñada en seducirle? No sabia cual era el motivo de su enfado. Lo único que tenía claro era que lo último que deseaba esa noche era quedarse a solas con Kikyo.

La mujer relajó los músculos de la cara, que había contraído al escuchar la respuesta del chico. Parecía furioso por algo, aunque no tenía muy claro por que… Bueno, se dijo a sí misma, si no puedes con el enemigo…

- Saldremos si es lo que más te apetece Inuyasha. Pero creo que deberías comer algo antes de irnos.

**CONTINUARA**

**Mañana tengo mi primer examen... Deseadme suerte!**


	14. La decision

Atención: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece ni pretendo ganar nada con ellos. Nada de denuncias, por favor.

- Con guión: lo que hablan.

En _cursiva _los pensamientos.

((blabla)) Lo digo yo

**LA MEJOR AMIGA**

**Por Catumy**

**Capitulo 14. La decisión**

- ¿Estás bien Kagome?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No pareces la misma.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien

Pero no era verdad. Estaba cómodamente sentada en la pequeña butaca mientras miraba la puerta impacientemente. A su lado, Ayame estaba preocupada por ella. Quizás no debió haberle contado lo de su embarazo, al menos hasta haberse asegurado de cuáles eran las intenciones de Kouga. Ahora su amiga estaba furiosa y no se molestaba en ocultarlo.

- Maldición… - susurró la muchacha de cabellos oscuros mirando hacia otro lado.

Ayame, intrigada dirigió su vista hacia donde Kagome miraba unos segundos antes y vio entrar a Inuyasha con una Kikyo embutida en un corto vestido negro. ¿Esa mujer no se daba cuenta de lo descarada que estaba siendo?

- Kagome si quieres podemos irnos.

Recibió una sonrisa de agradecimiento acompañada de una suave negación con la cabeza. Había ido al Shikon para apoyar a su amiga y de paso haría frente a sus problemas. Aunque Inuyasha estuviera más guapo que nunca con algunos de los botones abiertos y mostrando más allá de lo que ella era capaz de soportar. Bendijo el haberse puesto pantalones ya que así no sería tan fácil que se repitiera la escena de la noche anterior.

- Hola chicas – saludó el chico. Ambas notaron que había algo extraño en él esa noche. Como si le costara trabajo hablar.

- ¿Te encuentras mal Inuyasha? Tienes mala cara. – interrogó Ayame al besarle la mejilla a modo de saludo.

- Debe ser algo que he comido.

- No debes estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de comida – interrumpió Kikyo. Después de lo que le había costado el preparar la cena, el muy ingrato tenía la desfachatez de comerse solo tres y ahora sugería que su comida le enfermaba. Pues como se llamaba Kikyo que no pensaba esforzarse más en ese terreno. Conseguiría su propósito de otra forma.

- ¿Qué has comido? – Quiso saber Ayame mientras él se volvía hacia Kagome.

- Ostras.

- Dios que asco – Kagome no pudo evitar dar su opinión acerca del 'manjar'. – No se como alguien puede comer eso.

- Es un sabor demasiado refinado, no todo el mundo tiene la capacidad para saber apreciarlas – atacó Kikyo con su lengua venenosa. Esa niña no iba a dejarla mal a ella ni a su comida.

- Debe ser eso… - Kagome sonrió falsamente mientras deseaba abofetear a esa mujer. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estirada?

- Hola Kagome… - el chico impidió que Kagome atacara de nuevo. Sabiendo el poco aprecio que sentían la una por la otra, era mejor que hablaran lo menos posible. Se acercó a ella para besarla en la mejilla como había hecho con Ayame pero sus ojos entraron en contacto con los de Kagome y no pudo moverse. Estaba como hipnotizado.

- Estás muy pálido Inuyasha… - comentó la joven sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de él. Trataba comportarse como si nunca hubiera ocurrido algo entre ellos. Pero con esa mirada abrasadora le estaba costando mucho. Más de lo que pensaba.

- ¡Kagome! – la voz de Ayame la hizo reaccionar. Estaba allí para apoyar a su amiga, no para volver a caer en los brazos de Inuyasha. – Ha venido…

Todos miraron en la misma dirección en la que Ayame tenía clavados sus bonitos ojos verdes y vieron una cara conocida. Kouga. El chico se acercó despreocupadamente a ellos con una sonrisa en la cara que se borró en el mismo momento en que vio a Ayame junto a Kagome. ¿Y si esa estúpida había contado algo? Parecía lo más probable si tenía en cuenta la mirada de Kagome.

- Hola a todos… - tanteó la situación antes de seguir hablando – Kagome, estás preciosa esta noche. – la chica se levantó de la butaca y acercó su rostro al del chico.

- Eres el cerdo más grande que he conocido en mi vida.

Sin decir nada más y ante la mirada asombrada de los dos chicos se alejó en dirección a la barra. Kouga maldijo en todos los idiomas que sabía. Kagome lo sabía y ya no tenía ninguna duda de ello. Ayame se sintió dolida por Kouga, se había comportado como un verdadero desgraciado pero ella lo seguía amando igual.

Inuyasha siguió con la mirada a Kagome y la vio pedir algo. ¿A que habría venido esa respuesta a Kouga? Quizás se habían peleado por algo… Pero si se enteraba que Kouga había dañado a Kagome en lo que fuera, que se preparara porque la paliza que recibiría de su parte no iba a ser pequeña. Por su parte, Kikyo se sentía victoriosa. Esa niña había demostrado la poca clase que tenía al comportarse como una ordinaria delante de todos. A ese paso, nunca encontraría un hombre, mucho menos uno como Inuyasha. Después de todo, los hombres como él no buscaban niñas revoltosas sino mujeres de verdad.

Kagome, desde la barra, observaba al grupo esperando que Ayame se decidiera a pedirle explicaciones al traidor de Kouga. Le había costado horrores no pegarle un puñetazo en cuanto lo vio pero había tenido que contenerse por respeto a su amiga. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Inuyasha. Realmente tenía mal aspecto… Seguro que era cosa de las dichosas ostras. Pensar en eso le hizo recordar lo que la Diva le había dicho. La había menospreciado. En ese momento deseó poder descargar la rabia que sentía en esa estúpida estirada de Kikyo. La camarera le sirvió un chupito que ella se bebió de un trago sin dejar de clavar su mirada en el grupo.

Pero esos ojos fijos no tuvieron el mismo efecto e todos. Kouga encontró esa mirada aterradora, mientras que para Ayame fue un toque de atención. Si no arreglaba las cosas con el chico, su amiga se encargaría de que no volviera a hacerle lo mismo a una mujer en lo que le quedaba de vida. Kikyo tuvo miedo, ya que pensó que esa chica no estaba dentro de sus cabales así que se dio la vuelta para no seguir viéndola. Inuyasha creyó que era una mirada terriblemente seductora y no pudo dejar de mirarla a su vez. Kagome estaba diferente esa noche. Primero la tensión que tuvo con Kikyo y después lo que le dijo a Kouga… Algo le pasaba y quería saber que. Diciendo a su novia que regresaba en un minuto se fue hacia su amiga, dispuesto a sonsacarle que era lo que le preocupaba. Aunque tuviera que azotarla, pero iba a saber lo que pasaba.

Kikyo se molestó mucho cuando su pareja la dejó sola para irse con Kagome de modo que decidió contraatacar y se dio la vuelta hacia Kouga, queriendo coquetear con él descaradamente. Pero Ayame tenía otros planes. Tocando suavemente al chico en el brazo, le preguntó al oído si podían hablar en privado a lo que él no se negó. Kikyo sintió ganas de gritar cuando se encontró en un local que detestaba y sola, para más inri. Pero eso no iba a fastidiarle la noche. Se buscaría otro entretenimiento. Después de todo, había muchos hombres dispuestos a hacerle compañía.

Inuyasha estaba sentado junto a Kagome esperando a que ella le mirara o, al menos, se diera cuenta de su presencia allí. En ese momento sus tripas empezaron a hacer un ruido extraño, llamando la atención de la muchacha.

- ¿Eso son tus tripas?

- Creo que si – la palidez de su cara se vio sustituida por un color rojizo de la vergüenza. No era agradable que sus ruidos corporales se escucharan con tanta claridad.

- Estás pálido…

- Creo que las ostras me han sentado mal.

- ¿No irás a vomitar?

- Tranquila, creo que de momento no.

Se quedaron callados unos segundos. Kagome miraba sin parar a la puerta por la que habían desaparecido Kouga y Ayame un poco antes. Estaba muy preocupada.

- ¿A que ha venido lo que le has dicho a Kouga? – Inuyasha se decidió a preguntar lo que llevaba rato dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

- Le he dicho lo que se merece Inuyasha, y no me preguntes nada porque no puedo contártelo.

- Solo dime una cosa… ¿Ha intentado propasarse contigo?

Kagome reaccionó ante esa pregunta. ¿Inuyasha celoso? Lo miró a la cara y vio que parecía preocupado por lo que había presenciado. Después de todo, no era normal que ella actuara de esa forma. Pero la sangre empezó a hervirle cuando recapacitó las palabras de Inuyasha. Quería saber si se había propasado con ella.

- ¿A que viene esa pregunta?

- Solo di si o no Kagome. Pero si te ha hecho algo me encargaré de que se arrepienta toda su vida.

- ¡Y desde cuando tengo que darte explicaciones! – Quizás en condiciones normales se hubiera sentido protegida por él pero esa no era una noche normal. Estaba furiosa. Y él tenía gran parte de culpa. – No eres ni mi padre ni mi novio así que no intentes controlarme la vida – se dio la vuelta para alejarse de él pero una mano firme sobre su hombro se lo impidió.

Los ojos de Inuyasha habían cambiado de la preocupación al enfado. ¿A que venía esa actitud tan agresiva? Pues tampoco él había tenido muy buen día debido a la constante atención de Kikyo y esa cena que estaba haciendo estragos en su estómago. ¿Y ahora Kagome se ponía furiosa con él? Lo sintió mucho por ella pero no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo.

- ¿Se puede saber que es lo que te pasa esta noche?

- Déjame tranquila Inuyasha – intentó soltarse pero él la tenía muy bien sujeta y no iba a permitir que se marchara. - ¡He dicho que me sueltes!

- No hasta que me expliques porque te estás comportando así. No es propio de ti.

- ¡Y que sabrás tu lo que es propio de mi! No me conoces Inuyasha. – Se dio cuenta de que se había pasado pero no se arrepintió. De una buena vez iba a decir lo que pensaba.

- Kagome somos amigos desde el parvulario, por supuesto que te conozco.

- Eso es lo que tú te crees.

- Kagome no entiendo lo que te pasa…

- No hay nada que entender. – la chica dio por zanjada la conversación con esas palabras. Apartó su mirada del chico y pudo ver a Kouga que volvía a entrar en la sala. Serio. Y solo. ¿Dónde estaba Ayame? Entonces comprendió. La había rechazado de nuevo. A ella y a su hijo. Sin darle una explicación a Inuyasha se levantó de su asiento y salió al encuentro del muchacho de la coleta. Toda la rabia contenida durante días estaba a punto de estallar. Inuyasha, Kikyo… todo lo ocurrido iba a pagarlo el canalla de Kouga.

- ¿Qué le has hecho desgraciado?

- Kagome preciosa ¿De que hablas?

- ¡Hablo de Ayame¿Por qué no vuelve contigo?

- Kagome, no se lo que te habrá dicho Ayame pero… el hijo que espera no es mío. – eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Sin pensárselo dos veces, le dio una bofetada con toda la fuerza que tuvo su mano, haciendo que él girara el rostro por la fuerza del impacto.

- Ayame ha estado enamorada de ti desde que éramos niños y tú no has sabido apreciarlo. Eres peor que la basura.

Lo dejó allí plantado sin esperar respuesta. Ayame podía estar necesitando una mano amiga y ella estaría allí para lo que necesitara. Kouga estaba mudo. Kagome le había golpeado… Tuvo claro que nunca podría conseguir el perdón e la muchacha así que lo más sensato iba a ser tratar de borrarla de su mente. Inuyasha pasó por su lado.

- No se lo que habrás hecho pero estoy seguro de que te lo mereces.

Kouga se quedó quieto y no contestó. Había perdido cualquier oportunidad que tuviera con Kagome. Ayame no querría volver a verlo en su vida. Iba a ser padre… Todo le estaba saliendo mal. Y ahora estaba solo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ayame esperaba que pasara un taxi para irse a casa. Después de lo ocurrido con Kouga, no tenía nada de ganas de quedarse allí. Solo quería meterse en la cama y esperar a que se hiciera de día.

- Ayame

La voz suave de Kagome sonó detrás de ella. Se giró y le sonrió tristemente. Kagome se sentó a su lado y la miró de reojo. No sabía si ella estaría en condiciones de hablar o sería suficiente con mantenerse a su lado. Ayame le disipó las dudas.

- Voy a sacar a mi hijo adelante aunque esté sola.

- Ha vuelto a negarse…

- Si… Pero ¿sabes? Creo que es lo mejor.- Kagome la miró interrogante – Sería terrible para el bebé tener un padre que no lo ama. Y yo le daré cariño sufriente por los dos.

- Estoy segura de ello Ayame.

Una lágrima acarició la mejilla de la pelirroja suavemente sin que ella tuviera tiempo de retirarla. A pesar de saber que era lo mejor tanto para ella como para su hijo, debía reconocer que hubiera sido maravilloso contar con el apoyo de Kouga. Auque solo fuera por la criatura que llevaba dentro.

- Creo que he hecho lo correcto Kagome. No he suplicado ni me he humillado. Simplemente le dije que este hijo que espero es suyo y que estaba dispuesta a realizar las pruebas de paternidad. – Kagome la miraba pero no dijo nada. – Pero ha dicho que lo sentía, pero que no estaba preparado para hacerse cargo del bebé. Y que lo que pasó entre nosotros solo fue algo físico…

Kagome sintió una punzada. Era lo que le ocurría a ella con Inuyasha. Algo físico… pero ella estaba enamorada de él. Al menos no se habían acostado. Aunque ganas no le habían faltado.

- Kagome… ¿Qué cara tenía Kouga cuando ha entrado?

- Pues… estaba serio, abatido.

- ¿Te ha dicho algo? – Kagome enrojeció – No le has dejado ¿verdad?

- Le di una bofetada… y le llamé basura - confesó tímidamente. A Ayame no le haría demasiada gracia. Pero ella se echó a reír.

- Supongo que lo merece.

Un taxi paró delante de ellas y Ayame abrió la puerta.

- Ayame ¿Quieres que me quede contigo esta noche?

- Gracias Kagome pero… necesito estar sola y pensar en lo que voy a hacer de ahora en adelante.

- ¿Estás segura? No quiero dejarte sola.

- Estaré bien. Mañana te llamo.

Kagome se quedó de pie al borde de la carretera, viendo como el taxi se alejaba llevándose a Ayame con su pena. ¿Qué hubiera hecho ella en la misma situación? Quizás hubiera montado un espectáculo, se hubiera deshecho en lágrimas, habría gritado y suplicado. En cambio, su amiga había demostrado mucha madurez. Quería a su hijo y no le importaba nada más.

- Dicen que hay un chico vomitando en la puerta.

- Si es que hay gente que no sabe beber…

Kagome no pudo evitar escuchar el comentario de una pareja que pasó por su lado. Que alguien vomitara no era nada nuevo pero… Podía tratarse de Inuyasha. Después de todo se había encontrado mal desde que llegó. Inuyasha. Se había portado mal con él, hablándole como lo había hecho. Y él solo se había preocupado. Decidió entrar de nuevo para pedirle perdón.

Justo entonces vio salir del Shikon a Kikyo echa una furia. Su estrecho vestido negro presentaba una enorme mancha que tenía un aspecto viscoso. Kagome tuvo que reprimir una risita al suponer el origen de esa mancha.

- Kikyo ya te he dicho que no lo hice queriendo…

- Déjame tranquila inuyasha. Sabes perfectamente lo caro que es este vestido… - levantó la mano haciendo señales a un taxi para que se detuviera.

- ¿Te vas a casa?

- Encimas querrás que me quede aquí con esta pinta.

Entró en el taxi dando un portazo y sin mirar atrás. Inuyasha caminó hasta un banco y se sentó a duras penas. Todavía estaba mareado. Kagome se acercó cuidadosamente.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Inuyasha se volteó al reconocer la voz de su amiga.

- Kagome… pensaba que estabas enfadada conmigo. – ella agachó la cabeza, avergonzada. - ¿has visto lo que ha pasado?

- Bueno, me hago una idea…

- Las ostras han terminado saliendo por donde entraron… Pero han ido a aterrizar en el vestido de Kikyo – Inuyasha la miró – adelante, ríete, lo estás deseando.

Kagome, sin poder aguantarse más, estalló en carcajadas. Le encantaba la cara que tenía kikyo cuando la vio salir, y la forma en que caminaba, tratando de evitar que los restos le gotearan sobre las piernas. Inuyasha no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios. Hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba verla reírse de nuevo. Y la tenía delante, con los ojos brillantes como no tenía desde hacía meses y con una hermosa sonrisa en la cara. Kagome tosió para recuperar la compostura al ver como la miraba Inuyasha.

- Bueno¿Cómo te encuentras ahora?

- Un poco mareado… cuando se me pase me iré a casa

- Pero no puedes conducir en este estado. Llama a un taxi.

- Kagome, solo es una indigestión. No pienso dejar mi coche aquí.

Kagome suspiró. Era típico de un hombre el preocuparse de su coche cuando no era capaz ni de mantenerse de pie. Así que tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto.

- Yo conduciré. Y desde tu casa pediré un taxi para volver al templo.

- ¿Conducir tu? No lo dirás en serio.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Se puso de pie de un salto – Haremos una cosa. Ponte de pie y si eres capaz de mantener el equilibrio te dejaré marchar. Pero si no es así conduciré yo y tú no dirás nada al respecto.

Tal y como había supuesto ella, Inuyasha apenas fue capaz de levantarse y, cuando lo hizo, se tambaleó hacia u lado. Por suerte, ahí estaba Kagome atenta para cogerlo antes de que cayera. Pasó sus delgados brazos por debajo de los de Inuyasha para tener una mejor sujeción del chico. Inuyasha la miró directamente a los ojos. Sus caras quedaron muy cerca, apenas a unos centímetros de distancia. Kagome apartó la cara.

- Cuando llegues a tu casa recuerda lavarte los dientes.

Se arrepintió de inmediato al ver la cara que puso el chico, profundamente ruborizado. El hacer referencia al olor que queda siempre después de vomitar no había sido nada delicado por su parte pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió para justificar el porque se había separado de esa forma. No podía decirle que estaba palpando más músculo de lo que estaba acostumbrada y que tener unos labios tan sexis a su alcance no era algo que le fuera indiferente precisamente.

Acomodaron al abrazo de forma que el chico quedara apoyado sobre ella y pudiera andar con cierta estabilidad. Poco a poco, teniendo cuidado con la gente y los obstáculos que encontraron a su paso, e ignorado las miradas significativas que muchos les lanzaban, llegaron al coche de Inuyasha. Kagome lo acomodó junto a la puerta del copiloto y le pidió las llaves.

- En el bolsillo del pantalón.

- Si no me las das no podremos irnos.

- ¿Y si no quiero dártelas? – preguntó Inuyasha con aire juguetón.

- No hay discusión, yo voy a conducir. – colocó la mano con la palma hacia arriba, reclamando las llaves del deportivo. Pero inuyasha quería hacerla cambiar de idea. Era su coche y no le hacía gracia que lo condujera una persona con tan poca experiencia al volante. Pensó que la mejor forma de conseguirlo era intimidándola, y la mejor forma de intimidarla era provocarle.

- En ese caso, cógelas tú misma – diciendo esto levantó las caderas a modo de invitación. Kagome lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

- No creas que eso va a detenerme. Dámelas ahora o te arrepentirás después, te lo advierto.

La respuesta que recibió fue un nuevo balanceo de la pelvis masculina. Tragó saliva con fuerza. Sabía lo que intentaba Inuyasha, quería que ella se echara atrás. Pero no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer. Y si tenía que meter la mano en el bolsillo de Inuyasha, así lo haría. Dio un paso adelante, poniéndose justo enfrente del chico.

- Es tu última oportunidad Inuyasha. – _"Dame las malditas llaves, no me hagas meter la mano ahí adentro"_

- ¿Estás tratando de ganar tiempo? – _"Vamos Kagome, niégate. Llámame pervertido o lo que quieras pero no metas la mano"._

Kagome entrecerró los ojos y lo maldijo internamente. Pero no podía acobardarse ahora. Como que su nombre era Kagome Higurashi que haría lo que fuera necesario hasta verlo en su cama. Un momento, eso había sonado muy mal. Mejor que no iba a descansar hasta que él llegara a su casa sano y salvo y se fuera a dormir. Si, eso estaba mejor. Puso su mano en el borde del bolsillo del pantalón de Inuyasha, rezando que el dijera algo, que le tomara el pelo. Pero él se limitaba a mirarla. Claro que ella no podía notar como el ritmo cardiaco se le había acelerado exageradamente. Ni que estaba atento al más mínimo movimiento por su parte.

Kagome levantó la mirada y empezó a deslizar su mano dentro de la ropa del chico. Inuyasha la miró a los ojos y contuvo la respiración. Sus pupilas se dilataron imperceptiblemente.

Kagome estaba nerviosa. Faltaban unos pocos centímetros para que alcanzara el fondo del bolsillo pero todavía no había dado con las malditas llaves. ¿Y si se hubiera equivocado de bolsillo? Quizás él estaba tomándole el pelo y las llaves no estaban donde él le había dicho. Lo miró a los ojos y ya estuvo perdida. Quedó atrapada por esos ojos dorados que la miraban de forma extraña. Esos ojos dorados en los que reconoció una emoción a la que se había ido acostumbrando poco a poco. Deseo. Puro deseo.

Sin saber quien de los dos se había movido, sus narices chocaron de pronto. Kagome abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y se movió para retirarse. Pero el efecto que logró no fue el que ella deseaba. Inuyasha dio un respingo y soltó un pequeño gemido. Al moverse, Kagome había rozado, sin quererlo, su miembro que ya comenzaba a estar erecto debido al roce de su cuerpo contra la mano femenina.

Kagome estaba roja a más no poder. Había tocado a Inuyasha en sus partes nobles. Y a él le había gustado. Se dio la vuelta para evitar su mirada abrasadora y deseó que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara. Y, por otra parte, habían estado a punto de besarse de nuevo. ¿Qué demonios tenía en la cabeza? Inuyasha era su amigo, simplemente eso. Se había prometido olvidarle, respetar su relación con la Diva del vestido vomitado. Se había prometido a sí misma que no iba a volver a caer en la trampa del deseo. Suerte que habían podido separarse justo a tiempo pero… Le había tocado la entrepierna.

Inuyasha estaba a su espalda. La respiración contenida salí ahora de forma entrecortada. No había estado preparado para ese contacto tan íntimo. Pero había sucedido. Primero se había encontrado como por arte de magia a escasa distancia de los suaves labios de Kagome y, un segundo después, notaba como la pequeña mano le rozaba su miembro. Y se sorprendió porque éste estuviera ya preparado para lo que fuera. Estaba claro que no había sido nada premeditado, que todo fue un mal movimiento por parte de la chica pero… no podía negar que le había gustado, incluso había gemido levemente, y eso que apenas le había rozado. Miró la espalda de Kagome, con el cabello ligeramente rizado cayéndole hasta casi la cintura. Y sonrió.

Kagome dio un respingo al notar una mano en su hombro. Temerosa, miró esa mano para descubrir que Inuyasha le estaba tendiendo las llaves del coche. Terminó de darse la vuelta y vio como Inuyasha miraba para otro lado, evitando el contacto visual. Sin poder evitarlo bajó su mirada una milésima de segundo, lo suficiente para comprobar que no habían sido imaginaciones suyas. Cierta parte del cuerpo de Inuyasha se había levantado reclamando algo de atención. Seguramente por eso el chico no se atrevía a mirarla.

Tomó las llaves de su mano procurando no tocarle y después abrió el coche, ayudando al chico para que se subiera sin perder la estabilidad. Después de lo ocurrido, creía que su mareo se hacía acentuado más todavía. Kagome metió gran parte de su cuerpo dentro del coche para ayudarle a colocarse el cinturón de seguridad y su cabello rozó los brazos y el rostro de Inuyasha, quien cerró los ojos inconscientemente, como queriendo concentrarse en la suave caricia.

Después ella salió cerró la puerta con cuidado y dio la vuelta al coche para sentarse ella en el asiento del conductor. Después de colocar el asiento y los espejos a su medida, mucho más pequeña que la de Inuyasha, arrancó.

Llevaban un rato de camino, en un incómodo silencio. Inuyasha miraba de reojo a una Kagome concentrada en la carretera. No quería seguir así por más tiempo pero tampoco se le ocurría que decir para romper el hielo.

- ¿Te importa que ponga algo de música?

Kagome negó con la cabeza. La música relajaría el ambiente.

_Busco en tu piel la tormenta y los rayos_

_El huracán de tu cuerpo desbocado_

Kagome se puso tensa ¿de que le sonaba esa canción? Era una balada muy sensual pero no recordaba más… lo único que sabía era que la idea de escuchar música no había estado demasiado acertada.

_Haz el amor conmigo no es nada malo_

_Se mezclará lo dulce con lo salado_

_Hagamos el amor_

Inuyasha no podía creérselo ¿estaban en su contra los elementos? Encontrar ese tipo de canción era ya el colmo… Kagome tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, lo que le hizo gracia. ¿Qué estaría pensando esa chica?

_Tu pasión vergonzosa se te escapa de las manos_

_Yo beso tus caderas calurosas con mis labios_

_Haz el amor conmigo no es nada malo_

_Ni tu saldrás herida ni yo dañado_

Las manos de la chica temblaron ligeramente al imaginarse que era Inuyasha el que le dedicaba esas frases eróticas. Y la boca se le secó al imaginárselo haciendo todo eso, besándole las caderas, haciéndole el amor.

_Si solo con mirarnos nos deseamos_

_Nos comemos con los ojos siempre los dos, amándonos_

_Hagamos el amor_

Inuyasha apagó la radio de nuevo. Esa canción era casi lo que guardaba dentro de sí mismo. Si ambos se deseaban ¿Que les impedía estar juntos? Si solo con mirarla ardía en deseo, se moría por besar esos labios rosados, por notar sus pequeñas manos acariciando su cuero… Deseaba a Kagome y ahora lo sabía.

**CONTINUARA**

**La canción es "hagamos el amor" de Ricky Martin… ¿Os ha gustado? Que estoy recibiendo pocos comentarios y voy a tener que ponerme seria… jajaja **

**Besos, catumy**


	15. Una noche para el recuerdo

Atención: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece ni pretendo ganar nada con ellos. Nada de denuncias, por favor.

**Aviso:** este capitulo contiene una escena lemon… El que no quiera leerlo que le de a la cruz que hay en la esquina superior derecha de la pantalla.

- Con guión: lo que hablan.

En _cursiva _los pensamientos.

((blabla)) Lo digo yo

**LA MEJOR AMIGA**

**Por Catumy**

**Capitulo 15. Una noche para el recuerdo**

Inuyasha apagó la radio de nuevo. Esa canción era casi lo que guardaba dentro de sí mismo. Si ambos se deseaban ¿Que les impedía estar juntos? Si solo con mirarla ardía en deseo, se moría por besar esos labios rosados, por notar sus pequeñas manos acariciando su cuero… Deseaba a Kagome y ahora lo sabía.

Se la quedó mirando fijamente mientras ella conducía a través de las calles transitadas de Tokio. Todavía no era tarde y quedaba bastante actividad en la ciudad. Tenía cogido el volante con firmeza pero sus movimientos eran suaves, como si acariciara las piezas del coche. ¿Era extraño el considerar sexy una forma de conducir? Nunca había escuchado a nadie decirlo pero viendo a Kagome… Era extremadamente provocativo ver como cogía el cambio de marchas y lo movía con su pequeña mano. Tuvo que tragar saliva al pensar que podría estar haciendo esa mano en su propia anatomía.

- Joder…

- ¿Te encuentras mal Inuyasha? Puedo parar a un lado.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Desde que entraron en el coche se había sentido al borde del colapso. Sus cosas, el olor a su colonia, la inoportuna canción, la mirada abrasadora con la que le estaba obsequiando… Tenía miedo de desmayarse y causar un accidente. Por suerte estaban cerca del piso donde acabarían sus nervios. Lo acompañaría hasta casa, buscaría un taxi y una vez en el templo tomaría una ducha de agua fría para calmarse. Entonces quizás lograría dormirse.

Inuyasha le indicó la entrada al parking privado de la finca donde vivía. Ella obedeció sin decir una palabra. Estaba entrando en la boca del lobo, tenía la sensación de que si entraba en el edificio ya no iba a poder salir ilesa _"Calma Kagome, estás volviéndote paranoica"_. Cerró su puerta y fue a ayudar al chico para que saliera sin marearse.

A pesar de que el chico le dijo que se encontraba bien, Kagome caminaba a su lado, cerca, ara poder cogerlo si perdía el equilibrio o se mareaba. Por eso no vio el coche que salía a toda velocidad y que estuvo a punto de atropellarla. Solo escucharon un frenazo a su lado y a un energúmeno de unos treinta años gritando a través de la ventanilla.

- ¡Maldita mujer! A ver si aprendes a mirar por donde vas, estúpida. Seguro que encima estará borracha – Claro que Kagome tampoco se quedó atrás.

- ¿Cómo se atreve? No soy yo la que va a toda velocidad por un parking.

- Cállate niña y vete con tu madre a fregar los platos.

- Y usted váyase con su esposa si es que alguien le soporta maleducado.

- Maldita fulana – el tipo salió del coche para increpar a la jovencita deslenguada pero se paró en seco cuando vio el tamaño del hombre que la acompañaba.

- Disculpe pero no he escuchado lo que acaba de decirle a mi amiga ¿Era fulana? – Inuyasha se acercó hasta donde estaba el hombre y apoyó su brazo sobre el coche. Kagome miraba al tipo furiosa por la forma en que le había hablado.

- He estado a punto de atropellarla y encima se pone a gritar como una ordinaria.

- Será... – la mano firma de Inuyasha le impidió que contraatacara al conductor.

- Puede que mi amiga haya perdido un poco los papeles pero, en todo caso, ha sido usted del que empezó a insultar. Y usted era el que conducía a toda velocidad cuando el límite es de 20 km/h.

- Oiga amigo, no se meta en lo que no le interesa. Esta fulana borracha me ha faltado al respeto y exijo una disculpa. – de nuevo Inuyasha fue más rápido que la muchacha, solo que esta vez usó las manos en lugar de las palabras. Tomó al tipo por la chaqueta y lo levantó un palmo de suelo.

- Retire lo que acaba de decir – le habló muy cerca de la cara, con un tono amenazador que asustó incluso a Kagome.

- Venga chico, mírala… Con esa camiseta tan escotada…

- ¡Retírelo!

- Déjalo Inuyasha – Kagome no quería tener problemas – No merece la pena.

El chico lo aguantó un momento antes de soltarlo bruscamente. El hombre se metió lo más de prisa que pudo en el interior de su coche y salió pisando a fondo el acelerador. Esperaba no tener que encontrarse a ese muchacho en el edificio durante mucho tiempo.

Inuyasha se volvió a Kagome, que tenía una cara extraña.

- Siento lo que ha pasado… ¿Te he asustado?

- ¿Bromeas? ¡Has estado genial! Ese hombre se lo pensará dos veces antes de volver a faltarle al respeto a una mujer. – La chica tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios. Inuyasha la había defendido ¡Y vaya defensa! Había estado a punto de llegar a las manos por ella. Y eso la halagaba aunque no le gustara la violencia.

El chico no pudo evitar reírse al ver como ella gesticulaba como una niña. Se acercó a ella y, pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros, la empujó con suavidad, guiándola hasta el ascensor. Kagome se quedó rígida.

- Inuyasha, debería salir e intentar para un taxi.

- No quiero que estés sola a estas horas de la noche y en plena calle. Sube a casa y llamaremos por teléfono a una empresa de taxis.

- No sé Inuyasha.

- ¡Kagome! No voy a tratar de seducirte – ella sonrió tímidamente – A no ser que lo desees en cuyo caso tendrás que pedírmelo tu misma.

La chica le golpeó en el brazo y él estalló en carcajadas. Si ya se había encontrado mejor después de haber vomitado, el malestar restante había desaparecido gracias al idiota con el que acababa de pelearse. Y las risas compartidas con Kagome eran el mejor remedio para cualquier molestia.

Subieron en un silencio solo roto por la insinuación del chico de parar el ascensor en pleno trayecto para dar rienda suelta a la pasión y las consiguientes acusaciones de Kagome de que era un engreído y que no pensaba montárselo con él en un ascensor aunque fuera el último hombre de la tierra.

Frente a la puerta de entrada del apartamento del chico se detuvieron a buscar las llaves. Las tenía Kagome ya que no se las había devuelto desde el episodio del bolsillo. Se le pasó por la mente el hacerle la misma jugarreta a Inuyasha pero cambió de opinión en seguida. Imaginarse la mano del chico dentro de sus pantalones no era una buena idea. Menos aún si se le ocurría meterlas dentro de su escote. Lo mejor era dárselas en la mano. Pero no supo si fueron los nervios o una traición de su cuerpo, porque las dichosas llaves se le cayeron al suelo y fue Inuyasha el que se agachó a recogerlas, lo que supuso una vista privilegiada de su trasero para la avergonzada Kagome. Quiso apartar la vista pero cuando consiguió hacerlo era demasiado tarde ya que Inuyasha la estaba mirando con una ceja levantada. Ella miró a otro lado y esperó pacientemente hasta que pudo entrar en la casa. Se dirigió directa al salón, dispuesta a pedir un taxi y marcharse cuanto antes.

- ¿Tienes prisa por irte? Pensé que podríamos charlar ahora que estamos solos para variar.

- ¿Hablar? – _"Dile que no Kagome, dile que no" _– De acuerdo.

- Ponte cómoda Kagome ¿Quieres tomar algo? Puedo preparar café, té…

- Café está bien, gracias.

Mientras el chico desaparecía en el interior de la cocina, ella paseó la mirada por la habitación. Todo estaba igual que la última vez que estuvo allí ¿Qué había cambiado? Seguramente fuera el hecho que no flotaba la sombra de Kikyo entre ellos. Esa noche eran solo dos amigos que iban a tomar un café. Mientras no se le olvidara la idea, todo iría bien.

Se sentó en el sofá grande, quitándose antes los zapatos para poder acurrucarse como una gatita. La noche era fresca y ella empezaba a tener frío. Vio una manta doblada sobre la mesa y la alcanzó para echársela por encima. En ese momento Inuyasha regresó y se la quedó mirando con dulzura. Le gustaba que Kagome se sintiera cómoda en su casa, entre sus cosas. Si incluso tenía la suficiente confianza como para echarse una manta… Seguro que Kikyo se la hubiera pedido a pesar de verla delante de sus narices.

- Deja que te ayude Inuyasha. – dijo ella al tiempo que se levantaba para coger la bandeja con las tazas de las manos de Inuyasha. En ese movimiento, sus pieles entraron en contacto, haciendo que ambos dieran un ligero respingo. Las manos de Kagome estaba frías, las de Inuyasha calientes. Una mezcla perfecta.

La chica sirvió las dos tazas intentando mantenerse ocupada para no mirar a su amigo. Amigo, tenía que repetirse esa palabra continuamente para poder conservar su dignidad. Si no, simplemente, le besaría hasta quedarse sin respiración. Tanto si él quería como si no. Se llevó la taza a los labios pero no pudo probar el café ya que estaba ardiendo. Lo dejó en la mesita y volvió a acurrucarse con la manta por encima.

- Hay algo que huele raro… - él olfateó el aire.

- Son los restos de la exitosa cena de Kikyo. Será mejor que lo tire todo a la basura.

Volvió a dejarla sola con sus pensamientos. Si la famosa cena hacía ese olor tan desagradable, no quería ni imaginarse el sabor de las ostras. Pobre Inuyasha, con lo que a él le gustaba la buena comida casera.

- ¿Por qué le has pegado a Kouga? – él le hablaba desde la cocina, donde tiraba cualquier resto de comida dentro de una bolsa de basura. Realmente aquello empezaba a oler mal.

- Simplemente porque es un cretino…

- Dime algo que no sepa… - bromeó él entrando de nuevo en el comedor. – Kagome, ¿recuerdas lo que te pregunté antes en el Shikon? Quiero que me digas si Kouga ha intentado propasarse contigo.

Ella le miró a los ojos. De nuevo estaba pidiendo explicaciones. ¿Era preocupación de amigo o había algo más allá? Decidió que lo mejor era quitarle la duda al chico, para evitar malos entendidos.

- No ha intentado nada conmigo. Pero no me preguntes más porque no puedo contártelo.

- Entiendo. – Realizó una pausa - ¿Entonces estás segura de que ha mantenido las distancias?

- Completamente segura. No insistas con eso ¿quieres?

- De acuerdo. Pero recuerda que estoy aquí para lo que necesites.

- Lo sé – murmuró ella bajando la mirada. Si él supiera lo que estaba necesitando en esos momentos seguramente no se estaría sentando junto a ella en el sofá. Ni tampoco estaría estirando de la manta para cubrirse él también. Kagome se puso tensa cuando él se recostó sobre su regazo.

- Creía que querías hablar.

- ¿Quién dice que no vayamos a hacerlo? Solo estoy poniéndome cómodo.

- ¿Acaso tengo cara de cojín? – Si quería detenerlo la estrategia fue fallida.

- No, pero estás igual de blandita.

- ¡Oye! – Ella le empujó con fuerza para retirarle la cabeza de sus piernas - ¡Lárgate!

Inuyasha se echó a reír. De nuevo había conseguido hacerla enfadar. Volvió a intentar colocarse diciéndole que no fuera tan gruñona porque le saldrían arrugas a lo que la chica contestó con otro empujón. Así, bromeando y empujando, empezaron a forcejear hasta que, no pudiendo soportar más esa proximidad, Inuyasha usó su fuerza para tumbar a Kagome sobre el sofá y cubrirla con su propio cuerpo, sujetándole los brazos por encima de la cabeza. La manta cayó al suelo.

- Inuyasha… - sentía el corazón latir a toda velocidad dentro de su pecho.

- No digas nada.

Los labios del chico se acercaron muy despacio a los de ella y los rozaron cuidadosamente. Seguía siendo tan dulce como la primera vez que los había probado. Deseaba adentrarse en su boca pero la mirada de ella reflejaba el miedo que ambos sentían. Si empezaban seguramente no serían capaces de detenerse, y seguramente se arrepentirían de lo que pudiera pasar. Inuyasha le soltó los brazos pero no se quitó de encima de ella sino que se acomodó a su lado, posando la cabeza sobre su barriga. Sonrió al escuchar el latido acelerado de su corazón.

- Kagome ¿Me tienes miedo?

- No. Nunca te lo he tenido. – sin pensarlo, comenzó a acariciar la negra cabellera del chico que reposaba junto a ella. Sintió una cálida mano sobre su cadera pero no se movió.

- ¿Por qué te late el corazón tan deprisa? No me digas que estás nerviosa.

- Pues lo estoy. – Callaron. Después de un rato Inuyasha se aventuró a hablar de nuevo.

- Kagome… Ayer reconociste que habías sentido algo por mí…

- ¿Ayer? – su mano se detuvo en el aire.

- En el baño del Shikon. – ella se movió incómoda pero Inuyasha no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se escapara – Dijiste que era simple atracción física pero… No te creí.

- Creí que íbamos a olvidarnos del asunto.

- No quiero olvidarlo. Es más, quiero saber la verdad. ¿Estabas enamorada de mí?

- Que importa ahora… Inuyasha, quiero irme a casa.

- Deja de moverte maldición. No voy a dejar que te vayas hasta que me digas la verdad.

Kagome hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para echar a un lado al chico antes de dejarse caer sobre la alfombra sin hacerse daño. Después se puso de pie rápidamente queriendo correr hacia la puerta pero él fue más rápido al colocarse justo delante de ella.

- Deja de huir y di la verdad de una vez Kagome. No sabía que fueses una cobarde.

Ella intentó pasar pero unos fuertes brazos la detuvieron. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás para evitar el contacto con las manos masculinas y él no se lo impidió. Pero su sonrisa burlona le advertía que no iba a dejarla escapar por mucho que lo intentara. Al menos hasta que hubiera dicho lo que él quería escuchar. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a humillarse.

- Esto es un secuestro y está penado por la ley.

- Denúnciame cuando consigas salir.

- Inuyasha, estás pasándote de la raya…

- Vamos, pégame una bofetada como hiciste con Kouga – la desafió.

- ¡Deja de hacer el idiota y deja que me vaya! – le gritó.

- Si quieres irte ¡Di la verdad de una maldita vez! Vamos Kagome ¡Dime que estabas enamorada de mí! – el tono amenazador del chico hizo que Kagome perdiera los pocos papeles que le quedaban.

- ¡Claro que estaba enamorada de ti maldita sea! Y tu solo estabas utilizándome para recuperar a Kikyo. ¿Quieres saber la verdad, no es así? La verdad es que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ti, y tú me pediste lo que más daño podía hacerme.

- Kagome…

- Espero que estés contento. Ahora deja que me marche. – evitaba mirarle. Había expresado sus sentimientos en medio de una pelea y se sentía fatal por ello. Inuyasha nunca tendría que haberse enterado. Él le acarició la mejilla.

- Kagome… yo no sabía nada – ella retiró la cara bruscamente – Debes odiarme.

- Eso es lo peor ¿Sabes? Sigo sintiendo lo mismo. Sigo enamorada como una idiota. – Estaba llorando pero no se había dado cuenta. Estaba furiosa con Inuyasha por forzarla a decirlo y con ella misma por haber sido tan débil. Ahora él lo sabía todo y posiblemente nunca sería capaz de volver a mirarle a la cara. – ¿Está tu curiosidad satisfecha ya? Quiero irme a casa.

Inuyasha estaba sin palabras. Enamorada, Kagome estaba enamorada de él. Y él aún estando con Kikyo no podía negar que sentía algo por su mejor amiga. Algo que no sabía como calificar. Amistad, deseo, amor… Palabras que nunca habría relacionado pero que se empeñaban en complicarle la vida. Todo era tan fácil cuando eran pequeños y se limitaban a llenarse de barro en el jardín de sus padres.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por las mejillas de Kagome cuando ésta empujó a Inuyasha con el hombro para pasar por su lado. Estaba tan nerviosa que se había olvidado de ponerse los zapatos de nuevo. El chico reaccionó ante el duro contacto. No podía dejar que se marchara de esa forma. Llegó justo a tiempo para cerrar la puerta de un golpe antes de que ella pudiera salir fuera de la vivienda. Kagome apoyó la frente contra la puerta y él se la quedó mirando. Solo podía ver el cabello cubriéndole el rostro pero se imaginaba la expresión de sufrimiento que su amiga debía tener en ese momento. Le acarició el cabello recordando que ella había hecho lo mismo unos minutos atrás.

- Kagome, no te vayas así.

- Por favor… - necesitaba alejarse de allí, olvidar la humillación que había supuesto para ella el confesarle sus sentimientos a Inuyasha, más aún sabiendo que él no la correspondía.

- No. Hay cosas que debemos aclarar antes. Mírame. Kagome, mírame.

Ella movió la cabeza de modo que su largo cabello se movió a ambos lados de su cara, como si se tratara del telón de un teatro. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y los labios temblorosos. Inuyasha pasó un dedo por su mejilla con ternura para después acariciar el labio inferior de la chica. Kagome lo miraba a los ojos tratando de descifrar los sentimientos ocultos de Inuyasha pero sin éxito. Él mantenía la mirada fija en los rosados labios que tenía delante. Obedeciendo a una fuerza interior, se inclinó a esa boca que lo llamaba y la besó dulcemente. De los ojos de Kagome brotaron más lágrimas.

- Deja de jugar conmigo Inuyasha… - suplicaba. Esa situación estaba doliéndole demasiado.

- No se lo que me ocurre contigo Kagome, pero te aseguro que esto no es un juego para mí. Nunca lo ha sido.

Volvió a besarla y ella le dejó hacer. Sabía que estaba mal, que tenía que apartarle y volver a su casa pero era como si tuviera los pies clavados al suelo. Los labios firmes de Inuyasha estaban dejándola sin sentido. Y estaba muy a gusto entre sus brazos.

Muy despacio, Inuyasha acarició las mejillas de la joven, descendiendo poco a poco hasta el cuello, donde reposaron manteniendo la cabeza de Kagome firme, evitando cualquier intento de escapatoria por parte de la chica. No estaba seguro de lo que hacía pero tenía claro que lo último que quería era que ella se marchara. Su lengua tocó levemente los labios de la chica, haciendo que ella se estremeciera. Al abrir ella la boca para decir algo, Inuyasha aprovechó la oportunidad para introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de ella, para sorpresa de Kagome.

Él gimió al sentir el contacto de la lengua femenina contra la suya propia. Kagome estaba respondiendo a sus besos con naturalidad, como si nunca hubiera hecho otra cosa, como si esa boca fuera lo único que importaba en su vida. Las manos que hasta entonces habían reposado sobre la nuca de la mujer, bajaron atrevidamente hasta las caderas, donde presionaron para pegar su cuerpo contra el del hombre. Kagome se separó de la boca que la devoraba al sentir algo duro presionándose contra ella y miró a otro lado, deseando que él no notara el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

- ¿Lo has notado? Eres la única que me ha hecho sentir así Kagome. Y ha bastado con que me besaras.

- Inuyasha… - su voz temblaba ligeramente. Creyó que se desmayaría cuando él volvió a apretarse contra ella con suavidad.

- Tranquila Kagome, solo llegaremos hasta donde tú desees.

Sin dejar que respondiera volvió a besarla pero con más necesidad que antes. Kagome pasó los brazos por encima del cuello del chico, abrazándolo y abandonándose por completo a la pasión. Si él deseaba besarla así, ella estaba completamente de acuerdo. Pero Inuyasha se separó bruscamente y se quedó mirándola a los ojos. Ella no entendía nada. Primero la besaba con verdadera lujuria y después se separaba de ella.

Mirándola fijamente acarició con infinita lentitud el costado de la chica, avanzando hasta llegar a su pecho. Lo tocó con la punta de los dedos, temiendo lastimarla. Pero el estremecimiento que tuvo la chica le hizo sonreír.

- No sabes cuanto tiempo llevo deseando hacer esto Kagome. – Ella se sonrojó antes de volver a recibir los labios de Inuyasha sobre los suyos.

La caricia, antes temerosa, se fue volviendo un poco más atrevida, pasando a abarcar todo el pecho de Kagome con la palma de la mano. Era una sensación maravillosa, la calidez de esa pequeña mujer contra su mano. Deseó poder sentirla con más libertad y bajó las manos al borde del top de la chica. Le pidió permiso con la mirada, apartándose ligeramente y ella no dijo nada. También estaba deseando sentir las manos de Inuyasha sobre su piel desnuda. Pero él se detuvo cuando solo le había destapado la tripa.

- Este no es el lugar más indicado para que desnudarte.

Kagome aguantó la respiración cuando él la tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta su dormitorio. Era la primera vez que entraba en la habitación así que el chico la dejó curiosear entre sus cosas. Se trataba de una típica habitación de hombre, con muebles oscuros. Había un par de piezas de ropa sobre una silla pero, por lo demás, estaba impecable. La mirada de Kagome se detuvo en la cama de matrimonio que presidía la estancia. ¿Estaba segura de que quería estar allí?

Unos suaves besos en su cuello la hicieron sonreír. Pasara lo que pasara, no quería estar en otro lugar que no fuera ese, con Inuyasha. Quizás al día siguiente iba a arrepentirse pero tomaría lo que la noche le estaba ofreciendo. Y ya que no podía tener el corazón del chico, al menos iba a disfrutar de su cuerpo aunque solo fuera una vez. Su primera vez, como siempre había soñado.

Inuyasha la giró bruscamente dejándola de frente a él. Sus ojos dorados estudiaron la expresión del rostro femenino mientras le quitaba el top con mucho cuidado. Kagome no llevaba sujetador así que no pudo evitar sonrojarse profundamente al encontrarse semi desnuda ante el hombre del que estaba enamorada, aquel con el que apenas había pasado de los besos. Sintió deseos de ocultar su desnudez y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Inuyasha le tomó las manos.

- No te ocultes Kagome. Me encanta tu cuerpo.

Una vez libres sus pechos de la barrera que ella misma había creado, se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. No tenía muy claro lo que iba a suceder a partir de ahí. Conocía toda la teoría, había visto escenas parecidas en las películas y había leído acerca de ello. Pero era la primera vez para ella. Aún así, cuando sintió la cálida boca del chico sobre su pecho, lamiendo y mordisqueando, no pudo evitar agarrarle con fuerza el cabello, creyendo que se moriría.

Las manos de Inuyasha la sujetaban por la espalda a la vez que se sentaba sobre la cama para quedar a una altura más adecuada debido a la baja estatura de Kagome. La pequeña Kagome… Iba a dejar de ser una niña en sus manos. Era mucha responsabilidad para un hombre, pero él estaba desando hacerle el amor. El problema era que también iba a ser la primera vez para él y no sabía como darle placer evitando dañarla durante el proceso. Así que decidió ir probando poco a poco para aprender de las reacciones de la muchacha. De momento, los suaves suspiros de la chica y la forma en que le agarraba el cabello eran un claro indicador de que estaba disfrutando.

Kagome se aventuró a mover sus manos hasta la espalda del muchacho, metiéndolas dentro del cuello de su camisa. El chico se levantó quedando por encima de ella y, sonriendo, empezó a desabotonarse lentamente, hasta que su pecho quedó tan desnudo como el de ella. Besándola febrilmente, la acostó sobre la cama, tumbándose él a su lado. Sin separar sus labios de los de ella, la mano que no utilizaba para mantener el equilibrio acariciaba el pecho femenino con deleite.

Kagome se agitaba a su lado. No entendía demasiado de donde salía tanto placer ¿Por qué no se sentía incómoda estando desnuda junto a Inuyasha? Sintió los labios de él besándole el cuello y gimió. Movió sus manos hasta el abdomen del chico, que era lo único que podía acariciar desde la posición en la que se encontraba. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, le desabrochó con facilidad el cinturón de piel y estiró de él hasta que consiguió lanzarlo al suelo de la habitación.

- Te me estás adelantando Kagome – susurró él contra su boca.

Un segundo después, ella misma se encontraba solo con la ropa interior, tendida sobre la cama ¿A dónde habían ido a parar sus pantalones? Miró a Inuyasha a los ojos para comprobar que él también se los había quitado, quedándose en las mismas condiciones que ella, con la ropa interior. A pesar de conservar todavía una prenda de ropa, su erección era obvia.

El chico se tumbó de nuevo junto a ella y se la quedó mirando a los ojos. Kagome sintió una mano sobre su muslo y se tensó involuntariamente. Nunca un hombre le había tocado de esa forma y, aunque estaba segura de que la esperaban caricias mucho más íntimas, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa con el calor de Inuyasha.

- Tranquila Kagome, me detendré si te sientes incómoda.

Para que no pensara en la mano atrevida, inclinó su boca sobre los blancos pechos de la muchacha, metiéndose un pezón en la boca y usando su lengua para juguetear con él. Mientras, su mano subía muy despacio por la delgada pierna hasta que se encontró con el borde de la ropa interior.

- ¡Inuyasha! – gritó su nombre cuando sintió una mano sobre la unión de sus piernas.

- ¿Quieres que me pare? – la miró a los ojos. No quería obligarla a nada a pesar que estaba muriéndose de deseo por ella. Kagome no dudó su respuesta.

- ¡No!- Parecía tan ansiosa por sentir de nuevo sus caricias que él no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Así, mientras que su boca seguía entretenida en los pechos de la mujer, la mano realizaba caricias cada vez más atrevidas.

La humedad de Kagome se hacía más que patente a través de la delgada tela que cubría su intimidad. Inuyasha deslizó los dedos dentro de la ropa y la acarició de nuevo. De la garganta de Kagome salió un gemido animal. Queriendo darle más placer todavía, aventuró un dedo en el interior de la mujer, palpando las paredes y mojándose de ella. Inuyasha estaba cada vez más excitado a causa de los gemidos que Kagome estaba emitiendo.

- Kagome ¿quieres que sigamos adelante? - estaba manteniendo una lucha interna consigo mismo para no tomarla inmediatamente. Necesitaba saber que ella también estaba deseándolo. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Inuyasha no necesitó que se lo confirmara. Se levantó para retirar la ropa que todavía los cubría, quedándose desnudos el uno frente al otro. Antes de tumbarse, sacó del cajón de su mesita de noche un pequeño paquete plateado.

- Hay que ser precavidos.

Kagome sonrió, entendiendo a que se refería el chico. Con timidez, bajó la mirada hasta la erección que se apretaba contra su pierna mientras que Inuyasha abría el paquete con el preservativo. Con curiosidad, le tocó el miembro provocando un salto por parte del muchacho.

- ¿Te he hecho daño?

- No me lo esperaba. Pero me ha encantado.

Después de colocarse el profiláctico, se situó entre las piernas de la muchacha, indicándole que doblara las rodillas para facilitar la penetración.

- ¿Estas segura Kagome? Va a dolerte.

- Estoy preparada. – pasó sus brazos sobre la espalda del chico, abrazándolo suavemente.

Despacio, Inuyasha fue introduciéndose dentro de la muchacha. Cuando notó un tope dudó sobre si tendría que detenerse o continuar pero la mirada de Kagome le convenció. Le deseaba tanto como él a ella. Con un pequeño impulso, terminó de penetrarla. Sintió unas uñas clavándose en su espalda desnuda y gimió. Después, comenzó un movimiento de vaivén, despacio al principio, esperando a que ella se adaptara a él, esperando a que su cuerpo le reconociera. Convirtiendo a la que fuera su mejor amiga en su primera amante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Casi amanecía. Kagome dormía boca abajo, con la espalda desnuda a merced de las caricias de Inuyasha. El chico había estado un largo rato mirándola y meditando acerca de lo que acababa de suceder. Se había acostado con Kagome. Con su mejor amiga. Pero no se arrepentía en absoluto y esperaba que ella no lo hiciera cuando se despertara. En todo caso, había sido más que sexo para él. Kagome había sido su primera mujer y para él, no se habían acostado sino que habían hecho el amor. Después de todo ella le amaba. ¿Y él? Estaba todavía más confuso después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

Decidió no pensar más en ello. Al día siguiente aclararían las cosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hacía rato que el sol había salido cuando Kagome se despertó sobresaltada al sentir una mano posándose en su espalda. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue que esas no eran sus sábanas. Luego recordó todo. Había dormido en casa de Inuyasha. Y no solo eso sino que a demás se había acostado con él. Se dio la vuelta y lo vio apaciblemente dormido junto a ella. Sintió el repentino deseo de acariciarle la cara, justo donde empezaba acrecerle la barba pero se contuvo. No se sentía capaz de enfrentarlo después de la noche anterior. Después de haber mantenido relaciones con él, dos veces para ser más exactos.

Cuidando de no despertarle, se deslizó fuera de la cama que habían compartido y recogió su ropa del suelo. Necesitaba pensar. Eso, y una ducha. Estaba demasiado avergonzada por lo sucedido como para quedarse a esperar a que él se despertara. Se vistió rápidamente y salió del piso sin hacer ruido. Seguramente Inuyasha se enfadaría con ella por haberse marchado de esa forma pero simplemente no se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarlo. Y en el templo debían estar preocupados por ella. No les había avisado de que no volvería esa noche. Su madre iba a matarla.

En el ascensor había un letrero que ponía Averiado _"Perfecto"._ Comenzó a bajar las escaleras sin notar que alguien estaba subiendo hasta que tuvo a esa persona frente a ella. Era Kikyo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Kagome deseó que se la tragara la tierra. Se había olvidado de Kikyo. La mujer interpretó el silencio y el sonrojo de su enemiga - ¿Has pasado la noche con Inuyasha? Eres patética Kagome.

- ¿Disculpa?

- ¿Tan incapaz eres de conseguirte un hombre que tienes que ir acosando a los de las demás? Sabía que eras esa clase de mujer.

- ¿Y tu que sabes que clase de mujer soy?

- La que no descansa hasta llevarse a los hombres a la cama. Primero fue Kouga y ahora Inuyasha. No eres más que una fulana.

Kagome pudo haber ignorado ese comentario. Pudo haberle contestado que se metiera en sus asuntos, que ella se acostaba con quien le daba la gana e, incluso, pudo haberle restregado por la cara que se había acostado con su novio. En lugar de todo eso, optó por hacer algo que deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Le dio una bofetada.

- Yo seré una fulana pero al menos no me guío por el dinero.

Kagome se dio la vuelta y comenzó a bajar los escalones. Kikyo la fulminó con la mirada ¿Quién se creía que era para darle una bofetada y después marcharse? Como se llamaba Kikyo que las cosas no iban a quedarse así. Se acercó a la muchacha por la espalda y alargó una mano hacia ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha se despertó con el timbre de la puerta ¿Quién era el idiota que tocaba tan insistentemente? Miró a su lado y vio que Kagome no estaba en la cama. _"Maldición"._ Mientras se dirigía a la puerta, con el pantalón del pijama puesto, se asomó a todas las habitaciones, comprobando que la chica no se encontraba en la casa. ¿Estaría arrepentida de lo sucedido? No iba a poder hablar con ella como tenía planeado… ¿Por qué se habría marchado a escondidas?

Abrió la puerta deseando partirle la cara al que acababa de despertarle y se encontró cara a cara con Kikyo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- ¡Llama a una ambulancia Inuyasha!

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¡Kagome se ha caído por la escalera y no responde! Hay mucha sangre y…

Inuyasha no escuchó nada más. Sin importarle la escasez de su atuendo salió corriendo al rellano. Unos metros más abajo había un grupo de gente congregada. En medio, la figura de Kagome tendida en el suelo, con un pequeño charco de sangre formándose debajo de su cabeza.

**CONTINUARA**

**Supongo que después de esto muchas querréis matarme pero… a cambio os he puesto el lemon así que guardad las katanas (Yumi ¬¬). Siento la tardanza, sé que hace mucho que no actualizo las demás historias pero ando fatal de tiempo, espero que os hagáis cargo… Los exámenes. Prometo ponerme a tope en cuanto los termine. **

**Un beso, Catumy**


	16. La mentira

Atención: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece ni pretendo ganar nada con ellos. Nada de denuncias, por favor.

- Con guión: lo que hablan.

En _cursiva _los pensamientos.

((blabla)) Lo digo yo

**LA MEJOR AMIGA**

**Por Catumy**

**Capitulo 16. La mentira**

- ¡Inuyasha! Me haces daño cielo.

El chico no escuchaba a su novia. La había agarrado del brazo con fuerza y la arrastraba escaleras abajo hacia el parking del edificio. Unos minutos antes una ambulancia se había llevado a Kagome al hospital después de contener la hemorragia de su frente. Él no podía pensar en otra cosa que en la palidez del rostro de su amiga. Estaba tan diferente de la noche anterior… Empujó a Kikyo dentro del coche y lo puso en marcha. Tenía pensado ir al hospital y no moverse de allí hasta que Kagome saliera de alta.

- Cielo ¿A dónde vamos?

- Al hospital ¿a ti que te parece? – contestó él de malas maneras.

Kikyo se sentía frustrada. Ella solo había querido devolverle el golpe a su enemiga pero no se imaginaba que se iba a caer por las escaleras. De verdad se había asustado al ver que la muchacha rodaba escaleras abajo y cuando la sangre manchó el suelo. Corrió a avisar a su novio para que la ayudara pero ahora era el momento de pensar las cosas con frialdad. Si confesaba lo ocurrido, iba a salir de la vida del chico tan rápido que no se daría ni cuenta. Tenía que pensar algo. De pronto una idea acudió a su cabeza. Era arriesgada pero tampoco tenía muchas posibilidades. De modo que se echó a llorar.

Inuyasha apretaba el volante con fuerza como si quisiera romperlo. La noche anterior, su amiga había conducido ese mismo coche, con él a su lado. A la mañana siguiente se había marchado de su casa a escondidas, sin quedarse a enfrentar la realidad. Y en esos momentos iba en una fría ambulancia de camino al hospital. Si le pasaba algo a Kagome sería culpa suya. Escuchó a su novia llorar en el asiento del copiloto.

- Se pondrá bien Kikyo, no te preocupes. Kagome es una chica fuerte. – no estaba seguro si se lo decía a la chica o solo pretendía tranquilizarse a sí mismo.

- No lo entiendes Inuyasha – sollozó más fuerte – Yo tengo la culpa de que ella esté así.

El chico dio un volantazo y se apartó a un lado de la carretera dando un frenazo brusco. Se quitó el cinturón y agarró a su novia por los hombros.

- ¡Que quiere decir que tu tienes la culpa! – exigió saber. La chica estaba un poco asustada pero tenía que seguir adelante con lo planeado.

- Tuvimos… - Hipó – Tuvimos una pelea en la escalera.

- ¿Una pelea? – sus ojos dorados estaban clavados en la expresión desencajada de la mujer. Distaba tanto de esa frialdad a la que estaba acostumbrado que creyó que estaba siendo sincera.

- Yo… se que pasó la noche contigo – Sonrió para sus adentros al ver la cara que ponía el chico. Atacando por ahí tenía más posibilidades de salirse con la suya – Ella misma me lo dijo.

- Nosotros no… – No podía creérselo ¿Kagome le había contado a Kikyo que se habían acostado? Eso no era típico de su amiga.

- Le pregunté si había pasado la noche contigo porque todavía estabas enfermo. Me sentía culpable por haberme marchado así después del incidente con mi vestido… Estaba preocupada por ti. – esperó unos segundos fingiendo que lo siguiente que iba a decir era difícil para ella. – Ella… ella me dijo que ya era hora de que abriera los ojos. Que te habías acostado con ella porque no podías estar más tiempo sin tocar a una mujer.

Inuyasha estaba cada vez más pálido. Soltó a Kikyo y se sentó bien e su propio asiento, pasándose una mano por el oscuro cabello. ¿Kagome hubiera sido capaz de decirle eso a su novia? Que las dos mujeres se llevaban mal era algo que saltaba a la vista pero ¿Kagome era capaz de usar lo sucedido como arma contra su enemiga? Por otra parte, Kikyo parecía tan afectada por lo sucedido. No dejaba de llorar y apenas se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara.

- Le dije que no lo creería hasta que lo viera con mis propios ojos. Que estaba segura de tus sentimientos hacia mí y que nunca me traicionarías. Entonces ella se enfadó y me dio una bofetada.

- ¿Kagome te pegó? – si se fijaba bien, podía verse una marca rojiza en la mejilla de la chica, que perfectamente podrían ser los trazos de una bofetada.

- Me gritó que si se me ocurría decirte algo me acordaría de quien era ella. Dijo que ya había conseguido lo que quería de ti y que no pensaba tener más problemas por tu culpa. – lloró con más fuerza todavía y se acurrucó en el pecho de su novio, que estaba inmóvil. – Le dije que te llamaría para que aclarásemos las cosas entre los tres pero ella se negó en rotundo y echó a correr escaleras abajo. Yo no pude detenerla. Fue un accidente Inuyasha ¡Tienes que creerme!

- ¿Qué sucedió después?- él estaba frío como el hielo. Había visto a Kagome abofetear más de una vez. Incluso él había recibido golpes en alguna ocasión. ¿Sería la chica capaz de golpear a Kikyo? La marca en la cara de su novia parecía indicar que si.

- Ella… tropezó y calló por las escaleras. Supongo que no debe estar acostumbrada a correr con zapatos de tacón porque el tobillo se le torció justo antes de caerse. Me asusté mucho y lo único que se me ocurrió fue subir corriendo a avisarte, cielo. – Levantó la mirada y mostró sus ojos llenos de lágrimas - ¿me crees verdad? Inuyasha, tienes que creerme, yo nunca le haría daño aunque nos llevemos mal.

Él estaba confundido. Las lágrimas y el enrojecimiento de la mejilla de Kikyo parecían decir la verdad pero no se imaginaba a Kagome riéndose de nadie y muchos menos golpeando con sangre fría. Y, después de lo ocurrido entre ellos la noche anterior ¿sería ella capaz de contarlo tan tranquila? Había sido la primera vez de ambos, eso lo sabía con seguridad. Kikyo volvió a llorar.

- Si le pasa algo nunca me lo podré quitar de la conciencia Inuyasha ¿Y si se ha roto el cuello? – se apretó más contra su novio y éste por fin reaccionó abrazándola con cariño.

- Todo saldrá bien kikyo. Todo saldrá bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sango y Ayame acudieron al hospital en cuanto recibieron la llamada de Inuyasha contándoles que Kagome se había caído y que estaba en urgencias. Miroku no se encontraba en la ciudad pero aseguró que volvería en cuanto pudiera. Nadie avisó a Kouga.

Cuando las chicas entraron en la sala de espera del enorme hospital, encontraron a Inuyasha caminando arriba y abajo por la sala. Ambas fueron a su lado y le abrazaron. Ahora que estaban juntos, las cosas saldrían mejor.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido Inuyasha? – preguntó Sango, obligándole a sentarse en una silla.

- Se cayó por la escalera de mi casa esta mañana. Se hirió en la cabeza y quedó inconsciente. Llamamos a la ambulancia en seguida y la trajeron aquí. Eso es todo.

Ayame se cubrió la boca con las manos para ahogar una exclamación. Si tan solo ella hubiera aceptado que Kagome pasara la noche en su casa, todo eso podría haberse evitado.

- ¿Cómo ocurrió? – siguió preguntando Sango. Parecía ser la única que conservaba la calma.

- Al parecer tuvo una discusión con Kikyo – Vio como las dos chicas lo miraban fijamente. Seguro que era capaz de adivinar lo que ambas estaban pensando en ese momento – No es lo que pensáis. Kagome se torció el tobillo al bajar las escaleras. Al parecer estaba corriendo con tacones altos. Y Kikyo subió en seguida para avisarme.

- ¿Y donde está la Diva ahora? – atacó Sango. No se tragaba eso de la torcedura de tobillo.

- La dejé en su casa. Estaba muy afectada por lo sucedido.

- No me digas ¿Se enfadó porque la sangre de Kagome le manchó la ropa?

- ¡Sango! No es el momento ni el lugar. Es Kagome la que está ahí dentro y ella no querría que discutiéramos en este momento – la voz sensata de Ayame calmó los ánimos.

- ¿Familiares de Kagome Higurashi? – un enfermero salió a la sala de espera, ajeno a la tensión que había entre los tres amigos. Los tres se levantaron al unísono. – Podéis pasar a verla pero procurad no alterarla demasiado. ¿Vais a pasar los tres?

Se miraron entre ellos. Sabían que no era adecuado entrar todos de golpe a ver a Kagome pero nadie quería quedarse en la sala de espera. Inuyasha suspiró y fue el primero en hablar.

- Pasad vosotras chicas. Yo iré a buscar a la madre de Kagome.

Las dos mujeres asintieron. Ninguna de ellas había pensado en la señora Higurashi hasta ese momento. La pobre mujer se iba a dar un susto de muerte cuando recibiera la visita de Inuyasha para decirle que su hija estaba en urgencias. Despidieron al muchacho antes de seguir al enfermero hasta el lugar donde se encontraba su amiga.

Kagome estaba tumbada en una dura camilla en el centro de una pequeña habitación. Sus cabellos oscuros hacían contraste con la palidez de su rostro. Las chicas pudieron ver como un gotero dejaba caer un líquido transparente que iba a parar a las venas de cu amiga por medio de un catéter. Se asustaron un poco al ver que Kagome no se movía.

- ¿Kagome? – la llamó Ayame con suavidad. La chica abrió los ojos de inmediato y les dedicó una débil sonrisa. Las dos visitantes corrieron a tomarle las manos.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntaron a la vez.

- Un poco cansada pero me han dicho que es estrés post traumático – sonrió – a mi abuelo le hubiera encantado escucharlo, con su afición a las enfermedades extrañas.

- Debes tener un buen corte – murmuró Ayame con la vista fija en un apósito que cubría parte de la frente de Kagome.

- Eso parece. Pero al menos podré cubrirme la cicatriz con el flequillo.

- ¿No te has hecho nada más? – A Sango le sorprendía que después de una caída por las escaleras en la que incluso había perdido el conocimiento, la única herida visible fuera un corte en la cabeza.- Kagome suspiró y estiró un poco de la sábana para enseñarles un yeso que iba desde los dedos del pie hasta debajo de la rodilla.

- Dicen que tendré que estar con esto al menos dos semanas. Y que he tenido suerte de hacerme solo un esguince.

- Kagome ¿recuerdas lo que ocurrió antes de caerte? – preguntó Sango. Todavía recordaba lo que Inuyasha les había dicho acerca de que la muchacha se había torcido el tobillo y, aunque no terminaba de creérselo, las pruebas apuntaban lo contrario.

- Lo recuerdo… - bajó la mirada y se preguntó porque no habría perdido la memoria con el golpe. Olvidar lo que hizo con Inuyasha durante la noche le hubiera evitado el enfrentamiento inminente con el chico.

- ¿Te peleaste con Kikyo? – interrogó Sango

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? No me estarás diciendo que Inuyasha nos escuchó ¿verdad?

- No exactamente – interrumpió Ayame. – Al parecer fue la misma Kikyo la que se lo contó todo. Que te torciste el tobillo después de discutir con ella.

Kagome miró a otro lado ¿Debería contar la verdad? Ella no se había torcido el tobillo sino que había recibido un golpe por la espalda… ¿Era correcto delatar a Kikyo delante de sus amigas?

- Kagome – Sango la miraba a la cara y se había dado cuenta de la expresión de su amiga – No fue un accidente ¿verdad? Cuéntanos lo que ocurrió en realidad. – Kagome titubeó. Sabía que podía confiar en ellas pero no tenía muy claro si ellas no irían después a pedirle explicaciones a Kikyo. Pero finalmente no pudo resistirse a las miradas inquisidoras de sus amigas.

- Tenéis que prometerme que no le diréis nada ni a Kikyo ni a Inuyasha. Sea lo que sea lo que os cuente. – las dos chicas asintieron con la cabeza y Kagome, tomando aire, les explicó a grandes rasgos lo que había sucedido realmente. Que se había encontrado con Kikyo en la escalera y que la había acusado de ser una fulana. Les contó que después de abofetearla y acusarla de estar con Inuyasha por interés se había dado la vuelta para marcharse y que entonces…

- ¿Te empujo? Esa mujer merece que la encierren – Sango estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos.

- Tranquilízate Sango. No sé si era su intención tirarme solo he dicho que sentí como me golpeaba en la espalda.

- Kagome – interrumpió Ayame apretando ligeramente la mano de su amiga – tienes que decírselo a Inuyasha. Kikyo le dijo que te torciste el tobillo. Y cuando vea este yeso se lo va a terminar de creer.

Antes de que pudiera responder a su amiga, un enfermero entró a la habitación anunciando que iban a hacerle más pruebas para descartar una lesión grave a nivel craneal y que era mejor que las chicas esperaran fuera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Kagome hija mía! – la señora Higurashi entró corriendo a la habitación y abrazó a su pequeña con fuerza. Se había asustado mucho cuando Inuyasha llamó a la puerta de su casa y le anunció que tenía malas noticias. Por suerte, el muchacho le había explicado lo sucedido y la había acompañado al hospital. Ahora podía comprobar con sus propios ojos que su hija estaba viva. Se separó de su hija lo suficiente como para poder examinar sus heridas. Después la abrazó de nuevo.

Inuyasha había seguido a la madre de Kagome hasta la pequeña habitación pero se detuvo en la puerta al ver la escena entre las dos mujeres. Se sintió un intruso hasta que la señora Higurashi se dio la vuelta y le hizo señas para que se acercara. Kagome se puso un poco pálida al ver al chico. Parecía cansado.

- Inuyasha ha venido a avisarme cariño – explicó la señora a su hija – Me contó que te torciste el tobillo al bajar las escaleras. – Kagome se quedó mirando a las dos personas que estaban frente a ella. Estando su madre delante no podía decir que no era cierto lo de la torcedura. Eso solo la preocuparía más. Decidió respaldar la versión del chico hasta que pudiera hablar con él a solas.

- Tendré que tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante. – la mujer acarició tiernamente el flequillo de su hija teniendo especial cuidado en la zona que cubría la herida.

- Ya le he contado a tu madre que te quedaste en mi casa porque estabas preocupada por mi estómago. Y que no la llamaste porque me pasé media noche vomitando y no querías despertarla.

- Lo siento mamá – susurró. Inuyasha le había cubierto las espaldas para que no tuviera que explicarle a su madre porque había pasado la noche en casa de un hombre.

- Tranquila cariño. Hiciste bien pero otra vez que no te importe la hora ¿de acuerdo? Y si puede ser regresa entera a casa.

Un hombre entrado en años se asomó por la puerta de la habitación.

- Kagome¿es esta tu madre?

- Si doctor Tanaka. – sonrió al hombre que la había atendido cuando ingresó.

- Señora, quisiera explicarle algunas cosas, si me hace el favor de salir un momento.

- Por supuesto doctor – se volvió a Inuyasha – cuídala en mi ausencia.

- Descuide.

Kagome se puso tensa en cuanto su madre abandonó la habitación. Ahora estaba a solas con el chico al que había querido evitar al marcharse esa mañana sin hacer ruido. Y ahora no tenía forma de escapar. Inuyasha se quedó mirándola fijamente, como si quisiera memorizar cada uno de sus rasgos. Acercó temeroso la punta de los dedos al apósito que cubría parcialmente la frente de la chica pero se detuvo antes de tocarla. Esa herida podría haber sido muy grave. Sintió que el nudo que había tenido en el estómago durante horas se aliviaba al comprobar que ella estaba bien. Sin querer evitarlo, obedeció a sus impulsos y la abrazó con fuerza, como queriendo cerciorarse de que estaba entera.

- I… Inuyasha…

- Me has asustado tonta. – Susurró él junto a su oído mientras le acariciaba el cabello – Estabas tan pálida que pensé que no lo ibas a contar.

- Soy una chica fuerte – Estaba tan nerviosa por tenerlo de nuevo tan cerca que apenas le salían las palabras de la boca. El chico terminó el abrazo aunque sin romper el contacto entre ellos. La tomó de la mano más cercana. Era el momento de preguntarle lo que llevaba pensando toda la mañana.

- ¿Por qué te marchaste a hurtadillas esta mañana? – Vio como la chica se sonrojaba pero no pensaba dejar el tema para otro momento. Se la quedó mirando fijamente hasta que ella no pudo más.

- Yo… No sabía como… No podía mirarte a la cara después de… anoche. – evitaba al máximo mirar al chico lo que le resultaba difícil debido a su envergadura.

- ¿Pensabas que no ibas a volver a verme?

- No, no es eso Inuyasha – sus miradas entraron en contacto unos segundos hasta que ella bajó la mirada avergonzada. – Necesitaba pensar… Las cosas sucedieron tan deprisa que… - se pasó una mano por el cabello.

- Mírame Kagome – ordenó. Ella levantó la vista tímidamente - ¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó?

¿Arrepentirse? Kagome sabía que lo sucedido la noche anterior no iba a poder olvidarlo en la vida. ¿Arrepentirse? Había vivido su primera vez con el hombre al que había amado en secreto durante mucho tiempo, con aquel al que deseaba con solo mirarlo. Y le había encantado hacerlo con él. Por supuesto que no estaba arrepentida. Pero él estaba saliendo con alguien y eso la convertía en una… No quiso pensarlo. Inuyasha estaba esperando una respuesta.

- No, no me arrepiento. Pero no volvería a hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué no? No me digas que no te gustó porque tus gemidos no decían lo mismo. – la cara de la chica se puso roja como la grana.

- No es eso… Tú estás saliendo con alguien Inuyasha y anoche lo olvidamos.

- Kagome… - pronunció su nombre de tal forma que ella se estremeció y lo miró a los ojos - ¿Quieres que deje a Kikyo por ti?

Por supuesto que quería. Pero aunque no fuera por ella también lo habría deseado. Kikyo nunca le había gustado para su amigo independientemente de lo que sentía por él. No era una buena persona, simple y llanamente. Su cabeza y su corazón le decían cosas diferentes y no tenía muy claro a quien tenía que hacer caso.

- Yo… Si me lo preguntas por lo que pasó entre nosotros, despreocúpate. No voy a reclamarte nada. Déjala si crees que es lo más oportuno pero no lo hagas por mí sino por ti mismo.

Él suspiró. Kagome no le estaba poniendo las cosas nada fáciles. Era como si para ella la noche que pasó a su lado solo había sido sexo. Ni más ni menos. Y eso unido a que no quería que dejara a Kikyo por ella lo único que hacía era reforzar la versión de su novia. Kagome solo había querido acostarse con él. ¿Lo habría hecho también con Kouga? Quizás la bofetada que le había propinado en el Shikon era por despecho. Y quizás también había otros hombres ¿Bankotsu? Posiblemente, aunque el chico le hubiera negado el haber tenido cualquier tipo de relación con ella.

Paseó su mirada por el pequeño cuerpo de la muchacha. Ese cuerpo que había sido suyo pero que ahora parecía estar a años luz a pesar de tenerlo al alcance de la mano. Su vista se posó en los pies de la muchacha. Por debajo de la sábana, se veía una forma bastante grande en comparación a lo que tenía que ser un pie normal. Retiró la tela con suavidad y Kagome no se lo impidió.

- ¿Qué significa este yeso? – preguntó con voz helada.

- No te preocupes, es solo un esguince pero han preferido esto a una simple venda. El doctor Tanaka dice que así es más probable que cure bien. – Se calló de golpe al ver la expresión de furia en los ojos de Inuyasha - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Todo parecía encajar. Ella no estaba interesada en tener una relación en serio. Kikyo le dijo que se había torcido un tobillo y ese esguince lo confirmaba.

- ¿Golpeaste a Kikyo? – le preguntó a bocajarro. Kagome se mordió la parte interna de la mejilla. No tenía intención de mentirle pero el repentino cambio de tema del chico la desconcertó.

- Le di una bofetada.

- Discutisteis en la escalera, la golpeaste y después te fuiste escaleras abajo – era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

- Si, pero no fue así como… - Un grito la interrumpió.

- ¡No quiero escuchar tus excusas Kagome! Kikyo me lo ha contado todo. Así que tenías una estrategia para llevarme a la cama. ¿Lo planeaste cuando empezaste a hacerte pasar por mi novia o fue antes de eso?

- Lo que pasó anoche no estaba premeditado y lo sabes ¡fuiste tu el que me invitó a subir y comenzó a besarme!

- ¡Tu me sedujiste! Y yo fui débil maldita sea. Me convencieron tus lágrimas y la confesión de que estabas enamorada de mi ¿Qué otras mentiras me has dicho Kagome?

- ¡Inuyasha! Nos conocemos de toda la vida ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?

- Nos conocemos de siempre, es verdad… Pero precisamente por eso me duele más tu traición Kagome. Lo de anoche fue un error. No debería haber pasado nunca

Kagome se quedó muy quieta mirándolo a la cara. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? La había acusado de muchas cosas en solo unos minutos y ni siquiera la dejaba explicarse. Había golpeado a Kikyo¿y que? La chica se lo había ganado a pulso al insultarla de aquella manera. De acuerdo que ella nunca hubiera debido acostarse con un chico con novia pero, si las cosas habían salido así ¿era justo culpar solo a una de las partes afectadas? Su orgullo fue más fuerte que ella. Si Inuyasha pensaba que le había engañado, que le había utilizado, allá él. Pero, al menos, no iba a dejarle ver el daño que le estaba haciendo con sus acusaciones.

- No recuerdo haberte puesto una pistola en la cabeza – el chico se volvió y clavó en ella sus enormes ojos dorados. Estaba furioso.

- No quiero volver a verte en lo que me queda de vida. ¿Has entendido? Nunca más.

Sin añadir una sola palabra más, salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Kagome se sintió más sola que nunca. ¿Cómo habían llegado las cosas hasta ese punto? La noche anterior había sido tan dulce, tan delicado ¿Por qué ahora se comportaba como un animal enfurecido? Seguramente Kikyo le habría contado una sarta de mentiras pero, después de la demostración de desconfianza de Inuyasha, no se sentía con fuerzas de aclararle las cosas. Siempre sería su palabra contra la de ella. Y estaba muy claro a quien creía el chico.

- Kagome cariño – habló la señora Higurashi entrando en la habitación – el doctor Tanaka quiere que te quedes a pasar la noche en observación pero dice que seguramente mañana te dará el alta y… ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

Kagome, sin poder aguantarlo más, se echó a llorar ante su desconcertada madre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa semana no fue a clase. Se excusaba diciéndole a su madre que le dolía la cabeza aunque la realidad era otra bien distinta. Se encerraba en su habitación durante horas y lloraba aferrada a la almohada mientras contemplaba la fotografía de aquella lejana fiesta de cumpleaños en el jardín de Inuyasha.

Ayame, Sango y Miroku acudían a visitarla diariamente pero el estado de ánimo de la chica no mejoraba y ellos estaban preocupados. Finalmente, consiguieron convencerla de que lo mejor para olvidarlo todo era que se mantuviera ocupada de modo que la segunda semana Kagome decidió volver a sus clases. Los exámenes finales se acercaban y ella no era de las que perdían un curso por un desengaño amoroso. Era su penúltimo año de carrera y la decepción que había sufrido no iba a estropearle sus planes.

Con la ayuda de Bankotsu consiguió ponerse al día con la materia. El chico se portó como un buen compañero: le llevaba los libros, le pasaba con los apuntes… Kagome llevaba todavía el yeso en el tobillo por lo que él la ayudaba cada día a subir las largas escaleras del templo. Incluso consiguió tomarla en brazos un par de veces, a pesar de las protestas de la chica. Y fue el encargado de esconderle el teléfono móvil para que no pudiera llamar a Inuyasha.

Así, el curso llegó a su fin dando paso a un verano libre de obligaciones. Kagome ya podía caminar con normalidad después de unos días de rehabilitación. En todo ese tiempo no había querido saber nada de Inuyasha, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que con solo insinuarlo, sus amigos la hubieran puesto al corriente de cómo le iba al chico. Pero ella prefería quitárselo de la cabeza. Si Inuyasha no quería verla nunca más, Kagome Higurashi no sería la que fuera correteando detrás de él como un perrito faldero. Pero en su interior seguía doliéndole lo ocurrido. Y ya solo lloraba de tanto en cuando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ayame la había llamado el día anterior para pedirle que la acompañara a la consulta del ginecólogo. Estaba de tres meses y le iban a hacer una ecografía así que no quería estar sola en ese momento tan importante. Kagome aceptó de inmediato. En cierto modo, se ocupaba de Ayame como si ella fuera el padre de la criatura. Kouga, en todo ese tiempo, no había dado señales de vida.

El doctor fue muy amable con las chicas y no realizó ningún comentario acerca de la falta de un acompañante varón, del padre de la criatura. Se encogió de hombros pensando que cada día veía cosas nuevas de modo que una pareja de mujeres que habían decidido tener un hijo no era algo por lo que debiera sorprenderse.

Cuando Ayame escuchó el sonido del corazón de su bebé, se puso a llorar. Kagome le apretó la mano afectuosamente intentando reprimir sus propias lágrimas. Era lo más bonito que las dos vivían en mucho tiempo. La pelirroja no pudo evitar pensar como sería la cara de Kouga al escuchar el latido de un pequeño corazón dentro de su vientre. Su hijo. Todavía era pronto para saber el sexo del bebé pero Ayame estaba inmensamente feliz. Su embarazo estaba perfecto y sus padres se habían mostrado comprensivos con la situación e iba a ayudarla en todo lo que precisara. Después de todo, iba a ser su nieto. Y esa noche iba a decírselo a sus amigos ya que, hasta ese momento, la única que lo sabía era Kagome.

A la salida de la consulta, Kagome le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amiga.

- Es maravilloso Ayame ¡Un hijo!

- Deberías probarlo Kagome – bromeó la chica poniendo sus manos en el vientre de su amiga – Saber que hay una personita creciendo en tu interior a la que podrás querer y mimar. Hace que todo merezca la pena.

Kagome sonrió. Desde que supo lo de su embarazo, Ayame había madurado enormemente, pasando de ser una chiquilla locamente enamorada a ser una mujer segur de si misma, dispuesta a todo por el bebé que llevaba en las entrañas. Se fueron a una heladería donde Kagome pidió la copa de chocolate más grande de la carta. Se sentaron con sus dulces en una mesa junto a la ventana.

- Te va a sentar mal Kagome. – su amiga le sacó la lengua.

- Me has sacado de casa tan rápido que no me ha dado tiempo a desayunar.

Ayame estaba pletórica. Sin duda el embarazo le sentaba bien. Y, aunque todavía no se le notaba la barriguita, ella afirmaba que la ropa comenzaba a apretarle y que las náuseas la volvían loca. Kagome tomó su copa con fuerza cuando vio la forma en que su amiga la estaba mirando.

- Ni lo sueñes. El doctor ha dicho que cuides tu alimentación.

- ¿Una cucharada?

- Ni una ni ninguna.

Entre risas y bromas no se dieron cuenta de que alguien conocido las estaba mirando desde el exterior del local. No podía escuchar lo que decían pero había visto más que suficiente de modo que se marchó corriendo entre la gente. Tarde o temprano iba a tener que hacerse cargo de la situación, quisiera ella o no. Las chicas seguían con su conversación, ajenas a lo que sucedía dentro de la cabeza de esa persona.

- Kagome, me gustaría pedirte algo – Ayame cambió su sonrisa por una expresión más seria. Su amiga le prestaba atención. – Esta noche voy a decirle todo a los chicos y… Quisiera que estuvieras a mi lado.

- ¡Claro! No hay problema Ayame. – se metió otra cucharada de helado en la boca.

- Inuyasha también estará ahí – La pelirroja sabía lo mal que lo había pasado su amiga y se sentía una miserable por pedirle que volviera a ver al chico pero la necesitaba a su lado. Kagome la hacía sentir fuerte.

- Está bien Ayame, si es importante para ti estaré a tu lado.

Sonrió a su amiga para que no se preocupara aunque la sonrisa le estaba partiendo el alma. Volver a ver a Inuyasha después de lo ocurrido… No sabía si estaba preparada para mirarle a los ojos, para no seguir amándole. Habían pasado casi dos meses desde la noche en que estuvieron juntos y ni una sola noche había dejado de pensar en ello. Cierto que había aprendido a no llorar por sus recuerdos pero eso no significaba que hubieran dejado de dolerle.

- Gracias Kagome, eres la mejor amiga del mundo. Esta noche cenaremos todos en casa, mis padres se van a pasar el fin de semana a la playa y…

Kagome había dejado de escuchar. "La mejor amiga" eran unas palabras que parecían perseguirla allá donde iba. Al menos, sabía que Ayame no lo usaría para su propio beneficio.

**CONTINUARA**

**Próximamente, el reencuentro entre dos ex-amantes.**

**Besos, Catumy**


	17. Una idea equivocada

Atención: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece ni pretendo ganar nada con ellos. Nada de denuncias, por favor.

- Con guión: lo que hablan.

En _cursiva _los pensamientos.

((blabla)) Lo digo yo

**LA MEJOR AMIGA**

**Por Catumy**

**Capitulo 17. Una idea equivocada**

El timbre de la puerta sobresaltó a la muchacha que mantenía una pelea consigo misma acerca de la ropa más adecuada para ponerse esa noche pero no consiguió sacarla de la habitación. Lanzó el pantalón que acababa de probarse sobre la cama y se enfundó una falda que le llegaba a media pantorrilla. El resultado tampoco terminaba de convencerla. Esa noche necesitaba sentirse segura y nada de lo que había en su armario conseguía el efecto deseado. La puerta se abrió de golpe y un niño entró como un huracán.

- Kagome ha venido tu amigo… – tuvo que callarse al recibir el golpe de un cojín contra su cara.

- ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que llames antes de entrar? Estaba cambiándome.

- No voy a asustarme por verte desnuda – interrumpió una voz varonil. Kagome miró hacia la puerta y sonrió. Era Bankotsu. Como siempre el chico iba muy bien vestido, con una camisa y pantalones de pinzas y el cabello perfectamente recogido en su habitual trenza. Él la miró de arriba abajo, examinando su atuendo. Después meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Solo estaba probándome cosas – explicó Kagome. – No pensaba ponerme esta falda.

- Más te vale – con confianza, el chico entró y se sentó en la cama de la muchacha sin perderla de vista.

Souta los miraba sin saber que hacer. Al final decidió marcharse y dejarlos hacer. Después de todo, ese chico no le gustaba demasiado para su hermana. Al menos, no tanto como Inuyasha. Él si que era un tipo genial. Lástima que, al parecer, Kagome debía haber fastidiado las cosas con el hombre, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no les visitaba ni daba señales de vida.

En el dormitorio femenino, Bankotsu examinaba la montaña de ropa que Kagome había ido formando con todas las prendas que descartaba después de probárselas frente al espejo.

- ¿A que viene tanto nerviosismo?

- ¿Por qué crees que estoy nerviosa? – preguntó ella a su vez mientras comenzaba a doblar unas camisetas.

- Nunca te había visto así de preocupada por la ropa que tienes que ponerte. Supongo que eso significa que vas a salir esta noche ¿Lo haces por Ayame? – el chico estaba al corriente del embarazo de Ayame desde el día en que las pilló in fraganti mirando revistas de bebés. Y ellas no pudieron inventarse ninguna excusa antes de que él sumara dos más dos. Así que al final la futura mamá terminó contándoselo todo no sin antes arrancarle la promesa de que no diría nada a nadie. Y él había cumplido con las expectativas de sus amigas.

- Me pidió que estuviera con ella y no voy a fallarle. ¿Te llamó a ti también?

- Ajá… - contestó él distraídamente, tomando una falda minúscula que Kagome se apresuró a arrebatarle de las manos – Hay algo que no me has contado ¿verdad?- Kagome se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró. No servía de nada intentar ocultarle nada a Bankotsu ya que terminaría dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba tarde o temprano.

- Inuyasha va a venir esta noche. – intentó poner un tono casual aunque no tuvo mucho efecto sobre el chico, que la miró levantando una ceja.

- ¿Y? No será la primera vez que le ves.

- Desde la pelea si, es la primera vez que volveremos a vernos.

- Pensaba que lo tenías superado. Que ya no pensabas en él de esa forma. – la miró fijamente mientras ella se sentaba a su lado, vencida.

- Es solo que… No quiero que… que piense que…Maldita sea no se porque estoy haciendo esto. Después de lo ocurrido no debería importarme lo que pensara o dejara de pensar de mí.

- Lo que ocurre Kagome – dijo él adoptando una pose de profesional – Es que no quieras que piense que estás derrotada, que no eres capaz de salir adelante sin él. Quieres ponerte extremadamente guapa para que vea lo que una vez tuvo y ahora se está perdiendo ¿Qué tal voy?

Ella agachó la cabeza. Su amigo había acertado de pleno. Se sentía tan estúpida por estar tratando de arreglarse por Inuyasha, después de cómo la había tratado, después de no haber querido escuchar su explicación. Se había limitado a juzgarla por la versión distorsionada de Kikyo acerca de su pelea en la escalera. ¿Cómo reaccionaría el chico cuando se enterara de la verdad? De todas formas, lo más probable era que nunca se enterara ya que ella no tenía la más mínima intención de acusar a Kikyo. La vida se encargaría de cobrarle el daño que causaba con sus mentiras.

- De modo que era eso – murmuró el chico – Kagome contéstame a una pregunta ¿Quieres conquistarlo? Intentas vestirte bien para que te prefiera a ti en lugar de a Kipyo ¿no es eso? – ella emitió una risita floja.

- Ya vuelves a empezar con los nombres extraños…

- Contéstame sinceramente- la tomó por los hombros y clavó sus ojos en los de ella. - ¿Te gustaría que Inuyasha cayera rendido a tus pies?

- No. No quiero tener nada con él.

- ¿Estás segura? – insistió él.

- Completamente. Una persona que no confía en ti después de conocerte durante años no merece ser tomada en consideración. – bajó la mirada. Creía estar segura de lo que estaba diciendo pero no sabía como reaccionaría al ver de nuevo a ese que fue su mejor amigo durante mucho tiempo. Aquel con el que perdió su virginidad la noche antes de que saliera de su vida.

- ¡Perfecto! – Bankotsu se levantó de un salto y comenzó a rebuscar en el armario, entre las pocas prendas que la chica no había lanzado al suelo – Mientras lo tengas claro no habrá problemas en ese aspecto pero recuerda que no puedes bajar la guardia. Tienes que ser dura y… ¡Aquí está! Este va a ser tu uniforme Kagome.

Balanceó delante de la muchacha un vestido de verano, con una abertura lateral que mostraba medio hombro y unos delgados tirantes que se anudaban en la nuca. El color del vestido resaltaba la piel bronceada de Kagome. El escote en uve, a pesar de no ser demasiado pronunciado, enfatizaba las formas del busto de la mujer e invitaba a asomarse para comprobar hasta que extremo era suave la piel expuesta. Un vestido sencillo pero cautivador. Kagome dudó un momento pero la expresión de él no dejaba lugar a objeciones. O se ponía el vestido o se lo pondría él mismo a la fuerza.

- Lo vas a dejar con la boca abierta. – se lo alargó y ella lo tomó con desgana. – Vamos alegra esa cara. Tómatelo solo como una salida como las de antes. Vas a bailar con tus amigos y, de paso a apoyar a Ayame, no lo olvides. No tienes porque hablar ni mirar a Inuyasha. Y, si quieres, no me separaré de ti en toda la noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bankotsu y Kagome llegaron juntos al Shikon. El lugar quizás no era el más adecuado para la noticia que Ayame tenía que darle a sus amigos pero había sido ella la que lo había escogido. Dijo que prefería un lugar en el que se sintiera cómoda, un lugar que fuera un poco parte de todos. Y que mejor lugar que la discoteca a la que iban desde que tenían la edad requerida para entrar.

Kagome miró a su alrededor buscando alguna cara conocida. Bankotsu la tomó de la mano para darle ánimos. Había visto un pequeño grupo de gente conocida entre cuyas caras destacaba la de un hombre de cabellos oscuros como la noche. Inuyasha ya había llegado. También estaban Miroku y Sango, pero ni rastro de Kikyo ni de Ayame, lo que extrañó a los recién llegados.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el chico acercándose al oído de su amiga, que se había quedado parada en el sitio. Ella tragó saliva y apartó la mirada de los ojos dorados que todavía no se habían percatado de su presencia.

- Inuyasha no me afecta. Estoy preparada para lo que sea.

- Así me gusta, repítetelo hasta que termines por creértelo - bromeó el muchacho de la trenza al tiempo que pasaba su brazo por encima del hombro de Kagome.

Avanzaron entre la gente hasta la mesa donde sus amigos estaban reunidos. Sango y Miroku los recibieron con su alegría característica pero Inuyasha les dedicó una mirada tan fría que cualquiera hubiera salido corriendo asustada. Pero Kagome no era cualquiera. Apretando la mandíbula dejó sobre la silla la fina chaqueta que había traído para protegerse de la fresca brisa nocturna y mostró su esbelta figura a todo el que estuviera dispuesto a mirarla.

Inuyasha apartó la mirada bruscamente. Sabía de antemano que iba a encontrarse con Kagome pero nunca habría imaginado que a ella iba a importarle tan poco su presencia en el Shikon. Aunque, si lo pensaba detenidamente, si ella había sido capaz de planear una complicada estrategia para llevárselo a la cama ¿Por qué iba a importarle encontrárselo después? Encima tenía la poca vergüenza de presentarse con su nueva conquista, con Bankotsu. Maldijo internamente su propia debilidad al no poder evitar mirar las delicadas curvas que se dibujaban debajo de ese vestido veraniego.

- Kagome ven a bailar conmigo mientras llega Ayame. – propuso Sango con una sonrisa en los labios. La aludida asintió y la siguió hasta la pista de baile.

Sango no era ninguna tonta y tenía ojos en la cara. Había notado la tensión en el ambiente desde el primer momento y no se le había ocurrido forma mejor de aliviarla que llevándose a una de las personas afectadas lejos del campo de batalla. Ahora solo faltaba esperara a que Ayame no tardara demasiado.

Mientras, en la mesa se quedaron los tres hombres juntos. Miroku no sabía donde mirar ni que decir, temiendo meter la pata y desencadenar una pelea entre sus compañeros. A un lado, Inuyasha estaba súbitamente serio y con la mirada perdida entre la multitud. Por el otro, Bankotsu observaba a la pareja de bailarinas con una sonrisa en los labios. El chico de ojos azules, resignado a no decir nada de momento, bebió un pocote su copa y acomodó su trasero en la silla. Como no acudiera alguien a su rescate, iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Inuyasha apretaba los puños sobre sus rodillas. Deseaba levantarse y marcharse a su casa pero había prometido a Ayame que la esperaría. Además, tampoco tenía ganas de entrar en su piso y encontrarse con Kikyo, que prácticamente se había instalado ahí sin pedirle su opinión al respecto. Pero el estar allí, en el Shikon, le estaba costando horrores. Por un lado estaba ese Bankotsu con su sonrisa confiada y por el otro Kagome, ignorándolo deliberadamente.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, confundido. Se había prometido no hablar, no mirar y, sobretodo, no volver a desear a Kagome. ¿Y que estaba haciendo? Estaba luchando consigo mismo por mantener la mirada lejos de la pista de baile. La verdad era que la había extrañado durante esos meses en los que se habían mantenido separados. Recordó con amargura como no había podido dormir durante algún tiempo ya que todos los rincones de su dormitorio le recordaban a la noche que pasó en compañía de la que fue su mejor amiga. Claro que Kikyo había seguido presionándolo acerca del sexo, insinuándole que si se casaran ella consentiría compartir el lecho con él pero sus esfuerzos estaban siendo en vano. Lo que menos tenía Inuyasha en mente en esos momentos era un matrimonio con Kikyo.

A su pesar volvió a mirar a la pista de baile, logrando hacerlo durante unos segundos sin que Miroku lo notara. Kagome estaba preciosa. Le recordó aquella primera noche en la que se hicieron pasar por novios, cuando la besó apasionadamente para enseñarle a ese tal Hojo que debía mantener sus manos lejos de la chica. Aquella noche llevaba un vestido negro y zapatos de tacón… sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacarse los recuerdos de la cabeza. Tenía que concentrarse en el presente y dejar el pasado atrás. Estaba allí para escuchar algo importante que Ayame quería contarles, no para admirar la piel bronceada de Kagome, las ondas de su cabello acariciándole suavemente la espalda descubierta ni su actitud orgullosa, amenazante y, por encima de todo, seductora.

No estaba seguro de si ella era consciente de la forma en la que lo estaba turbando su presencia. Notó que las manos le sudaban un poco al imaginarse como seria si volvieran a repetir lo que sucedió entre ellos en el baño de la misma discoteca ¿Se opondría ella? Pero no podía pensar en eso. Había algo más importante en esos momentos. Algo que había escuchado de pura casualidad pero que no había podido quitarse de la cabeza. Tenía que asegurarse antes de pensar que iba a hacer a partir de ese momento.

Bankotsu se dirigió a la barra a pedir algo de beber dejando a Inuyasha y a Miroku a solas.

- ¿Estás bien Inuyasha?

- Keh, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

- Por Kagome. He visto como la has mirado cuando ha llegado.

- ¿Cómo la he mirado si puede saberse? – preguntó él poniéndose a la defensiva.

- Primero pensé que estabas enfadado por la forma en que te brillaban los ojos pero, amigo mío, no es furia lo que sientes sino deseo.

- ¡Que estás diciendo Miroku! Eso terminó en el mismo momento en que supe la verdad. No me interesa para nada esa mujer.

- Odio ser yo el que termine diciéndotelo pero lo que tú conoces es solo la verdad de Kikyo. Pero no la de Kagome.

- ¿A que viene este sermón ahora? – apuró el contenido de su vaso de un trago. Miroku lo estaba poniendo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

- No quisimos decirte nada porque Kagome nos pidió que no lo hiciéramos pero ya estoy cansado de esta farsa. Inuyasha, tienes que hablar con ella porque hay algo que no sabes y que es tu derecho conocer. No diré nada más porque la estaría traicionando. El resto es cosa tuya.

Inuyasha se quedó pensativo y miró a Kagome de nuevo. ¿Algo que no sabía y que tenía derecho a saber? Estaba casi seguro que se trataba de lo mismo que entendió aquella vez… maldita Kagome ¿Acaso pensaba ocultárselo? Como bien decía Miroku, él tenía derecho a saberlo. Era responsabilidad suya el hacerse cargo de la situación. Vio como Bankotsu se acercaba a las mujeres y le daba un vaso a la muchacha que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le estaba dando. ¿Alcohol? No podía permitirlo pero tampoco podía acercarse y quitarle el vaso de la mano como si nada ¿O si? Se quedó petrificado al ver como la muchacha le devolvía el vaso a su amigo llevándose una mano a la tripa y con un mohín de desagrado. Maldición, pensó, ¿todo el mundo estaba al tanto menos él?

Vio un hueco por el que podía atacar. Bankotsu se giró hacia Sango y para decirle algo al oído. Kagome se había apartado de la pista de baile para atarse una de las cintas de la sandalia, que se le había soltado. Ante ese panorama, actuó sin pensarlo, caminó entre la gente, pasó junto al chico de la trenza y la muchacha de cabellos castaños sin que éstos se dieran cuenta y llegó junto a Kagome en el momento justo en que ella se levantaba. Sus miradas se quedaron clavadas la una en la otra. Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, la tomó del brazo y la hizo salir de la discoteca, sorprendido ante la falta de resistencia de la chica.

Bankotsu fue el primero en darse cuenta de que Kagome no estaba con ellos. Miró hacia la mesa y vio que el muchacho de cabellos oscuros también había desaparecido. Lanzó una maldición y se dispuso a buscarlos pero la suave mano de Sango lo detuvo tomándolo por la camisa. Con una mirada, la muchacha le dio a entender que los dejara solos, esa pareja tenía muchas cosas que hablar y ese era tan buen momento como cualquier otro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha llevó a Kagome hasta los aparcamientos donde la hizo detenerse pero sin soltarle el brazo. Se mantuvo quieto junto a ella estudiando cada detalle de su rostro. Notó como las mejillas de la muchacha enrojecían ligeramente y le gustó. Después de todo, ese tipo de reacción no podía ser fingida.

- ¿A que viene esto Inuyasha? Pensaba que me querías fuera de tu vida. – Kagome consiguió liberar su brazo para frotar la zona agarrada con la mano contraria. El chico podía ser muy fuerte y muchas veces no se daba cuenta de ello.

- Y así era… Hasta hace poco. Tenemos cosas de las que hablar. – ella lo miró recelosa. ¿Merecía una segunda oportunidad? Mirándolo a los ojos se sintió débil, sabiendo que no iba a poder negarle nada de lo que le pidiera.

- Te escucho - pudo articular al fin.

- Creo que eres tú la que tiene algo que decirme ¿no te parece? – el chico se cruzó de brazos como el padre que espera a que su hijo le entregue las notas sabiendo que no van a agradarle los resultados. Kagome se estremeció ante esa mirada ¿le estaba pidiendo que le contara lo que había ocurrido en realidad con Kikyo?

- No se a que te refieres Inuyasha.

- ¿Quieres jugar Kagome? – se acercó a ella intimidándola con su altura superior – Jugaremos pero las reglas, esta vez, las pondré yo. ¿Dónde has estado esta mañana?

- Con Ayame – contestó ella rápidamente.

- No te he preguntado con quien sino donde.

- No puedo decírtelo – bajó la cabeza incapaz de ver por más tiempo esos ojos dorados que la interrogaban. No podía confesarle la verdad, que había acompañado a Ayame a la revisión del ginecólogo porque no le correspondía a ella revelar el estado de su amiga. Y no pensaba hacerlo aunque eso fuera a costarle una nueva pelea con el chico que tenía delante.

- Déjate de misterios Kagome. Os vi a ti y a Ayame esta mañana. Lo sé todo. – ella lo miró, confundida.

- Entonces ¿Por qué me preguntas?

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? – se apoyó en un coche intentando tranquilizarse cuando lo que en realidad estaba deseando era tomarla por los hombros y sacudirla con fuerza. Odiaba ese aire de inocencia que destilaba la muchacha por cada uno de sus poros.

- ¿Y por que iba a decirte nada? – No entendía demasiado bien lo que estaba pasando pero, por alguna extraña razón, creyó que la conversación iba a acabar mal dijera lo que dijera.

- ¿Porque? – Repitió él con una burla - ¿A ti que te parece? Me parece que tengo todo el derecho del mundo a saberlo.

- No se porque lo dices. No creo que lo merezcas más que otras personas, ahora mismo. - ¿A que venía la indignación de Inuyasha? Cada vez entendía menos lo que debía estar pasándole al chico por la cabeza. Lo escuchó suspirar con fuerza, como si estuviera rogando por no terminar de perder la paciencia.

- Kagome, o me explicas lo que ocurre ahora o te lo tendré que sacar por la fuerza. Tú eliges.

Esa amenaza fue lo último que la muchacha esperaba escuchar. Sacando fuerzas de algún rincón desconocido de su mente, levantó la barbilla y apretó los puños contra su cuerpo. ¿Quien se había creído que era para exigirle nada después de cómo la había tratado?

- Inuyasha – le sonrió tensando los músculos de la cara – Después de lo que pasó, después de haberme juzgado y humillado, después de meses sin querer saber nada de mí ¿Pretendes que te de explicaciones de mis actos? Estás muy equivocado si piensas que sigo siendo la misma muchachita enamorada. Las cosas han cambiado. Yo he cambiado.

- Demuéstramelo. – La retó él poniendo su cabeza al mismo nivel que la de la mujer – Demuéstrame como has cambiado y dime la verdad por una vez, Kagome ¿Qué fuiste a hacer con Ayame al centro médico?

- No es de tu incumbencia – contestó ella cruzándose de brazos. – Y si me has traído hasta aquí para sacarme información, estás perdiendo el tiempo. – se dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse pero él no se lo iba a permitir tan fácilmente. La tomó de nuevo por el brazo obligándola a girarse y a mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Te has acostado con otro después de conmigo?

- Y a ti que te importa – contestó ella mordiendo las palabras mientras intentaba alejarse de él. Inuyasha no facilitó en nada su escapada al dejarla encerrada entre un coche y su poderoso cuerpo moldeado después de largas horas de ejercicio físico. Kagome no tenía escapatoria y ambos lo sabían.

- Deja de luchar Kagome y contesta a mi pregunta ¿Te has acostado con alguien que no sea yo?

- Suéltame Inuyasha – exigió ella sin mirarlo a los ojos. Si caía en la trampa dorada, terminaría confesando todos y cada uno de sus pecados. Y no estaba dispuesta a humillarse delante de él al reconocerle que no había sido capaz de olvidarle todavía.

- ¿No quieres reconocerlo? Muy bien, será mejor que sea yo el primero en admitirlo Kagome. Desde aquella noche no he estado con nadie ¿Lo sabías? No he podido dejar de pensar en la sensación de tener tu cuerpo debajo del mío. Cerraba los ojos y ahí estabas tú, desnuda, suplicándome que te hiciera mía.

Kagome lo empujó con fuerza, logrando quitárselo de encima. En cierto modo le gustaba que no hubiera podido estar con ninguna otra mujer pero la forma en la que le hablaba hacía que pareciera algo sucio. Pensó que, de todas formas, él mismo le había dicho que Kikyo no le permitiría tocarla hasta que no hubiera una boda de por medio. Así que esa confesión no tenía ningún valor para ella, dadas las circunstancias.

Inuyasha había perdido por completo el control de sus actos pero era debido a la presencia turbadora de Kagome. Le había dicho la verdad pero se sentía un miserable por desearla. Esa mujer, esa a la que había considerado casi como una hermana, estaba consiguiendo lo que ninguna antes había hecho: hacer que la anhelara, que no fuera capaz de olvidarla.

- Kagome, dímelo. Tampoco tú has sido capaz ¿verdad? – le acarició la mejilla dulcemente, como ya había hecho más de una vez, sabiendo que aquello debilitaría las defensas de la muchacha.

- Detente Inuyasha. No hagas esto más difícil – murmuró ella al borde de las lágrimas. – No puedes sacarme de tu vida y de pronto pretender mis confidencias. No me hagas decirlo.

- ¿No has podido? – insistió él con un susurro.

- No – Kagome se rindió. Nunca había podido resistirse a él. Era débil y lo sabía. Deseó poder pegarse a sí misma por ser tan tonta pero la expresión de él la desconcertó.

En un impulso, Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza, pegándola a su cuerpo y acariciando su cabello azabache. Kagome se quedó muy quieta, sin atreverse a mover un solo músculo. ¿Por qué la abrazaba tan súbitamente? Entonces lo escuchó murmurar algo junto a su oído.

- Entonces no hay duda. Es mío. – ella levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para poder verle la cara.

- ¿De que estás hablando?

- Del hijo que estás esperando. – contestó él con una media sonrisa.

Kagome se separó inmediatamente del chico ¿Un hijo? Se preguntaba de donde habría sacado tal idea cuando cayó en la cuenta. Esa misma mañana la había visto salir de un consultorio médico y debía haberse hecho una idea equivocada. Pero ¿la estaba abrazando porque pensaba que estaba embarazada? Inuyasha siguió hablando.

- Comprendo que no quisieras decírmelo pero estas cosas son difíciles de ocultar, Kagome. ¿Acaso tenías a un padre secundario esperándote para hacerse cargo del pequeño? O, mejor aún ¿Ibas a pedirme cuentas cuando ya tuvieras a la criatura entre tus brazos?

- No estoy embarazada Inuyasha – tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para hacer caso omiso de las duras palabras que él acababa de regalarle.

- ¿Y como me explicas lo de esta mañana? Ayame puso las manos en tu tripa y te dijo que era maravilloso. Y después te comiste una copa de helado enorme. Y has rechazado el alcohol llevándote las manos al vientre ¿Cómo me explicas todo eso?

Kagome recordó los momentos a los que Inuyasha había hecho alusión y comprendió. Todos tenían una explicación lógica pero vistos desde fuera podían ser malinterpretados.

- La bebida que Bankotsu me ofrecía suele sentarme mal al estómago, por eso se la he rechazado. Y tomé aquella copa de helado porque no me había dado tiempo a desayunar y tenía hambre. De todas formas, no creo que tenga que explicarte nada. No estoy embarazada, puedes quedarte tranquilo.

- Kagome tu y yo tuvimos relaciones.

- Tomamos precauciones. No hay riesgo.

- Esas cosas no son infalibles – insistió él – Podía estar mal colocado o simplemente haberse roto.

- ¡No estoy embarazada! – gritó ella perdiendo la paciencia. – Tráeme un test de embarazo y lo haré delante de ti si te quedas más tranquilo.

Él se la quedó mirando. Estaba más bonita que nunca, con la piel brillante y ese vestido que dibujaba tan bien sus curvas. ¿No decían que las embarazadas se ponen más guapas los primeros meses? Incluso le parecía que los pechos de Kagome se veían más grandes.

- Lo estás – concluyó. Kagome dejó escapar un suspiro - ¿Qué ocurre Kagome? Puede que hayas mentido. Quizás la realidad es que no sabes quien es el padre y por eso…- Su insulto se vio cortado por una sonora bofetada. Levantó la vista y la vio allí, erguida, con la mandíbula apretada pero sin restos de lágrimas en sus ojos.

- ¿Quién te has creído que eres Inuyasha? Te permití una vez que me trataras como a una cualquiera pero no cometeré el mismo error esta vez. He dejado que te acercaras a mí creyendo que tus intenciones eran sinceras y ¿Qué encuentro? Que te sentías culpable ante la sospecha de haberme dejado embarazada durante una noche que, según tú mismo dijiste, fue un error y nunca debería haber pasado. Pues quédate tranquilo porque no hay ningún bebé en camino, y mucho menos tuyo.

Sin detenerse a escuchar una posible réplica del chico se marchó corriendo a toda velocidad. Necesitaba esconderse de él, rodearse de gente en la que pudiera confiar, de modo que entró en el Shikon. No creía que Ayame tardara mucho en llegar y, en cuanto la muchacha dijera lo que tuviera que decir, volvería a casa y ese cretino de Inuyasha quedaría fuera de su vida para siempre.

Durante su carrera chocó contra algo grande y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo. Por suerte, una mano amiga llegó a tiempo y le ahorró un fuerte golpe contra el suelo. Bankotsu.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Parecía como si huyeras del mismísimo demonio.

- Casi – miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Inuyasha no la había seguido.

Bankotsu se dio cuenta de lo alterada que estaba su amiga de modo que la acompañó hasta la mesa y la dejó al cuidado de Sango y Miroku mientras él le pedía algo para beber. Después volvió junto a ellos y comenzó a contarles anécdotas de uno de sus hermanos, que se dedicaba a acosar a todo hombre que se le pusiera delante. Una afición que en más de una ocasión les había supuesto un problema pero que normalmente derivaba en situaciones divertidas gracias a las que consiguió sacarle a Kagome unas sonrisas y alguna que otra carcajada. Ya sabía él que la locura de su hermano iba a servirle de ayuda tarde o temprano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha tenía su mano colocada sobre la mejilla que había recibido el impacto del golpe de Kagome. ¿Era culpabilidad lo que había sentido al sospechar del embarazo de Kagome? Tenía que reconocer que no. Era más parecido al miedo que al arrepentimiento. Miedo por haberla dejado sola. Miedo por estar fuera de su vida y no poder ofrecerle su ayuda. Miedo porque un hijo suyo iba a crecer sin una figura paterna. Miedo a estar solo por haber alejado a la primera mujer que parecía haberlo amado por él mismo. No por su apellido, no por su dinero. Por ser él.

Luego la vio marcharse corriendo lo más rápido que le permitían sus sandalias de tacón y se sintió un miserable. La había tratado tan mal que no le deseaba a nadie lo que Kagome debía estar sintiendo en esos momentos. Triste y sola. Decidió ir a buscarla para pedirle disculpas y ofrecerle su más sincero apoyo frente al embarazo. Aunque ella lo negara, sabía que estaba en lo cierto ¿Por qué si no iba Ayame a tocarle la tripa? Un bebé estaba de camino, de eso estaba seguro.

Entró a la discoteca siguiendo los pasos de la muchacha. Pensaba encontrarla llorando quizás sobre el hombro de Sango o escondida en los lavabos pero nunca había esperado encontrarse lo que se encontró. Bankotsu hablaba gesticulando exageradamente y ella reía de buena gana. ¡Estaba riéndose! Y él preocupado por los sentimientos de la chica. Una vez más, Kagome le había demostrado la falsedad de sus sentimientos.

- Bankotsu. – pronunció el nombre del chico con tanta firmeza que todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa lo miraron – Yo que tú me alejaría de esa mujer antes de que sea demasiado tarde. ¿Sabías que estaba embarazada?

Sango, Miroku y Bankotsu miraron a la muchacha con la duda incrustada en sus miradas ¿Embarazada? Kagome mantenía sus ojos fijos en la cara del chico que la estaba insultando ¿hasta donde sería capaz de llegar solo por hacerle daño?

- No te acuestes con ella porque es bien capaz de hacerte cargar con el niño. –continuó atacando Inuyasha. Estaba tan cegado por la rabia que no se daba cuenta que estaba dejándose en evidencia a sí mismo – Te resultará difícil rechazarla, si no has caído en su trampa todavía. Sabe bien como tentar a los hombres ¿verdad Kagome?

- Inuyasha ya basta – interrumpió Sango. Veía la expresión infinitamente dolida de su amiga y no estaba dispuesta a soportarlo por más tiempo.

- Sango, es mejor que le advierta antes de que sea demasiado tarde para él. Kagome no es más que una loba. Busca a su presa y no se detiene hasta conseguirla ¡Eso es lo que hizo conmigo!

Bankotsu no pudo soportarlo más. Sabía que Kagome no necesitaba a nadie para defenderse pero él no era capaz de quedarse quieto mientras aquel tipo la insultaba de esa manera. Cerró su puño con fuerza y lo estrelló contra la cara de Inuyasha, logrando que se tambaleara y que escupiera un poco de sangre.

- No te permito que hables así de ella. El único defecto que tiene es el haber sido tan tonta como para enamorarse de un desgraciado como tú.

Inuyasha era un hombre de impulsos. Y en ese momento sus instintos volvieron a dominar su ser. Se lanzó con toda su fuerza sobre su oponente. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que tenía ganas de borrarle la sonrisa de la cara a Bankotsu y acababa de encontrar la excusa para hacerlo. Los dos hombres cayeron al suelo llevándose por delante una mesa con todo su contenido. Se levantaron en seguida, mirándose a los ojos. Inuyasha le golpeó en la nariz logrando que ésta comenzara a sangrar y Bankotsu aprovechó para golpearse de nuevo en el rostro.

Algunos hombres intentaron separarlos pero no les fue posible dada la ferocidad con la que los dos oponentes se atacaban. Los demás se dedicaron a hacer un círculo para poder observar la pelea. Después de unos minutos de golpes y patadas, acudió el personal de seguridad para separar a los dos contrincantes. Inuyasha tenía sangre en la boca, varias magulladuras por el cuerpo y un ojo que se pondría morado al día siguiente. Bankotsu no estaba mucho mejor: un corte en la frente, una hemorragia nasal y todos los golpes que quedaban ocultos bajo la ropa pero que él notaba con cada movimiento que hacía.

Sujetados por varios hombres cada uno, los dos chicos no dejaban de lanzarse miradas retadoras. Pero en ese momento una figura pequeña llamó la atención de ambos. Kagome se acercó a Bankotsu y le acarició la cara con suavidad a la vez que le susurraba un 'gracias' tan débil que el chico solo pudo sobreentenderlo por el movimiento de sus labios. Después la joven se giró hacia Inuyasha y lo miró a los ojos, pero no le dedicó ni una sola palabra. Ni siquiera se mostró enfadada por lo que le había dicho. Su cara tan solo reflejaba dolor. Inuyasha se sintió una basura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ayame llegó al Shikon con los nervios a flor de piel pero con una sonrisa en los labios. Tenía un buen motivo para haberse retrasado tanto y estaba deseando contárselo todo a sus amigos. Pero, cuando llegó, el panorama la dejó desolada.

En la calle se encontraba Bankotsu siendo atendido por una ambulancia. Al parecer tenía un corte en la frente que habían tenido que suturar para que dejara de sangrar. Sango le acompañaba. Unos metros más allá, Miroku estaba casi arrastrando a Inuyasha hasta su coche. Al parecer, el chico de ojos dorados también estaba magullado por la forma en que se movía.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Sango? – preguntó en cuanto llegó a la altura de su amiga.

- Estalló la bomba – La muchacha le explicó todo lo relativo a la pelea entre los dos chicos.

- ¿A que venían los ataques de Inuyasha? No entiendo porqué la ha tratado así cuando siempre la había tratado como a una hermana.

- Al parecer discutieron – intervino Bankotsu – Kagome entró al Shikon corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Estaba nerviosa así que la hice sentarse y le conté algunas gracias para tranquilizarla. Luego entró Inuyasha y se volvió loco.

Ayame se quedó callada. No había sido buena idea eso de haberlos citado a los dos al mismo tiempo. Se había comportado como una egoísta al pedirle a Kagome que la acompañara solo para no sentirse tan sola.

- ¿Dónde está Kagome? – preguntó de pronto.

- No lo sabemos. Se marchó en medio de todo el tumulto y no hemos vuelto a verla. Ahora pensaba ir a buscarla ¿Vienes conmigo Ayame?

- Dame un minuto – tenía que hablar con Inuyasha. Unos meses atrás Kagome había enfrentado a Kouga y ahora era el momento de devolverle el favor. Se dirigió hasta donde Miroku acababa de meter a un furioso Inuyasha dentro del coche y se acercó a la ventanilla.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Inuyasha?

- Ya deben habértelo contado – contestó él sin mirarla a la cara.

- Quiero escuchar tu versión – él se quedó mudo. ¿Le dejaba explicarse? Él no había tenido tanta consideración por Kagome en su momento.

- Dije algunas verdades y Bankotsu enfureció y me golpeó. Yo, como es lógico, le devolví los golpes. No hay nada más que contar.

Ayame se quedó en silencio. Sabía que el chico no iba a explicarle nada más de lo que acababa de decirle. Pero no entendía el por qué de sus insultos. ¿Por qué odiaba tanto a Kagome? Estaba viviendo engañado por Kikyo y las circunstancias que rodearon la pelea en la cual Kagome terminó rodando escaleras abajo. Tenía que decirle la verdad aunque lo más seguro era que él no fuera a creerla.

- Ayame- el chico interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos - ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que decirnos?

Ayame dudó. No estaba segura de que ese fuera el mejor momento pero las miradas de Inuyasha y Miroku, que había presenciado la escena sin intervenir, la convencieron. Tarde o temprano iba a tener que contárselo y ni loca iba a volver a organizar un encuentro de todo el grupo. Así que les dijo la verdad.

- Voy a tener un hijo. Estoy embarazada.

**CONTINUARA**

**¡¡Comentarios por favor! **


	18. Disculpas

Atención: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece ni pretendo ganar nada con ellos. Nada de denuncias, por favor.

- Con guión: lo que hablan.

En _cursiva _los pensamientos.

**LA MEJOR AMIGA**

**Por Catumy**

**Capitulo 18. Disculpas **

Inuyasha llevaba horas caminando por las oscuras calles de la ciudad. Después de haber hablado con Ayame, no le quedaba la más mínima duda de que se había convertido en un cretino. Había fallado a Kagome y se había fallado a sí mismo. Durante la noche había deseado golpearse contra los muros y escaparates pero consiguió abstenerse de hacerlo. Después de todo, el que se abriera la cabeza no iba a ayudarlo en nada a solucionar las cosas.

Ayame le había contado, ante su asombro, que la que estaba esperando un bebé era ella y no Kagome. De modo que lo que había creído entender esa mañana no podía estar más alejado de la realidad. Entonces fue cuando sintió que el suelo se hundía bajo sus pies. Kagome no le había mentido. Y él, a cambio de su sinceridad, la había premiado con una escena digna de un marido celoso. ¿Kagome no se sentía desdichada después de haber perdido cualquier oportunidad con él? Pues él le regaló motivos más que suficientes para que sufriera por una buena temporada.

Todavía recordaba con nitidez la expresión dolida de los ojos de su amiga. Pero no había derramado ni una sola lágrima ¿Qué había cambiado en ella? Quizás se hubiera endurecido a la fuerza. Las circunstancias así lo habían requerido. Desde aquella lejana noche en que le pidió que se hiciera pasar por su novia, las cosas no habían sido precisamente sencillas para la muchacha. Al contrario, no había hecho más que hacer frente a dificultades. Y su relación con él había debido ser la prueba más dura de todas.

Después de todo, Kagome había caído en sus brazos en más de una ocasión. Recordó la noche en que se quedó a dormir en su casa, cuando la encerró en el baño del Shikon y la noche que compartieron en su piso. Por suerte en esos momentos era capaz e reconocerse a sí mismo que, si bien ella no lo había impedido, él fue el primero en besarla, acariciarla… Él había sido el primero que demostró hasta que punto la deseaba. Y Kagome se había dejado llevar por su amor. Amor. Los ojos de la chica justo antes de que se marchara del Shikon fueron los que terminaron de convencerle de que los sentimientos de Kagome hacia él no eran fingidos. Pero podía haber cometido el error más grande de su vida al tratarla de esa forma.

Se maldijo una vez más. De hecho, llevaba haciéndolo toda la noche, desde que salió corriendo a pesar de los gritos de Miroku y la expresión alarmada de Ayame. Tenía que encontrarla costara lo que costara. Luego cayó en la cuenta de que hubiera sido más sencillo si se hubiera acordado de coger su coche. Pero ya llevaba un buen trecho recorrido como para regresar atrás. Iba a encontrar a Kagome aunque tuviera que andar cientos de kilómetros hasta llegar a ella.

**FLASBACK**

- Nunca va a perdonarme…

- Sinceramente Inuyasha, creo que te has comportado como un auténtico… – después de insultarlo durante un rato, Ayame le tomó por el brazo y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa – pero si algo he aprendido últimamente, es que todo el mundo se merece una segunda oportunidad. Y Kagome lo sabe. Te escuchará.

- ¿Debería pedirle perdón?

- ¿A ti que te parece? – la pelirroja puso los brazos en jarras. – Pero hazte a la idea de que va a ser difícil tanto para ti como para ella.

- Yo de ti me daría prisa Inuyasha. El orgullo de una mujer puede ser terrible – Miroku bromeó haciendo referencia a los enfados de Sango pero nunca creyó que su amigo fuera a tomárselo en serio.

Asombrado, contempló como Inuyasha salía corriendo calle abajo, ignorando sus gritos. En mala hora había abierto la boca.

**FINAL DEL FLASHBACK**

Todo el mundo merecía una segunda oportunidad, o eso era lo que Ayame creía. Y, hasta hace poco, él también había pensado lo mismo. Entonces ¿Por qué razón se había enfurecido con Kagome hasta el punto de no querer volver a verla en la vida? No la había dejado explicarse, le había bastado con que reconociera que había golpeado a Kikyo antes de caerse rodando por las escaleras. No había querido escucharla. La cuestión era ¿le pagaría Kagome con la misma moneda?

**FLASHBACK**

- Inuyasha, ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte! Creíamos que te habías peleado con Kagome.

- Más o menos – se pasó una mano por el cabello, incómodo ante la afirmación del hermano pequeño de la muchacha - ¿Ha llegado Kagome a casa?

- No, todavía no. Pero siempre que sale suele volver más tarde. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Souta, verás… Es sumamente importante que hable con ella pero lo más seguro es que no quiera llamarme así que necesito pedirte un favor.

- ¡Claro! Lo que quieras Inuyasha – el chico se sintió un poco culpable al ver la cara de felicidad que ponía el niño pero, si quería dar con Kagome, no le quedaba más opción.

- Este es mi número de móvil. Es muy importante que me llames en cuanto Kagome regrese a casa. No importa la hora ¿De acuerdo? Solo llámame.

**FINAL DEL FLASHBACK**

El templo había sido su primer destino. Y también su primera decepción durante la noche. Kagome no había ido a refugiarse en su casa, tal y como había esperado en un principio. Volvió a mirar su teléfono móvil. Tenía batería suficiente y buena cobertura, pero ni rastro de la llamada de alerta de Souta. O bien Kagome todavía no había regresado al templo o el pobre niño no había aguantado despierto hasta la llegada de su hermano. Eso le hubiera parecido normal ya que el amanecer estaba próximo.

Después del templo, todas las paradas que había ido realizando a lo largo de la noche le defraudaron de la misma forma. Kagome no estaba en la estación de trenes, ni en su antiguo instituto, ni en el parque donde jugaban cuando eran niños. Ni rastro. Era como si se hubiera evaporado. Empezaba a preocuparse. Llevaba toda la noche dando vueltas, estrujándose el cerebro para recordar lugares a los que Kagome soliera ir o en los que se sintiera particularmente a gusto. Pero nada.

Se sentó en el bordillo de la acera por la que había caminado hasta entonces. Era muy temprano todavía de modo que no corría el riesgo de ser atropellado ni de que la gente lo mirara como si estuviera loco. Estaba solo en medio de la calle. Solo. Aunque pareciera extraño, esa sensación no era algo nuevo para él. En realidad, se había sentido exactamente igual desde el momento en que se despertó una mañana y descubrió que la cama que tendría que haber estado ocupada por cierta mujer estaba vacía.

Suspiró. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil? Desde el momento en que Kikyo se había marchado una noche de su casa, gritándole que era un perdedor que nunca llegaría a nada… Apretó los puños al recordar con que frialdad la mujer le había restregado por la cara que solo se había interesado por él por la fortuna de su padre pero que, al comprobar que no iba a ocupar un alto cargo en la empresa, no le interesaba seguir manteniendo esa farsa que llamaban relación. ¿Cómo se le había pasado por la cabeza el recuperarla? Ella misma había reconocido que solo le importaba su dinero ¿Por qué había querido volver con ella?

Kikyo no le quería por ser él mismo. Nunca lo había hecho y no entendía porque había sido tan estúpido como para creerla el día en que decidieron darse otra oportunidad. Había estado ciego, sordo y mudo con respecto a su novia. Le había consentido todo, permitiéndole que se instalara en su casa, que le cocinara los platos que sabía que detestaba y que lo tratara como a un criado ¿por qué?

Cuando la conoció se había sentido atraído por ella. Era tan elegante y sofisticada… le halagó en cierto modo que ella se fijara en un chico como él. Puso todo su empeño en que la relación funcionara, la consentía en todo lo que le pedía, había dejado de quedar con sus amigos para poder pasar más tiempo al lado de su novia… Pero todo lo que él había hecho por su pareja se fue por el sumidero cuando ella le dijo los verdaderos motivos por los que había aceptado salir con él. Estuvo algún tiempo encerrado en casa, furioso con ella y, sobretodo, consigo mismo. Furioso por ser tan ciego, furioso por haberla creído.

Luego, una tarde como cualquier otra Miroku había acudido para sacarlo de su cueva, obligándolo a salir al exterior y haciéndole saber la clase de rumores que su ex novia estaba extendiendo sobre él. Recordaba muy bien esa noche. Kagome había salido corriendo dispuesta a pedirle explicaciones a la embustera. Después había aceptado hacerse pasar por su novia para darle celos ¿Estaría Kagome enamorada de él por ese entonces? Si hubiera sabido antes como iban a terminar las cosas, jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza el poner freno a las habladurías de la gente.

Después cometió el grave error de besar a la que hasta entonces había sido su mejor amiga. Desde aquella tarde en que tocó sus labios bajo la sombra del gran árbol que presidía el templo de los Higurashi, no había podido escapar del hechizo que su dulce sabor ejerció sobre él. Ver a Kagome y desear besarla era una sola cosa. Y, al final, había dejado de resistirse. Se había acostado con ella. Su primera vez. Y no había sido con Kikyo, con su novia. Había sido con su mejor amiga.

Se puso de pie y volvió a caminar. Era tarde para andarse con recuerdos del pasado. Pero, al menos, al recordar había conseguido tomar una determinación. Kikyo no le quería. Y él a ella tampoco ¿Para que iban a continuar la farsa? Su piso no estaba lejos y estaba casi seguro de que no estaría vacío.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kikyo había aprovechado la ausencia de Inuyasha para husmear a gusto en el piso de él. Después de curiosear en los armarios, había abierto todos los cajones de la casa, hasta encontrar algo que le llamó la atención: los papeles de su cuenta corriente. Según eso, Inuyasha tenía más dinero del que en un principio había sospechado. Sonrió con malicia. Ya que el chico tenía las espaldas tan bien cubiertas podría pedirle un diamante en su anillo de compromiso. ¿Por qué no? Era el heredero de una empresa poderosa, después de todo.

Al ir pasando las horas Kikyo se fue impacientando ¿Por qué Inuyasha no regresaba? La duda empezó a molestarla. ¿Y si estuviera con otra mujer? Estaba segura de que no se trataba de Kagome, ella misma se había ocupado de que los caminos de los dos jóvenes se distanciaran. Pero si no era Kagome ¿Por qué seguía esperando la vuelta de su novio? Al final se cansó de esperar y se fue a dormir a la cama del chico. Si él le preguntaba por el atrevimiento, simplemente le diría que se sentía más segura estando entre sus cosas. Y que había estado muy preocupada por él. Y, por que no, unas cuantas lágrimas por el miedo pasado harían que su actuación fuera digna de los premios de la academia.

Cuando lo escuchó llegar eran casi las seis de la mañana. Amargamente, pensó que seguro que el chico iría bebido y que tendría que aguantar su aliento apestando a alcohol. Decidió dejar su teatro para otro momento y se hizo la dormida. Inuyasha entró en la habitación y se paró en seco al verla dormida en su cama. Después dio media vuelta y salió por donde había entrado.

Se dirigió al salón y se dejó caer sobre uno de los sofás. Tenía muy claro lo que pensaba hacer con respecto a Kikyo pero le parecía cruel despertarla para eso. Y un descanso después de tantas horas caminando no le vendría mal. Necesitaba estar descansado para poder hacer frente a todo lo que su novia pudiera decirle. Se quitó los zapatos y la camisa y se quedó dormido.

Despertó sobresaltado con el timbre de la puerta. Miró el reloj, eran las nueve y media de la mañana. Perezosamente, con los ojos entrecerrados, se dirigió a la puerta sin preocuparse por su torso desnudo quienquiera que fuese el que acudía a visitarle a esas horas de la mañana tendría que verle con ese aspecto. Y, si no le gustaba, que volviera más tarde. Abrió la puerta de un tirón sin mirar antes para comprobar quien era. La sorpresa le hizo despertarse de golpe. Era Kagome.

La miró. Seguía vestida con la misma ropa que la noche anterior, lo que quería decir que no había regresado al templo ¿Dónde habría pasado la noche? la miró detenidamente durante unos segundos. Estaba pálida y algo despeinada. Sus ojos estaban rojos pero no había restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas. El vestido que tanto lo había turbado durante la noche seguía teniendo el mismo efecto sobre él a primera hora de la mañana. Tragó saliva y rezó por que Kikyo no eligiera ese preciso momento para salir del dormitorio.

- Kagome he estado buscándote toda la noche.

- No me interesa lo que tengas que decirme Inuyasha – le cortó ella. – has hablado mucho esta noche y ahora me toca a mi responderte.

Con un gesto decidido le entregó una bolsa de plástico. Él la tomó, intrigado, y miró lo que había dentro.

- Kagome esto es…

- Un test de embarazo – confirmó ella. – acabo de hacérmelo y dio negativo, como puedes comprobar. - Así era, la típica doble línea brillaba por su ausencia.

- Kagome no era necesario que…

- Tengo otro sin hacer por si no te crees este. – No le escuchaba. Solo quería terminar rápido y marcharse por donde había venido - Puedo hacerme la prueba delante de ti aunque te agradecería que me ahorraras la vergüenza.- Inuyasha suspiró.

- No te preocupes, sé que no estás embarazada. Ayame me lo ha contado todo. – Kagome soltó una risita amarga.

- Que típico de ti Inuyasha. Necesitas la confirmación de otra persona para creerte lo que te digo.

Se miraron a los ojos durante una fracción de segundo. Luego la chica fue la primera en retirar la mirada.

- Kagome, tenemos que hablar de nosotros.

- No tengo nada más que hablar contigo. Una vez me pediste que saliera de tu vida y es lo que voy a hacer. Empezando ahora mismo.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse pero él la abrazó por la cintura., pegando su cara a la nuca de la muchacha. Kagome se quedó rígida. Había esperado que volviera a insultarla o que la dejara marchar. En todo caso, si su estúpido corazón había albergado esperanzas de que el chico la detuviera, no se le hubiera ocurrido pensar que fuera de esa forma.

- No te vayas así Kagome. Te necesito a mi lado – susurró contra la oreja de ella.

- No te creo – había cerrado los ojos con fuerza y apretaba los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo. – Deja que me vaya.

- Kagome… entiendo que no quieras ni verme pero hay algo que tienes que saber – suavemente, la hizo darse la vuelta hasta tener sus miradas a la misma altura. Ella abrió con ojos cuando sintió la mano del chico acariciándole la mejilla.

- Lo siento Kagome. Siento todo lo que he hecho, todo lo que te he dicho. Siento haberte tratado como a una cualquiera cuando sabía de sobra que tus sentimientos hacia mí eran genuinos – ella cerró los ojos de nuevo, tratando de no escucharle – Kagome, quiero que permanezcas dentro de mi vida.

- Es muy tarde Inuyasha. No puedo seguir siendo tu amiga después de todo lo que ha pasado.

- No quiero que seas mi amiga, Kagome – ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos por primera vez en todo el rato que llevaban hablando – Quiero que seas más que eso, que seas mi…

- ¿Cielo? – La voz de Kikyo desde el dormitorio le hizo detenerse en seco - Vuelve a la cama cariño, todavía no hemos terminado.

Kagome dio un paso atrás, apartándose de él como si su contacto le quemara la piel. Por eso Inuyasha había abierto la puerta tan bruscamente y con esa cara de enfado. Y por eso tenía el torso desnudo. Les había interrumpido en plena faena. ¿Y que iría a proponerle? Si quería que fuera algo más que una amiga, quizás lo que planeaba era convertirla en su amante. Después de todo, él mismo le había confesado en una ocasión que la muchacha no le dejaba tocarla antes del matrimonio. Pero claro, después de la llamada de la Diva desde el dormitorio, no sabía que creer.

- Kagome, esto no es lo que parece – deseó haberse mordido la lengua. Sabía de sobras que cuando alguien decía 'esto no es lo que parece', en realidad quería decir que lo que parecía era exactamente lo que era. Es decir, que había estado retozando con Kikyo.

- No me interesa tu vida privada. Solo he venido aquí para dejarte claro que no estoy embarazada. Y espero haberlo conseguido de una vez por todas. – su voz estaba helada y su expresión era de hierro. Inuyasha sabía que si intentaba retenerla las cosas podían acabar muy mal entre ellos.

- Deja que te explique.

- No necesito tus explicaciones. Todo estará claro entre nosotros en cuanto te convenzas de que no estoy embarazada.

- Pero hay algo importante que necesito decirte.

- ¿Quieres que me haga la prueba delante tuya? – preguntó ella con la voz más fría que pudo poner. No quería seguir escuchándole, le dolía demasiado.

- ¿De verdad crees que sería capaz de pedírtelo? – preguntó él a su vez.

- Últimamente no estoy segura de lo que serías capaz de hacer.

- ¿Inuyasha? Mi amor ¿Con quien estás hablando? – La voz de Kikyo sonaba ya en el pasillo. Kagome lo miró clavándole sus ojos oscuros a la espera de una respuesta. Lo último que quería era tener una nueva pelea con la Diva pero no pensaba marcharse de allí hasta haber convencido totalmente al chico de que no estaba esperando un bebé. Las largas horas de reflexión no iban a pasar en vano.

- No te preocupes Kagome. Sé que no vamos a tener un hijo.

- Bien. Adiós. – sin decir una sola palabra más, Kagome comenzó a bajar las escaleras del edificio.

Estaba demasiado enfadada como para esperar a que el ascensor subiera. Además, necesitaba quemar la energía que su cuerpo desprendía por los poros de su piel. El sonido de un portazo y el de unos pasos decididos acercándose a ella consiguieron que su estómago se encogiera. Una mano firme sobre su hombro impidió que diera un solo paso más.

- No voy a permitir que te marches así Kagome. No sin que me hayas escuchado antes.

- No quiero escucharte – Dijo ella sin darse la vuelta. Tampoco quería mirarle.

- No te queda otra opción. – sonrió él seguro de lo que decía.

- Deja que me vaya o gritaré. – sintió como el chico situado detrás de ella reía suavemente antes de colocarle su mano libre sobre el otro hombro. Kagome se puso tensa de nuevo. Le era muy difícil mantener la cabeza fría si mantenían un contacto físico.

- Sé que eres perfectamente capaz de hacerlo pero solo tardaré un minuto. Después prometo que dejaré que te vayas.

Kagome titubeó un momento. ¿Merecía el chico ser escuchado? Después de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior lo dudaba pero, después de todo ella no era así. Siempre se había considerado una persona justa y no tenía la intención de dejar de serlo. Le escucharía por última vez y después se marcharía de allí dispuesta a no volver nunca más. De modo que asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender al chico que estaba dispuesta a escucharle.

- Voy a dejar a Kikyo – soltó el chico de improvisto. Para él, cuanto antes lo dijera, mejor.

- Me alegro por ti – dijo ella sinceramente, aunque no creía que fuera capaz de hacerlo ya que la chica siempre lo había manipulado como a un títere.

- Esta noche, mientras te buscaba, he tenido tiempo para pensar en muchas cosas. Y una de las conclusiones a las que he llegado es que Kikyo nunca me ha querido por lo que soy. Así que voy a romper con ella.

Kagome no se movió ante la noticia. Sabía bien que era lo mejor que podía pasarle a su amigo pero aún así, era demasiado tarde para ella. si Inuyasha se hubiera dado cuenta de lo mismo la primera vez que lo había dejado con su novia, las cosas hubieran tomado un curso muy diferente. Sobretodo entre ellos dos.

- Después quiero recuperar lo que tenía antes, Kagome. Quiero volver a ser el chico que fui antes de empezar a salir con ella. Quiero recuperar a nuestros amigos, volver a ser parte del grupo.

- ¿Has terminado? – le dolía escucharle hacer planes de futuro como si nada ¿No significaba nada para él todo el sufrimiento que la había hecho vivir?

- En realidad, me falta una cosa por decirte pero para esto tengo que verte los ojos.

Kagome se agarró con fuerza a la barandilla cuando él bajó los escalones que les separaban hasta situarse uno por debajo de ella, de forma que sus caras quedaban al mismo nivel. Inuyasha seguía con el torso desnudo y la chica sintió que las mejillas le ardían al mirarle y recordar la forma en que la había acariciado. Tenía que desechar ese tipo de pensamientos si quería poder seguir adelante con su vida.

- Kagome, eres muy importante en mi vida. Siempre lo has sido pero no me he dado cuenta hasta esta noche, cuando no aparecías por ninguna parte. Tuve miedo de que te hubiera pasado algo malo. Tuve miedo de perderte – hizo el ademán de acariciar el pequeño mentón de la chica pero ella retiró la cara bruscamente.

- Muy bien, te sentías culpable o algo parecido ¿Es todo?

- No me has entendido. – Tomó aire – Yo… Yo creo que estoy sintiendo cosas… cosas por ti, que nunca antes había sentido. Todas estas semanas sin vernos, sentía que me faltaba algo, como si me hubieran amputado una parte del cuerpo. Y esta noche, cuando me miraste con esos ojos tan dolidos…

- Me marcho.

- ¿Kagome? Escúchame por favor.

- Dijiste un minuto y en mi reloj ya ha pasado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al escuchar a su novio hablando con una mujer, Kikyo no había podido resistirse a la tentación de lanzar un comentario que sería malinterpretado con toda seguridad. No había reconocido la voz femenina pero, fuera una repartidora, fuera una amante de Inuyasha, se marcharía sabiendo a quien pertenecía el chico. Le sorprendió escuchar un portazo y que su novio no acudiera a su encuentro inmediatamente después por lo que salió de la cama como un rayo y se precipitó hacia la mirilla de la puerta.

Desde su posición no podía escuchar nada ni tampoco ver más allá de una melena oscura, que no sabía si pertenecía su novio o a la chica misteriosa. Titubeó. ¿Qué pasaría si saliera al rellano? Sus dudas se acabarían pero Inuyasha seguramente se lo tomaría mal. Al final no tuvo tiempo de decidirse ya que su novio volvía al piso, aunque su cara a través de la mirilla parecía la de un hombre decepcionado. Kikyo corrió al salón donde se dejó caer en el sofá como si hiciera un rato que estaba allí, sin que le importara lo que el chico estuviera haciendo fuera.

- Mi amor, ¿con quien estabas hablando? – preguntó como si tal cosa cuando su novio entró al salón.

- ¿Con quien hablabas tú? – preguntó él con un brillo extraño en sus ojos dorados. Kikyo se sintió amenazada por esa mirada - porque me parece que en ningún momento he estado en la cama contigo.

- Cariño no deberías preguntarme esas cosas – fingió inocencia – No puedo contarte el contenido de mis sueños, solo te diré que tu apareces en todos ellos – Inuyasha no la escuchaba. Entró en la cocina y bebió un poco de leche directamente del cartón. Necesitaba fuerzas para lo que tenía pensado hacer.

- Kikyo. Tenemos que hablar.

La muchacha noto una especie de frío en la nuca, como si su subconsciente la estuviera avisando de que algo malo estaba apunto de pasar. Inuyasha acercó una silla y se sentó frente a ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos durante un rato.

- Cielo, me pones nerviosa con esa mirada – trató de parecer coqueta con su afirmación pero el chico no retiró sus ojos del rostro de Kikyo.

- ¿Qué sientes por mí? – le preguntó a bocajarro. Kikyo se sintió turbada por la extraña pregunta.

- ¿A que viene esto Inuyasha? Te estás comportando de forma extraña – empezó a atusarse el pelo pero él le sujetó la mano con un gesto autoritario.

- Responde a mi pregunta.

- Yo te quiero Inuyasha. Pensaba que ya lo sabías.

- Me quieres… - se levantó y comenzó a andar por la estancia - ¿Estarías dispuesta a cualquier cosa por mí?

- ¡Por supuesto! Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, cielo. Pase lo que pase.

- No te creo – respondió él fríamente, soltándole la mano de mala manera.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Con todo el tiempo que llevamos saliendo no me vengas ahora con que no me crees.

- Tú no me quieres a mí. Quieres mi dinero, mi apellido, mi posición. Pero no a mí. Y he tardado mucho en darme cuenta. Demasiado.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? Inuyasha, yo he estado a tu lado durante meses y te he apoyado en todo… - intentó tomarle de la mano pero él se movió para impedírselo

- ¿Como cuando te enteraste de que no había aceptado el puesto que me ofrecía mi padre? Te decepcionó mucho saber que me había conformado con el salario de un simple empleado.

- Tú vales más que eso Inuyasha. Te mereces más.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste aquella vez? Que solo te interesaba mi dinero y que, si no iba a tenerlo, no tenias nada más que decirme.

- Lo pasado, pasado está. – ella quiso cambiar de tema. Se arrepentía de habérselo contado todo al chico ese día. Pero había querido humillarlo - Ahora es diferente. Te quiero.

- Yo a ti no. Quiero que terminemos con esta farsa.

- ¿Estás intentando dejarme? – abrió los ojos, sin poder creerse lo que estaba escuchando.

- Así es.

- ¿Es por esa niña, verdad? No puedo creerlo ¿Sigues pensando en ella? Después de lo que hizo… ¡Tendrías que haberla olvidado!

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- De tu querida amiga Kagome ¿Es por ella que quieres dejarme? Es increíble Inuyasha aunque… ¿era ella la que estaba fuera hace un momento? – una lucecita se encendió dentro de la cabeza de Kikyo. Kagome. Era ella la que le había metido ideas extrañas en la cabeza a su chico. Era por su culpa que iba a perderlo todo. La maldijo con todas sus fuerzas.

- Si, era ella. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Soy yo el que no quiere seguir contigo.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido? Esa niña te utilizó, se acostó contigo solo para añadirle una muesca a su cama, como antes ya había hecho con otros ¿es que eso no cuenta nada para ti?

- Olvidas decir que se cayó por las escaleras después de eso – Hizo caso omiso a la acusación de Kikyo acerca de que Kagome se acostaba con todos los que podía y más. Él sabía que aquella noche había sido la primera tanto para ella como para él.

- ¿Y que culpa tengo yo si la muy estúpida no sabe andar con tacones?

Inuyasha se levantó de golpe. Acababa de entender muchas cosas con solo una frase de la boca de Kikyo. Kagome si sabía andar con tacones. De hecho, él mismo había corrido detrás de ella las ocasiones en las que a la chica le daba la vena atleta y salía corriendo en medio de la noche. y todas esas veces había llevado tacones altos. Era muy complicado que esa vez hubiera tropezado… Aunque no era capaz de recordar por que estaba tan seguro ¿bastaba con saber que ella dominaba los tacones a la perfección? Le daba la impresión de que había algo más.

- Inuyasha, cielo. Tenemos que hablar, no podemos terminar así.

- Lo siento, pero la decisión está tomada. Nuestra relación acaba de terminar.

**CONTINUARA**

Dios se me hace tan difícil este capitulo… Ahora podéis quererme porque Inuyasha quiere dejar a Kikyo o bien odiarme porque Kagome no quiere saber nada más de él.


	19. Operacion Reconquista

Atención: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece ni pretendo ganar nada con ellos. Nada de denuncias, por favor.

- Con guión: lo que hablan.

En _cursiva _los pensamientos.

**LA MEJOR AMIGA**

**Por Catumy**

**Capitulo 19. Operación reconquista**

Kagome abrió un ojo preguntándose el motivo por el que la noche anterior había tenido la genial idea de encender el despertador en lugar de simplemente levantarse cuando el sueño llegara a su fin. Después de todo estaban en verano. Dio un manotazo a la molesta máquina sin abrir los ojos pero, a pesar de haber dado en el blanco, el ruido no cesó. ¿De donde venía ese timbre? La voz de Souta gritando '¡ya voy!' la orientó un poco. Solo se trataba del timbre de la puerta. Suspiró aliviada de saber que todavía no era la hora de levantarse. El día anterior había salido con Sango y Miroku y no había regresado a su casa hasta altas horas de la madrugada, por lo que no sentía ningún deseo por abandonar su cómodo colchón para enfrentarse al mundo exterior. Lo único que quería era dormir un poco más.

Cerró los ojos. Debido al calor de esa noche, había decidido acostarse solo con una amplia camiseta sobre la ropa interior en lugar de usar pijama y tampoco se había tapado. Sentía una suave brisa sobre las piernas desnudas y se escuchó suspirar a sí misma. Un par de minutos más y volvería a estar dormida.

- ¿Hasta que hora piensas estar durmiendo? – Una voz masculina sonó de improvisto dentro de la habitación.

Kagome abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó con la misma velocidad que habría usado si la estuvieran avisando de que había un incendio. La voz que acababa de despertarla no era la de Souta. Ni siquiera la de Bankotsu o la de Miroku. Era la voz de…

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Inuyasha? – gritó, entre asustada y furiosa por la intromisión. El chico le mostró sus dientes perfectos cuando le sonrió. Luego, entró despacio cerrando la puerta detrás de él. - ¿Qué haces? No recuerdo haberte invitado a pasar.

- Después de tantos años no creo que necesite una invitación – dijo él tranquilamente dirigiéndose a la cama con decisión. Luego, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, se sentó junto a la adormecida Kagome. - ¿Siempre duermes así?

Realizó la pregunta acompañándose de una mirada a lo largo del cuerpo expuesto de la chica. Kagome enrojeció. Había olvidado por completo la escasa ropa que llevaba encima. Seguro que desde donde estaba sentado, Inuyasha podía verle la ropa interior. Con las mejillas al rojo vivo, se levantó de la cama y se enfundó unos pantalones cortos que casualmente había dejado sobre el escritorio el día anterior. Inuyasha parecía divertirse con sus intentos por esconder su cuerpo.

- No te preocupes Kagome, te he visto con mucha menos ropa que la que llevas ahora.

La chica no supo que contestar. Quizás fuera la falta de horas de sueño o puede que simplemente la sorpresa de encontrarlo dentro de su habitación como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ellos cuando en realidad hacía más de dos semanas que no se veían. Desde el 'incidente' del test de embarazo. Al final se le ocurrió algo que decir.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Kagome – ignorándola, se agachó ligeramente para coger una prenda de ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo del dormitorio. - ¿No llevas sujetador?

Kagome, horrorizada, le arrebató la prenda íntima de las manos. Normalmente no lo usaba para dormir pero no le agradaba la idea de que el chico supiera una cosa tan privada. Luego se percató de la forma como Inuyasha la miraba y se sintió incómoda.

- Ni se te ocurra Inuyasha. Otra vez no. – murmuró de forma débil. Otra vez no. No más juegos. No quería que la mirara, no quería que la deseara. No, porque era perfectamente capaz de volver a caer en su trampa. Y no podía permitirse el sufrir de nuevo. Se lo había prometido a sí misma.

- ¿Otra vez no? – el chico se levantó y se acercó a ella deteniéndose a apenas un metro de distancia. –No se de que me estás hablando – añadió con aires de inocencia.

**-** Olvídalo – contestó ella rápidamente. Lo miró durante unos segundos y después salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo sin llegar a correr, dirigiéndose a la cocina donde, si él se atrevía a seguirla, al menos no estarían a solas.

- Buenas días Kagome – saludó su madre, sonriente como de costumbre. - ¿No estaba Inuyasha contigo?

- Estaba – contestó ella de forma cortante. En ese momento Souta entró en la cocina - ¿Puede saberse porque dejas entrar a alguien en mi habitación sabiendo que estoy dormida? – acusó al pequeño en cuanto lo vio aparecer por la puerta.

- Pero si era Inuyasha – contestó el niño como si el hecho de que se tratara de su ídolo lo eximiera de cualquier culpa.

- ¡Precisamente lo digo por eso! No se te ocurra volver a hacerlo ¿me oyes?

- Kagome, te pones preciosa cuando te enfadas – interrumpió Inuyasha apareciendo por detrás del niño. La muchacha se quedó sin habla pero eso no evitó que escuchara las risitas disimuladas de su madre y su hermano ¿Es que Inuyasha pretendía avergonzarla delante de su familia?

Sin decir nada, salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras en dirección a su dormitorio. Una vez allí, lo primero que hizo fue echar el pestillo. Ya tenía bastante con una sorpresa por ese día. Se cambió de ropa rápidamente, poniéndose un ligero vestido de verano y se miró al espejo. ¿Por qué le brillaban tanto los ojos? No era por Inuyasha, de eso estaba segura. En su momento había decidido olvidarle y hasta ese momento había conseguido no pensar en él. O al menos lo había intentado. La verdad era que olvidar a alguien no era tan fácil como imaginó al principio.

De cualquier forma, la persona a la que deseaba olvidar, esa por la que habría bebido los vientos, estaba en su cocina, probablemente desayunando con su familia. Pensó en bajar y comportarse con naturalidad pero no se sintió con fuerzas para hacerlo. Solo quería que se fuera y desapareciera para siempre aunque, por supuesto, no podía simplemente echarlo a la calle y decirle que no volviera nunca ¿O sí? Respiró con fuerza antes de decidirse a bajar de nuevo a la cocina.

Allí estaba él, bromeando con Souta, como si llevara toda la vida haciendo lo mismo. Pudo observarle un momento antes de que él se percatara de su presencia. Llevaba un pantalón de lino y una camiseta blanca, lo que resaltaba el color tostado de sus fuertes brazos. Kagome tragó saliva. Estaba volviendo a ocurrir. Estaba deseándolo simplemente con tenerlo delante. Se maldijo por ser tan débil. Inuyasha se volteó hacia ella y la miro fijamente, clavando sus ojos dorados en las rosadas mejillas de la muchacha, para luego bajar su mirada a los labios entreabiertos de ella. Kagome se dio cuenta y sintió como un temblor se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

- Me voy a… a ver a Ayame. – dicho esto se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

- ¡Kagome! – La llamó su madre – No está bien que te marches cuando un amigo tuyo viene a visitarte. – Kagome se quedó helada junto a la puerta en la que se había detenido. Vio como los ojos de Inuyasha seguían clavados en ella solo que en ese momento su expresión era diferente. Se le veía triste, decaído. Kagome se mordió el labio y agachó la cabeza antes de contestar.

- Cuando me visite algún amigo lo tendré en cuenta. – Después se marchó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ayame se llevó su taza de te a los labios, pensativa. Delante de ella, Kagome esperaba una respuesta a lo que acababa de contarle. Pero el asunto era peliagudo. Por una parte, no le quedaba ninguna duda de que Inuyasha pretendía retomar su relación con la muchacha, por lo que sería bueno aconsejarle a Kagome que le diera otra oportunidad al chico. Pero, por el contrario, la chica ya había sufrido más que suficiente con todo lo ocurrido durante los meses anteriores, de modo que tampoco estaría de más decirle que lo alejara de su vida si no quería arriesgarse a sufrir más. ¿Cuál de las dos opciones sería la más correcta?

Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y respiró profundamente, estirando los pies por debajo de la mesa. Aunque apenas se le empezaba a notar el embarazo, notaba como sus piernas se agarrotaban con facilidad cuando pasaba mucho tiempo sentada. Pero no podía simplemente levantarse y salir a la calle. No mientras Kagome estuviera allí esperando una respuesta por su parte. Pero en ese momento sonó el teléfono. Le hizo un gesto a Kagome indicándole que esperara mientras ella contestaba y se dirigió hacia el recibidor de la casa, donde contestó la llamada.

Kagome apuró el té que le quedaba en su propia taza mientras esperaba el regreso de su amiga. Al mismo tiempo pensaba. En realidad, en ningún momento había dejado de hacerlo desde el instante en que la voz de Inuyasha la sacó de su sueño. Primero pensó que se trataba de una pesadilla, después se reprochó por no cerrar con pestillo cada noche… Y así, uno tras otro se fueron sucediendo pensamientos en los que la idea general era que lamentaba haberse levantado ese día.

Aunque lo peor de todo había sido comprobar de nuevo que una simple mirada de Inuyasha bastaba para desmoronar el muro que había creado contra él. El hecho de ver las oscuras pupilas del chico clavadas en las curvas de su cuerpo era más que suficientes para conseguir que todo su ser temblara ante la incertidumbre. Entonces ¿Por qué se había marchado de esa forma? Sentía una punzada en el pecho al recordar la mirada triste que Inuyasha le había dirigido justo antes de que ella huyera de él. Se le veía decaído… Pero no podía permitirse volver a ser débil y caer en sus brazos a la primera de cambio.

- Perdona por la tardanza Kagome – dijo Ayame entrando de nuevo en el salón. Kagome le dirigió una sonrisa pero no dijo nada - ¿Te apetece que salgamos a pasear? Quiero… Quiero mirar una cuna para cuando nazca el bebé.

Kagome asintió y recogió su bolso. Pasear le vendría bien para despejarse. Salió por delante de Ayame, por lo que no se dio cuenta la sonrisa de culpabilidad que su amiga tenía en la cara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha aparcó el coche, apagó el motor y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad. Después se sentó a esperar. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, en unos cinco minutos pondría en marcha la segunda parte de su plan. La verdad era que era una táctica muy arriesgada y que las cosas podrían complicarse si su intención era mal interpretada.

Se acomodó en el asiento y pensó en que momento había mandado al garete su plan A. seguramente en el mismo momento en que entró en el cuarto de la chica. No se esperaba encontrarla con tan poca ropa. Sonrió al recordar la forma en que la camiseta se levantaba mostrando la tela de la ropa interior y la forma en que Kagome se había sonrojado cuando se dio cuenta de que él la estaba mirando. Apretó un poco el volante. La verdad era que le había costado muchísimo controlarse cuando vio el sujetador en el suelo y después levantó la vista para comprobar que, en efecto, la muchacha no llevaba nada debajo de la camiseta. Había sido una dura prueba para su mente tanto como para su cuerpo.

Miró a la gente que pasaba frente a él para distraer su cabeza en otra cosa que no fueran las largas piernas bronceadas de Kagome y la forma en que los pezones se perfilaban ligeramente bajo la bendita camiseta que tan buen servicio le había proporcionado. Miró el reloj, impaciente por lo que se avecinaba. Las cosas no irían bien si sus pensamientos seguían tomando ese rumbo.

Entonces vio lo que había estado esperando. Dos mujeres avanzaban en su dirección pero todavía no le habían visto ya que seguía dentro del coche. Kagome y Ayame. Salió del vehículo sin olvidarse de coger unas bolsas que reposaban en el asiento del copiloto. Tenía que parecer que el encuentro era una casualidad si no quería que el plan fallara antes de empezar.

Las dos mujeres terminaron de mirar un escaparate y siguieron andando. Entonces, una de ellas, la más alta, se quedó parada mirando hacia su dirección. La otra simplemente le tomó la mano a su amiga para evitar que se fuera corriendo. Inuyasha tomó aire mientras se acercaba a ellas. Ahí iba su segundo intento.

- ¿Estas siguiéndome?- atacó Kagome antes de que él pudiera decir nada.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? Esto es una calle comercial y como ves, estoy haciendo unas compras – contestó señalando las bolsas que llevaba en la mano.

- Ya – contesto ella de forma seca. Luego estiró de la mano de su amiga - ¿Seguimos Ayame? – pero la pelirroja se resistió a moverse del sitio.

- Inuyasha hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos. ¿Hay alguna novedad en tu vida?

Kagome empezó a dar golpecitos en el suelo con el zapato. No tenía ganas de entablar una conversación con Inuyasha pero tampoco iba a arrastrar a Ayame de allí como si fuera un animal de compañía. Esperaría pero no durante mucho tiempo. Aunque lo que tuviera que decir el chico no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

- Bueno, más o menos como siempre… - Hizo como si pensara y luego soltó la gran noticia – He roto con Kikyo.

Una oleada de satisfacción le recorrió por entero cuando vio a Kagome respingar ante la noticia. La muchacha levantó la vista un segundo y lo miró a los ojos, para después bajar la cabeza como si el tema no fuera con ella. Pero lo que más le agradó de todo fue el hecho de que los labios de la chica se curvaran suavemente hacia arriba, como tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

- Vaya Inuyasha, no lo sabía – Ayame se mostró afectada aunque los tres sabían que era puro teatro - ¿Cómo ha sido?

- Simplemente ni yo era para ella ni ella era para mí. Cuando dos personas no se entiendes, ya se sabe. – el chico no quiso entrar en detalles en ese momento pero a Ayame se le encendió una lucecita dentro de la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres decir que ha habido terceras personas? – Inuyasha la miró sorprendido antes de desviar la vista de nuevo hacia Kagome. ¿Podía decirse que su ruptura era debida a terceras personas?

- En cierto modo – dijo sin apartar su mirada de la muchacha de cabellos oscuros. Kagome capto esa mirada y creyó comprender lo que el chico pretendía decirle con eso. Que había sido por ella. Claro que no estaba dispuesta a cargar con la culpa de haber roto una pareja, por mucho que tuvieran fecha de caducidad desde el mismo instante en que empezaron a salir. Así que simuló no darse por enterada.

- No sabes cuanto lo siento Inuyasha – dijo con la voz más fría que pudo aparentar. – Y ahora discúlpanos pero tenemos que seguir antes de que cierren las tiendas.

Pasó junto al chico sin mirarle a la cara mientras estiraba del brazo de Ayame. En su pecho, el corazón le latía a gran velocidad debido a la noticia que acababa de recibir. Habían roto. Kikyo ya no estaba con Inuyasha. Sintió ganas de abrazarle y felicitarle por la mejor decisión que había tomado en su vida pero consiguió contenerse.

- ¡Kagome! – la llamó el chico. Ella pretendió seguir andando pero Ayame le obligó a quedarse quieta. Le lanzo una mirada amenazante a su amiga por no dejar que se fuera pero la pelirroja simplemente sonreía. – Quiero enseñarte algo si tienes un minuto.

- Tengo prisa – No el importaba lo que tuviera que enseñarle, no quería saberlo. Fuera lo que fuera.

- Vamos Kagome, solo será un minuto. – intervino Ayame sin dejar de sonreír. "_Ni un minuto ni ninguno_" pensó Kagome. Pero entonces comprendió. Ese par estaba compinchados. Seguro que la llamada que Ayame había recibido en su casa era de Inuyasha pidiéndole que la llevara hasta ahí. Estaba segura de ello. La sonrisa maliciosa de la pelirroja no dejaba lugar a dudas. Suspiró.

- Está bien pero date prisa. – Inuyasha miró a su alrededor. La calle estaba bastante concurrida y no era eso lo que él había planeado en un principio.

- Preferiría que fuera en un sitio un poco más… privado.

- ¿Por qué? A no ser que pretendas llevarme a la cama no veo el motivo por el cual tú y yo deberíamos buscar un sitio privado. Además, lo que tengas que enseñarme también puede verlo Ayame.- Kagome se cruzó de brazos. Si Inuyasha tenía alguna intención deshonesta con ella, seguro que su discurso acababa de quitarle las ganas de nada. Pero no contaba con la terquedad del chico.

- Está bien, lo que quieras. Hubiera preferido que esto quedara entre tú y yo pero tú lo has querido así.

Mirándola fijamente a los ojos, buscando cualquier señal en la expresión de la chica, dejó sus bolsas en el suelo. Kagome se cruzó de brazos, a la espera. Inuyasha respiró profundamente y después deslizó sus manos hasta la cintura del pantalón de lino. Volvió a mirar a Kagome antes de realizar su siguiente movimiento pero la chica permanecía impasible. Bien, tendría que hacerlo ahí mismo, en plena calle y a los ojos de todos.

Una mano tiró de la camiseta hacia arriba y la otra de la tela de los pantalones hacia abajo, llevándose la ropa interior en el recorrido. Kagome apartó la mirada, pensando que el chico había perdido un tornillo y se estaba comportando como un exhibicionista. No podía creer que estuviera enseñando 'todo' en medio de la calle. Entonces escuchó una exclamación salida de la boca de Ayame.

- Es precioso Inuyasha… - Y después comenzó a sollozar silenciosamente.

La curiosidad de Kagome pudo más que el pudor. Después de todo, como bien había dicho Inuyasha esa misma mañana, ya se habían visto desnudos antes así que no tenía por que sentirse turbada. Así que lo miró. Primero clavó su vista en el pecho del chico donde la camiseta era fuertemente agarrada para evitar que se bajara y cubriera el perfecto abdomen del que fue su amante durante una noche. Siguió bajando la mirada poco a poco y, al llegar a la altura de la ingle…

- ¿Qué demonios significa eso Inuyasha?

No estaba enseñando 'todo' como ella había pensado. Simplemente había despejado la zona próxima a la ingle, aunque lo hizo de forma discreta, sin que se le viera tan siquiera el vello de su zona íntima. Pero allí, ante los ojos de Kagome, sobre la cálida piel del chico, había algo que nunca hubiera esperado encontrar. Un tatuaje en el que se podía leer un nombre escrito con los típicos caracteres japoneses…

- ¿Te has olvidado de cómo se lee? – Contestó Inuyasha, triunfal.

- ¡Se perfectamente lo que pone! Pero quiero saber que demonios significa que te hayas tatuado mi nombre en ese sitio.

- ¿No lo entiendes? Te lo explicaré – volvió a cubrir su cuerpo al notar que bastante gente se le había quedado mirando. Después de todo no era habitual que un chico hiciera ese tipo de cosas en medio de la calle. – Tú fuiste la primera que viste más allá de este punto – se señaló la cintura – y quiero que seas la única que lo haga en adelante.

Kagome abrió los ojos ¿Ser la única? No entendía ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Ser la única que viera más allá podía significar varias cosas. ¿Le estaba proponiendo Inuyasha que se convirtiera en su amante? O quizás sus intenciones fueran buenas y esa fuera su forma de pedirle una oportunidad para tener una relación. Estaba confusa. Inuyasha la miraba fijamente y Ayame seguía sollozando a su lado. Vio como un par de muchachas se reían cerca de ellos y como una anciana se quejaba de que la juventud ya no tenía vergüenza. Y la situación pudo con ella. Sin decir nada, salió corriendo entre la gente.

Inuyasha quiso seguirla pero comprendió que en ese momento ella necesitaba pensar. Se había arriesgado con esa táctica y ahora le quedaba esperar la decisión que tomaría la muchacha. Se acercó a Ayame y le pasó un brazo por la espalda, consolando su llanto.

- Esto no era para que lo vieras tu Ayame…

- Tranquilo, no se lo diré a nadie.

- ¿Crees que me he pasado? – la muchacha negó con la cabeza mientras contenía otro sollozo. Él la miró interrogante - ¿Por qué estás llorando?

- Es lo más romántico que he visto en mi vida… Ojala alguien me quisiera tanto como para hacer lo mismo por mí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de la escena con Inuyasha, Kagome había corrido durante mucho rato. Quería huir, alejarse, olvidar lo que había pasado entre ellos. Pero por más camino que recorría no lograba despejar su cabeza de los recuerdos que la atormentaban. Al final optó por detenerse en un parque desierto. Kagome se balanceó ligeramente sobre un columpio. Miró al cielo y vio que unos oscuros nubarrones le impedían ver la puesta de sol pero no le importó. Era como si el cielo tuviera el miso estado de ánimo que ella en esos momentos. Triste. Gris. Queriendo llorar pero sin atreverse a hacerlo.

Pensó en el dichoso tatuaje como llevaba haciendo durante toda la tarde. Todavía no podía creerse que Inuyasha hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo así. Un tatuaje era para toda la vida de modo que siempre que estuviera con una chica tendría que dar explicaciones acerca de quien era la tal 'Kagome'. En ese caso ¿Diría la verdad o se inventaría alguna historia para reconocer quien era ella? Quizás explicara que 'Kagome' había sido el nombre de una perrita que tuvo en su infancia y que desapareció trágicamente o que murió atropellada por un camión de mercancías. Cualquier historia sería válida mientras no tuviera que reconocer a nadie que Kagome había sido su mejor amiga, a parte de otras cosas que prefería no recordar. Porque si lo recordaba no cumpliría su propósito de no llorar.

- ¿Kagome? – una voz masculina a su espalda la sobresaltó - ¿Qué haces ahí?

Kagome giró el cuerpo sin levantarse del columpio y miró al chico que se había detenido junto a ella. La larga trenza oscura le delató. Bankotsu. Sin decir nada, la chica volvió a colocarse en su asiento y se balanceó suavemente sin levantar los pies del suelo. No tenía ganas de contarle nada a su amigo ya que lo más probable era que le dijera que se había comportado como una niña pequeña. El chico se sentó en otro columpio junto a ella y después, sin mirarla, rompió el silencio que les rodeaba:

- Sé lo del tatuaje. – Hizo una pausa – Kagome, te has comportado como una niña pequeña.

- No sabía que contestar. – murmuró ella.

- ¿Sabes al menos cuál es la pregunta? – Kagome lo miró a los ojos por primera vez y negó suavemente con la cabeza - ¿Qué crees que Inuyasha quería conseguir tatuándose tu nombre en una zona, digamos, delicada?

Kagome se tomó un tiempo para pensarlo mientras recordaba las palabras de Inuyasha "_Tú fuiste la primera que viste más allá de este punto y quiero que seas la única que lo haga en adelante_". Era una forma extraña de decirle que quería pasar algunas noches más en su cama. Pero Inuyasha nunca se había caracterizado por hacer las cosas como los demás esperaban. Él siempre hacía lo que le venía en gana y a su manera. Miró a Bankotsu.

- Lo único que quiere es que baje la guardia para volver a seducirme pero en cuanto se canse me dejará fuera de su vida de nuevo. No pienso ser tan estúpida como para caer en esa trampa.

-Kagome, pequeña, déjame decirte que ya estás siendo una estúpida – la chica abrió los ojos, sorprendida – No me mires con esa cara y piénsalo. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Inuyasha exactamente?

- Que… Que quería que fuera la única en verle… Pero…

- ¿Y aún así no lo entiendes? Si Inuyasha solo quisiera llevarte a la cama no se habría tatuado, mujer. Esas cosas son para siempre y no se pueden borrar así como así. Si Inuyasha se ha tatuado tu nombre tiene que ser por algo más que por un simple calentón. Yo creo que te quiere. Y que tú le quieres a él.

Kagome se puso tensa ¿Inuyasha la quería? Cierto que había dicho 'la única' pero eso no quería decir nada… ¿o sí? Miró a Bankotsu, que tenía una mirada triste, y apartó la vista inmediatamente. El chico siempre había sido capaz de entender sus sentimientos mejor que ella misma. Se preguntó que sentía por Inuyasha. ¿Resentimiento, frustración? En cierto modo todavía le dolía todo lo sucedido entre ellos pero algo en su corazón le decía que eso no era lo único que sentía. Había algo más, algo que se había negado a reconocer.

- Kagome, antes de que tomes una decisión creo que es justo que sepas algo. – tomando aire, el chico se levantó del columpio y le tendió la mano a su amiga para que le siguiera. Kagome obedeció y se detuvo frente a él – Kagome… Todo el tiempo que has estado teniendo problemas con Inuyasha yo… yo siempre he estado a tu lado ¿no es cierto?

- Así es. – respondió ella sin saber a donde quería llegar su amigo.

- La cuestión es que… de alguna forma… Yo te animaba a que le hicieras frente, a que lucharas por tenerle de nuevo pero… Lo que realmente yo quería era que te fijaras en mí – Kagome fue a decir algo pero él no se lo permitió. – Quería acercarme a ti a cualquier precio y tus problemas con Inuyasha fueron lo mejor que podría haberme pasado. Podía estar contigo, meterme en tu vida y, quien sabe, quizás algún día te hubieras fijado en mí como algo más que como un amigo. Es justo que antes de tomar una decisión sepas que estoy enamorado de ti. Sé que nunca podrás sentir por mí lo mismo que sientes por él pero, aún así, si me dieras una oportunidad…

- Bankotsu yo… - Bankotsu acababa de confesarle su amor pero ella no era capaz de corresponderle, ni siquiera de darle una oportunidad. ¿Por qué? De pronto conoció la respuesta. Todo estaba claro en su cabeza. No podía quererle porque su corazón era de otra persona. Siempre lo había sido. – Lo siento pero no puedo aceptarte.

- Lo sé, y lo entiendo. ¿Recuerdas el día en que te encontré llorando en la puerta de tu casa? Desde ese momento supe que la batalla estaba perdida. Supe que le querías y que lo más probable era que nunca consiguieras dejar de hacerlo. Pero no contaba con que Inuyasha fuera a corresponderte. Pensaba que estaba demasiado obsesionado con Kikyo como para darse cuenta de que tú existías pero me equivoqué. Inuyasha te quiere y se ha tatuado tu nombre como prueba de su amor. Yo te quiero pero por encima de todo quiero que seas feliz. Aunque tu felicidad sea otro.

Kagome le abrazó con fuerza mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Le dolía mucho hacerle daño a ese chico que se había portado tan bien con ella pero, como bien había dicho el propio Bankotsu, su felicidad estaba en otro lado. Al lado de Inuyasha. Sintió como los brazos del chico la apretaban ligeramente antes de separarse de ella y luego la miró a los ojos.

- ¿Me dejas hacer una última cosa por ti? – Kagome asintió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Nunca se habría imaginado que era lo que Bankotsu tenía preparado para ella.

El chico se agachó rápidamente y agarró a Kagome por las piernas, haciendo que ésta perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre la ancha espalda de su amigo. Luego, Bankotsu se levantó como si tal cosa, con Kagome sujeta como si fuera un saco de patatas, manteniendo sus piernas inmovilizadas mientras ella le golpeaba en la espalda mientras le gritaba que la dejara en el suelo.

Bankotsu echó a andar hacia los jardines cercanos al parque. Kagome había empezado pidiéndole amablemente que la dejara en el suelo pero después de unos minutos empezó a amenazarle diciéndole que el secuestro estaba penado por la ley. Sonrió. Esa chiquilla no tenía ni idea de lo que tenía preparado para ella. Y estaba seguro que tarde o temprano se lo agradecería.

Después de un rato andando entre plantas, Bankotsu se detuvo en un pequeño claro y miró al hombre que había frente a él. Se produjo una especie de duelo de miradas entre los dos hombres de la que Kagome no fue consciente ya que lo único que podía ver desde su posición era la parte baja de la espalda de Bankotsu. Por fin, el chico de la trenza se decidió a hablar.

- Has ganado. Aquí la tienes.

Abruptamente bajó a la muchacha y, con un movimiento rápido la hizo darse la vuelta para que estuviera de frente al otro hombre. Kagome se quejó por la brusquedad de los movimientos de Bankotsu y después levantó la vista, quedándose hipnotizada con los ojos dorados que la miraban con una ternura inusitada.

Bankotsu se marchó sin apenas hacer ruido. Bastante habían esperado ese par para resolver sus problemas y no iba a ser él quien se lo impidiera. Aunque le doliera, Kagome siempre había sido de Inuyasha. Y ya no le quedaba ninguna duda al respecto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A lo lejos se escuchó un trueno pero ninguno de los dos le dio importancia. Seguían mirándose a los ojos, como si de aquella forma cada uno fuera capaz de descifrar los pensamientos del otro. Empezó a soplar una brisa fría precediendo a la tormenta inminente y Kagome empezó a temblar ya que solo llevaba el vestido que se había puesto esa mañana. El chico se percató de ello y avanzó un par de pasos hacia ella, queriendo confortarla pero al mismo tiempo sin querer asustarla por un acercamiento demasiado brusco.

Finalmente la abrazó contra su pecho. Kagome cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerza el olor masculino que desprendía el muchacho. Se estaba tan bien así… deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera, que no tuvieran que responder sobre cosas pasadas ni hacer frente a nuevos problemas. Simplemente quedarse así, abrazada, protegida… Junto a Inuyasha.

La chica levantó la cara y lo miró a los ojos. Esos ojos dorados que tenían la capacidad de leer en su interior, esos ojos que tanto había añorado desde su última pelea. Inuyasha… en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa involuntaria al ser consciente por fin que en ese momento Inuyasha estaba allí, con ella, abrazándola con ternura. Pero no pudo evitar que la duda la asaltara ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

El chico pareció leer sus pensamientos. En los bonitos ojos de Kagome había un pequeño matiz de duda, como si no terminase de creerse que finalmente él era capaz de reconocerse tanto a sí miso como a los demás que estaba loco por ella. Que la quería. Que deseaba pasar el resto de sus días junto a esa muchacha. Muy despacio, inclinó su cara sobre la de la joven, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de los suaves labios que tanto anhelaba. ¿Debía hacerlo? Observó unos segundos a la muchacha y comprendió que ella experimentaba el mismo deseo que él. Y sin pensarlo más la besó.

Fue un beso muy suave, como el roce de una pluma contra sus labios pero terminó tan rápido como había comenzado. Pero para ninguno de los dos fue suficiente con eso. Llevaban tanto tiempo esperando, tantos días manteniendo sus sentimientos guardados bajo llave que no fueron capaces de mantenerlos ocultos durante más tiempo. Volvieron a besarse mientras caían las primeras gotas de la tormenta. Solo que esta vez su beso fue diferente.

Inuyasha saboreó el dulce sabor de los labios de Kagome descubriendo cuánto había añorado ese contacto. Kagome recibía pequeñas descargas eléctricas que la recorrían por completo desde los labios hasta la punta de los pies. Todas las sensaciones se intensificaron cuando sus lenguas entraron en contacto. Primero poco a poco, acariciándose el uno al otro. Pronto ese contacto no fue suficiente y el beso se convirtió en algo devastador. Necesitaban recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Cuando se separaron para mirarse a los ojos ambos estaban completamente empapados pero a ninguno le importó. Inuyasha apoyó su frente contra la de Kagome y le sonrió mientras le acariciaba el cabello mojado.

- Siento haberte asustado con lo del tatuaje.

- Más te vale que no sea una pegatina – bromeó ella apoyando sus manos en los fuertes hombros del chico. Inuyasha acercó su boca al oído femenino y susurró su respuesta.

- He guardado la factura pero si quieres… puedes comprobarlo por ti misma

**CONTINUARA**


	20. Reconciliación

Atención: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece ni pretendo ganar nada con ellos. Nada de denuncias, por favor.

Las reconciliaciones es lo que tienen, que suele haber lemon de regalo así que si estás leyendo esto y decides continuar es bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

- Con guión: lo que hablan.

En _cursiva _los pensamientos.

**LA MEJOR AMIGA**

**Por Catumy**

**Capitulo 20. Reconciliación**

Un trueno más fuerte que los anteriores resonó en el interior de sus oídos. Ayame encogió las piernas sobre el pecho y las rodeó con los brazos mientras miraba como las gotas de lluvia repiqueteaban contra el alféizar de la ventana de su habitación. Desde luego que las cosas no habían salido como en un principio habían pensado. Se había compinchado con Inuyasha para 'obligar' a Kagome a encontrarse con él pero no había previsto lo que sucedió después ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que Inuyasha fuese capaz de tatuarse el nombre de la chica? Ese gesto, que a ella le había parecido extremadamente romántico, había sido como un cubo de agua fría para Kagome. Después de eso, aunque la había llamado tanto al templo como a su teléfono móvil, no pudo contactar con ella. Kagome estaba desaparecida. Y ella se sentía como una traidora.

El sonido de su propio teléfono la hizo reaccionar ¿Sería posible? Se abalanzó sobre el pequeño aparato que reclamaba su atención entre una musiquilla pegadiza y su constante vibración y contestó conteniendo la respiración. No era Kagome sino una persona a la que pensaba que no volvería a ver en mucho tiempo. Kouga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los transeúntes se apresuraban para buscar refugio de la furiosa tormenta de verano que se había desatado, tomándolos desprevenidos en medio de sus quehaceres. Los coches colapsaban las carreteras creando un caos de pitidos furiosos y maldiciones de los conductores menos pacientes. Entre todo ese desbarajuste, una pareja corría tomada de la mano.

Cualquiera que no hubiera estado demasiado ocupado en mantener sus ropas secas se habría dado cuenta de la imperiosa necesidad que expresaban los ojos del chico. Lo que no sabrían era que lo que el chico pretendía era estar a solas con ella pero no para lo que cualquier malpensado podría imaginar. La intención de Inuyasha no era llevarse a Kagome a la intimidad de su habitación sino que, antes de nada, necesitaba hablar con ella, contarle todo lo ocurrido y confesarle sus sentimientos. Ya habría tiempo para tenerla en la cama bajo su cuerpo. Si ella quería, tendrían todo la vida por delante.

Entonces algo le hizo perder la concentración. La mano que hasta hacía unos segundos aferraba la suya propia acababa de soltarse bruscamente. Inuyasha se detuvo bruscamente y se dio media vuelta buscando la respuesta a una muda pregunta que nunca salió de sus labios. Kagome se había caído. Lo más probable era que, en su afán por resguardarla de la lluvia, no había caído en la cuenta de que la muchacha tenía una forma física bastante alejada de la de él y que le estaba siendo difícil seguir el ritmo frenético con el que estaba recorriendo las calles mojadas.

Inuyasha se arrodilló junto a ella mientras la muchacha se incorporaba hasta quedarse sentada en el sucio suelo.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó mientras le apartaba el cabello que tenía pegado a la cara. Estaba realmente preocupado. Si se había lastimado por su culpa no se lo perdonaría.

- He resbalado – aclaró Kagome sonriéndole – las sandalias no son buenas para correr bajo la lluvia.

Inuyasha examinó a la muchacha mientras ésta se levantaba. Tenía una pequeña herida en la rodilla pero no parecía haber sufrido más daños. Desde su posición no pudo evitar mirar hacia abajo ante el comentario acerca del calzado de la chica. Eran unas sandalias que apenas tenían un par de centímetros de tacón. De inmediato se levantó y se colocó frente a ella, y luego recordó el día en que, por primera vez, Kagome se entregó a él. La altura de la muchacha en aquella ocasión era aproximadamente la misma que en ese momento, bajo la lluvia. Sonrió. Esa noche Kagome no había llevado zapatos de tacón. Ahora estaba seguro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegaron a casa del chico no les quedaba ni un solo centímetro de piel o de ropa que estuviera seco. Después de quitarse los zapatos en la entrada le indicó a Kagome que lo siguiera y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. En la estancia todo estaba tan limpio y ordenado como en el resto de la casa y olía al perfume del chico. Kagome se sonrojó al preguntarse como sería tomar un baño con Inuyasha.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes las mejillas muy rojas…- preguntó el chico al tiempo que le alargaba una toalla. Kagome titubeó un segundo antes de tomarla, mientras pensaba en algo para responderle.

- Debe ser de correr tanto, no te preocupes. – Miró distraídamente al suelo, donde se estaba formando un charco importante del agua que resbalaba de sus cuerpos. Si no se cambiaban de ropa cogerían una pulmonía. Inuyasha pareció leerle el pensamiento.

- Si me das tu ropa pondré la secadora. Mientras puedes ducharte si quieres.

- ¿Esperas que me pasee desnuda por tu piso? – dijo ella cubriéndose instintivamente con la toalla. Inuyasha se echó a reír.

- Había pensado dejarte algo de ropa pero ésta me parece una idea mejor.

Kagome, simulando sentirse ofendida, enrolló rápidamente la toalla y le regaló un latigazo al chico en el trasero que le provocó más risas todavía.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Te prestaré algo de ropa, en seguida vuelvo.

Apenas había pasado un minuto cuando volvió a entrar llevando algo de ropa bajo el brazo. Kagome la tomó sonriéndole agradecida y de pronto cayó en la cuenta de algo.

- Dúchate tu primero Inuyasha. Es tu casa.

- Y tu mi invitada. – contestó él distraídamente. – date prisa o te enfriarás.

- Pero… Si voy yo primero serás tu el que coja frío. – dijo tímidamente. La situación era extraña. No sabía muy bien como tratarle porque, aunque sabía que él la quería, todavía no habían hablado y no tenía muy clara cuál era su estado ¿Eran amigos de nuevo o algo más? Ajeno a sus pensamientos, Inuyasha volvió a replicar sus argumentos.

- A la ducha. Ahora. Yo me duchare luego a no ser que quieras que me quede para frotarte la espalda. – después de eso necesitó forcejear con él durante un rato hasta que consiguió sacarlo del baño.

Una vez sola, Kagome se apresuró a quitarse la ropa mojada y se metió en la ducha abriendo el grifo de agua caliente al máximo. Se estaba muy bien en casa de Inuyasha, entre sus cosas, en su ducha. Era una sensación relajante. Se enjabonó rápidamente y luego repitió el proceso con su cabello. El pensar que iba a oler igual que el chico la hizo sonreír como a una tonta. Después de aclararse el jabón salió de la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla. Luego examinó la ropa que le había traído el chico. Era una camiseta negra y un pantalón corto, sin duda una buena decisión. Si la camiseta hubiera sido de otro color quizás se le hubieran transparentado los pezones y un pantalón largo… tendría que haber doblado las perneras tres o cuatro veces ya que era bastante más baja que el dueño de la ropa. Aunque la camiseta era casi tan larga como un vestido y los pantalones le cubrían hasta media rodilla, siempre era mejor que ir desnuda o con ropa mojada. Se vistió a toda prisa, cubrió su melena con una toalla y salió del baño, procurando antes dejarlo todo recogido como lo había encontrado.

Caminó hacia la cocina, de donde salía un delicioso aroma a té recién hecho. Entró sin saber lo que iba a encontrar y cuando miró dentro se le cortó la respiración. Allí estaba Inuyasha, con el pelo húmedo cayéndole por la espalda desnuda. Más abajo, unos pantalones de deporte marcaban su trasero de una forma espectacular. Kagome no pudo evitar jadear ante la visión, lo que provocó que el chico se diera la vuelta, mostrándole su pecho descubierto.

- ¿Qué haces ahí parada? – Kagome reaccionó con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

- ¿Dónde tienes el cepillo para el pelo?

- Está en el baño – la sonrisa del chico hizo que se diera cuenta de que era obvio ¿Dónde sino iba a estar el cepillo para el pelo? – Quédate aquí, yo te lo traeré.

Fue a protestar pero el chico ya había salido de la cocina. Al pasar por su lado Kagome no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa ante la visión de ese torso desnudo. Si, como bien sabía, ya lo había visto desnudo antes ¿Por qué le seguía poniendo nerviosa el simple hecho de ver su pecho?

Para mantener la mente ocupada en otras cosas, abrió un par de armarios hasta que encontró las tazas para servir el té que el chico acababa de preparar. Colocó todo sobre la mesa de la cocina y fue entonces cuando se percató de que estaba siendo observada.

- Me gusta que te sientas como en casa – Kagome enrojeció al haber sido atrapada in fraganti revolviendo armarios. Tomó el cepillo de las manos del chico y se disculpó.

- Solo buscaba las tazas, no creas que registraba tus armarios ni nada de eso.

- ¿Y que ibas a encontrar en el armario de la cocina? Los cajones de la ropa interior son mucho más interesantes, te lo aseguro. – Kagome, al darse cuenta de que se estaba riendo de ella, quiso cambiar de tema.

- ¿No deberías ducharte? Te resfriarás si no te quitas la ropa mojada – él la miraba con una ceja levantada. Kagome cayó en la cuenta de que acababa de meter la pata. Inuyasha no solo se había cambiado de ropa sino que se encontraba perfectamente seco y peinado. Kagome carraspeó ligeramente, mirando a otro lado – Tienes más de un baño ¿verdad?

- Creo que sería buena idea que te enseñara el piso para que conozcas el terreno que pisas. Pero primero hay que mirar esa rodilla.

La rodilla. No era más que un raspón y no le molestaba mucho pero la verdad era que estaba empezando a hincharse.

- No es más que una raspadura, no hace falta que…

- Si hace falta – dijo él mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Se acercó peligrosamente, paso a paso, hasta atraparla con su cuerpo contra la mesa de la cocina. Kagome lo miró a su vez y, sin darse cuenta, se humedeció los labios ligeramente. Inuyasha se percató de ese gesto inconsciente y se sintió satisfecho. Pero no pensaba besarla. Al menos de momento. En lugar de eso, haciendo uso de sus fuertes brazos, la tomó por la cintura y la hizo sentarse sobre la mesa, con las piernas colgando. Luego se volvió a marchar en busca del botiquín.

Kagome hizo repiquetear sus dedos sobre la madera de la mesa. No la había besado. Y ella deseaba que lo hiciera, que la besara y la estrechara muy fuerte entre sus brazos. Pero nada de eso. Primero había que curar su rodilla. En fin, lo mejor sería dejar que las cosas fluyeran por sí solas. Comenzó a cepillarse el cabello después de dejar la toalla mojada a un lado y no se detuvo cuando el chico volvió a la cocina, ni cuando acercó una silla y se sentó a su lado. Pero cuando Inuyasha le tomó con firmeza el pie e hizo que lo apoyara sobre la silla en la que estaba sentado, peligrosamente cerca de su masculinidad, el cepillo se quedó a medio camino de su trayectoria, fuertemente aferrado por una mano paralizada.

- Imagino que te habrás limpiado bien la herida ¿no es así? – ella sintió con la cabeza tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la potencia escondida a pocos centímetros de su pie desnudo ¿Y si se atrevía a moverlo un poco? – Si ya está limpia lo único que hay que hacer es taparla pero primero…

Puso un poco de yodo sobre un algodón y, con mucho cuidado, desinfectó la pequeña herida. Kagome dio un saltito ante el contacto con el frío líquido y apartó la mirada de los largos dedos de Inuyasha. Le traían demasiados recuerdos subidos de tono. Y no era el momento adecuado para esa clase de pensamientos. Inuyasha curó la herida con infinito cuidado, dando suaves toques con el algodón sobre la piel lastimada de la chica.

- Es solo un rasguño, pero seguramente te salga un buen golpe – sentenció el chico poniéndole una tirita sobre la herida.

- Hacía años que no me caía… - comentó Kagome distraídamente. Levantó la mirada y descubrió que el chico la miraba fijamente y comprendió porque: estaba recordando aquel día en que rodó escaleras abajo. – Quiero decir que…

- Lo sé – la interrumpió él mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Le colocó las manos sobre las rodillas desnudas y le acarició la suave piel – Sé que no tropezaste ese día – ella se removió, inquieta por la seria expresión del chico.

- ¿Cómo…? – no se atrevió a terminar la pregunta. Aunque no fue necesario que lo hiciera ya que Inuyasha comprendía perfectamente su duda.

- Después de verte escapar de mí sobre tacones de aguja, era imposible creerse que podías tropezarte llevando zapato plano. – Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar - ¿por qué no me contaste la verdad?

- ¿Me hubieras creído? Sé sincero. – Inuyasha suspiró.

- No, no te hubiera creído. Después de lo que pasó entre nosotros me sentí como un canalla, un traidor. No solo fui infiel a mi pareja sino que, a demás, lo fui contigo - Kagome se ruborizó pero no retiró la mirada de los ojos dorados del chico.- Cuando Kikyo me dio su versión quise creerla porque eso significaba que tenía que odiarte, que te sacaría de mi cabeza. Pero no pude hacerlo. Y no será porque no lo intenté.

Kagome sonrió al tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla con la punta de los dedos.

- Tampoco yo podía quitarte de mis pensamientos. A pesar de que me acusaras de haberlo planeado todo, de aprovecharme de ti o de que me había quedado embarazada. A pesar de proponerme odiarte, no podía hacerlo.

Inuyasha se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la chica que permaneció quieta. Apoyó la cadera contra la mesa, justo entre las piernas de Kagome, y colocó hábilmente las manos sobre la tela que cubría los muslos de la muchacha.

- Fui un cretino con todas las de la ley. Te insulté delante de todo el mundo en mi obsesión por sacarte de mi cabeza y lo único que conseguí fue provocar una pelea. Cuando lo pienso, lamento que Bankotsu no estuviera en mejor forma porque me dio menos de lo que me habría merecido. Y entonces, cuando me miraste entre la gente, me dolió más que cualquiera de los golpes que recibí.

- Esa noche decidí que iba a olvidarte costara lo que costara. – confesó ella

- Pues mi decisión fue justo la contraria: que no podía dejar que te marcharas de mi vida como si nada.

Kagome le acarició una de las manos que reposaban sobre sus piernas. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, sin saber muy bien como continuar. Al final fue ella quien rompió el silencio preguntando, con timidez, algo que le había dado vueltas en la cabeza durante gran parte del día.

- ¿Por qué te hiciste el tatuaje? – Inuyasha sonrió al escucharla.

- ¿El tatuaje? Necesitaba algo lo suficientemente impactante para que supieras que mis intenciones contigo no son pasajeras. Después de lo mal que me he portado, necesitaba hacerte saber que para mi no eres un calentón, que nunca lo has sido.

- Inuyasha yo…

- Espera, quiero decirte algo – ella asintió con la cabeza, dándole licencia para hablar – Primero te tomaba a broma y después empecé a tratarte mal, a insultarte, a dejarte en evidencia delante de todos ¿Quieres saber por que? Porque me di cuenta de que estaba demasiado pendiente de ti, de tus movimientos; me molestaba que cualquier otro te mirara o hablara contigo. Estaba celoso y no quería aceptarlo.

- Inuyasha… - fue lo único que acertó a decir ella. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- Tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que… - tragó saliva con dificultad, dándose ánimos para seguir adelante – Me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti. Y sigo estándolo – Kagome se llevó los dedos a los labios, ahogando una exclamación – Ahora solo me quedan dos preguntas que hacerte.

- ¿Cuáles? – preguntó ella aguantando a duras penas las ganas de llorar de alegría.

- La primera es si algún día serás capaz de perdonarme por haber sido tan injusto contigo.

Kagome sonrió ¿Perdonarle? Acababa de hacerlo en ese mismo instante. Se le veía tan arrepentido, tan sincero en sus palabras… Estaba convencida de que no estaba jugando, de que no se trataba de pasar el rato después de romper con su novia y hasta que apareciera algo mejor ¿No había sido capaz de tatuarse su nombre? Además, Inuyasha le había dicho que estaba enamorado de ella ¿Cómo no iba a perdonarle? En realidad, ella era la primera que deseaba una reconciliación después de haber estado semanas sin hablarse con él.

Sin dudarlo, se acercó a la cara del chico y, a pocos centímetros de su boca le murmuró su respuesta.

- Te perdono

Antes de que él reaccionara, lo besó con mucha dulzura, como si tuviera miedo de que desapareciera bajo sus labios. Cuando se separó ligeramente de él, sintió las manos del chico aferrando su cintura por encima de la ropa, no queriendo dejarla marchar. Finalmente Inuyasha fue capaz de hablar de nuevo:

- Acabas de responder a mi segunda pregunta. – se inclinó sobre ella para besarla de nuevo pero la chica se apartó ligeramente con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

- ¿Cuál era la pregunta?- Él se quedó serio de repente y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Si todavía sigues sintiendo algo por mí.

Kagome volvió a besarle pero esta vez con más fuerza que antes, abrazándole por el cuello y manteniendo sus cuerpos muy cerca el uno del otro, respirando su aliento, emborrachándose de su sabor. Inuyasha deslizó sus manos por debajo de la camiseta que llevaba la joven, acariciando la piel de su espalda al mismo tiempo que introducía la lengua entre los labios de ella. Un suspiró salió de los labios de la chica ante el cálido contacto con las manos masculinas que subían acariciando su columna vertebral.

El ser consciente de que la muchacha no llevaba nada debajo de la ropa fue una bomba para el cuerpo de Inuyasha. Incapaz de dominarse, se inclinó sobre ella, haciendo que se tumbara sobre la mesa, sin separar sus labios de los femeninos. Kagome soltó una especie de gruñido al golpearse con algo pero el chico puso rápido remedio a la situación, barriendo con su brazo todo lo que había sobre la mesa, causando un fuerte estrépito al romperse las tazas de té contra el suelo.

- Diablos… - maldijo él entre dientes. Kagome se echó a reír ante la urgencia que dominaba al chico.

No era la primera vez que lo veía así, fuera de control, dominado por el deseo, encendido, caliente. Titubeó durante un instante. Cierto que tenía ganas de acostarse con él pero ¿sería prudente caer en sus brazos a las primeras de cambio? A pesar de su miedo, su instinto le reclamaba que se arriesgara, que cayera en la dulce tentación que Inuyasha le estaba ofreciendo. Entonces sonó el teléfono.

Ambos dieron un respingo ante la interrupción y se miraron a los ojos. La muchacha hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando al chico que contestara a la llamada. Inuyasha suspiró, resignado, pero antes de moverse volvió a inclinarse sobre la chica y le agarró el labio inferior con los dientes.

- Ni se te ocurra moverte de ahí, vuelvo en seguida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Estaba asustado.

- ¿Y como crees que me sentí yo cuando lo supe? Y encima tú te desentendiste por completo. Quise morirme, Kouga, morirme.

Ayame se había arreglado para esa cita. Llevaba un vestido amplio que marcaba sus curvas sin delatar su estado. Estaba radiante. Por el contrario, Kouga parecía abatido, llevaba varios días sin afeitarse y sus ojos azules carecían de su brillo habitual.

- Supongo que nada de lo que diga o haga hará que cambies tu opinión acerca de mí. – concluyó, triste.

- Sigues sin entenderlo, por lo que veo. – Ayame tomó aire - No se trata de mí sino de que en unos meses nacerá un bebé del que su padre no quiere saber nada. ¿De qué sirve que me pidas perdón si después tendré que explicarle a mi hijo que su padre le abandonó en cuanto supo que estaba de camino?

- Eso no tiene por que ser así. Me casaré contigo y me haré cargo de nuestro hijo. – por un momento la mirada del chico centelleó al creer que había encontrado la solución perfecta al problema.

- ¿Quién te has creído que eres Kouga? Después de todo… ¿Crees que volveré a caer en tus brazos en cuanto cambies de opinión? Hay un hijo mío de por medio.

- También es hijo mío.

- Y no seré yo la que te quite el derecho de estar con él. Pero conmigo no. Nunca más.

- Ayame…

- Lo siento Kouga. Perdiste tu oportunidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Inuyasha colgó el teléfono se encontró con que Kagome le estaba observando desde el marco de la puerta del salón. El verla vestida con su ropa, que le venía varias tallas grande, hizo que una sensación de ternura le recorriera por entero. Parecía una niña pequeña, frágil, vestida con las ropas de su hermano mayor. Se moría de ganas por besarla y tomarla de nuevo entre sus brazos pero primero había algo que ella debía saber.

- Era Kikyo.

Kagome se quedó rígida. La historia no podía estar repitiéndose de nuevo. ¿Sería capaz Inuyasha de volver a correr a los brazos de esa mujer? Sintió que no respiraba hasta que el chico habló de nuevo.

- Me ha preguntado si podíamos vernos pero le he dicho que tengo algo mucho más interesante entre manos. – Sonrió, seductor, tomándola por la cintura – Se ha puesto hecha una furia.

- No está acostumbrada a que la rechacen. ¿Qué más te ha dicho?

- ¿Quieres saberlo? Bueno, primero me ha preguntado si es que estaba con alguien y me ha gritado de todo cuando le he dicho que eras tú.

- ¿Te ha gritado? – se sorprendió ella. Kikyo siempre le había parecido una mujer fría como un témpano, incapaz de perder los estribos por nada.

- En realidad ha sido muy gracioso. Dijo que soy impotente, que tengo el pene pequeño y que cuando se me termine el dinero te marcharás como ha hecho ella ya que mi mayor atractivo es mi cartera.

Kagome frunció el ceño ¿Tan ciega estaba esa mujer? Decir que el único atractivo del chico era su dinero era como afirmar que en el mar no había peces.

- Menuda víbora. Hiciste bien librándote de ella Inuyasha.

- Fue la mejor decisión que he tomado en mucho tiempo, te lo aseguro – la expresión de su cara la hizo saber a Kagome que el chico no le había contado todo.

- Me estás escondiendo algo… ¿Ha dicho algo de mi?

- No creo que te guste saberlo.

- Déjame adivinar. Que soy una cría frígida que nunca sabrá complacerte y que desea que nos contagiemos de gonorrea – el chico se echó a reír y la besó en la frente.

- En realidad habló de sífilis pero no te has alejado demasiado. También dijo que mientras salía conmigo se estuvo acostando con un tal Naraku, que es mucho más hombre que yo y que él si sabe lo que tiene que hacer en el dormitorio.

- Inuyasha… se acostó con otro… - es era lo que más le había sorprendido ¿Acaso Kikyo no era una defensora acérrima de conservar la virginidad hasta el matrimonio?

- En realidad, a mí solo me importaba con quien te estarías acostando tú. Lo que me hace recordar una cosa. Kikyo me preguntó…

- No me he acostado con nadie aparte de contigo – se apresuró a aclarar ella sin dejar que terminara de hablar. Inuyasha no pareció hacer mucho caso de lo que la chica acababa de decirle

- Me preguntó si ya te había hecho el amor hoy – Kagome se quedó callada y la sangre coloreó sus mejillas – Le dije que era mi intención siempre y cuando tu no tuvieras nada que objetar. ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Es una proposición? – ella fingió inocencia al tiempo que entrelazaba sus manos por detrás del cuello del muchacho. Él la apretó más fuerte contra su cuerpo.

- Solo si tú quieres que lo sea – No quería asustarla, ir demasiado deprisa. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para avanzar en su relación.

- En ese caso, es una proposición – se puso de puntillas para acercar su rostro al del chico – Y la acepto encantada.

Se besaron despacio, acariciándose mutuamente, ella el cabello del chico y él las caderas de su compañera. Todo muy lento, como si temieran dañarse el uno al otro. Con mucho cuidado, Inuyasha la levantó en sus brazos y la condujo hasta su dormitorio, donde la depositó sobre la cama procurando que no se hiciera daño durante el trayecto. Después se apresuró a cubrirla con su propio cuerpo.

Kagome gimió al sentir la boca del chico sobre su cuello, que marcaba un sendero de besos desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta a clavícula, justo junto al borde de la tela de la camiseta. Así, manteniendo su atención en la escasa piel expuesta y disfrutando de las caricias sobre su espalda, Inuyasha fue deslizando una de sus manos por debajo de la ropa, acariciando con la yema de los dedos el vientre cóncavo de la mujer, el valle de sus senos y, finalmente, llegar hasta su objetivo: el pecho de Kagome.

El cuerpo de la muchacha se arqueó al sentir la mano varonil sobre su pecho. No recordaba que la vez anterior hubiera sido tan placentero ese contacto. Empujó suavemente al chico hasta que éste rodó sobre un lado hasta quedarse con la espalda sobre el colchón y, antes de que reaccionara, se subió a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y se quitó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza.

Inuyasha se apresuró a despegar la espalda de la cama para atrapar uno de los pezones ya erectos entre sus dientes. Después de morderlo suavemente pasó su lengua sobre él, escuchando extasiado como los gemidos de Kagome se volvían cada vez un poco más roncos y sintiendo como le aferraba del cabello con fuerza, obligándole de esa forma a seguir proporcionándole placer.

De pronto Inuyasha la tomó por los hombros con fuerza y se la quedó mirando a los ojos, estando los suyos negros por el deseo. La besó introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella y la obligó a cambiar de posición, haciéndola caer sobre su espalda y quedando él al mando de la situación. Sin previo aviso se levantó y se quitó los pantalones que hasta entonces habían sido la única prenda de ropa que le separaba de la completa desnudez. Al quitárselos, la carne rígida hizo su aparición, señalando al techo de la habitación. Kagome se mordió el labio, impaciente por sentirlo dentro de ella. Entonces se fijó en el tatuaje que destacaba sobre la tersa piel. Su nombre. En ese momento cualquier duda que pudiera quedarle desapareció por completo. Inuyasha la quería.

Ajeno a los pensamientos de la muchacha, Inuyasha fue estirando poco a poco de la tela de los pantalones que llevaba la chica hasta dejarla en el mismo estado que él, desnuda y excitada. Kagome quiso levantarse para brindarle a él el mismo placer que hasta ese momento había estado recibiendo ella pero una mano firme sobre su abdomen se lo impidió. Inuyasha todavía no consideraba haber hecho suficiente.

Acariciándole los muslos llegó al centro de las sensaciones de Kagome, que ya se encontraba perfectamente lubricado para él. El solo recordar la sensación de introducirse en ella era más que suficiente para llevarlo al límite del descontrol, por lo que tuvo que echar mano de todo su autodominio para no abalanzarse sobre ella en ese mismo momento y penetrarla brutalmente. En lugar de eso había algo que tenía ganas de probar.

Bajó la cabeza lentamente, aspirando el aroma natural que emanaba del interior de la chica. La notó ponerse tensa cuando su boca estuvo a pocos centímetros de su objetivo pero eso no le hizo detenerse ni mucho menos. Utilizando su lengua acarició los pliegues de la muchacha, no pudiendo evitar una media sonrisa cuando escuchó un jadeo por parte de la chica. Sabiendo que sus caricias estaban siendo bien recibidas, dio rienda suelta a su imaginación hasta que, después de unos minutos, escuchó un grito gutural.

Ligeramente alarmado, levantó la cabeza inmediatamente y miró a la muchacha, que convulsionaba sobre la cama. Mientras ella se perdía en las sensaciones de su orgasmo, Inuyasha sacó de un cajón un preservativo y se lo puso sin dejar de mirarla. Cuando Kagome fue capaz de abrir los ojos, todavía sin comprender muy bien lo que acababa de ocurrirle, se encontró con unos ojos dorados que la devoraban.

Completamente relajada después de sentir la tensión en todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, supo que el causante de esa maravillosa sensación había sido ese hombre que la miraba con deseo, ese que no parecía saciarse de ella ni aún después de proporcionarle su primer orgasmo. Alargó la mano invitándole a terminar lo que había empezado al llevarla a su dormitorio y él no necesitó que se lo dijera con palabras.

Cuidando de no aplastarla con su peso se situó sobre ella y colocó la punta de su miembro en la entrada al cuerpo de Kagome. Y, mirándola a los ojos, la penetró.

Sin fuerza de voluntad para contenerse por un segundo más, comenzó a embestirla cada vez más fuerte, llegando al límite que su propio cuerpo marcaba. Kagome, comprendiendo que no tenía por qué quedarse pasiva, empezó a mover sus caderas al mismo ritmo en el que se movía el chico, cada vez un poco más rápido hasta que los dominó un frenesí brutal que se interrumpió abruptamente con un gemido salido de lo más profundo de la garganta masculina. Unos cuantos espasmos le confirmaron que Inuyasha acababa de llegar al clímax.

Cuando consiguió normalizar su respiración, y después de abandonarse a las suaves caricias de la chica sobre su espalda bañada en sudor, Inuyasha miró a su compañera a los ojos. Su pequeña Kagome…

- Te quiero, Kagome.

- Yo también te quiero.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Completamente.

Sonriendo, rodeada por los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha, oliendo su piel y sintiendo sus caricias, poco a poco, se fue quedando dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Estás despierta? – escuchó una voz conocida que le hablaba pero aún así no abrió los ojos. Simplemente gruñó. – Estás preciosa mientras duermes ¿lo sabías?

Sonrió y se decidió a mirar al galante que la despertaba de esa forma tan dulce. Allí estaba él, con sus extraños ojos dorados, el cabello negro desparramado sobre la almohada y una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Has estado despierto todo el rato? – preguntó ella al descubrir que el chico tenía cara de cansado.

- No podía arriesgarme a levantarme por la mañana y descubrir que te habías marchado a escondidas en medio de la noche.

- No pensaba escaparme ni nada parecido…. ¿Has dicho por la mañana? Por Dios Inuyasha ¿Qué hora es?

- Deben ser las siete o las ocho de la mañana ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cómo que por qué? He pasado la noche fuera sin avisar a casa, mi madre va a matarme – quiso levantarse pero él no la soltaba de su abrazo. Parecía muy tranquilo a pesar de la situación.

- Dile que has dormido conmigo

- ¿Quieres que le diga también lo que estaba haciendo en tu cama? – seguía forcejeando inútilmente

- No creo que a tu madre le guste saber eso. Aunque creo que le caigo bien.

- Claro que le caes bien pero ese no es el problema ahora Inuyasha. Tengo que volver a casa y contar alguna excusa convincente si no quiero morir joven ¿Quieres soltarme de una vez?

- ¿Sabes? No tendrías este problema si vivieras conmigo.

Kagome detuvo su forcejeo al escuchar la última frase del chico ¿Vivir con él? No tenía muy claro si lo estaba diciendo en serio o era solo un comentario sin importancia.

- Mi madre se moriría del disgusto si me fuera de casa para vivir en pecado con un hombre.

- Eso tiene fácil solución – giró su cuerpo de forma que la aprisionó contra la cama. Se puso muy serio cuando, mirándola a los ojos, le preguntó lo que había estado meditando durante toda la noche – Kagome Higurashi ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

**FIN**

**Gracias a todos los que han leido este fic y mil gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un mensaje contandome lo que les parecía mi historia. Espero que os haya gustado tanto leerla como a mí me gustó escribirla. **

**Un abrazo especial a mis chicas del foro, Yumi, Elenita, Mari-chan, Lis... Sin vuestros ánimos y amenazas de muerte no se si hubiera podido continuar escribiendo. GRACIAS**

**Besos a todos, Catumy**


	21. Epilogo

Ya tenía pensado hacer este capítulo pero, ante la insistencia de muchos de los lectores, he adelantado su publicación. Recibí muchas peticiones para que escribiera una boda… Y este es el resultado. Espero que os guste.

Atención: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece ni pretendo ganar nada con ellos. Nada de denuncias, por favor.

- Con guión: lo que hablan.

En _cursiva _los pensamientos.

**LA MEJOR AMIGA**

**Por Catumy**

**Capitulo 21. Epílogo**

Kouga había permanecido junto a Ayame durante todo el embarazo de ésta. La había acompañado a las revisiones médicas, a comprar todo lo necesario para la llegada del bebé y había corrido por media ciudad buscando tiendas abiertas 24 horas para complacer los antojos de la muchacha. Día a día había trabajado duro para volver a ganarse la confianza de la mujer que llevaba su hijo en las entrañas. El día en que sintió por primera vez las patadas de su hijo contra la palma de su mano no pudo evitar emocionarse.

Ayame se hizo la dura todo ese tiempo. No dudaba de que las intenciones de Kouga fueran sinceras pero no quería arriesgarse a que la abandonara de nuevo. Así que se esforzó por ponerle las cosas difíciles al chico, incluso había llegado a llamarle a altas horas de la noche pidiéndole que le comprara helado de fresa y vainilla para después, cuando lo tuvo delante, cambiar de idea y preferir un panecillo con queso. Y Kouga lo soportó todo sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra de reproche.

Al fin llegó el día del parto. Dio la casualidad de que Ayame estaba sola cuando rompió aguas y, ni corta ni perezosa, pidió un taxi para que la llevara al hospital, sin avisar a nadie. Cuando ya estaba en el paritorio, habiendo dilatado lo suficiente como para traer un niño al mundo, escuchó unos gritos provenientes de fuera. Era Kouga. Y estaba amenazando a todo el personal de la unidad para que le permitieran la entrada al nacimiento de su bebé.

- Dejadlo pasar, es el padre de mi hijo. – dijo Ayame entre los dolores que la acosaban.

Una vez dentro Kouga se negó a soltarle la mano a pesar de que a cada segundo que pasaba su palidez se hacía más intensa. Pero cuando vio a una pequeña criaturita gritando con toda la fuerza de sus pequeños pulmones, cuando escuchó las felicitaciones del equipo que les había atendido durante el proceso… Supo que ese era su lugar: con su familia.

Colocaron al bebé sobre el pecho de Ayame, que estaba colmada de felicidad. Kouga acarició con suavidad la manita del recién nacido y éste, instintivamente, le agarró el dedo con fuerza. El reciente papá se emocionó tanto con ese gesto que rompió a llorar como un niño. Y pensar que había estado a punto de perderse algo como eso.

Cuando Ayame fue dada de alta del hospital, se encontró con que todas sus cosas y las del pequeño Shippo habían sido trasladadas al piso de Kouga. Pidió explicaciones pero lo único que recibió por parte de sus padres era que "lo más normal para un bebé es vivir bajo el mismo techo que su padre". Odió a Kouga ya que lo más probable era que fuese él el causante de esa situación. ¿Cómo se atrevía a actuar sin su consentimiento?

Pero cuando se presentó en el piso del chico con el bebé en brazos descubrió algo que la dejó sin palabras. Kouga se había tatuado su nombre en la ingle, exactamente igual que Inuyasha había hecho con el de Kagome.

- En una ocasión dijiste a Inuyasha que ojala alguien te quisiera tanto como para hacer algo así por ti. Yo soy ese alguien Ayame. Te quiero.

Ayame terminó aceptando vivir con él con la condición de que le dejara un tiempo para acostumbrarse a la nueva situación. Y se instaló allí, pero en una habitación individual.

Una noche Ayame se despertó creyendo haber escuchado algo proveniente de la habitación de su hijo. Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido y se emocionó ante la escena. Kouga, desnudo de cintura para arriba, acunaba al pequeño Shippo mientras le cantaba una canción de cuna con voz suave. Esa misma noche Ayame decidió que a partir de ese momento compartiría dormitorio con el chico.

Pasaron dos años y las cosas seguían igual. El matrimonio era el paso más natural a seguir después de tanto tiempo compartiendo piso pero ambos estaban a gusto con su situación. No fue hasta que, una noche, Kouga le pidió que se asomara a la terraza, donde en el suelo, escrito con pétalos de rosa, estaba escrita la gran frase "cásate conmigo". Y ella aceptó.

Planear la boda no fue tan difícil como en principio había imaginado. Sango y Kagome le echaron una mano en todo el proceso, así como todas las madres a las que conocía: la suya, la de Kouga, la señora Higurashi… todo el mundo aportó su granito de arena a una boda muy esperada por todos. El resultado fue una boda espectacular.

- ¡Que se besen! ¡Que se besen! – el gentío reunido frente a la puerta de la iglesia reclamaba que la pareja de recién casados cumpliera con la tradición de besarse justo después de convertirse en marido y mujer.

El novio, sonriente, pasó un brazo por encima del hombro de su ya esposa y la atrajo hacia él, cumpliendo así el deseo de sus invitados. Los aplausos mitigaron cualquier otro sonido ajeno a la boda.

Una limusina de color blanco, adornada con flores rosadas esperaba pacientemente unos metros más abajo para llevar a los novios al restaurante donde iban a celebrar su reciente unión. Ayame entró a duras penas debido al tamaño de su vestido pero ahí estaba su esposo para echarle una mano. Los invitados comenzaron a ir a sus respectivos coches para seguir a la limusina hasta el restaurante de destino pero, antes de salir, la novia recordó algo muy importante.

- ¿Dónde está Shippo?

El chico se encogió de hombros y asomó su cabeza por la ventanilla, escudriñando con sus ojos claros a la gente que todavía no se había marchado de la puerta de la iglesia. Allí, jugando con su madrina, estaba un pequeño de dos años, con ojos verdes y un cabello tan pelirrojo como el de su madre. Un hombre apuesto vestido con un elegante traje y de cabellos negros como la noche se acercó al vehículo. Se trataba de Inuyasha.

- ¿No os marcháis todavía?

- Nos falta Shippo – rió la mujer.

- No os preocupéis, nosotros lo llevaremos. Y recordad que Shippo es muy pequeño todavía como para que le deis un hermanito. Por lo menos podríais aguantar hasta la noche de bodas. – bromeó Inuyasha.

- Vete al infierno – contestó Kouga, riéndose con su esposa.

Al final el coche partió hacia su destino seguido de algunos vehículos más. El hombre se acercó hacia donde el pequeño niño jugaba despreocupadamente con una hermosa mujer vestida de rojo. Le tocó el trasero a la muchacha que dio un respingo al recibir semejante caricia estando desprevenida. Se volteó dispuesta a todo pero sonrió al ver de quien se trataba.

- Eres tú…

- ¿A quien más le permitirías hacerte eso? –preguntó él fingiendo sentirse ofendido.

- ¡Madina! – Chilló el pequeño a sus pies, sin saber pronunciar correctamente la palabra madrina - ¡Upa!

La muchacha, sonriendo, tomó al niño entre sus brazos y lo aupó. El niño comenzó a aplaudir, contento.

- ¿No te apetece que tengamos uno de estos? – murmuró el hombre a su oído.

- ¿Estás loco? Mi madre todavía no me ha perdonado que me fuera a vivir contigo… Si me quedara embarazada creo que me obligaría a cambiarme el apellido – rió la chica.

- Eso tiene fácil solución, y lo sabes. – dijo él de forma seductora, al tiempo que pasaba su cálida mano por la cadera de la joven.

- No intentes camelarme con tus tretas de seductor.

- ¡Dutor! – coreó el niño en los brazos de la joven.

- Eso no es justo ¡Sois dos contra uno! – el hombre fingió enfadarse con el pequeño, que se puso a reír como un loco.

Sango, vestida igual que Kagome, se acercó al pequeño trío. Tenía su cabello recogido formando bucles a un lado de su cara, exactamente igual que su amiga. La novia había insistido en que sus damas de honor se vistieran de la misma forma.

- ¿Nos vamos juntos chicos? Miroku está impaciente por enseñaros su nuevo coche.

- ¿No será peligroso? Miroku es bastante imprudente…

- No os preocupéis – sonrió la muchacha quitándole importancia al asunto – Yo iré de copiloto y me aseguraré de que se comporte como es debido.

- Eso espero. Kouga y Ayame querrán que le devolvamos a su hijo de una pieza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo cuando empezó el baile. Los novios fueron los primeros en salir a la pista, con el tradicional vals que inauguraba oficialmente su vida de casados. Después se les unieron algunas otras parejas, mayores y jóvenes.

Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome, quien sostenía en sus piernas al pequeño Shippo mientras le daba a probar una cucharada de su pastel. El niño lo vio venir y se metió en la boca un gran pedazo de tarta, para demostrarle al hombre que ya se estaba haciendo mayor. Inuyasha le sonrió y revolvió el cabello pelirrojo con una mano. Luego se inclinó hacia la muchacha.

- Ven a bailar conmigo.

Kagome, encantada por la petición, colocó a Shippo en los brazos de Sango, que estaba sentada a su izquierda y le dio la mano al chico para que la guiara hasta la pista de baile. Empezaron a sonar los compases de una canción lenta, una que casualmente encantaba a la muchacha. Inuyasha la rodeó por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo mientras ella le pasaba los brazos por detrás del cuello, abrazándole.

**Adoro la calle en que nos vimos**

**La noche cuando nos conocimos**

**Adoro las cosas que me dices**

**Nuestros ratos felices **

**Los adoro vida mía**

- ¿Lo estás pasando bien Kagome? – La muchacha asintió sin despegar su cabeza del hombro de su novio – Es una bonita boda ¿verdad?

- Preciosa – afirmó ella.

**Adoro la forma en que sonríes**

**El modo en que a veces me riñes**

**Adoro la seda de tus manos**

**Los besos que nos damos **

**Los adoro vida mía**

- Dime algo Kagome ¿Cuántas veces te he pedido que te cases conmigo desde que empezamos a salir? – preguntó él acariciándole la espalda descubierta.

- He perdido la cuenta. – ella enredó sus finos dedos entre el cabello oscuro del hombre.

- Y ¿Cuántas veces lo he hecho en serio?

- Creo que ninguna.

**Y me muero por tenerte junto a mí**

**Cerca muy cerca de mí no separarme de ti**

**Y es que eres mi existencia mí sentir**

**Eres mi luna y mi sol **

**Eres mi noche de amor**

- En ese caso me parece que va siendo hora de que tú y yo tengamos una conversación. – la muchacha se detuvo abruptamente.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Inuyasha? – miró a su alrededor para comprobar que, no sabía como, todos sus amigos estaban formando un corro alrededor de ellos. Sango y Miroku, Kouga y Ayame… Incluso Bankotsu con su nueva pareja. ¿Desde cuándo estarían escuchando? El chico le acarició los hombros con suavidad y, sonriendo con picardía, se arrodilló frente a ella. – Inuyasha…

- Kagome, te quiero más que a nada en este mundo y, en estos dos años de relación he descubierto que no puedo concebir mi vida si tú no estás en ella. – Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo – No soy bueno con las palabras así que dime, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Abrió la caja con un movimiento decidido y le mostró su contenido: un precioso anillo de oro blanco con una piedra transparente. Hasta los menos entendidos sabían lo que era ese pequeño brillante: un diamante.

**Adoro el brillo de tus ojos**

**Lo dulce que hay en tus labios rojos**

**Adoro la forma en que suspiras**

**Y hasta cuando caminas **

**Yo te adoro vida mía**

- Inuyasha… - la chica se había quedado sin sentido ante la inesperada petición. Por detrás de donde se encontraban escucharon una voz.

- ¡Dile que si Kagome! – Era Ayame, con su pequeño en brazos sin importarle que le estuviera manchando su vestido de novia con unas manos llenas de pastel.

- Di algo Kagome – Dijo Inuyasha, con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios. Se estaba impacientando.

Kagome le miraba. Ese hombre al que amaba con todas sus fuerzas estaba pidiéndole matrimonio en una sala llena de gente durante la boda de sus amigos. Ese hombre por el que habría dado la vida si hubiera sido necesario ¿Cómo iba a negarse?

- ¡Claro que quiero casarme contigo Inuyasha! – con este grito se lanzó a sus brazos, besándolo con fuerza. Inuyasha se apartó ligeramente para ponerle el anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular y después la besó de nuevo. Su sueño acababa de hacerse realidad.

**Y me muero por tenerte junto a mí**

**Cerca muy cerca de mí no separarme de ti**

**Y es que eres mi existencia mi sentir**

**Eres mi luna, mi sol **

**Eres mi noche de amor**

**Te adoro vida mía…**

Se pusieron de pie de nuevo entre los aplausos de todos los que habían contemplado la escena. Kagome sintió que sus mejillas se volvían de color rojo y se abrazó de nuevo a su, ahora, prometido. Inuyasha la acunó entre sus brazos y se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo. Al final no había sido tan difícil pedirles a todos sus amigos que fueran a la pista de baile en el preciso momento en que él sacara a bailar a Kagome. El momento había sido mucho más emocionante de esa manera.

- ¿No te parece romántico Miroku? – preguntó Sango intentando contener las lágrimas.

- Mucho… ¿Quieres más pastel?

- ¡Insensible! – la muchacha se marchó a paso vivo, haciendo comprender a su novio que acababa de meter la pata.

- ¡Mujeres! No hay quien las entienda…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa era su noche de bodas y nada podía salir mal después de un día como el que acababan de vivir. Había sido una ceremonia pequeña, no tan fastuosa como la de Ayame y Kouga. Solo habían invitado a la familia y a los amigos más cercanos. Y el resultado fue maravilloso. Se habían casado en el templo, a los pies del árbol donde se dieron su primer beso. Cada detalle había sido calculado cuidadosamente para que nada fallara. La pareja ya había tenido bastante antes de aclarar sus sentimientos como para permitir que las cosas salieran mal el día de su boda.

- Bienvenida a sus dominios señora Taisho – susurró Inuyasha a Kagome al oído una vez la hubo entrado en brazos a la casa. Habían decidido partir de luna de miel al día siguiente así que su primera noche como marido y mujer la pasarían en el piso que compartían.

- Me gusta como suena eso… - contestó ella mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja a su esposo. Inuyasha la condujo hasta el dormitorio con suavidad y la dejó junto a la cama.

- ¿Puedo desvestirte o tienes que ir al baño a ponerte algún conjunto provocador para esta noche?

- ¿Podrías esperar tanto? – preguntó ella jugando con el nudo de la corbata del chico.

- Ya me está costando controlarme… - afirmó él. Kagome estaba preciosa ese día, con un escote bajo que mostraba el nacimiento de los senos. La falda tenía una caída suave, de modo que delineaba sus caderas a la perfección. Las flores en el pelo terminaba de darle la apariencia de un ser sobrenatural. Pero era real. Y era su esposa. La señora de Inuyasha Taisho.

- En ese caso… No seré yo la que prolongue tu tortura.

Inuyasha comprendió que le daba carta blanca para desvestirla en ese mismo instante y él no quiso perder el tiempo. Pero no había contado con lo complicado que podía ser un vestido de novia.

- Maldita sea, Kagome ¿Cómo demonios se quita esto? – ella rió ante la desesperación del chico y se apartó un paso de él.

Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, que veía perfectamente gracias a la tenue luz de la habitación, comenzó a desnudarse. Uno a uno, los cierres del vestido fueron soltados hasta que, finalmente, Kagome se quedó semidesnuda frente a su marido. Lo único que llevaba era un corsé con liguero que le sujetaba las medias y un tanga minúsculo. Vio como en los ojos de Inuyasha se encendían unas llamas que seguramente no se apagarían en toda la noche y eso le gustó. Era excitante el sentirse tan poderosa.

Inuyasha se quito la corbata y la chaqueta y tiró ambas prendas al suelo, descuidadamente. Después comenzó a desabrocharse uno a uno los botones de la camisa, todo ello sin dejar de mirar las seductoras curvas de Kagome. En cuestión de segundos su torso se vio libre de las ropas que lo cubrían. Ya estaba en condiciones de acercarse a su esposa.

Primero la besó muy suavemente en la frente, las mejillas y la barbilla. Kagome sintió cosquillas con el suave contacto y deslizó sus manos por los hombros del chico. Seguía siendo tan fuerte como siempre, no le extrañaba que Souta sintiera admiración por él. Por fin se besaron en la boca, tomándose su tiempo para acariciar cada milímetro de sus labios y lenguas. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. Kagome sintió que él la tomaba suavemente de la mano y la condujo hacia la cama de matrimonio, haciendo que se tumbara sobre el colchón.

- Esta noche será inolvidable Kagome. Déjate llevar.

Ella asintió y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en sus sensaciones. Lo primero que hizo Inuyasha fue quitarle las medias muy, muy despacio, recorriéndole las piernas con sus grandes manos y maravillándose de la suavidad de esa piel que ahora le pertenecía.

Después se entretuvo en besar y morder el cuello y los hombros de la joven, mientras sus manos trabajaban en el corsé, buscando un cierre al parecer inexistente. La impaciencia se estaba apoderando de él.

- Kagome… Haz algo si no quieres que lo rompa a tirones.

La muchacha tomó la mano del hombre y la guió a la parte lateral de la prenda donde, perfectamente camuflada, había una cremallera que mantenía cada cosa en su sitio. Él no tardó más que unos segundos en bajarla y lanzar el corsé a su espalda. Cuanta menos ropa hubiera de por medio, mejor.

- ¿No crees que estoy en inferioridad de condiciones? – susurró ella al comprobar que estaba casi desnuda mientras que él todavía conservaba los pantalones.

- Eso es fácil de solucionar.

Mirando como ella se acomodaba sobre los almohadones, Inuyasha se quitó toda la ropa que llevaba encima, mostrando su virilidad perfectamente erecta, como solía ocurrirle siempre que estaba con ella. Kagome se incorporó y trató de acariciarle pero él le tomó las manos y, con decisión, la obligó a tumbarse en la cama.

- Esta noche no.

- Pero… – un dedo sobre sus labios le impidió protestar. En fin, pensó, si quiere ocuparse él de todo… Una sonrisa traviesa adornó su rostro.

Inuyasha procedió a besarle el pecho y lamerle los pezones de la forma en que a ella más le gustaba. Durante esos dos años de relación habían tenido muchas oportunidades para aprender lo que excitaba a cada uno. Y esa noche lo pondría todo en práctica. Tenía que ser una ocasión para el recuerdo.

Por encima de su cabeza escuchó como la respiración de Kagome empezaba a agitarse deliciosamente. Un poco después los suspiros dieron paso a jadeos y éstos a suaves gemidos. Unos finos dedos le estiraron ligeramente del pelo. Inuyasha eligió ese momento para dar un mordisco un poco más fuerte, provocando un gritito de placer por parte de la mujer.

La boca del hombre subió de nuevo hasta los labios de Kagome mientras que su mano derecha recorría el camino contrario, bajando por el abdomen de la muchacha hasta apartar la ropa interior e internarse en la calidez de su intimidad. Kagome sabía que era lo que iba a ocurrir justo después y la necesidad de sentir la mano de Inuyasha estaba siendo cada vez más fuerte. Pero él todavía tenía muchas ganas de jugar.

Pasó por alto el centro de sensaciones de la mujer y prefirió buscar la entrada a su cuerpo e introducir dos dedos profundamente dentro de ella. Kagome soltó un gemido y se agarró con fuerza a los hombros de Inuyasha.

- Vamos Kagome, no he hecho más que empezar – susurró él mientras movía sus dedos en el interior de la mujer.

Kagome se llevó una mano a los labios para no gritar. El hombre comenzó a moverse, desde el cuello y hacia abajo, dejando un sendero de besos por el esbelto cuerpo de ella. Claro que todavía faltaba una pequeña pieza de ropa que le molestaba a la hora de llevar a cabo su tarea. Sacó su mano del interior de la mujer y la apoyó sobre la cama. Después, mirándola con ojos encendidos de deseo, atrapó la pequeña prenda entre sus dientes y estiró para quitarla. Kagome movió las caderas para ayudarle en su tarea y pronto se vio completamente desnuda. En ese momento Inuyasha tenía total libertad para actuar como mejor le pareciera.

Kagome no fue capaz de retener los gemidos dentro de su garganta cuando la boca de su marido se apoderó de su intimidad, pero no le importó. De todas formas, a Inuyasha le encantaba oírla y a ella no le costaba nada complacerle. Sintió la calidez de su lengua recorriéndole la ingle muy despacio, haciéndola estremecer con cada centímetro recorrido. Sus sensaciones se vieron multiplicadas por mil cuando los dedos de Inuyasha tomaron parte en el juego, introduciéndose de nuevo en la ya más que húmeda cavidad de su cuerpo.

Inuyasha atrapó la pequeña protuberancia de Kagome entre los dientes y la chupó como si fuera un pezón. La mujer le estiró del pelo inconscientemente, lo que provocó más que siguiera haciéndolo cada vez más fuerte. Pronto Kagome llegó a su clímax, convulsionándose violentamente, gritando su nombre, después del cúmulo de sensaciones que Inuyasha le había provocado.

- Parece ser que he aprendido algo en estos dos años – habló él pasándose el dorso de la mano por la boca.

- Y has perfeccionado la técnica, señor Taisho – murmuró ella cuando fue capaz de hablar de nuevo.

- ¿Eres capaz de seguir o nos tomamos un descanso? – preguntó él acariciándole un seno con la yema de los dedos.

- No hace falta que me lo preguntes – sonrió ella. Viendo que él estaba desprevenido, le empujó con fuerza haciéndole quedarse tumbado de espaldas y aprovechó para subirse a ahorcajadas encima de él. – Ahora déjame hacer a mí.

Él no tuvo nada que objetar. A ambos le encantaba que fuera ella la que manejara la situación. Kagome tomó con firmeza la virilidad del chico y la situó en la entrada de su cuerpo. Luego empujó hacia abajo con su cuerpo muy despacio. Quería que la sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella fuera lo más duradera posible.

Inuyasha acarició las caderas de la mujer, ayudándola a acoplarse por completo a su cuerpo. La penetró profundamente, sintiendo como los pliegues de la mujer se adaptaban perfectamente a la forma y tamaño de su anatomía. Kagome era, simplemente, el molde perfecto. Deslizó sus manos a los largo de la espalda de la mujer mientras ésta comenzaba a balancearse encima de él, como quien realiza una danza seductora y provocativa. Las caderas de Kagome comenzaron a moverse cada vez más rápido, subiendo y bajando, trazando círculos imaginarios. Desde su posición, Inuyasha tenía una visión privilegiada del cuerpo de la mujer que cabalgaba sobre él. Sin pensarlo, metió sus largos dedos justo donde sus dos cuerpos se unían y se maravilló por la calidez que desprendía la zona.

Kagome gimió al sentir como la acariciaba de nuevo pero no se detuvo. Al contrario, comenzó a moverse más rápidamente, consiguiendo un ritmo frenético que los catapultó a ambos a un orgasmo compartido. Los fluidos se mezclaron mientras los corazones latían, desbocados, al unísono. Kagome apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Inuyasha y se concentró en su respiración, que iba regulándose por momentos.

- Si hacemos esto todos los días pronto tendríamos una boca más que alimentar – bromeó el chico, acariciándole el cabello todavía perlado de pequeñas flores.

- No te preocupes, he tomado precauciones. – dijo ella, medio dormida. Al cabo de un rato Inuyasha volvió a hablar.

- ¿No te gustaría tener hijos? – ella entreabrió los ojos. No era la primera vez que Inuyasha tocaba ese tema pero nunca había usado ese tono de voz tan soñador.

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

- Siempre tomas precauciones. – dijo él como si fuera un niño pillado en una travesura. – No sería malo que se te olvidara de vez en cuando.

- Inuyasha, un niño tiene que ser algo deseado por lo dos, no un descuido. – volvió a apoyarse en el hombro del hombre.

- Yo lo deseo. – dijo él simplemente.

- ¿Tan pronto? Pensaba que querías esperar un par de años más.

- He cambiado de opinión. – Hizo que la mujer levantara la cabeza y le mirara a los ojos – Quiero tener hijos contigo y no creo que sea necesario esperar. – Kagome sonrió.

- Entonces hay que empezar a tomar medidas.

Con esas palabras misteriosas, Kagome se levantó de la cama y recogió la chaqueta del traje que Inuyasha había llevado todo el día, con la que ocultó su desnudez. Después se dirigió al baño donde, de uno de los cajones, sacó una pequeña caja de pastillas. Luego volvió a la habitación en la que la esperaba un Inuyasha intrigado e impaciente.

- ¿Qué haces?

Kagome le enseñó las patillas que llevaba en la mano pero no le contestó. Se limitó a mirarle con una sonrisa en los labios. Después, de forma decidida, abrió la ventana del dormitorio y lanzó la caja de pastillas con todas sus fuerzas. La noche estaba demasiado oscura para saber donde habría ido a parar su proyectil pero no le importó. Ahora tenía otras cosas en la mente.

Una vez cerrada la ventana de nuevo se volvió a Inuyasha que la observaba con los ojos brillantes. Quitándose la chaqueta, volvió a ocupar su lugar entre los brazos del hombre.

- ¿Esto quiere decir que…?

- Siento interrumpirle señor Taisho pero tiene usted mucho trabajo por delante si quiere ser papá en poco tiempo.

Inuyasha la estrechó entre sus brazos, riéndose de felicidad. Todavía no se terminaba de creer el tener a esa mujer a su lado. Kagome, aquella niña a la que había conocido tantos años atrás, aquella con la que había crecido y compartido toda su vida. Esa niña que antaño correteaba cubierta de barro y que se había convertido en una mujer espléndida. Esa mujer había sido la primera para él y estaba dispuesto a que también fuera la única no en vano se había tatuado su nombre. Esa mujer que ahora era su esposa y la futura madre de sus hijos. Kagome, su cómplice, su compañera, su amante y, ante todo, su mejor amiga.

**FIN**

**Como se dice normalmente, fueron felices y comieron perdices XDDDD.**

**¡Hola! Ahora si que hemos llegado al verdadero final de la historia, creo que no me he dejado nada en el tintero… quizás saber como le fueron las cosas a Kikyo pero, vista la simpatía que despierta, creo que no es algo que merezca la pena contar (que cada uno se imagine las peores torturas para ella como castigo a su maldad). **

**He terminado este fic pero todavía me queda mucho trabajo por delante: Cambios, Cuidando de tu corazón, Seducción… Por no decir los One Shots y nuevas historias que se me vayan ocurriendo. No os preocupéis (si es que a alguien le preocupa) que sigue habiendo Catumy para rato.**

**MI MÁS SINCERO AGRADECIMIENTO A:**

**ADARA-S, Alejandra, Aliana, Andrea, Anyara, Ahomeinu, Cami Taisho, Clarice, Coolis17, Coral, Danikita-chan, Dunachan, DyeLbi-chan, Diana... inu.., DiN)), Din lizeth, Elechan, Esme, Feny de Weasley, Fesabi, FLOFLO91, Florencia, Gossa, GriS chAn, INUKAN, Inuyo-chan, Inu-moon, Javi, KAGINU8704, Kagome2412, Kagome-1551, Kagome-Pretty, KamissInuxAomesiempre, Karen, Kasim, Kitzya-kagome, KataChanrlz, Ladyhyoga, LadyIndomitus, LadyJ07, LaMarichan, La Yumi, Linli-chan, Lis, LitzyLuna, Mary93, Megami Mars, Meryinustar, Mibbi-chan, Miho.neechan, Mikoto.Akari, Minue, Natsumi Ishida, Nellycc, Otakuanime, Peca-chan, Piri-chan.anti-kikyo, Samantha-sama, Silviota, Sofita, TLAP, Valen.lluvia.danzante, Vampire-hanyou, Vidas, Willnira, Yan, Yelitza, Yesmari, Yuna Lime, Yuris, Conytao-, 3-CiNdY-3… (Espero no haberme dejado a nadie).**

**A todos vosotros… MUCHAS GRACIAS por haber estado ahí, por hacerme saber con vuestros mensajes que mi historia os estaba gustando, por comprender los motivos por los que actualizaba tan poco últimamente… a todas estas personas les dedico esta historia porque, si nadie leyera ¿Qué sentido tendría seguir escribiendo?**

**Muchos besos, Catumy**

**P.D. La canción se llama Adoro, para el que esté interesado en escucharla (no tengo muy claro a quien pertenece… En cualquier caso, la versión que yo he escuchado la cantan David Bisbal y Naím, de ese televisivo concurso llamado OT).**


End file.
